Naturaleza de una obsesión
by AnaVickyB
Summary: Su destino era el amor, su naturaleza la obsesión. Más de mil años esperando por ella, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. ¿Estará ella dispuesta a aceptar su destino?... Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Montes Cárpatos, Eurasia. 885 d.c.**

Su hermoso cabello negro ondeaba al viento como un estandarte orgulloso que se alza luego de una irreprochable victoria. Sus brazos como serpientes de seda bajo el agua, hacían movimientos precisos y armónicos. Sus caderas, perfectas para la procreación se bamboleaban como jugosos duraznos parcialmente cubiertos por las hojas, colgando de las ramas de un árbol que se mece con gracia divina.

Él no podía apartar los ojos de ella, de su cuerpo, de su sensualidad agobiante y enriquecedora. Ella bailaba para él aunque ella no lo supiera. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero no pudo hacer más que detenerse a mirar cuando escuchó la hipnotizante música que provenía del claro del bosque. Sabía que las mujeres se reunían ahí para hacer ofrendas a la luna y alejarse un momento de las obligaciones del hogar, pero nunca antes había presenciado esos

rituales.

Sentadas alrededor de una gran fogata ubicada en un pequeño claro protegido por árboles frondosos y espesa maleza se encontraban todas las mujeres de la tribu. Las más viejas cantaban al compás de los tambores que tocaban las de edad media y las más jóvenes danzaban alrededor del fuego con movimientos ondulantes e individuales que evocaban épocas lejanas, ancestros y ritos perdidos en el tiempo. Las danzarinas usaban poca ropa, solo un retazo de piel para cubrir sus pechos y otro más grande en forma de taparrabo amarrado a la cintura con cuerdas de fibra de lino.

Llevaban el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos y sus rostros estaban pintados con líneas que se entrecruzaban formando figuras abstractas y símbolos de rovás que hacían honor a los dioses.

Kopján, hijo menor de Kond, uno de los siete líderes tribales húngaros, era un hombre alto para sus 18 años, piel bronceada, cabellos lizos y rubios como la mañana mas soleada, y ojos azules rasgados, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y labios finos. Ya había pasado las pruebas que lo llevaban a la adultez, y en unas semanas iría con su padre, sus hermanos y los hombres de la tribu a una batalla.

Ahí podría portar con orgullo los colores de guerra de su clan y pertenecer a los conocidos como El Azote de Dios como eran llamados por sus enemigos por la habilidad que tenían de acertar con flechas en caballos a todo galope.

El muchacho seguía mirando, mientras la música que fluía de los tambores se tornaba cada vez más frenética, y las mujeres agilizaban los movimientos danzando y brincando al ritmo de las llamas que adoraban. Los golpes de tambores se hicieron más y más rápidos hasta volverse un zumbido y los cuerpos femeninos casi unos borrones de sensualidad. Sin aviso todo se detuvo, los tambores cesaron, y las mujeres detuvieron sus movimientos. La pelinegra cayó de rodillas respirando aceleradamente, su cabeza agachada y su cabello tapándole el rostro, su cuerpo en dirección al joven guerrero. De repente ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, ella tenía los ojos de un negro intenso y era la cosa más hermosa que él había visto en toda su vida.

Ella le sonrió. Él supo que había perdido su alma.

Sensualidad.

Sexualidad.

Pasión.

Lujuria.

Desenfreno.

Había perdido completamente su voluntad, sus intereses, sus ambiciones y sus sueños de guerra y poder. El cuerpo de ella lo era todo, lo tocaba y perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No le importaba nada, solo poseerla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y saber que era solo suya.

Era la primera mujer con la que estaba íntimamente, desde niño había soñado con ser como su padre, un gran guerrero que combatía en grandes batallas al lado del príncipe Almos, esa había sido su meta, pero ahora todo eso era eclipsado por la belleza pelinegra que calentaba su lecho.

—Únete a mí _Tatia_, quiero que lleves mi nombre y portes mi insignia —Tomo su mano y la apretó delicadamente contra su fuerte y musculoso pecho —Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces, que eres mía. Únete a mí y te daré todo lo que me pidas y más.

…

Imara, madre de Kopján, notaba como su hijo menor era devorado por algo que ella aún no lograba descubrir. Creía que era una mujer e imaginaba cuál podría ser, pero cuando preguntó al muchacho qué sucedía este le respondió que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que solo eran las ansias de la batalla. No contenta con las palabras de su hijo, la mujer, antes de unirse a su marido en el lecho oró al Turul -una gran ave mensajera entre los dioses y los humanos- para que esta le diera alguna señal de si la unión entre esa pareja era lo mejor. Ala mañana siguiente Imara se despertó angustiada. El Turul se había manifestado en un sueño revelador

—_Tatia_ será la perdición para tu hijo, su corazón será partido en dos y su sangre derramada serán las lágrimas de su alma. —Y sentada en el lecho, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, miró hacia su regazo y descubrió una gran pluma plateada. Muestra de que no había sido solo un sueño.

La mujer intentó por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, habló con su esposo, pero a pesar que le mostró la pluma, él le dijo que quizás había mal interpretado las palabras de la gran ave. Pocos días después se anunció el compromiso, y se dispuso que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo el día antes de la partida de los hombres a la próxima batalla.

…

Kopján no podía creer lo que veía. Era la noche anterior al día de la ceremonia que lo uniría por siempre a Tatia. Ella debía estar siendo preparada para el festejo, o al menos descansando para un día muy largo. Pero no, ella estaba ahí, tirada tras unos matorrales en el inicio del bosque, su cuerpo desnudo, sudado y jadeante, mientras era embestida salvajemente por uno de los guerreros de menor rango.

Al observar la escena lo primero que pensó fue en que el maldito hombre la estaba forzando, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre este para apartarlo de su amada, escuchó lo que él consideró en ese momento, su condena a un sufrimiento eterno.

—No te detengas… así, así… —rió de manera histérica —Si no deseara la posición que obtendré… uniéndome a Kopján… lo traería aquí para que aprendiera cómo se hace.

Dolor.

Desolación.

Angustia.

Muerte.

El joven se alejó no pudiendo ver más. Sentía como en su pecho se formaba un vacío y como su alma moría lentamente. Deseó sentir rabia, ira, pero no pudo. La amaba demasiado como para deshonrarla rompiendo el compromiso y más aún anunciando el motivo. Me casaré contigo Tatia, y cuando regrese del campo de batalla me encargaré que seas solo mía.

…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con normalidad. Sarolta sonreía todo el tiempo, Imara lloraba y el muchacho sufría en silencio. Le costó mucho trabajo pronunciar las palabras que le prometían a ella protección y cuidado, y solo la creencia en que había sido un mal momento por el que ella pasó la noche anterior, fue lo que le permitió terminar el ritual.

En el lecho matrimonial él se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido, como pasaba siempre que estaba con ella.

— ¿Me amas Tatia? —Le había preguntado en un momento de duda, ella con una sonrisa le había contestado:

—Amo todo lo que eres, todo lo que representas —Y él malinterpretando sus palabras, se sintió feliz.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia las tierras bajas de los Cárpatos y no fue hasta un mes después que la realidad que él mismo quería apartar de su mente y su corazón le cayó con todo el peso de la desazón.

—No sé cómo Kopján no se dio cuenta nunca de la clase de mujer que tiene.

—Lo tiene envuelto en sus piernas, ella es experta en eso.

—Yo no me atreví a decirle nada, quiero seguir teniendo la piel sobre la carne y pensé que ella podía haber cambiado por él —dijo un tercer hombre.

—Todos los que hemos estado con ella pensamos lo mismo, pero Sarolta no es mujer de un solo hombre, y solo espero que Kopján no lo descubra nunca. Él es un buen muchacho, un excelente guerrero y se merece una hembra digna de su nombre, no una que ofrece sus favores a tantos hombres como árboles tiene el bosque.

—Y es probable que se haya unido a él por su posición. —Opinó el otro hombre asintiendo con gravedad.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Las palabras que ella había dicho la noche antes de la ceremonia en el bosque calaron en su mente y atravesaron su corazón. Ella no lo amaba, solo deseaba lo que él le podía dar como hijo de uno de los líderes de los siete clanes. Ella lo engañó, lo traicionó, y él aún la amaba.

…

Quemazón, eso fue lo que sintió. Un ardor tan grande en el pecho que pensó que se incendiaba por dentro. Pero solo fueron un par de segundos, y luego la oscuridad. No sabía qué le había producido esa sensación, solo recordaba estar montado en su caballo en una retirada fingida, una táctica que usaban para hacer creer a sus enemigos que se retiraban y luego giraban la mitad de su cuerpo para lanzar flechas y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Fue en el momento de la retirada que su mente se volvió a nublar por el recuerdo de su esposa.

Su cuerpo, su rostro, su hermoso cabello y luego la traición, y el dolor; dolor que se transformó en físico cuando una flecha atravesó su corazón.

La distracción que le habían provocado los recuerdos lo hizo ser lento en sus movimientos y uno de los enemigos aprovechó la lentitud del jinete para mostrar su recién adquirida destreza con el arco y lanzar un ataque certero contra el joven. La flecha había impactado en su espalda y atravesado perfectamente la cota de malla, para incrustarse en su corazón.

Desconcierto. Al poder ver su propio cuerpo recostado sobre el lomo del caballo, que por el impacto repentino se dirigía a todo galope hacia la posición de sus aliados.

Angustia. Al ver a su padre recibir su cuerpo, mientras caía de rodillas con él en brazos, gritando como un poseso a los cielos el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo menor.

Tristeza. Al imaginar a su madre recibir la noticia de su ya aceptada muerte.

Y rabia, ira de la más intensa al darse cuenta que la culpable de toda esa desgracia tenía nombre propio. Tatia.

¡Maldita mujer!

Su madre se lo había advertido y no quiso escucharla, y ahora ella sufriría por su estupidez, su padre, sus hermanos, el nombre de la familia manchado por su absurda muerte.

Todo era culpa de ella, cuánto la odiaba y cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo por haber entregado su corazón a una arpía como ella.

—No te atormentes más Kopján, yo daré consuelo a tu madre, fortaleza a tu padre, y una muerte en batalla nunca será una deshonra.

El Turul se encontraba detrás de él. Sabía qué forma tenía por los relatos que había escuchado de las mujeres y de los pocos hombres que tuvieron revelaciones, pero nunca lo había visto por sí mismo.

— ¡Esa mujer me destrozó a mí y a mi familia! —Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que intentó hablar pero no pudo, solo pensó la frase, y cuando el Turul le contestó se dio cuenta que este también le hablaba en pensamiento.

—Yo me encargaré que pague por lo que ha hecho, tú ahora solo debes descansar y esperar.

— ¿Esperar qué? —Preguntó el joven guerrero.

—Tu tiempo en esta época ha terminado, pero no tu tiempo en el mundo. Renacerás y todo se equilibrará.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? —Kopján frunció el ceño.

—Cuando sea el tiempo. Ahora descansa, yo me encargaré de tu familia.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor y una oscuridad que nada tenía que ver con el miedo o la agonía, sino con la paz y la tranquilidad como estado del alma lo envolvió.

…

1430

— ¿Ya es hora?

—No, sigue durmiendo, yo te avisaré.

…

1852

—Quiero que esto acabe, ¡ya no puedo esperar más!

—Ten paciencia, no falta mucho. Duerme.

…

Londres, Inglaterra. 20 de junio de 1976

—Despierta, ah llegado tu hora de nacer de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—El suficiente para que el mundo que conociste desapareciera por completo.

— ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

—Solo dedicarte a vivir, todo llegará a ti a su tiempo. La felicidad y con ella la mujer que está destinada para ti, la que hará que todo se equilibre, la que te pertenecerá por completo y tú le pertenecerás a ella.

—Pero ¿Cómo la reconoceré? Dime cómo es ella, dónde la encontraré, cuándo la conoceré.

—De nada servirá, una vez nazcas todos tus recuerdos serán borrados, así debe ser y así será.

Pero tu alma la reconocerá, y con eso será suficiente para que sepas que ella te ha de pertenecer.

—Y ¿Quién seré yo?, dime a qué me dedicaré, en qué parte del mundo naceré. —El Turul negó con la cabeza —Al menos dime cual será mi nombre, solo eso te pido, mi nombre.

—Niklaus Mikaelson.

Y la oscuridad lo adsorbió de nuevo, pero esta vez para dar paso a una luz enceguecedora. La luz de la lámpara de la sala de maternidad.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia es de mis favoritas, y sin duda vale la pena leerla.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, lemnons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_…_

_Voy hacia allá,_

_nunca he estado ahí._

_Voy a hacer algo,_

_pero no sé qué es._

_Voy hacia ti,_

_pero no sé quién eres._

_…_

— ¡Qué envidia!… Y no de la buena precisamente. —dijo Elena levantándose de la cama y empezando a caminar por la habitación —Cómo es posible que te vayas con semejante bombón a un viaje de placer a Paris…

—Primero que todo —le interrumpió la otra chica— no es un viaje de placer y segundo no es a Francia, es a Inglaterra.

— ¡Lo que sea! —refutó Elena levantando las manos y agitándolas en el aire—Londres, Paris, Tokio… es lo mismo y con ese Adonis yo voy a donde sea con tal de tener una noche de salvajes folla…

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó la rubia —mi salud mental depende de que no termines esa frase… ¡Por Dios! ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? Espero que no, porque eso sería espantoso.

Caroline Forbes no entendía cómo su amiga de toda la vida fantaseaba de manera tan perversa y pervertida con el que ella consideraba su hermano. Era claro que no lo era. Y tampoco se habían criado juntos ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando ellos se conocieron la amistad que surgió fue tan grande y especial que solo podían verse como lo que sentían que eran: hermanos. Contando además con que la situación actual en la que se encontraban, lo reafirmaba por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Tus libros y números te han jodido tanto la cabeza que no logras ver la belleza masculina cuando se te pone en frente —comento Elena sentándose en un pequeño sillón, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus dos manos al tiempo que suspiraba —yo con un hermano así me condenaría por cometer incesto… y me iría feliz y chorreante al infierno.

—No puedo seguir escuchando esto —susurró Caroline levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Elena Gilbert, una chica de dieciocho años al igual que Caroline, de tez blanca cabello marrón y -un poco loca- como la definía su amiga en muchas ocasiones. El cuarto de la chica siempre le había gustado a Caroline, pero estaba segura que nunca escogería algo así para ella. Las paredes de los costados estaban pintadas de un color rosa vieja mientras que las paredes del fondo y la anterior tenían un color mora en leche; el mobiliario constaba de una cama en madera blanca con líneas intrincadas de un amarillo pálido, un tocador y una mesita de noche con el mismo diseño, y un sillón rosa con líneas amarillas y moradas; toda la decoración consistía en lo mismo. Solo Caroline sabía cuánto le había costado a su amiga conseguir todo a juego. Ella misma lo había sufrido en carne propia al ofrecerse a acompañarla.

— ¡A qué hora paso por tu casa para ayudarte a empacar! —gritó Elena estirando la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su amiga que ya salía del cuarto.

— ¡A las seis está bien! —contestó Caroline antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

—Al fin, ¿A qué hora pasamos a recogerte? —preguntó el hombre rubio a Caroline.

—Stefan dijo que a las 9:00 estaba bien —Caroline le sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para llevar los platos de la comida al fregadero.

Zach Salvatore, el nuevo y único novio que ha tenido su madre desde la muerte de Bill, su padre, además de ser el padre de Stefan era un hombre cariñoso y divertido.

Hacía tan solo unos 4 meses que estaban saliendo y ya se había ganado la confianza absoluta de Caroline quien impulsó a su madre a que se diera una segunda oportunidad.

No era que hubiera olvidado a su padre, solo ella, su madre y Dios sabían por lo que habían tenido que pasar. Todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia que sintieron mientras veían como al hombre que más amaban se le iba la vida lentamente. Lo intentaron todo, pero su cuerpo no aguantó más, y después de una última respiración flemática y forzada, todo acabó. Y después la desolación, Caroline no se permitió llorar frente a su madre, tenía que darle las fuerzas que ella misma no sentía y como pudo sacó a su madre del pozo de oscuridad en el que se había sumergido.

En ese proceso conoció a Stefan, quien fue fundamental para ella. Mientras Caroline salvaba a su madre, Stefan la salvaba a ella. Fue él quien le dio la idea de salir de Mysitc Falls y mudarse a New Orleans. Y ahí en esa ciudad comenzaron su nueva vida. Conocieron a Zach y después de tanto luchar, la chica consiguió que Liz, su madre, aceptara darse una segunda oportunidad con él. Pero aun le dolía cuando a veces la escuchaba llorar en las noches.

—De acuerdo preciosa, a esa hora estaremos aquí —dijo Zach levantándose de la mesa del comedor para ir a sentarse al sofá a ver televisión con Liz.

— ¡Caroline hija llegó Elena! —gritó Liz casi enseguida al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y un fuerte llegó por quien lloraban que era una de las frases con las que la chica solía hacerse notar cuando llegaba a su "segundo hogar" que era como ella misma lo llamaba.

Las dos se conocieron cuando Caroline se mudó a New Orleans y entró a estudiar en el mismo instituto que ella, fue amor a primera vista, como decía Elena, y Caroline coincidía con esa teoría.

Varios minutos después Caroline suspiraba mientras veía como su amiga que se encontraba acostada en la cama, leía un folleto de viajes que Stefan le había dado para que conociera algo más del lugar hacia donde harían el viaje.

— ¿Viniste a ayudarme a empacar o a estar mirando revistas? —protestó Caroline.

—Oye necesito estar enterada de cuál será el recorrido que hará mi amiga con el follable de Stefan.

— ¡No voy a follar con Stefan! Ni siquiera sé que hago refutando eso —replicó Caroline con cara de cansancio.

Elena rodó los ojos e ignoró lo que le había dicho.

—Bueno según dice acá los meses más fríos son enero y febrero, siendo que el mes más cálido es julio. Las precipitaciones se distribuyen de manera uniforme a lo largo del año, siendo que la región oeste es la que tiene más precipitaciones. —comentó Elena ojeando el folleto —así que como estamos en junio, lleva ropa de verano pero con posibilidades de frío y lluvia.

—Y eso traduce…

—Que lleves un bikini con una chaqueta de cuero y botas impermeables —Sonrió Elena con satisfacción, para luego esquivar con una carcajada la almohada que le lanzó Caroline.

…

—_Hola amor, ya empacaste me imagino._

—Sí, Elena me ayudó o al menos eso intentó, en realidad estaba más pegada al folleto que me diste y divagando sobre cosas sin sentido que solo ella entendía —contestó Caroline con el teléfono sostenido entre su oreja y hombro, ya que estaba arreglando el bolso de mano con todos los documentos que llevaría al viaje.

—_Esa amiga tuya está un poco loca, si no fuera porque prefiero las rubias le habría callado la boca con mi po…_

—Por favor… no… otro no… no termines esa frase —tartamudeo Caroline con desesperación y algo de asco.

—_Si no fuera porque eres como mi hermana también te la callaría a ti _—dijo Stefan desde el otro lado del teléfono y soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó que su amiga chillaba y hacía un ruido de intentar vomitar—. _Bueno olvídalo, hablando de cosas no muy gratas, ya le dejaste a Liz la lista de exigencias de la rata._

— ¿Cuál rata?

—_La rata._

— ¡La gata!

—_Por eso, la rata._

Caroline gruñó con desesperación, y giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el rincón de su habitación junto a la ventana. Allí sobre una mullida camita redonda de color azul celeste y pequeños cojines del mismo color con dibujos de estrellas y flores de diferentes colores se encontraba la muy acomodada y dormida Naomi, su gata. Sabía perfectamente por qué su amigo le llamaba rata, era una gata de raza Sphinx de color gris plomo en su totalidad. Pero para ella no era una "rata" era toda una modelo, en realidad le recordaba a Naomi Campbell en el porte y delgadez, de ahí que la llamara así.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la que fue su casa desde que nació, y daba vuelta para subir al auto en el que la esperaban una sollozante Liz y su polo a tierra Stefan, para partir a New Orleans, encontró a sus pies al pequeño animalito. Cuando lo vio se asustó porque pensó que era una rata -nunca lo admitiría- pero en ese momento el animal maulló y ahí se dio cuenta que era un gato. Recordó entonces haber visto imágenes de esa raza de gatos cuando era niña. Su padre le había mostrado una foto del gato que tenía cuando pequeño, era de la misma raza de la que ahora tenía en frente, y no dudó un momento en llevarla consigo.

—_Qué dijo tu madre_ —la mente de Caroline regresó a la conversación.

—Mi madre ¡ama! a Naomi, y no tiene problemas en quedarse con ella.

—_Si tú lo dices, pasamos por ti a las 9:00 entonces, prefiero esperar, a que nos toque correr por todo el aeropuerto._

—Me parece bien, entonces a esa hora —se ahorró el te amo con que siempre se despedía por la indignación que aun sentía por lo de la gata, y colgó.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Caroline caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta._

—Qué te pasa amor, tienes cara de cansancio, ¿acaso no dormiste bien? —preguntó Stefan a Caroline cuando Zach estaba encendiendo el auto para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

—Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo —dijo Caroline mirando por la ventana del auto.

— ¿Estás segura? —la chica asintió —Okay, dormirás unas horas en el vuelo a Chicago.

Caroline sonrió y asintió, Stefan le recordaba a su padre cuando no estaba haciendo bromas pasadas de nota. Era algo autoritario y por lo general no opinaba si no que daba órdenes y a pesar que no siempre le convenía, era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de él. Pero ahora tenía razón. Debía dormir un poco en el avión.

Se había despertado agitada a las cuatro de la mañana, nunca antes había tenido un sueño como ese. En esa figura había algo que no podía descifrar. No era solo una estatua, parecía que tuviera alma, como si en cualquier momento fuera a moverse y abalanzarse sobre ella. Era algo atemorizante, pero hipnótico a la vez. Una magia que no entendía, pero a la que sentía que pertenecía. A pesar que tenía los ojos cerrados sentía como si la mirara fijamente, a ella y a ningún otro lugar. No sabía si quería en realidad que abriera los ojos, sentía curiosidad pero a la vez sabía… presentía que eso podría ser su perdición.

Cincuenta minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto. Seis horas después estaban desembarcando en Chicago, Y catorce horas más tarde se encontraban desembarcando en el aeropuerto London Heathrow. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

Caroline no podía creer que por fin estuviera realizando ese anhelo que tenía desde niña, un anhelo que apareció desde aquella vez, que para ella fue real, guiada por esa voz que le decía lo que tenía que hacer y ella sentía que tenía que confiar en esa voz, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Barrios residenciales cuyas casas parecían sacadas de revistas de decoración, y en algunos casos repetidos de tal forma que daba la impresión que no te movías de tu lugar. Grandes edificios y complejos empresariales e industriales, y lo mejor de todo eran las fachadas arquitectónicas que demostraban la historia y los estilos antiguos de las construcciones londinenses, y los parques… ya se imaginaba escribiendo en ellos sus amados y algún día – esperaba– polémicos ensayos.

El Olympic House Hotel ubicado en el Sussex Gardens a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del aeropuerto, poseía una fachada espléndida, hermosas columnas blancas daban la bienvenida a sus visitantes. Y las pequeñas ventanas repartidas uniformemente por toda la parte frontal le hacía ver urbano pero con un toque de sofisticación.

— ¡Wow!, ¿conseguiste esto por solo, al cambio, sesenta y cinco dólares la noche? —Caroline cruzó la entrada del hotel y mirando a su alrededor quedó maravillada con la vista.

El living era espacioso, el mostrador de la recepción estaba cubierto en madera clara mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de color mostaza y las columnas con un efecto de mármol en zanahoria, una mesa de madera con un enorme florero con grabados abstractos y coronado por un hermoso arreglo de Fresias amarillas recibía a los huéspedes antes de ingresar a la zona de los ascensores.

—Fresias preciosa, especiales para ti —le susurró Stefan al oído.

— ¡Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida! —exclamó la chica girando sobre sí misma de manera teatral.

Los atendió un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio y con un uniforme negro con costuras y detalles dorados. Les entregó una tarjeta con el número 33 en blanco sobre un fondo negro. Me gustan los números impares, sobre todo si se repiten.

Caroline sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Siempre le gustaron las matemáticas, era excelente en eso. Creía que los números escondían el secreto de la vida y más allá en el universo.

Subieron al ascensor con un botones y sus maletas, solo hasta el tercer piso. Su habitación se encontraba a unos pasos del ascensor y caminando hacia ella entraron.

Paredes de color vino tinto y beige se combinaban con columnas que serpenteaban los mismos colores con brochazos y trazos indefinidos, un par de camas con sábanas y cojines que hacían juego con las paredes, un televisor LCD de 48'' frente a estas, en una esquina una pequeña nevera y del otro lado un armario no muy grande que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del baño que tenía baldosas jaspeadas de amarillo y blanco y un enorme espejo horizontal con dos lavamanos debajo de éste y los típicos productos de los hoteles con sus marcas.

Caroline miraba todo esto y algo en su pecho se contrajo, Dios, ¿Estoy haciendo bien? ¿Podré soportar lo que me espera? ¿En realidad hay algo que me está esperando? Dios, Dios, ¡Dios!, no me dejes sola en esto, tú sabes que lo necesito, no tengo otra opción, nunca la he tenido.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece amor? —Caroline sonrió olvidándose por un momento de sus pensamientos.

—Es perfecto Stefan… es magnífico, y lo sería más si no tuviera el trasero dormido por completo y el Jet lag jodiéndome el cerebro.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? son las 18:15 aquí, a esta hora deberíamos estar comiendo una fruta según los nutricionistas para almorzar en un rato.

—Yo no tengo sueño pero estoy súper cansada, porqué no pedimos servicio a la habitación y luego salimos a ver qué hay de interesante en esta ciudad. —Caroline se encogió de hombros.

Stefan se frotó las manos y la miró de manera maliciosa —Mmm, servicio a la habitación… mi sueño hecho realidad —Y acompañó la carcajada de su querida amiga.

…

Al día siguiente se levantaron más tarde de lo que esperaban, pero aun así era buena hora para salir y realizar alguna actividad para aprovechar el domingo. No habían salido la noche anterior, se quedaron viendo películas, por lo que ahora se encontraban descansados para cualquier plan.

Estaban en Londres porque Stefan había optado por una Beca para estudiar Negocios y Administración de Empresas. Ya había realizado el examen online dos meses antes y al aprobarlo tenía la entrevista programada para ese mismo lunes.

Al bajar a la recepción del hotel preguntaron por el alquiler de bicicletas para paseos, alquilaron dos y se dirigieron al Hyde Park que estaba ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel.

—Internet no vale nada —comentó Caroline mientras pedaleaban por el parque y observaba a su alrededor.

La gran entrada del Hyde Park era magnífica, la entabladura estaba soportada por cuatro columnas, las puertas eran de hierro, bronce, y fijadas de los rieles por anillos de metal. El diseño consistía en un hermoso arreglo de ornamentos en madreselva griega y los detalles de las hojas eran asombrosos.

— ¡Internet vale mierda! —convino Stefan.

Pasaron por un gran jardín de rosas que se mezclaba con las demás plantas del lugar. El aroma de las flores era increíblemente fuerte por la época del año. Caroline aspiró profundamente y rememoró el sueño que había tenido la noche antes de llegar a Londres. Estaba segura que de haber podido oler algo en el sueño la experiencia habría sido muy parecida a esta.

Después de un tiempo de estar recorriendo el parque llegaron a la esquina noreste, al Speakers Corner, un curioso lugar en el que los domingos por la mañana se reunían personajes oradores y excéntricos para hacer discursos sobre diferentes temas, tanto religiosos como políticos.

—_Es imposible negar el poder de la unión de las masas cuando estas buscan un fin en común. ¿Pero quién asegura que dicho fin no será luego la prisión a sus propias libertades?…_

—Este sería el lugar perfecto para que hables de tu "estupidez de la inteligencia" —comentó Stefan mientras reía divertido al escuchar como algunos aplaudían las ideas del hombre que daba el discurso, mientras que otros lo abucheaban.

— ¿Para qué? —la joven se encogió de hombros —si igual muchos de estos estúpidos poseen la suficiente inteligencia como para no entender nada.

— ¡Estás completamente loca! —gritó el rubio al tiempo que reía con su amiga.

A la hora del almuerzo comieron lo primero que se les cruzó por el frente, ya que por querer aprovechar la mañana solo habían tomado unos cuantos tragos de jugo de naranja. Por la tarde bordearon el Lago Serpentine y decidieron que en el transcurso de la semana regresarían para subir a uno de esos botes.

…

—Por Dios te puedes apresurar, ¡se nos hace tarde!

—Quién fue el que dijo: Duerme unos minutos más mientras me baño —gritó Caroline desde el baño tratando de imitar la voz de Stefan.

— ¡Dije minutos no horas! —Y escuchó como la chica bufaba.

Estaban bien de tiempo para llegar a la entrevista de Stefan que se había programado para las diez de la mañana, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía nervioso, era la misma entrevista en sí que lo hacía querer darse contra las paredes. Su puntaje había sido muy bueno en las pruebas que había realizado anteriormente, pero aun así temía no tener las facultades necesarias para impresionar a los entrevistadores.

—Ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Caroline llevaba unos jeans negros, con unas zapatillas también negras, y una blusa de franela sin mangas blanca con gris. Stefan iba más formal con un pantalón gris y una camisa azul pálido.

—Tienes la corbata y el saco en tu bolso, ¿cierto?

—Sí mi amor, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien —Las prendas, el joven había insistido en llevarlas por si acaso creía conveniente usarlas basándose en los demás aspirantes.

Llamaron a un taxi desde la recepción y a los cuarenta y cinco minutos ya se encontraban ingresando a la Universidad Gillemot. Poseía un aspecto antiguo, pero aun así contaba con sistemas de vigilancia y seguridad automatizados.

Constaba de un edificio central de 4 pisos y dos grandes torres a los costados de 6 pisos cada uno, además de amplias zonas verdes con palmeras de tres y cuatro metros de altura que permitían a los estudiantes descansar junto a éstas mientras estudiaban o charlaban. La entrada principal la conformaba un gran arco de ladrillo naranja con rejas negras. En lo alto del arco se podía visualizar en metal dorado las palabras Elizabeth Gillemot University y a un lado un escudo que mostraba a una gran ave con las alas extendidas que sostenía un pergamino en una de sus patas y una rama de olivo en la otra, el marco del escudo lo formaba un círculo de líneas intrincadas. Al llegar mostraron la citación al vigilante y recibieron las fichas de visitante. Se dirigieron al ala este en donde sería realizada la entrevista. Al llegar, un gran grupo de jóvenes, hombres vestidos similarmente a Stefan y mujeres con trajes de sastre se paseaban de un lado a otro con la clara expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro.

—Hola, disculpa, ¿aquí se están haciendo las entrevistas para las becas de negocios? —preguntó Caroline a un chico bastante alto, de piel pálida y cabellos marrones, que se encontraba recostado en la pared.

—Sí, ¿te vas a presentar? —preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

—Stefan, mi amigo lo hará, yo solo lo estoy acompañando, Caroline Forbes —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Ya quisiera yo que una chica tan linda me acompañara, Jeremy Sommers, un gusto.

Se saludaron entre ellos, y después de comparar las citaciones a la entrevista, comenzaron a conversar sobre cada uno. Le contaron a Jeremy que eran amigos desde hacía algunos años y que sus padres estaban saliendo, que él era mayor que ella pero no había estudiado porque estaba haciendo cursos cortos para prepararse para poder optar a la beca, además de trabajar para reunir para el viaje y la estadía.

—Mi padre trabaja en la zona de recursos humanos de una multinacional que realiza inversiones en diversos campos —comentó Jeremy —es un negocio familiar, precisamente ellos son los dueños de esta universidad y como soy hijo de uno de los empleados me ofrecieron una beca de estudios. Me libré del examen pero la entrevista es necesaria.

—Oh, no sabía que esto pertenecía a una sola familia, ¿quiénes son? —preguntó Caroline.

—Son los Mikaelson, entre primos se encargan de los diferentes negocios según la actividad. Mi padre dice que son buenas personas, yo pienso entrar a trabajar ahí ahora que empiece mis estudios.

—Precisamente eso quería preguntarte, ¿será posible que yo pueda entrar también?, quiero adquirir mejor experiencia y ganar algo de dinero extra. —Caroline sonrió al escucharlo, la conversación lo había relajado bastante.

—Claro, es posible, te daré los datos para que entregues tu hoja de vida, y hablaré de ti con mi padre. —contestó Jeremy sonriendo amigablemente.

Stefan le agradeció y en ese momento una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida de sastre color gris llamó a Jeremy a Stefan y a otro chico a pasar.

Treinta minutos después salieron de la universidad los tres para dirigirse a un restaurante cercano y así almorzar juntos.

Las entrevistas habían sido primeramente con todos juntos, pero luego atendieron a cada uno por separado para evaluarlos de manera individual. Los resultados los darían en una reunión el viernes de esa misma semana, así que tendrían tres días y medio libres de tensiones.

Pasaron la semana con Jeremy como guía. Fueron de nuevo a Hyde Park, alquilaron una barca de remos en el lago Serpentine, tumbonas para secarse después de una guerra de agua que casi los saca de la barca. Escucharon al mediodía como el Big Ben resonaba. Pasearon por el Bond Street y vieron las estatuas de Churchill y Roosevelt. Se tomaron fotos en el Arco del Triunfo de Wellington.

Contemplaron el cambio de guardia en Windsor. Y a pesar que Caroline quería tocar el timbre del palacio de Buckingham y preguntar si la reina estaba, Stefan y Jeremy lograron persuadirla, no sin usar la fuerza, de que no hiciera un espectáculo mayor al que ya estaban presentando.

Caroline casi no pensaba en el motivo por el que había insistido en acompañar a Stefan en ese viaje. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, pero no sabía qué era y eso muchas veces la hacía sentir una gran incertidumbre y sobre todo miedo, pero no podía ignorar las señales que por tanto tiempo la habían estado atormentando. Pero ahora se encontraba disfrutando de esa hermosa ciudad con dos amigos y no iba a empañar esa felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía.

El viernes llegó y con él, los nervios de Stefan y la renovada paciencia de Caroline.

Al llegar a la universidad realizaron el mismo recorrido y se encontraron con Jeremy en la entrada del salón al que los habían citado. A los pocos minutos hicieron entrar a todos los aspirantes.

—Buenos días damas y caballeros. La Ciudad de Londres es uno de los centros financieros más importantes del mundo… —fue lo que Caroline logró escuchar antes que las puertas del pequeño auditorio se cerraran.

Una hora después las puertas volvieron a abrir y Caroline notó que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres salían sonrientes, mientras que unos pocos mostraban clara decepción y tristeza. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía cuán importante era obtener esa beca para su amigo y también para Jeremy. Se desesperó aún más cuando notó que estrujaba el dobladillo de la blusa color azul rey que llevaba puesta, tenía mangas cortas, unos jeans desgastados y las zapatillas azules, se había dejado el cabello suelto y ondulado. Stefan salió en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo.

—Amor ¡Pasé, pasamos Jeremy y yo! —La chica corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la hizo girar mientras los dos reían, al detenerse la mantuvo aún cargada y ella por encima del hombro de él vio como desde el final del corto pasillo un hombre la miraba con intensidad. Era bastante alto, vestido de manera formal, el traje era de color gris plomo al igual que la corbata y la camisa blanca, tenía el cabello alborotado, y aunque no le pudo ver bien la cara por la sombra que generaba la pared lateral pudo concluir que era un hombre guapo.

La expresión en el rostro del hombre, era una mezcla de ira y reclamo, parecía que fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo existían ese hombre y ella. Ya no había gente ni paredes, ni suelo ni techo, no sentía ruido alrededor, no habían sensaciones físicas, solo las emociones que fluían.

_Furia_

_Miedo_

_Posesión_

_Incertidumbre_

Quiso gritar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y eso era lo que más la aterraba, porque sabía que ese hombre que estaba ahí, le había arrebatado todo en ese instante, la había reclamado como suya y temía que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que ese hecho se reafirmara.

— ¡Caroline pasamos! —Exclamó Jeremy llegando donde ellos y sin esperar respuesta añadió —Hey Stefan ahí está el presidente de la compañía MikaelsonWorld donde trabaja mi padre.

Stefan soltó a Caroline y se giró para ver en dirección a donde su nuevo amigo le había señalado. Caroline parpadeó varias veces para salir del aturdimiento en que la había dejado ese misterioso hombre, ahora parecía como si todo hubiese sido un sueño y aunque solo fueron segundos a ella le pareció una eternidad.

Los dos estiraron el cuello para tratar de ver sobre las personas que salían del auditorio, mientras el rubio preguntaba cuál era.

—Estaba ahí hace un momento, al parecer ya se fue —dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo era, Jeremy? —Preguntó Caroline mientras seguía mirando en esa dirección, el hombre que la había perturbado también había desaparecido en la multitud.

—Estaba de traje, gris si no estoy mal, y tenía el cabello despeinado como siempre. Su nombre es Klaus Mikaelson.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica al escuchar el nombre, del que estaba segura, era el mismo que la observaba.

* * *

**¡Ya viene lo emocionante!**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, lemnons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

Espero les guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

...

Siento tu presencia,

siento que me observas.

Mi miedo se acrecienta,

mis dudas me superan.

De nada me ha servido luchar,

porque fuera de aquí no hay nada más.

…

_Una brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro y alborotaba su cabello. Era una sensación agradable, una aura de paz se extendía por todo su cuerpo y la hacía sentir plena, tranquila. Tenía al frente un extenso mar, azul y pacífico. Las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies y la espuma blanca se enredaba entre sus dedos. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una larga playa que llegaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, por ambos lados. En toda la escena se respiraba confianza y seguridad, nadie podía dañarla, de eso estaba segura._

_De pronto el mar se empezó a tornar oscuro, más y más cada vez. La brisa comenzó a golpear con mayor fuerza y las olas, antes pequeñas y sosegadas, ahora empezaban a tornarse altas y feroces. Todo el panorama había cambiado. El mar estaba embravecido, las olas eran gigantescos monstruos que amenazaban con devorarla sin piedad._

_Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido antes, era ahora pánico puro. Se dio la vuelta para echar a correr, pero aunque su intensión fue huir hacia tierra alta, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo en paralelo por toda la playa. Corría y corría cada vez más, pero eso no lograba alejarla de las altas olas que se estrellaban contra la arena junto a ella._

_Sin previo aviso la arena en la que corría se levantó y la franja de tierra que había al frente de ella se hundió y fue remplazada rápidamente por el mar. Ella tambaleó y cayó sentada por el fuerte movimiento que se había producido bajo sus pies. Abajo, grandes olas parecían enormes seres negros que tenían como único objetivo devorarla._

_Con un fuerte temblor la porción de tierra en la que se encontraba se inclinó de repente, ella trató de sujetarse para no caer en las profundidades de esa oscuridad, sus dedos buscaban soporte desesperadamente, pero todo fue en vano. Con un último movimiento brusco, la joven cayó en las profundidades y un grito desgarrador escapó de sus labios._

— ¿Qué pasa?… que… Caroline, aquí estoy —Stefan que estaba profundamente dormido saltó de la cama al escuchar el grito que había proferido su amiga.

Corrió a su cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba con la cara enterrada en su pecho. —Ya pasó mi vida, yo estoy aquí, tranquila —La consolaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Poco a poco los estremecimientos de Caroline disminuyeron y recibiendo el vaso de agua que le brindaba Stefan se recostó. Él se acostó a su lado en la pequeña cama y la atrajo hacia sí. — ¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?

—Corría por una playa y un mar negro me tragó por completo.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su cabello.

—Duerme, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda Caroline. Duerme.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Caroline con los ojos cerrados, tratando de conciliar el sueño, ahora que se sentía protegida en los fuertes brazos de su amigo. El sueño había sido tan real como el anterior, pero este la aterró aún más. No le tenía miedo al mar, pero el hecho de que no supiera nadar la hacía sentirse indefensa en una situación como esa.

—Las cuatro y cinco, todavía es muy temprano, duérmete.

Algunas horas más tarde se estaban arreglando para salir con Jeremy a seguir buscando un apartamento para Stefan. La búsqueda comenzó la tarde del viernes, luego de que les dieran la noticia de que habían sido admitidos en la universidad, pero lo que encontraron, o era demasiado lejos del campus, o era muy costoso, y deseosos de celebrar la buena nueva habían decidido que era mejor dejarlo para el lunes siguiente.

Después de todo, las clases comenzaban una semana después, y aunque el sistema becario daba un auxilio de sostenimiento quería que le quedara algo más del salario que se pudiera ganar.

Esa noche del viernes habían ido a un bar en el distrito de Islington, al norte de Londres. El sitio era confortable y lo mejor de todo era que ponían buena música. Stefan había ligado con una hermosa rubia que parecía una muñeca inflable viviente como me gustan a mí nena: altas, rubias y con buen relleno en los lugares precisos.

Caroline había soltado una carcajada y quedándose con Jeremy habían conversado y bailado toda la noche. Algunos hombres se habían acercado pero Jeremy los ahuyentó muy hábilmente y aunque Stefan estaba muy a gusto manoseando -como decía Caroline- a la rubia, constantemente miraba hacia su dirección y cuando alguien se acercaba, hacía el intento de intervenir, pero al darse cuenta que Jeremy hacia bien su trabajo se había relajado. —Bill me envió desde el más allá para cuidar a su niña— Era lo que decía cada vez que Caroline le recriminaba su protección.

Al día siguiente, martes, ya tenían tres apartamentos en perspectiva, todos cumplían con los requisitos básicos, por lo que decidieron ir a la compañía para que Stefan se presentara ante John el padre de Jeremy, y entregara personalmente la hoja de vida.

MikaelsonWorld, era un rascacielos de forma triangular de cuarenta y un pisos, tenía un aspecto metálico dado por los vidrios polarizados y colores grises. Desde la mitad hacia arriba, en las esquinas se aplanaba, formando un hexágono en la parte superior.

En una de los lados en el último piso, sobresalía una plataforma redonda, un helipuerto, que tenía acceso directo a la oficina del presidente de la compañía y a la sala de juntas presidencial, según les había comentado Jeremy. En la cara del edificio contiguo al helipuerto se podían ver dos enormes letras en metal blanco, una M y una W entrecruzadas un poco, formando así el logo de la compañía y desde ahí se podían apreciar dos ascensores panorámicos, que parecían dos extensos canales que recorrían toda la larga fachada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de recursos humanos Caroline se sintió nerviosa, ese sexto sentido que tienen las personas cuando alguien las observa se activó. Disimuladamente miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie prestándole atención, todos estaban concentrados en sus labores, pero aun así se sentía vigilada, sabía que el hombre que la había observado con tanta intensidad en la universidad era el presidente de esa compañía.

Aun no lograba explicarse el porqué de esa reacción por parte de él, ni por qué ese miedo y angustia por parte de ella, por lo que su cerebro prefería hacerse a la idea de que solo había sido su imaginación, pero su alma era otra cosa.

Habría preferido no acompañar a Stefan a ese lugar, aun más después del sueño de la noche anterior, pero no quería, no podía dejar a su hermano solo. Fue a Londres no solo siguiendo la voz de su infancia, sino también para apoyarlo, yeso haría, no importaba lo que sucediese.

Sintiéndose vulnerable y en un intento por no empezar a temblar tomó la mano de Stefan y se pegó a él, su amigo malinterpretando sus acciones la besó en la frente y le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que recordara que el nervioso debía ser él.

Ella le sonrió y entraron en la pequeña oficina del Jefe de Recursos Humanos. John Sommers era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad, tenía el cabello canoso y una expresión en el rostro que denotaba los años de experiencia y sabiduría que había acumulado a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Papá, estos son mis amigos de los que te hablé, Stefan Salvatore y Caroline Forbes.

El hombre los saludó con amabilidad y los invitó a tomar asiento.

—Jeremy trabajará aquí conmigo, como mi asistente, y el trabajo que tenía pensado para ti muchacho —dijo John mirando ahora a Stefan —es en la oficina de presupuesto, están necesitando un auxiliar y según me ha contado mi hijo eres muy bueno con los números.

Stefan asintió y sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a explicar más de sus facultades y la corta experiencia laboral que tenía.

—De todos modos tengo que pasar la hoja de vida a mis superiores para que den la aprobación. —comentó John — Pero dime Caroline, tú no piensas quedarte también, aquí podrías…

—Hola John —Fueron interrumpidos por Amara, la hermana de John quien llegaba en ese momento para entregarle unos documentos —Jeremy hijo, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

—La otra semana, Tía te presento a unos amigos, Stefan y Caroline, chicos mi tía trabaja en la oficina de Tesorería. —La mujer de cabellos negros lisos, y ojos negros profundos, estrechó las manos de los jóvenes pero cuando lo hizo con Caroline su semblante cambió, la hilaridad con la que había entrado a la oficina había desaparecido y su expresión se tornó sombría.

Caroline se sintió incómoda por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

—Ten mucho cuidado niña, hay algo que te acecha y no es bueno. No debiste venir a esta ciudad, pero así estaba escrito. Solo cuídate. —Y la soltó.

Un silencio incómodo se situó en la habitación, Caroline temblaba y sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento si seguía latiendo de esa manera tan frenética. Sabía a qué se refería la mujer, en parte. Sabía que su destino estaba ahí pero nunca había estado segura de si era bueno o malo lo que la esperaba, y ahora esa mujer le acababa de dar la confirmación de lo que tanto temía.

También estaban los sueños, y esa sensación de ser acechada como una presa indefensa. Pero luego recordó que su temor se había hecho hombre en Klaus Mikaelson, el presidente de esa compañía. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, un hombre como ese ¿porqué tendría algo que ver con su destino?, ella solo era una chica de pueblo americano, que vivía en una pequeña casa con su madre y una gata que parecía rata llamada Naomi, y él un poderoso empresario presidente de una multinacional, que seguramente vivía en alguna mansión o un lujoso departamento y con toda una legión de perros negros para custodiar sus jardines; si, definitivamente eso no tenía ningún sentido, de seguro hasta tendría esposa o como mínimo una hermosa novia.

Estaba paranoica, eso era todo, y quizás la mujer solo pudo sentir su angustia y la interpretó de esa manera, después de todo sabía que existían personas con ciertos dones que les permitían saber o ver cosas que a otros no. De todas maneras no quería dejar pasar eso por alto, tendría que buscar la forma de hablar a solas con ella y contarle sobre sus sueños y temores, quizás pudiera ayudarla y así dejaría de estar tan alerta sobre todo ese asunto.

—Tía por favor, estas asustando a Caroline —dijo Jeremy mostrándose sumamente apenado.

—No te preocupes Jeremy —Caroline sonrió para tranquilizar al chico y miró fijamente a Amara para que esta entendiera sus palabras —Esta bien, entiendo.

Amara asintió casi imperceptiblemente y volviendo a su estado de ánimo anterior les ofreció darle un pequeño recorrido por ese piso.

Los espacios eran amplios, las paredes pintadas de color champagne y con molduras del mismo color por todo lo largo de la parte superior de las paredes, los techos con ojos de buey, los pisos de mármol beige y los arreglos de flores artificiales aquí y muebles allá daban una sensación de sofisticación que no parecía provenir de un edificio de oficinas.

Cuando llegaron a una de las tres grandes cafeterías los chicos se dirigieron a comprar algo para tomar y Caroline aprovechó para hablar con Amara.

—Amara, ¿A qué se refería usted cuando me dijo que estaba en peligro? —preguntó Caroline tocando el tema sin tapujos, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos regresaran y después de todo no sacaba nada con rodeos.

— ¿Qué has soñado últimamente Caroline? —La chica se sorprendió, cómo sabía ella acerca de sus sueños extraños. Decidida a sacar la mayor información le contó los dos sueños que la habían impactado.

—Tu primer sueño es confuso, y parece que no estuviera terminado. Tienes que prestar mucha atención a ese sueño en especial porque puede que más adelante te revele lo que sucederá. El segundo es más claro y no me gusta nada hija, soñar con mar y playa anuncia la llegada de algo nuevo, muchos cambios en el futuro próximo, pero al volverse tumultuoso indica que es inminente un combate difícil, pero lo que más me asusta es que caíste en él, eso quiere decir que serás duramente golpeada por el destino. Estás segura que no te ahogaste en el sueño.

—Totalmente, solo alcancé a caer —comentó Caroline temblando, todos sus temores se habían confirmado, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse ahí, tendría que ser fuerte Dios mío, protégeme y dame fuerzas rogó a los cielos.

Tenía miedo, pero algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que así debía ser, que ese era su destino pero algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que así debía ser, que ese era su destino y ella, aunque pareciera loco, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, así sufriera un ataque cardiaco en el proceso.

—Chica, no tengas miedo —tomó su mano y la apretó para darle fuerzas —La vida nos pone duras pruebas, pero nunca más allá de las que podemos soportar. Tú eres fuerte, lo veo en tus ojos. Aguanta todo lo que puedas, recuerda que siempre, después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Caroline trató de sonreír y en ese momento llegaron Stefan y Jeremy con unos refrescos.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Stefan recibió la llamada de John en la habitación. El hombre lo había llamado muy sorprendido diciéndole que el vicepresidente de la compañía lo había visitado y al revisar rápidamente las hojas de vida que tenía pendientes, había escogido la de él sin siquiera ojearla.

—Será que el hombre es gay y le gustó tu foto —había bromeado Caroline y Stefan temblando teatralmente le había dicho:

—Tendré que ponerme un tapón entonces, porque mi culo solo trabaja de salida, ni muerto pienso ponerlo a funcionar en reversa.

Stefan se había carcajeado y bromeado todo el camino hacia la compañía.

—Hola chicos —saludó John—esto es algo muy inusual, te comenté ayer que el puesto que tenía para ti Stefan era el de auxiliar de presupuesto, pero recibí la orden de que te enviara a presidencia, al parecer la asistente te entrevistará y luego decidirán en qué dependencia ubicarte, ¿O te quieren allá?, ay hijo no lo sé, creo que ni el mismo vicepresidente entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero ¿Sucedió algo John? —Preguntó Caroline algo preocupada por la suerte de Stefan.

—No niña no es nada, o eso creo. Mejor vayan de una vez, Katherine debe estar esperándolos y ella no es muy paciente que digamos.

Subieron a uno de los ascensores, la vista era impresionante, se podía apreciar casi todo Londres, y los dos jóvenes parecían niños pequeños en dulcería pegados al vidrio observando todo a su alrededor.

Al llegar al último piso entraron a una gran estancia iluminada por la luz que ingresaba de los grandes ventanales que cubrían las paredes: anterior y la lateral derecha. A un lado se encontraba la sala de espera con cómodos sofás y sillones en cuero marrón. Al otro lado había una pared de madera con dos puertas, una de ellas con una placa con la palabra "Archivos". Junto a la pared se encontraban dos pequeños escritorios, en ellos estaban dos jóvenes, un chico que aparentaba unos veintitrés años, tenía el cabello demasiado brillante y peinado con un camino en la mitad, enormes gafas redondas y vestido como si su abuela lo llevara al primer día de escuela.

—Y yo que pensé que solo eran producto de la ciencia ficción. ¡Augh! —Se quejó Stefan cuando Caroline le dio un codazo mientras trataba de contener la risa.

El otro escritorio era ocupado por una chica de cabello castaño, piel pálida y expresión tímida, tenía gafas que aunque no eran tan grandes como la de su compañero no estaban para nada a la moda, y su ropa no le favorecía tampoco.

—Definitivamente, esa chica no es mi tipo. —logró apartarse a tiempo para no recibir un segundo golpe.

En el fondo de la estancia se vislumbraban un pequeño hundido en la pared con dos puertas, cada una con pequeñas placas, que indicaban la sala de juntas y la oficina de presidencia, y antes de llegar a las dos puertas un escritorio más grande que los otros con una mujer sentada en él.

Era hermosa, tenía el cabello color caoba y los ojos de un fuerte color negro, eran algo extraños pero atrayentes a la vez. La mujer los miró con una ceja alzada en clara señal de que no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Los chicos se presentaron y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera junto con Katherine. Comenzó con preguntas básicas hacia Stefan, pero Caroline notó que le prestaba más atención a ella que a él.

—Y tú, ¿qué tienes para decir? —Caroline quedó muda ante el repentino cambio de tema, ¿qué tenía que decir ella si no era la entrevistada?, miró a Stefan quien la miraba igual de confundido y luego a la mujer que esperaba una respuesta.

—No sé a qué se refiere, yo solo lo estoy acompañando a él. —respondió Caroline algo nerviosa.

—Entonces, eres su novia —No fue una pregunta, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer? No sabía qué responder a eso, estaba claro que no lo era, él era como su hermano, pero le molestó tanto la pregunta que le dieron ganas de responder que si, aunque a último momento prefirió decir la verdad, quizás esa mujer estaba interesada en Stefan y decir que si tenían una relación podía perjudicarlo.

—No… solo somos amigos.

—Ya veo, y ¿piensas quedarte aquí en Londres o regresarás a América? —Ahora sí que esta raro esto, pensó Caroline, qué le importaba a ella eso. Miró a Stefan pero él estaba tanto o más confundido que ella.

—Tengo vuelo programado para dentro de dos días. —Sin ninguna razón, la mujer saltó en el sillón en que se encontraba sentada, como si algo la hubiera asustado y maldijo por lo bajo mientras recobraba la compostura.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?, qué tengo que ver yo en esto, después de todo quien trabajará aquí será Stefan no yo. —Caroline se estaba molestando, algo no iba bien definitivamente, ¿será lesbiana?, no, eso era imposible, si así fuera definitivamente ella no era una chica que pudiera llamar la atención de esa manera. Sabía que era bonita, eso nunca lo había puesto en duda, no era egocéntrica, solo estaba consciente de que al menos fea no era.

Pero esa mujer debía conocer a otras mucho más hermosas que ella, así que esa opción estaba descartada, y ella seguía igual de desconcertada.

—Claro que no sucede nada, es solo que hay una vacante y quizás podrías estar interesada, eso es todo.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta pero ya tengo planes para estudiar en mi país.

—La Universidad Gillemot tiene un gran sistema de becas, podrías trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo como tu amigo.

—Gracias de nuevo pero no me interesa, quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes —Lo que no sabía la mujer era que el "salir de aquí" se refería tanto al edificio como al país mismo.

—Muy bien, entonces eso es todo —Katherine se levantó, los jóvenes la imitaron y se dirigió a Stefan—comenzarás el lunes, así tendrás tiempo de organizar lo de la universidad, trabajarás hasta las 4, el contrato lo arreglas en Recursos Humanos, te espero puntual.

— ¿Aquí? —Preguntó Stefan después de su largo silencio —pero tenía entendido que era para auxiliar de presupuesto.

—No, eso ya cambió, ahora serás auxiliar de… —La mujer dudó por un momento —auxiliar de asistente de presidencia, si eso. Bueno ahora váyanse que ya no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo.

…

— ¿Auxiliar de asistente de presidencia? —preguntó un John muy sorprendido —pero ese cargo no existe, los dos jóvenes que viste son pasantes de último año de la universidad Gillemot, ellos hacen las veces de auxiliares pero siempre ha habido solo dos y no reportan como tales, y a mí no se me ha notificado nada de eso.

Todo era muy extraño, preguntas sobre la vida privada de ellos, el viaje de Caroline, un puesto de trabajo que no existe.

John se comunicó con Katherine y después de una conversación muy confusa, el hombre les indicó que al parecer el cargo se iba a crear, que le diera hasta el final de la semana para realizar los procesos pertinentes y poder firmar el contrato.

Pasaron los dos días, realizando trámites para que Stefan pudiera iniciar las clases, matriculando asignaturas, cuadrando los horarios y asistiendo a las charlas de inducción en el que le entregaron la tarjeta de transporte, alimentos y los acuerdos de auxilio de vivienda.

Caroline no había vuelto a tener sueños extraños, en realidad esos dos días no había soñado nada más, ni bueno ni malo. Era cierto que quería salir de la ciudad, pero también tenía ganas de quedarse a averiguar qué era lo que la voz de su infancia le decía, y lo que significaba todo lo que había pasado en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Londres.

Igual sabía que cual fuera su destino, se cumpliría quisiera o no, así que si en algún momento la vida quería que volviera a esa ciudad entonces lo haría. Pero eso sería más adelante.

El viernes en la tarde se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Caroline le enviaría a Stefan por mensajería toda su ropa y las pertenencias que él ya le había indicado. En la mañana él había ido a la MikaelsonWorld para firmar el contrato, todo estaba listo y aunque John seguía sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, ya era oficialmente "Auxiliar de asistente de presidencia".

—Señorita Forbes, lo siento pero no aparece ninguna reserva confirmada a su nombre, ni para este vuelo ni ningún otro —informó la joven que los atendió en el aeropuerto.

—Eso es imposible, yo mismo hice la reservación hace unos días, aquí tengo la confirmación de la reserva que arrojó la plataforma virtual. —Stefan extendió un papel de confirmación a la mujer.

—Señor, efectivamente esta reserva se hizo, pero aparece cancelada el día de ayer en las horas de la mañana, y el dinero se rembolsó a la cuenta de la cual se había realizado el pago.

— ¡Pero nadie ha cancelado nada! —Caroline se estaba desesperando. La mujer se disculpó y le dijo que no se podía hacer nada, el vuelo estaba lleno

—Entonces puedo tomar otro vuelo ¿Cuál es el próximo que sale para Estados Unidos? —Luego de buscar en su computador, la empleada les informó que había otro vuelo para New York en un par de horas.

—Ese esta perfecto —Caroline entregó su pasaporte y comenzaron el registro.

—Lo siento señorita Forbes, no registra su pasaporte, puedo venderle el tiquete pero igual no podrá salir.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que el pasaporte no registra? —preguntó Stefan exaltado. Caroline cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esto no le estaba gustando nada. La joven se disculpó de nuevo y Stefan de manera poco amable le exigió hablar con un superior. Es el destino… el maldito destino…

¡No seas paranoica Caroline Forbes, es solo un error, eso le pasa a cualquiera! La rubia trataba de darse fuerzas, pero no sabía en el momento si reír o llorar.

—Señores —Un hombre de baja estatura de unos cuarenta años de edad y cabello negro se presentó ante ellos, su expresión era completamente indiferente cuando les dio la información —tenemos un reporte de un proceso legal en contra de la señorita Caroline Forbes, por tal motivo no es posible su salida del país, y su pasaporte ha sido bloqueado. No podemos hacer nada más, eso es todo.

Dios, dame paciencia, rogó, pero al parecer el creador no estaba mirando en su dirección en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso Caroline colocó las manos sobre el mostrador y se impulsó, la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre este, y en un rápido movimiento tomó las solapas de la chaqueta del hombre, y dejó sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir —su voz era baja pero amenazante —me vale una grandísima mierda lo que sus plataformas virtuales digan o lo que el puto sistema judicial de este país tenga en mi contra. No pienso pasar un maldito día más aquí para que estatuas comemierdas y mares enloquecidos me atrapen, así que usted y el estúpido destino se pueden tragar sus deformes testículos y meterse sus "problemas" para conmigo ¡por su gordo peludo y arrugado culo!

…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Caroline sollozaba. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre una simple mesa de madera y sus manos sostenían su cabeza —Juro que no sé qué pasó. Yo… no sé, perdí el control… ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije a ese hombre… Oh Dios, Liz me va a matar, Zach me va a matar ¡Stefan me va a matar!

— ¿Te quieres calmar Caroline?, estás hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí. —Stefan se encontraba en una silla metálica similar a la de Caroline, recostado y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. —Ya llamé a Jeremy, está hablando con su padre a ver qué se puede hacer para sacarnos de aquí.

Llevaban dos horas encerrados en esa pequeña habitación del aeropuerto, después de que Stefan pudo apartar a Caroline de un muy rojo director de vuelos de la aerolínea, fueron llevados a ese lugar por unos vigilantes, y solo se les permitió hacer una llamada. Desde ese momento no habían sido informados de nada más.

La habitación era de tres por tres metros, tenía una sola mesa de madera con cuatro sillas metálicas, una lámpara colgaba del techo, y un gran espejo se encontraba ubicado en una de las paredes.

Caroline no había parado de sollozar y de decir incoherencias según Stefan. Pero ella sabía que no eran desvaríos, era el maldito destino que se estaba cerniendo contra ella, era esa estatua que aun no se había mostrado por completo, era ese mar que se la quería tragar sin contemplaciones. Todo se estaba confabulando para que ella no pudiera salir de ahí, de esa ciudad que ya no le parecía tan mágica, o quizás sí, pero no era esa magia con la que sueñas de niña y que te hace girar con los brazos extendidos, riendo alegremente en medio de un hermoso parque; era la magia que se condenaba varios siglos atrás, la que practicaban brujas y seres que tenían pacto con el demonio y que gozaban con el sufrimiento de las almas puras e inocentes.

Jeremy entró a la habitación acompañado de un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, calvo y chaparro, con algo de barriga. Caroline se lanzó sobre su amigo y tartamudeando, trató de explicarle lo que había pasado.

—No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado, les presento al Sr. Vaughn, es uno de los abogados de MikaelsonWorld, Katherine lo envió cuando mi padre le comento lo sucedido.

—Muchachos la situación es la siguiente: podrán irse de aquí enseguida, logré alegar que la actitud de la chica fue un momento de desesperación al darse cuenta de que no podía regresar a su país. Además que su edad y el espectáculo que ha estado dando desde que la encerraron aquí ha servido para justificar mis argumentos.

Caroline se sonrojó fuertemente y miró hacia el gran espejo que había en la pared, estaba claro que se habían recreado con su locura en la habitación contigua.

—Pero aun así hay malas noticias —continuó el abogado —existe un proceso abierto en su contra señorita, por inconsistencias presentadas en su pasaporte, al parecer el número no registra en el sistema. Esto puede ser tomado como falsificación de documentos y eso muchacha es un delito grave.

— ¡Pero yo no he falsificado nada!

—Y si ese fuera el caso cómo se explica que logró ingresar al país. —Alegó Stefan —lo habrían detectado incluso antes de salir de los Estados Unidos

— ¡Eso es! —Exclamó Caroline levantando los brazos — ¡La embajada!, podemos dirigirnos allá, ellos deben tener registros, algo que pueda comprobar que mi pasaporte es oficial, que no es una falsificación.

—Ya hicimos eso y tampoco reporta, según su sistema, usted sí salió del país, pero no se explican cómo pudo ser, debido a que no tienen reporte de su documento.

—Eso no tiene sentido Sr. Vaughn —refutó Stefan, estaba muy nervioso. Caroline era su responsabilidad y temía que terminara implicada en algo grave que la pudiera incluso llevar a la cárcel.

—En realidad joven, —el abogado se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secar el sudor —esto es algo, no común, pero si posible. Le explico: Algunas veces pueden generarse errores en el sistema de migración y los números que arroja para el registro del documento, o el mismo documento en sí, puede contener errores, que luego se ven reflejados en inconvenientes de este tipo. Según los sellos, es la primera vez que lo usa, las autoridades contemplan el hecho de que puede ser un error al momento de generarlo, pero aun así no podrá salir del país hasta que no se solucione todo este asunto.

—Y eso ¿cuántos días puede demorar? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Creo que no me he explicado bien, el hecho de contar con conocidos y que es un asunto que tiene poca importancia para el gobierno, podría demorar semanas, incluso meses. Lo mejor será que avise a su familia. Me he comunicado con la señorita Katherine y MikaelsonWorld está dispuesta a ofrecerle una beca para que estudie en la Universidad Elizabeth Gillemot en la carrera que usted escoja y un trabajo en la compañía para que se sostenga.

—Pero si es un asunto sin importancia ¿por qué no la dejan salir? —Stefan ya se encontraba más tranquilo, Caroline no iría a la cárcel. Aunque él no tenía problema en mantenerla el tiempo que ahí estuviera, sí era un alivio saber que no estaría sin hacer nada, porque conociéndola, eso la volvería loca.

—Poca importancia joven, no sin importancia, entonces señorita usted dirá… ¿Señorita Forbes?

Caroline parpadeo varias veces cuando la voz del abogado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había perdido por un tiempo en sus pensamientos, No tiene sentido luchar, está más que claro que me tengo que quedar aquí… lo que sea que esté por venir tengo que afrontarlo, yo sé que puedo. Amara me dijo que la vida nunca ponía pruebas que nos sobrepasaran… yo sé que puedo.

—Disculpe Sr. Vaughn, al parecer no tengo otra opción, llamaré a mi madre y… trataré de explicarle todo.

El domingo ya se encontraban instalados en el departamento que Stefan había alquilado. Tenía dos habitaciones,

—Pensaba alquilar la otra para compartir gastos, pero ahora ya no será necesario— le había dicho el rubio. Una sala y a un costado la cocina con una pequeña mesa de comedor. Las paredes eran de un azul pálido y los pisos eran blancos. Los muebles no eran lo más moderno pero eran agradables. En conjunto era un lugar acogedor.

Caroline se había comunicado con su madre y trató de explicarle lo que había sucedido. Al principio se preocupó mucho, sus temores eran los mismos que los de Stefan cuando pensó que todo terminaría mal, pero luego de que este le explicara bien cómo se podrían solucionar las cosas, había quedado tranquila, más aún sabiendo que Stefan estaría con ella. —_Esto puede ser algo bueno para ti Caroline, piénsalo, cuando lo sucedido con tu padre, tuviste que esforzarte el doble para rendir en la escuela y no tuviste oportunidad de vivir tu adolescencia, cuando nos mudamos aquí a New Orleans, yo me convertí en tu carga… no me interrumpas, eso fue en lo que me convertí, aunque sé que me amas lo suficiente como para no considerarlo de esa manera, pero así fue hija. Esta es tu oportunidad de vivir un rato y replantear tu vida, quizás tu futuro se encuentre allá, nadie lo sabe, pero sea lo que sea, vive el momento. Yo estaré bien, Zach estará pendiente de mí para que estés más tranquila, yo cuidaré a Naomi. Te amo hija, y tu padre desde el cielo te está cuidando, nunca lo olvides, los dos te amamos._

Caroline había llorado luego de esa llamada, recordando todo lo que habían sufrido con su padre, más aún lo que él sufrió.

El ánimo se lo había levantado su amiga Elena quien había pasado de la preocupación a la rabia y luego a la emoción

—Piénsalo Elena, tendrás donde bajarte aquí si vienes antes de que todo se arregle. —esa fue la manera que pudo apaciguar a la chica.

Por recomendación de Stefan había decidido no estudiar, hacerlo sería pensar en quedarse por largo tiempo y eso no era lo que tenía planeado, solo aceptaría el empleo en MikaelsonWorld y así se mantendría ocupada mientras lograba viajar.

Al día siguiente se presentaron a primera hora a la compañía. Stefan para instalarse en su puesto de trabajo y Caroline para acordar con John cómo sería su contratación y el lugar que ocuparía.

Cuando llegaron, Stefan acompañó un momento a Caroline a la oficina de John, pero este lo detuvo antes de que saliera para informarle que había un cambio de planes.

—Stefan, en la vicepresidencia se está necesitando un auxiliar, es casi lo mismo que la presidencia, incluso te puede convenir más porque ahí se encargan de muchos negocios que el presidente no tiene tiempo de convenir, además el vicepresidente es más asequible y no es de extrañar que te tome como aprendiz lo que es poco probable que suceda con el Sr. Klaus Mikaelson. Por el contrato no hay problema porque ahí se especificaba que se te podía trasladar de cargo siempre que esto no afectara tu salario y tú estuvieras de acuerdo. —Stefan aceptó emocionado, la palabra "aprendiz" tenía más conveniencia que auxiliar, de eso no había duda. —Para ti hija, —continúo dirigiéndose a Caroline — será el cargo de auxiliar de presidencia, por tu inexperiencia al parecer prefirieron hacer el cambio, tomando en cuenta que ya existen dos pasantes.

Caroline no estaba muy contenta con estar en presidencia cerca de ese tal Klaus Mikaelson, pero resignada a que se había convertido en un títere del destino, no tenía más que aceptar.

Los dos subieron al ascensor y Stefan se quedó en el piso cuarenta, Caroline llegó al piso de presidencia y se encontró con el mismo panorama de la vez anterior, el mismo chico con el cabello engominado, la chica de mirada tímida y Katherine, con su ya conocida ceja levantada.

—Veo que ya te informaron del cambio —Caroline asintió, ni siquiera la había saludado. —Bien, trabajarás directamente con Klaus, te está esperando en estos momentos, pasa de una vez.

—Pero… no entiendo —Caroline estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa, ¿cómo iba a trabajar con el presidente si no tenía ninguna experiencia?, la única que poseía era el trabajo de medio tiempo en el Grill en Mystic Falls.

Estaba segura que eso no alcanzaba ni para el dichoso cargo de auxiliar que supuestamente debía ocupar. — Se suponía que mi cargo sería auxiliar del asistente, su auxiliar, no el del presidente directamente.

—Mira niña, aquí las cosas se hacen como los jefes así lo digan, no como tú lo creas, trabajarás directamente con él, así que entra de una vez, no tengo tiempo para seguirlo perdiendo contigo.

Caroline suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía la placa con las letras: Presidente – Niklaus Mikaelson.

Es solo un hombre Caroline, tranquilízate, no puede hacerte nada, además ese no podía ser el mismo de la universidad… imposible.

Tomó la manija dorada de la puerta y la giró. La oficina era extensa, grandes ventanales cubrían dos de las paredes del suelo hasta el techo, en uno de los costados se podía ver la salida al helipuerto, en ese sector se apreciaba una pequeña mesa de juntas, y una puerta en la pared contigua que no poseía ventanas, al lado opuesto, el derecho, se apreciaba una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero marrón parecidos a los que se encontraban en la habitación anterior, una gran biblioteca con libros y algunos adornos, y a un lado de esta, otra puerta.

De frente un gran escritorio de madera color caoba se mostraba imponente, como queriendo preceder la estancia. Ahí sentado en un gran sillón negro se encontraba un hombre. Cabello rubio-cenizo despeinado, anchos hombros, vestido todo de gris. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó su mirada en la joven que se encontraba en la puerta.

Era él, Caroline no tenía ninguna duda ahora, ese era el hombre de la universidad, era el que la había mirado con tanta intensidad como ahora. Logró atisbar la misma ira por un momento, pero cambió casi enseguida y un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo se estableció en su rostro, una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.

Caroline soltó un pequeño jadeo, ese hombre tenía un poder que no consistía en el dinero o los contactos políticos, era algo del alma, algo que era dado a solo unos cuantos, y que la hacía estremecer y sentirse vulnerable por completo.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio para inclinarse hacia adelante. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más y con una voz que parecía presagiar tormentas eternas y pasiones violentas dijo:

—Caroline Forbes… ahora me perteneces.

_Un títere, soy un maldito títere del destino._

* * *

**Como les dije, lo mejor acaba de comenzar.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, y la historia es de Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, lemmons, y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector e ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

…

_No sabía que te esperaba,_

_no sabía que tú vendrías._

_¿Será posible que no seas solo mía?,_

_¿Tendré acaso que arrebatarte de sus brazos?_

_No importa cuánto quieras huir de mí,_

_puedes estar segura que jamás te dejaré ir._

…

Un niño caminaba por la calle tomado de la mano de su madre. Miró el yeso que cubría parte de su brazo izquierdo y volvió a sollozar, recordando el dolor que sintió, momentos después de haberse fracturado el brazo, por estar saltando en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mientras su madre hablaba con su maestra.

Llegaron a una esquina y el niño levantó la mirada cuando su madre detuvo el andar. Ahí, en medio de la calle, esperando el cambio del semáforo para seguir su camino, estaba uno de sus juguetes en tamaño real. Oh Dios! un Bentley Continental GT modelo 2005, motor delantero W engine de 5998 ccm, dos puer…

—Otra vez pensando en autos, —lo reprendió su madre al encontrarlo observando el auto negro frente a ellos, con la boca abierta —si prestaras más atención a las clases y menos a tus fichas de colección, tus notas en la escuela serían mejores.

—Mamá mira, algún día yo tendré un auto como ese. —Su madre bufó.

Andy Butler, de 7 años de edad, cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos tan azules como el cielo de primavera, sabía que si se lo proponía, podría tener uno igual algún día. Todas las personas lo mirarían con respeto y asombro, como ahora mismo él miraba el auto y se imaginaba al hombre que lo manejaba.

Klaus Mikaelson sonreía. Ese niño, que se había quedado mirando el auto asombrado, sería un hombre con dinero y carros como el suyo en el futuro. Pudo ver en sus ojos, el deseo de poseer algo y de estar dispuesto a luchar por eso, con dientes y uñas si era necesario. Él sabía lo que eso era. Desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y tener la esperanza de que algún día llegaría. Pero también sabía lo que era creer que se tenía, que por fin se había encontrado, para luego, caer en la amargura y la desesperanza, al darse cuenta de que solo fue un espejismo, un engaño, con crueles consecuencias.

Su expresión cambió al mismo tiempo que el semáforo, y emprendió la marcha. Recordar lo hacía un hombre amargado, y resentido de la vida. Encontraba en el trabajo la liberación que tanto necesitaba. Era su escusa para escapar de la realidad que se cernía sobre él, como las nubes negras sobre el prado, en un día de tormenta.

Habría dado lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo, y evitar así, cometer el que consideraba, el peor error de su vida. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y ahora tenía que afrontar las responsabilidades de sus actos, y sobre todo de su estupidez.

Llegó a la Universidad Gillemot a los pocos minutos. Ingresó sin ningún problema y parqueó su auto, en el lugar que siempre tenía reservado para él. La universidad había sido fundada por su bisabuelo en el año 1943, y queriendo honrar a su tan amada esposa, Elizabeth Gillemot, le había colocado su nombre y mandado a diseñar su escudo, en base a su cultura húngara.

Se bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la oficina del vicerrector de investigación.

Manejaba él mismo sus autos. No le gustaba tener que lidiar con chóferes pacientes y cuidadosos, que recorrían un tramo en una hora, cuando él lo podía hacer en cuarenta minutos, o incluso media hora si estaba de afán. Su hermana siempre le recriminaba esa decisión. Eres el presidente de una multinacional Klaus, no un adolescente manejando sin permiso el costoso auto de su padre. Siempre era lo mismo, pero a él no le importaba. Precisamente, era el presidente de una gran empresa, y hacía lo que quería.

Tampoco tenía escoltas, le parecían fastidiosos y algo que solo tenían los empresarios que querían llamar la atención. Aun así, insistía en que su familia tuviera, al menos uno por persona.

—Si quieren hacerme daño no lo harán conmigo, sino con los que amo. —Decía, y Kol, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Habló con el vicerrector un largo rato, sobre los nuevos proyectos, que se aprobarían a los grupos de investigación ya existentes, la apertura de unos nuevos, y las dotaciones que llegarían en un par de semanas, para los nuevos laboratorios. Le gustaba supervisar personalmente todo lo referente a la universidad. Su abuelo le había dicho que esa institución, era la representación de la obstinación y la perseverancia Mikaelson, —mi padre me la legó a mí, fue su forma de ir en contra de los designios de su padre, que le parecía ridículo que a su hijo le gustara la enseñanza —y él como máximo exponente de esos adjetivos, velaba porque todo se diera como lo tenía planeado.

Hicieron el recorrido por las instalaciones remodeladas, y después de dar su aprobación, bajaron al segundo piso, para echar una ojeada a los afortunados becados, que se encontraban en ese momento en una reunión.

El hombre que lo acompañaba, fue requerido por uno de los empleados, y pidiendo disculpas, se apartó por un momento.

Klaus caminó unos pasos más, y miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba al auditorio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

El pasillo desapareció, ya no había suelo que lo sostuviera, ni aire que llenara sus pulmones. Ya no había un hombre cerca suyo, hablando con otro. No había corbata que anudara su cuello, zapatos que calzaran sus pies, ni ropa que cubriera su cuerpo. Su auto, el niño que lo admiraba, la madre que lo regañaba, ya no existían. Su adorada familia, su empresa poderosa, su pasado tormentoso, los errores cometidos, la carga de sus temores, ya nada de eso importaba.

_¡Es ella!_ Susurró una voz en su cabeza, y ya nada podía interferir en lo que ahora sentía.

_Adoración_

_Veneración_

_Deseo_

_Pasión_

_Posesión_

Ahora estaba seguro, era ella. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero algo le decía, que era a ella, a quien había estado esperando toda su vida y más.

_Es una niña… y es hermosa _pensó. Tenía el cabello rubio, y una piel blanca inmaculada. Deseó poder pasar los dedos por sus mejillas, para comprobar que era tan suave como se veía. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, y él deseó poder tomarla de la barbilla y probar su sabor. Deseó poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, y comprobar, que no era una cruel jugada de su mente.

_Imposible, mi mente jamás podría crear algo tan puro y bello como ella._

Hizo el intento de caminar, de acercarse a ella, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

En ese momento las puertas del auditorio se abrieron, hombres y mujeres empezaron a llenar el espacio entre ellos. Reaccionando ante todo el movimiento que se producía entre ellos, caminó unos pasos, para poder observarla mejor.

La vio estrujar el borde de su blusa, de un fuerte color azul rey. Le pareció una combinación hermosa, la manera como el azul resaltaba sobre su piel pálida, era algo fascinante.

Parecía una niña nerviosa, tratando de tomar una decisión. Él sonrió e hizo un nuevo intento por acercarse, pero su sonrisa se borró y todo pasó a ser oscuro y doloroso.

En ese momento, todos sus sueños y anhelos, recién devueltos por la visión de ella, ahora se desmoronaban, sin piedad a su alrededor. Sintió un intenso fuego que lo consumía por dentro, como si el edificio estuviera en llamas, y enormes lenguas de fuego, intentaran devorarlo por completo. Pero todo a su alrededor, seguía sin alterarse.

Era su alma la que ardía de rabia y celos descontrolados.

Un hombre rubio había aparecido en escena, y su nena con una enorme sonrisa, se había arrojado a sus brazos, a los brazos de otro, otro que no era él.

Al instante el hombre la hizo girar y ella quedó mirando en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron y él no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido.

Un chico de baja estatura, que iba pasando por su lado, saltó asustado, por el ruido que el hombre había proferido. Lo miró por un momento, y la expresión que vio en su rostro, lo aterró tanto, que solo fue capaz de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, y alejarse de ese demonio con forma humana, lo más rápido que pudiera.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y se veía sorprendida y algo asustada.

_¿Por qué lo abrazas? ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué? Si tú eres mía ¡mía!_

Otro chico llegó y ese malnacido y su nena se separaron. No pudo seguir ahí, necesitaba alejarse o sería el autor material de un asesinato. De eso estaba seguro.

Escuchó como el vicerrector lo llamaba, pero no le prestó atención. Caminó, casi corrió hacia su auto, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la universidad. Recorrió las calles como un loco, contando con la suerte de no encontrar a ningún oficial de policía en el camino.

Llegó a su residencia ubicada en el Distrito de Chelsea. Un ático de lujo, en un gran edificio de apartamentos.

Estacionó como pudo, subió a su ascensor privado, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Su corazón latía furiosamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración agitada. Las puertas se abrieron, entró a su apartamento, y su control se esfumó por completo.

…

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Klaus cuando vio el nombre que titilaba, en la pantalla de su celular. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró un poco de él, a modo de frustración.

Contestó con la voz ronca por el sueño y la resaca — ¿Qué…

— _¿Klaus?, ¡por Dios!, al fin apareces, te he estado llamando todo el día. Katherine me dijo que no habías aparecido el viernes y que solo llamaste para hacer unos pedidos extraños. Kol te ha estado buscando todo el fin de semana, y estuvo en tu apartamento, pero la tarjeta de acceso estaba bloqueada. Ni siquiera contestabas los teléfonos, agradece que mamá está ocupada con la visita del tío, que no se le ha ocurrido intentar comunicarse contigo, porque habría trepado las paredes del edificio para saber si estabas bien._

—Rebekah, hablas demasiado rápido… estoy bien. Solo decidí tomarme libre el fin de semana, ¡acaso no puedo tener algo de espacio para mí solo! —Giró sobre su propio cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y pasó una mano por su cara para tratar de quitar los últimos resquicios de sopor.

—_Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que te tomaras tiempo libre, vacaciones, y nunca quisiste hacerlo. Y ahora que por fin lo haces, no eres capaz de avisar. ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!, tú no eres así._

—No es nada, en serio. Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y nos vemos mañana…

— _¡Imposible!_ —Lo interrumpió la chica —_estoy abajo tratando de que mi tarjeta de acceso funcione. Así que mueve tu culo de una buena vez, si es que estás aquí, y desbloquea el sistema, voy a subir._ —La mujer colgó, y él, con un gruñido de frustración, se levantó de su cama, y caminó hacia las puertas del ascensor, para desbloquear las tarjetas de –visitantes autorizados- que había dado a su familia, para que accedieran cuando lo desearan. Muchas veces se había arrepentido de esa decisión.

Pero su familia jamás permitió que las anulara.

Al poco rato, su hermana se encontraba observando la sala del apartamento, con los ojos exorbitados, y una clara expresión de asombro y miedo en su rostro.

— ¡Niklaus! ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

La estancia, con pisos de madera de roble, y paredes pintadas en tonos beige, con columnas en mármol color tierra, se encontraba totalmente irreconocible.

Los adornos que ella misma, junto con su madre, habían escogido, se encontraban hechos pedazos esparcidos por el suelo. Los dos sofás de cuero claro estaban tumbados, al igual que los dos sillones que los acompañaban, la alfombra persa se encontraba arrumada al pie de la chimenea, y una pintura original de Franz Marc llamada –El Tigre–, estaba perforada por una escultura de Miren Itxaso en metal, de cintas que se entrecruzaban y terminaban en punta.

Klaus suspiró, levantó uno de los sofás y se acostó sobre él, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

—Me pasé de tragos, eso fue todo —Contestó con voz cansada.

— ¿Te pasaste de tragos?, ¿Estás de broma?, esto no es obra de unas copas de más —Rebekah se acercó al sofá y apartando un poco las caderas de su hermano, se sentó junto a él.

Klaus se quitó el brazo de los ojos y la miró.

Su hermanita era diez años menor que él, tenía veinte años, cabello rubio liso. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino, una hermosa combinación entre el azul de su madre y el verde de su padre. Su baja estatura le daba la impresión de ser aun más joven.

— ¿Qué te sucede Klaus?, soy tu hermana, me preocupo por ti —dijo Rebekah acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

Klaus negó con la cabeza y Rebekah suspiró derrotada. —Está bien, si no quieres, no me digas. Pero sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? —Klaus asintió —Siempre estaré para ti, no importa nada.

Él sabía que podía contar con ella. Pero prefería mantenerla al margen de sus problemas. Ella era muy delicada e inocente, y no quería mancharla con sus secretos.

Rebekah se fue un par de horas después, luego de ayudar a su hermano a organizar el apartamento, ya que no solo la sala estaba destrozada. Su habitación no estaba muy diferente, el colchón estaba salido de los bordes de la cama, la lámpara de la mesa de noche estaba estrellada contra la pared del baño, varias botellas de whisky vacías, estaban esparcidas por la habitación, y una a medio terminar estaba regada sobre la sábana blanca tirada en el suelo.

Era domingo. Solo había tenido un momento de lucidez el día anterior cuando había revisado los videos y registros que le habían llegado a su correo.

El viernes, luego de destrozarlo todo, había llamado a Katherine y le pidió que le consiguiera los registros de los aspirantes a la beca para negocios, así como los admitidos y los videos de seguridad de la universidad de esa mañana.

No pudo reconocer ningún nombre entre los reportes, no había fotos y al no saber el nombre del hombre que la abrazaba, no tenía mucho que hacer con eso. Gruñó al recordar la escena, estaba decidido a cambiarla por completo.

Sabía que ella no estaría en la lista, ya que de haber sido una de las aspirantes, no habría estado afuera esperando.

Revisó los videos de seguridad, de la entrada de la universidad, y del pasillo del bloque en el que se encontraban. La vio entrar con él y dirigirse al auditorio. Pero los perdió de vista cuando cruzaron hacia la entrada de este. Una hora después los vio salir del edificio, esta vez acompañados de un hombre de cabello marrón, lo poco que pudo ver de su rostro le pareció familiar, pero al no recordarlo había desechado la idea.

No sabía qué hacer, ni dónde localizarla, ni siquiera sabía si vivía en Londres o en Inglaterra. La mitad de los aspirantes a esas becas eran extranjeros.

Una foto borrosa, que había impreso del video, mostraba a la chica entrando a la institución. La había guardado antes de que su hermana entrara, y ahora, tratando de dormir, para ir al día siguiente a la oficina, la miraba fijamente. Tendría que imprimir otra, esta se había arruinado, luego de ser salpicada de su semen cuando se masturbó pensando en ella. La última vez que había hecho algo semejante, tenía tan solo dieciséis años, pero esta vez no había podido controlar la necesidad que crecía en su interior.

La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer, y eso lo había llevado al baño, bajarse los bóxers y agarrando su miembro completamente erecto, había empezado a bombear con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la foto de ella.

Colocando la foto sobre el tanque del sanitario, había tomado sus testículos y los masajeaba al tiempo que su otra mano seguía la tarea de ordeñar su miembro. La corrida había sido tan fuerte que hasta que no terminó, no se dio cuenta que algunos resquicios de su excitación, habían manchado la foto. Habría deseado saber qué nombre gritar en ese momento, pero se juró que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de saberlo.

Limpiándola con cuidado la colocó sobre su cama, al tiempo que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. _¿Cuántos orgasmos le has dado a él? ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho gritar de placer? ¡Maldito!_

Volviendo al presente, miró la foto, y como si la tuviera en frente le habló.

—No importa cuántas veces te ha hecho suya… yo me encargaré de borrar de tu cuerpo su recuerdo.

…

—Hay una cena mañana en casa de mis tíos —dijo Katherine mientras se limaba las uñas, sentada frente al escritorio de Klaus, quien torturaba con frustración su computadora portátil.

Había logrado llegar temprano esa mañana a trabajar. Pero su humor estaba tan negro, como el traje que llevaba puesto. Los pobres chicos pasantes, habían sido sus víctimas.

El chico, Fred, corría como gallina descabezada dentro del cuarto de archivos. La chica castaña, April, tenía los ojos brillantes, por las lágrimas que querían escapar, y las manos temblorosas, mientras escribía un informe que todos sabían, era innecesario.

Solo Katherine, que lo conocía mucho mejor que la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, había logrado calmarlo y encerrarlo en su oficina.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —Contestó seco, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Me alegro —dijo Katherine en tono irónico— ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?, Rebekah me contó que tu apartamento estaba destrozado, y esos pedidos que hiciste el viernes.

—Chasqueó la lengua y continuó —Definitivamente, eso no es normal.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando una respuesta.

—Conocí a una chica.

— ¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía —Se inclinó hacia delante a modo confidencial — ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

Klaus suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

—No sé quién es, ni cómo se llama. La conocí en la universidad el viernes en la mañana. Solo la vi y… todo tuvo sentido, o dejó de tenerlo, aun no lo sé. Es ella, es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró de él un poco —La quiero para mí, —la miró fijamente —me ayudarás, ¿no es así Katherine?

Klaus sabía que no podría hacer nada, hasta que se realizaran las matrículas, ahí los jóvenes se tomaban fotos para los carnets. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de reconocer al estúpido rubio. Luego solo quedaría investigarlo, para que lo llevara a ella.

La mujer suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en las piernas de él. Él abrió los brazos y la recibió con cariño. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos —Siempre seré tu cómplice en todo. ¿Acaso no ha sido así desde pequeños?

Klaus sonrió y la abrazó.

Katherine Petrova era hermana de Kol, quienes eran hijos de Alaric Petrova y Elizabeth Mikaelson, hermana difunta de Mikael, el padre de Klaus.

Desde niños habían sido muy unidos, tanto en las risas como en las peleas. Un día se les podía ver, corriendo felices por la casa, luego de haber realizado alguna travesura, y al otro día, escuchar los gritos de Klaus, porque una pequeña y caprichosa Katherine, lo tenía prendido de los cabellos mientras lo zarandeaba con rabia. Kol decía que ese era el motivo por el cual, el cabello de Klaus, ahora que ya era adulto, no podía ser peinado decentemente.

Rebekah era su princesita, y la cuidaba de todo. Pero Katherine, a pesar de ser cinco años menor que Klaus, tenía un carácter muy parecido al de él.

Klaus encontraba en su prima un apoyo en todos sus problemas. Ella siempre lo secundaba en todo, aunque fuera de mala gana, y él lograba que las salidas clandestinas de ella para irse de rumba, fueran todo un éxito.

Terminó como su asistente, porque su padre había alegado que estaba muy consentida, y que ya era hora que hiciera algo de provecho, además de hacer servir sus estudios en administración de empresas. Ella había rogado que le dieran el cargo de asistente de su hermano, quien era el vicepresidente de MikaelsonWorld, pero Alaric Petrova sabía que Kol, se dejaba manipular por ella, y terminaría haciendo él todo el trabajo, mientras ella solo leía revistas, y hablaba por su teléfono. —_Klaus sabe cómo tratarte, si no te mata te hará una persona responsable. Me conformo con cualquiera de las dos._ —De eso ya había sido un año, y aun no había sucedido ninguna de las dos cosas, aunque no había sido nada fácil para los dos.

Solo Katherine sabía sus secretos completamente, solo ella lo había visto enloquecer en los momentos más difíciles, y solo ella sabía lo que lo atormentaba constantemente.

—Ahora solo pensemos en tu cumpleaños —dijo Katherine cambiando de tema. —Podríamos ir todos a algún Bar luego de cenar. —Tomó un mechón del cabello de Klaus y lo giró en sus dedos.

— ¿Me crees imbécil?, lo usarás como excusa para no venir a trabajar el miércoles —dijo Klaus mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el muslo.

Katherine confirmó la suposición de Klaus cuando jaló con fuerza el mechón que tenía entre sus dedos. Se levantó del regazo de su primo y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, para luego cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En la mañana del martes, Katherine le llevó a Klaus unos contratos para que los firmara.

—Entre esos está el del hijo de John Sommers, Jeremy, que trabajará con él en Recursos Humanos. —Le extendió unos documentos, y al abrir la primera carpeta vio la foto de un joven de piel pálida y cabello marrón. Lo reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Katherine te debo la vida!, es él, el chico que los acompañaba en el video, es el hijo de John, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.

Salió apresurado de la oficina sin esperar respuesta, y subió al ascensor. Recordó que el joven había optado por la beca de negocios. ¿Serán amigos hace tiempo? O ¿Se habrán conocido en la entrevista? Se preguntaba mientras hacía el recorrido en el ascensor.

Cuando bajó de este, corrió a la oficina de Recursos Humanos. Los empleados lo miraban extrañados, a pesar que era conocido como un hombre amable, él nunca bajaba de los últimos pisos del edificio, siempre eran sus empleados los que acudían a él, y era más extraño aún, verlo en ese estado de excitación.

Cuando ingresó al área en la que John era jefe, se detuvo bruscamente. Ahí estaba ella, su niña, en su compañía, en su territorio. Ella giró su cabeza por un momento en su dirección, pero él alcanzó a esconderse tras uno de los modulares de la oficina. Me sientes ¿no es así mi amor? Una chica de unos veinticuatro años de edad se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, por el extraño comportamiento del presidente de la multinacional.

Klaus se percató de eso, y poniéndose un dedo en los labios, le indicó que no dijera nada. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, a tal punto, que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Él era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, y al hacer una comparación rápida con su novio, bajó la cabeza, suspiró de forma triste y continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Su niña se veía nerviosa, y en un momento tomó la mano del hombre rubio que la acompañaba, a lo que él respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no lanzarse sobre el miserable que besaba lo que a él le pertenecía. No le importaba los empleados, su reputación o la salud del malnacido. Pero no quería asustarla, no quería darle esa impresión de salvajismo que en el momento lo dominaba. La pareja y Jeremy, entraron al despacho de John y cerraron la puerta.

—El chico que acaba de entrar, es el hijo de John, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Klaus a la secretaria del jefe de unidad.

La mujer, de cuarenta y dos años de edad, que no se había percatado de la presencia del gran jefe, saltó sobre la silla y se puso una mano en el pecho para regular su respiración.

—Eh… sí señor, ese es. —Klaus le preguntó quiénes lo acompañaban. —Son unos jóvenes americanos que vinieron para el proceso de becas de la universidad, Jeremy me los presentó, se llaman Stefan y Caroline. Al parecer el chico vino a presentar su hoja de vida para trabajar aquí señor.

— ¡Perfecto! —Klaus dio media vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia el ascensor, la suerte le estaba sonriendo. Tenía que hablar con Kol urgentemente.

…

Caroline. El nombre de la chica se repetía, una y otra vez en su mente. Era hermoso igual que ella.

—Klaus… ¡Niklaus! —El grito de Kol lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad sin ninguna contemplación. —Llevas sentado en esa silla veinte minutos y no has pronunciado palabra. ¿Acaso mi hermana por fin te dejó bobo con uno de sus jalones de cabello? — Kol soltó una carcajada y Klaus bufó.

Se encontraban en la oficina de vicepresidencia. Kol tenía veintisiete años de edad, era el alma de las fiestas, según él mismo se había denominado. Era el mejor amigo de Klaus. No sabía todos sus secretos, pero sí un poco más que Rebekah.

Klaus decía que él nunca lo podría entender, es demasiado alegre como para soportar tanto drama, decía él cuando pensaba en su primo.

Klaus le contó lo de Caroline sin entrar en detalles. Le dijo que quería conocer a la chica y que necesitaba un favor.

—Este es el plan Kol—dijo Klaus levantándose y paseándose por la oficina —Bajas a la oficina de John, y le dices que quieres ver qué hojas de vida tiene ahí, buscas una en la que aparezca el nombre de "Stefan" —Soltó el nombre del chico, como si fuera una blasfemia —El hombre es rubio, así que te fijas que sea ese. Le dices que lo contrate y que lo envíe mañana a mi oficina, que Katherine lo entrevistará. Que me mande una copia de su hoja. Quiero saber más sobre ellos y tu hermana me va a ayudar.

Kol le dijo que iría en la tarde porque en ese momento tenía una reunión importante, pero que no se preocupara, al día siguiente el chico estaría en su oficina.

Klaus regresó a su oficina, y llamando a Katherine a su despacho, le había contado lo sucedido, y la tarea que Kol tenía.

—Cuando te da la gana, pones a todo el mundo a trabajar para ti —Katherine se recostó en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

— ¿Llamaste a Recursos Humanos? —Preguntó Klaus ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Salieron del edificio mientras hablabas con Kol —Klaus gruñó y se levantó de su asiento para empezar a pasearse por la oficina. Era algo que hacía siempre que tenía alguna locura en mente. Cuando era niño sus padres le temían a esa actitud, sobre todo si estaba Katherine cerca. Nunca terminaba en nada bueno.

—Presta atención, quiero que todo salga perfecto. Mañana cuando vengan los atenderás. Tendrás el dispositivo bluetooth en tu oreja para que escuches lo que yo te diga con tu celular, y con el de la empresa me llamarás al teléfono de aquí de mi oficina, lo pondrás en altavoz y yo lo colocaré en Mute de esa manera escucharé lo que dicen, pero ellos no me escucharán a mí. Empezarás con unas preguntas al tipo, su experiencia, cosas así —Sacudió las manos para restarle importancia —y después yo te indicaré lo que preguntarás a ella. ¿Quedó claro Katherine?

— ¡Oh por Dios! Klaus, ¡eres un genio! —Katherine rodó los ojos para indicar el sarcasmo. —Esto te costará una invitación a almorzar. Recoge tu saco, ya tengo hambre.

En la tarde, Kol le confirmó que ya todo estaba hecho, y Katherine le entregó la hoja de vida de Stefan, que había enviado la secretaria de John, la revisó y le molestó el tener que admitir que el chico parecía ser alguien responsable y dedicado.

Se percató de que la dirección de contacto, era un hotel cerca del Hyde Park, por lo que llamó a James, uno de los hombres que en algún momento, había trabajado para él, y le ordenó que montara guardia, y que le avisara de los movimientos que hacía la pareja que ya le había descrito.

A las siete de la tarde, se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, ubicada en el área de Hampstead. Era una edificación espléndida nombrada –La Mansión– por su diseñador Harrison Varma. Plasmaba correctamente la elegancia y el esplendor, al que estaban acostumbrados los Mikaelson.

Toda su familia se encontraba ahí. Sus padres Mikael y Esther Cullen, su tío Alaric, su hermana y sus primos Kol y Katherine, quien se había escapado del trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde, con la escusa de que necesitaba arreglarse. — ¡Te han visto en pañales! Qué importa qué lleves puesto —Le había gritado Klaus por el teléfono, pero ella despidiéndose con un simple _"Bye"_ le había colgado.

Lo recibieron con abrazos y muestras de cariño, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. —Treinta años hijo —Mikael posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y sonrió —Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias papá… y hablando de viejos dónde está…

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello color gris oscuro por las canas, lizo y que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, agarrado con una coleta, apareció en la sala familiar de la mansión, llevando un bastón negro con un mango plateado, con la forma de la cabeza de un cuervo. —No me iba a perder por ningún motivo el cumpleaños del "culicagado" de mi sobrino.

—Tengo treinta años Silas. No soy ningún "culicagado" —dijo Klaus gruñendo.

— ¡Bah! Diez de esos años los pasaste cagando en pañales y tomando biberón, los diez siguientes, perdiendo el tiempo en ataques hormonales… y los otros diez no cuentan —Agitó la mano para restarle importancia.

—No le prestes atención cariño, ya sabes cómo es. Feliz cumpleaños. —Esther lo abrazó por la cintura, y él bajó la cabeza para recibir el beso en la frente.

Silas Mikaelson era el hermano de Marcus Mikaelson, el padre de Mikael. Al morir su hermano junto con su esposa Dydime y su hija Elizabeth, la madre de Kol y Katherine, en un accidente de tránsito hacía ya varios años, Silas había tomado el mando de la familia, y aunque no se metía en los asuntos de la empresa, sí había tomado la autoridad de los asuntos personales de todos.

Klaus no lo soportaba, siempre estaba regañándolo o contradiciendo sus decisiones, sin contar con el hecho de que, según él, todo lo hacía mal. Kol lo sobre llevaba, pero a diferencia de los hombres, Rebekah y Katherine eran sus consentidas. También las regañaba, y mucho. Pero al final las llamaba, las sentaba en su regazo y dándoles una palmada le decía: —Ya, ya chiquilla, al menos no son un desastre como esos dos de allá. —y señalaba a Klaus y a Kol.

Para descanso de todos, el hombre no vivía en la ciudad, y solo lo veían para fiestas especiales, cuando estaba de humor. No tenía hijos, su esposa Ayanna, había muerto cuando tenía treinta y cinco años, al momento del parto del que sería su primer hijo. El niño había nacido muerto.

Luego pasaron a la mesa y cenaron tranquilamente. Rebekah volvió a insistir sobre el tema del fin de semana, pero Klaus, solo le pidió que no dijera nada a sus padres, y cambió de tema. Sabía que si le decía a su hermana que quería a una chica, ella trataría de sacarle toda la historia, y eso era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella. Katherine y Rebekah habían insistido en salir a un Bar, pero Silas, haciendo sonar su bastón, les había dicho que la semana se hizo para trabajar, que lo dejaran para el fin de semana. Klaus agradeció en silencio al viejo, no tenía ganas de salir a divertirse. No hasta que tuviera a Caroline en sus manos.

Al día siguiente Klaus parecía un león enjaulado. Se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, salía del despacho y daba otra vuelta. Los dos pasantes estaban encogidos en sus escritorios, rogando por no ser vistos, y Katherine revisaba tranquilamente unos documentos, que había pasado Kol, de la reunión del día anterior.

El teléfono de Katherine sonó y luego de un "de acuerdo" colgó.

—Están subiendo Klaus. —Anunció, se colocó el dispositivo bluetooth en la oreja y lo disimuló con el cabello.

Klaus entró rápidamente a su oficina y recibiendo la llamada de Katherine en el teléfono fijo, lo colocó en función de mute.

—_Que empiece la función_ —dijo Katherine desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Pregúntale algo a ella?… que imaginación prima… ¿Pregúntale que si es su novia?… ¡No tan directamente!

_Entonces ¿por qué te dejas abrazar por él? ¿Por qué maldita sea, te dejas besar por él? ¡No te creo! Pensó._

— ¿Pregúntale si se quedará aquí en Londres? y por cuánto tiempo… ¡No! —Gritó al tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio.

Tenía suerte de que las paredes estaban construidas de tal manera que el sonido no saliera de la oficina.

_No lo voy a permitir mi amor, jamás voy a permitir que te alejes de mí._

—Ofrécele trabajo, una beca, lo que sea… No importa, ya buscaré la manera de retenerla. Déjalos ir y dile al tipo, que será auxiliar de asistente de presidencia. —Klaus trancó la llamada y se recostó en su asiento pasando un brazo por sus ojos.

No sabía si creer que en realidad no eran novios, el solo pensar en ellos dos como pareja, besándose, acariciándose, haciendo el amor, lo volvía loco. ¿Y si solo eran amigos como ella había dicho?, entonces seguro había tenido otros novios. ¿Se habría entregado a alguno de ellos? ¡Maldición! Prefería no pensar en eso. No soportaba las imágenes que su mente, formaba para atormentarlo.

Además, tenía que pensar rápido, cómo haría para evitar que saliera del país. Si tan solo la dejara el vuelo, eso le daría algo más de tiempo, o se le perdiera el pasaporte…

— ¡Si, eso es!

— ¿Qué es qué? —Preguntó Katherine entrando a la oficina. —La chica es algo insignificante, como todas las americanas, aunque tiene carácter, eso me gusta. Pero algo si te digo, dudo mucho que tío Silas la apruebe.

— ¡Me vale mierda lo que el viejo piense! —Gruñó Klaus y empezó a pasearse por la oficina. —Llama a Vaughn y dile que lo necesito aquí en el menor tiempo posible.

Comunícame con Charlie y con ese amigo tuyo de migración, Connor, me debe un favor y es hora de cobrárselo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Klaus?

—Haré que le sea imposible salir del país, y cuando sea solo una chica americana, acusada de posible falsificación, e inmigración ilegal, tendrá que quedarse. Nadie le dará trabajo, no podrá hacer nada, y justo ahí, aparecerá MikaelsonWorld como su salvador, y entonces, la tendré en mis manos.

En ese momento April llamó a la puerta y anunció a Katherine que tenía una llamada de John.

—Pásame la llamada aquí. —Le indicó Katherine y cuando el teléfono sonó, lo descolgó —Presidencia… si, es un cargo que se está necesitando, solo que no habíamos tenido tiempo de informar… Solo realicen todos los trámites para antes del viernes, para que el chico firme el contrato ese día. — se despidió y colgó.

—Estás seguro de esto, no crees que te estás yendo a los extremos.

—No me importan los límites, cuando de tenerla junto a mí se trata.

Klaus habló con Connor, uno de los novios que había tenido Katherine. Le pidió información sobre Stefan Salvatore, fecha de ingreso al país y los datos sobre la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Ingresó al país el sábado 10 de junio, al mismo tiempo que una joven, y pasaron juntos todo el proceso. Su nombre es Caroline Forbes.

—Envíame la información de ella al correo de Katherine. —Le dijo Klaus —Necesito que borres los registros de su pasaporte por unos días —El chico protestó, tratando de explicarle las implicaciones que eso podría tener. —Solo serán unos días, hasta el domingo. Encárgate de que nadie de migración revise los registros, no quiero que termine en la cárcel.

Luego se comunicó con Charlie, un joven hacker de veinticuatro años que había descubierto, tras un denuncio realizado en la Universidad Gillemot. Las notas de varios estudiantes habían sido alteradas, y tras una exhaustiva investigación, se descubrió que el chico cobró, por sabotear el sistema y alterar los resultados. A los estudiantes los sancionaron, pero a Charlie le ofrecieron un trabajo en MikaelsonWorld. Un chico como ese es mejor tenerlo de este lado. Había dicho Mikael.

Le pidió al joven que averiguara, la aerolínea y el vuelo en el que viajaría la joven, ingresara al sistema y cancelara el vuelo.

—Haz que el dinero sea devuelto a la cuenta que realizó el pago. También necesito que ingreses un reporte de investigación legal por posible falsificación del pasaporte, pero que solo sea visible para la aerolínea. De esa manera si intenta cambiar de vuelo, no podrá realizar la compra.

A los pocos minutos Vaughn llegó a la oficina y escuchó las pretensiones de Klaus.

Vaughn era uno de los abogados de la familia y de la empresa, pero Klaus sabía cuándo acudir a él. El hombre tenía contactos no muy legales que se pueda decir, además que se prestaba para todo tipo de cosas extrañas que él pudiera pedir, sin revelar nunca a su familia sus movimientos. Ya le había hecho trabajos en otras ocasiones, y gracias a eso era que podía llevar una vida, relativamente tranquila.

—La chica solo conoce a Jeremy, el hijo de John Sommers, en este continente.

— ¿John Sommers? —Preguntó el hombre — ¿El jefe de Recursos Humanos?

— ¡El mismo! —Contestó Klaus —Cuando se vea acorralada en el aeropuerto, sin poder salir del país y con una situación tan seria, lo llamará a él. El chico llamará a su padre y estoy seguro que él se comunicará conmigo. Ya Katherine le ha dejado claro que cualquier cosa que necesiten los jóvenes, nos sea informado, con la escusa de que al ser extranjeros, podían estar un poco perdidos, ya sabe, hospitalidad Mikaelson—se burló y continuó —Katherine le avisará y usted irá enseguida, hará que revisa los registros y todo eso, y por último la asustará diciéndole la seriedad de la situación. Necesito que crea que el problema, no se arreglará pronto, y que usted ya ha agotado todas las posibilidades, dígale que llamó a la embajada y que tampoco tiene registro. No permita que se comunique con ellos. Ofrézcale trabajo, y estudios. Tiene que aceptar, a menos que quiera vivir este tiempo del sueldo de su amiguito.

Despidió al hombre, al tiempo que Katherine entraba con el informe que Connor le había enviado.

P – USA – 135105437 – Forbes – Caroline - Estados Unidos de América - septiembre 13, 1987 – F – Mystic Falls– Abril 21, 2004 – Departamento de Estado – Abril 21, 2014 – Ver página…

—Solo tiene dieciocho años Klaus, es incluso menor que Rebekah—dijo Katherine mirándolo fijamente mientras él observaba la información.

—Se ve hermosa incluso en la foto del pasaporte.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

— ¡No me importa cuántos años tenga!, es mayor de edad y con eso me conformo —Pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró de él — ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera me importaría si fuera menor de edad.

Katherine suspiró y se levantó para regresar a su puesto de trabajo. —Tengo cosas que hacer, si necesitas algo más me avisas.

— ¿Me ayudarás Katherine? Lo prometiste.

—Y así será. —Klaus sonrió y siguió observando la foto.

El jueves Charlie y Connor le confirmaron a Klaus, que ya todo estaba listo. Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que al día siguiente llegaran al aeropuerto, y se desarrollaran los acontecimientos.

James le informó que se estaban quedando en la misma habitación en el hotel, pero el vigilante no tenía mayor información. Solo espero que haya dos camas en esa habitación. Pensó tratando de no perder la razón.

El viernes en la mañana Klaus maldijo cuando Katherine le informó, que Stefan había llegado solo para la firma del contrato. Pero no desesperó, pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en lo que sucedería esa tarde.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de la chica? —Preguntó Kol a Klaus en un susurro mientras se encontraban en una reunión con Valenci's, una famosa agencia, que impulsaba diseñadores de modas en Inglaterra, y que requería de una inversión para poder expandirse por todo el Reino Unido. Rebekah quería invertir en ellos desde hacía tiempo, pero Klaus no estaba muy convencido, y luego de recibir una gran propuesta por parte de la agencia, cuya idea había impulsado la misma Rebekah, se encontraban ahora escuchando los argumentos.

—Si las cosas salen como las tengo planeadas y sé que así será, la tendré trabajando para mí la próxima semana —Klaus sonrió y luego se quejó cuando Rebekah, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo pisó fuertemente con su tacón para que prestara atención a la exposición.

Al terminar la reunión en la que se aprobó la inyección de capital por parte de MikaelsonWorld a la agencia, Vaughn llamó a Katherine para informarle cómo se estaba desarrollando todo.

—Klaus, al parecer las cosas se complicaron —Le dijo Katherine a Klaus, cuando se estaban despidiendo de los representantes de la agencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que se complicaron?

—Vaughn me acaba de llamar, parece que la chica agredió al director de vuelos de la aerolínea, los tienen encerrados, en un cuarto de interrogatorio en el aeropuerto. Ya él está haciendo todo para sacarlos de ahí.

— ¿Lo agredió?, mi Caroline, pero si ella se ve tan delicada, tan frágil, ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está herida? —dijo Klaus desesperado y preocupado pensando en que el hombre, o los guardias hubieran reaccionado con violencia.

—Ella esta perfecta, pero tal parece ser, que "tu Caroline", tiene las uñas más afiladas de lo que crees.

Caroline sonrió divertido, su chica tenía agallas, quizás la mirada pícara que se podía observar en la foto del pasaporte era precisamente eso y no coquetería como pensó en un principio.

—Comunícate con Vaughn, dile que consiga una copia del vídeo de seguridad, quiero ver qué sucedió exactamente, y que evite que se levanten cargos en su contra, no quiero que tenga problemas judiciales reales.

Al poco rato Katherine le volvió a informar que ya todo estaba arreglado, los jóvenes estaban fuera de peligro, y Caroline había aceptado trabajar en MikaelsonWorld, mientras se resolvía todo el asunto del pasaporte.

—Lo que ella no sabe, es que todo fue un montaje, y para cuando se entere…

—Para cuando se entere ¿Qué? Klaus—Preguntó Katherine frunciendo el entrecejo.

Conocía bien a Niklaus y sabía de lo que era capaz, pero nunca lo había visto actuar de una forma tan posesiva y obsesiva como ahora.

Klaus rió maliciosamente —Ya lo verás Katherine, ya lo verás.

Esa misma tarde Vaughn le había hecho llegar el video de seguridad. Klaus se carcajeó cuando vio la cara del hombre y la forma en la que Caroline se encontraba subida sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes carácter mi nenita, no puedo esperar para ver esa misma intensidad, mientras te haga el amor.

El Domingo fue informado, que Stefan y Caroline se habían cambiado a un pequeño apartamento que estaba alquilado a nombre del chico. Su ubicación era cercana a la universidad, y según había comentado el vigilante del pequeño edificio de 4 pisos, el apartamento que ellos habían escogido tenía dos habitaciones.

—Es posible que no compartan habitación, señor —Le comentó James luego de darle todo el informe.

—Eso espero —gruñó Klaus —Me informas de cualquier otra novedad.

Colgó y se recostó en su cama, al día siguiente ella iría a firmar contrato y a iniciar su trabajo con él. Estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que hablara con ella, que la tendría cerca, con toda su atención para él.

…

Se veía aún más hermosa de cerca, llevaba una falda negra, de talle alto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una blusa azul de manga corta y cuello en V. ¿Te vestiste así frente a él?, ¿Te subió él la cremallera de la falda? La ira lo atacó, pero enseguida su razón le indicó, que gracias a su astucia, ella estaba ahí, frente a él. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que fuera suya por completo.

La chica jadeó, y él sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese sonido.

—Caroline Forbes… ahora me perteneces. —No pudo contener esas palabras.

—De lunes a viernes, en horario laboral y horas extras señor Mikaelson, el resto del tiempo no. —Klaus frunció el entrecejo, pero le gustó su carácter. Además de su voz.

— ¿Osa contradecirme Caroline?

—No señor, solo aclaro ciertos puntos, y si me va a llamar por mi nombre preferiría que me llamara Care. —Klaus rodeó el escritorio, y empezó a acercarse a ella, lentamente.

— ¿Le molesta que la llame por su nombre? o ¿que la tuteé?

—No señor Mikaelson, puede llamarme como quiera. —Klaus sonrió. La chica se veía nerviosa, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, no lo dude. —Comentó, pensando en todos los apelativos que deseaba darle —Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto, qué tal sí, yo te llamo "Caroline" y tú me dices "Klaus".

—No creo que sea correcto —Retrocedió un poco, al verlo ya tan cerca.

—Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida qué es correcto y qué no —Klaus acortó el espacio entre ellos y acorralándola contra la puerta de la oficina, apoyó un brazo en esta. —Anda, inténtalo. —Se acercó a su oído y le indicó: —"Klaus".

Caroline cerró los ojos y con una voz que lo hizo ponerse aún más duro de lo que ya estaba, susurró: —Klaus.

El timbre del teléfono fijo los sobresaltó a los dos. La chica se apartó rápidamente y él maldijo a toda la mierda del mundo. Frustrado se acercó a su escritorio.

— ¡Te dije que no me molestaras! —gritó a Katherine, cuando levantó el auricular.

—Es de allá Klaus —Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó, antes de que Katherine direccionara la llamada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó enfurecido, la muy maldita no podía escoger otro momento para llamar que ese. Le dio la espalda a Caroline y apoyó una mano en el ventanal. —Habla Niklaus—dijo contestando la llamada entrante.

* * *

**Pues esto ya comenzó a tomar un poco mas de sentido y creo que como he dicho en los anteriores capítulos, empieza lo mejor.**

**Dejen reviews, quiero saber que opinan. Y es mas, si veo más reviews, prometo actualizar esta semana.**

**¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

…

Estoy aquí frente a ti,

Aun no sé que pretendes de mí.

Seduces, gritas, decretas

y pretendes que yo te obedezca.

Yo no soy igual a ellas,

Porque jamás podré amar apenas

…

—Niklaus, ¿En qué momento se me asignó un aprendiz? Tengo a un chico en mi oficina informándome que ahora trabaja conmigo. ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

Caroline, que se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de juntas organizando unos documentos, se sobresaltó por la abrupta interrupción de un hombre en la oficina del que ahora era su jefe. Y no era cualquier hombre. Stefan era alto, y su jefe también, bastante en realidad; pero el que llegó, era todo un gigante, debía medir un metro noventa o quizás más, su piel era blanca como la de Niklaus, su cabello era castaño y lo tenía más corto. Era muy guapo, y el cuerpo mostraba una gran pasión por el gimnasio.

Pero no solo eso le llamó la atención, sino también la mención de un nuevo aprendiz, ese tenía que ser Stefan, y si eso era así, este debía ser el vicepresidente de la compañía, y eso la preocupó. ¿A qué se refería con que no sabía nada de él?, ¿Será posible que le terminen anulando el contrato? No quería ni pensar en eso. Había visto a Stefan tan emocionado por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, que sabía cuán decepcionante podría ser quitársela, y más aún antes de comenzar.

Klaus frunció el entrecejo y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Se me olvidó avisarte Kol, eso es todo.

— ¿Se te olvidó? —Kol levantó una ceja y miró a su primo extrañado.

—El chico necesita un trabajo —Klaus apretó los puños y continuó —Tiene una muy buena hoja de vida, a pesar de no haber empezado sus estudios. Tú necesitas ayuda, y no te vendría mal tener a alguien que tenga más noción sobre los negocios, que tu eficiente secretaria. —Caroline notó el tono irónico en sus últimas palabras. Al parecer la chica no era lo mejor en asistentes.

—Puede ser… —Kol se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio —Pero te agradecería hermano, que la próxima vez me avises. No soy vidente para enterarme de tus decisiones, si no me las dices.

—Aja… —Klaus continuó concentrado en su computadora.

Caroline giró la cabeza para observar al hombre llamado Kol, y se dio cuenta que este la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Y ¿Quién es esta muñequita tan hermosa? —El hombre se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

— ¡Esa muñequita es mía! —Caroline saltó en su asiento, sorprendida por la salvaje reacción de Klaus. Había golpeado el escritorio tan fuerte, que todo lo que estaba sobre él vibró, y unas banderitas que allí se encontraban cayeron al suelo.

Kol giró y miró a Klaus con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a mirar a Caroline y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_Estos hombres me van a matar entre tantos sustos._ Pensó Caroline, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Kol, y el fuerte sonido la sobresaltó.

Klaus resoplaba y miraba a Kol con rabia. Caroline estaba casi segura que el hombre tenía algún tipo de trastorno mental, además ¿Qué derecho tenía para hablar de ella así, ¿suya?, ¿Quién se creía que era?

— ¡Yo no soy suya! —Caroline se levantó de su asiento y lo miró fijamente.

Klaus rodeó rápidamente su escritorio y se encaminó a Caroline con una clara expresión de furia en su rostro.

—Cálmate hermano —Kol le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó un poco a modo de advertencia. Klaus levantó la mano y señaló a Caroline con un dedo. Su mirada era amenazante.

—Sal de aquí ahora —Su tono fue tan bajo y pausado que, aunque Caroline había tratado de mantenerse firme en su postura recta y desafiante, no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

Kol miró a Caroline y haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, le indicó que eso era lo mejor. Caroline caminó hacia la salida con la mayor parte de su valor reunido y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta. Apoyándose en esta, cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, necesitaba calmarse.

Niklaus Mikaelson era un hombre muy extraño, y su manera de actuar la asustaba y desconcertaba. La forma como la había recibido solo una hora atrás, le puso el corazón a mil. Su cercanía, su aliento rozando su oído, la forma en que la miraba, había hecho que lo odiara al instante, pero se odió más a ella misma por haberle seguido el juego al pronunciar su nombre, no sonó como ella hubiera querido. Al decirlo tenía todo el aire contenido por la aversión que sentía por ese hombre, pero ese mismo aire fue el que hizo que su voz sonara como un jadeo. Había agradecido profundamente la llamada que él recibió en ese momento, y aunque él hablaba en claves y en voz baja, tampoco le importaba, había tenido que recostarse en la pared y tomar aliento, y más agradeció cuando el hombre, luego de la llamada, se había tornado sombrío y mirándola con una profunda tristeza y ¿miedo?, le había entregado un pequeño trabajo para realizar en la mesa de juntas.

Su madre una vez había tenido un jefe así, y por ese motivo se vio obligada a renunciar, no sin que ella misma fuera a la oficina y le gritara unas cuantas verdades en la cara al maldito que, creyendo que "la pobre viuda" necesitaba consuelo, se había sobrepasado en sus tratos para con ella. Claro estaba que la diferencia entre los dos hombres era muy grande. El otro era un hombre de baja estatura y demasiado seboso para el gusto de cualquier mujer, mientras que este… este era hermoso, tenía que reconocerlo y eso la enfurecía aún más.

Stefan era muy guapo, eso no lo había negado nunca, pero Klaus era un hombre capaz de conseguir a la mujer que deseara y precisamente ese, ese era el gran problema, le molestaban los hombres que usaban el poder que tenían, para aprovecharse de las mujeres que necesitaban un trabajo para salir adelante. Ella no sería una más en la lista de un jefe que acumulaba asistentes.

De seguro Katherine había pasado mil veces por su cama, su escritorio o quién sabe qué otro lugar, pero ella no sería así.

— ¿Estás bien? —Caroline abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la chica pasante, mirándola de forma tímida. Caroline asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien… —Se detuvo indicándole que no sabía su nombre.

—April y tú eres Caroline, ¿No es así?

Asintió —El jefe esta algo ocupado con el que creo, es el vicepresidente. —Comentó ocultando la verdad de lo que había sucedido. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, no tengo experiencia, pero si me explicas…

—Claro que si, ven conmigo.

La chica era muy amable, le indicó cómo rellenar una base de datos con los activos reportados por una de las empresas que captaban inversiones de MikaelsonWorld, en una computadora portátil, mientras que ella continuaba con su trabajo en la computadora de escritorio.

Fred era otra historia, al parecer demasiado inteligente como para rebajarse a hablar con ella, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio. _Lo suficientemente inteligente para ser un completo estúpido. _—Pensó Caroline.

Katherine solo la había mirado y luego de fruncir el ceño, entró a la oficina de presidencia.

—April ¿Eres de aquí de Londres? —Preguntó Caroline para hacer conversación.

—No, soy de Nottingham, la ciudad de Robin Hood —Las dos rieron — ¿y tú?, tu acento no es de por aquí.

—Soy de Estados Unidos —Respondió Caroline.

—Qué interesante, siempre he querido conocer América, qué te parece si almorzamos juntas y me cuentas cómo es de dónde vienes. —Propuso la chica claramente entusiasmada. Caroline asintió sonriendo y siguieron trabajando.

…

—Señorita voy a almor…

—Katherine, llámame por mi nombre —La mujer le sonrió con ¿compasión? ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? Ira, satisfacción, tristeza, miedo, deseo, compasión. Caroline no entendía por qué tantas emociones diferentes iban dirigidas a ella. Pero al menos se consoló con el hecho de que Katherine fuera amable con ella. —Sería bueno que entraras y le avisaras a Klaus, se molesta cuando no sabe dónde están las personas que… necesita.

Caroline frunció el ceño por la manera como Katherine pronunció la última palabra, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía que concentrarse en entrar a la oficina y hablar con el bipolar de su jefe.

—Señor, voy a salir a almorzar, ¿necesita algo más? —Klaus la miró fijamente. Caroline se mantuvo erguida ante él, ni muerta iba a permitir que ese hombre supiera que la atemorizaba, así fuera un poco.

—Creo haberte dejado bien claro, que quería que me llamaras por mi nombre —El hombre parecía no tener expresión en el rostro. Pero sus ojos azules verdosos eran intensos como dos piedras llameantes que se concentraban en ella.

—Le llamaré como considere que es mejor, si no está contento con eso, señor, puede hacer una llamada para que le asig…

—Si en algo aprecias tu vida, no termines esa maldita frase Caroline —Arrugó el papel que tenía en sus manos, al parecer sin siquiera percatarse del hecho, y se puso de pie para apoyarse en el escritorio. —Llámame como se te dé la gana, pero que no se te pase por la cabeza dejarme, a mí nadie me deja Caroline, y menos las personas que necesito a mi lado.

De nuevo la "necesidad" salía a relucir, ¿Qué podía necesitar ese hombre de una chica como ella?

— ¡No me amenace! Señor. —Refutó Caroline apretando los dientes.

— ¡Y tú no me contradigas! —Gritó, enseguida cerró los ojos, suspiró rápidamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con súplica. —Perdóname —Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Caroline intentó alejarse, pero una de las sillas la detuvo. Klaus la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo. —No quise gritarte mi… me sacas de mis casillas tan fácilmente Caroline y yo no quiero tratarte mal, solo quiero… —levantó la mano derecha y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, para retirarla rápidamente y regresar a su asiento, pero ahora, con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

Caroline ya no tenía duda sobre la condición mental de su jefe. _Bipolar, el hombre es un maldito bipolar. _Estaba loco y a los locos era mejor ignorarlos.

—Voy a almorzar, regreso a las dos, permiso —dijo Caroline secamente y se retiró.

—Caroline, ¿estás lista?, vamos —le preguntó April cuando la vio. No sabía qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero Katherine se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y corrió a la oficina de su jefe. —Almorzaremos en el comedor principal. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No es nada, llamemos a Stefan y a Jeremy para que nos acompañen, son dos amigos que están trabajando aquí.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al comedor, April le había explicado a Caroline que había tres cafeterías en total, una de las cuales –El comedor principal– era donde se reunían los empleados que preferían quedarse a almorzar en el trabajo, debido a la lejanía de sus residencias. Los empleados al mostrar su carnet, les realizaban un descuento de la mitad del costo, y la otra mitad era descontada de los sueldos.

—Creo que tendré que comprar mi almuerzo entonces, quedaron de entregarnos los carnets mañana a Stefan y a mí —comentó Caroline. Los chicos no habían podido acompañarlas, porque sus jefes los tenían lo suficientemente ocupados, e iban a almorzar en sus respectivas oficinas con ellos.

—Gracias a Dios me libré de eso —comentó Caroline mientras se sentaban en una mesa libre junto a los ventanales, se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, pero desde la oficina de presidencia se apreciaba mejor, mucho mejor.

—El Señor Mikaelson es bueno —April sonrió moviendo la cabeza y continuó —Cuando comencé mis pasantías, hace cinco meses, estaba loca por él. Me parecía el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. —Soltó una risita divertida. —Aun me lo parece, pero ya no sueño con que llegue un día a mí, y me declare su amor, ahora mi sueño es que se acerque a mi escritorio, me mire fijamente a los ojos y me diga: April Young eres perfecta para… manejar una de nuestras sucursales en el exterior, felicidades Señorita Gerente. —Caroline soltó una carcajada por la imitación —Lo admiro mucho, es un gran empresario, espero ser como él algún día.

Caroline le sonrió, sabía que la chica, si se lo proponía, podía llegar muy lejos. —Es algo extraño —comentó.

—Es un poco malgeniado, es verdad, pero es un buen jefe, Fred y yo hemos aprendido mucho con él, aunque los últimos días ha estado muy extraño: grita y se pasea como loco por la oficina. Deberá tener algún negocio privado entre manos que no le está resultando como desea. —April se encogió de hombros y comió un bocado del cerdo asado que había pedido. —Al menos tenemos a Katherine, ella sabe cómo manejarlo muy bien.

—Me imagino —dijo Caroline sarcásticamente.

— ¡Oh no! no es lo que piensas. Katherine y el Señor Mikaelson son primos, la madre de Katherine, que murió hace varios años, creo, era hermana del señor Mikael, el padre del jefe. Y el hombre que entró esta mañana a su oficina, el jefe de tu amigo Stefan, es hermano de Katherine. —Se acercó un poco a Caroline de manera confidencial —Dicen que ella está ahí por castigo del padre.

_Por eso el parecido de Kol con Katherine._ Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Klaus y ella tenían casi el mismo color de cabello.

—Y la novia o esposa del jefe, ¿Quién es? —Cualquiera que fuera, de seguro no le caería bien la noticia de que su pareja, le estaba coqueteando a su nueva asistente.

—Esposa no tiene, y novia no se la he conocido hasta el momento. Si la tiene, no ha venido a la oficina a visitarlo en el tiempo en que he estado aquí.

—April querida, ¿ya viste al bombón americano que entró hoy a trabajar con Kol? —Una chica rubia, demasiado maquillada y con un atuendo que era más adecuado para una cita para follar, que para trabajar en una empresa, se acercó a la mesa y sin preguntar se sentó en la silla junto a Caroline.

—Hola Greta—Saludó April escuetamente —Te presento a Caroline, la nueva auxiliar del Señor Mikaelson.

—Qué suerte tienes —Greta miró a Caroline de arriba abajo y frunció los labios —Klaus Mikaelson es uno de los hombres más deseados de Londres, Inglaterra diría yo. Y mi Kol, está en esa lista. —Suspiró teatralmente — ¡Qué hombres!

—No es "tu Kol" Greta, ten un poco de respeto, es tu jefe. —Le reprochó April. —Además, él ni siquiera te mira.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Ya casi lo tengo en mis manos, un poco más de presión y cae porque cae. —Greta sonrió con suficiencia y miró a Caroline con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás rendida a los pies de Klaus?

_¿Es posible ser más cínica?_ Admitía estar detrás de su jefe y se burlaba de que ella pudiera estar encantada con su jefe.

Escogió cuidadosamente su respuesta, esta chica se veía muy peligrosa, y no quería que fuera contando por ahí que ya odiaba a su jefe, pero luego pensó una estrategia mejor.

Se encogió de hombros —No me interesa, el "bombón rubio" como tú lo llamas, ese es mi objetivo. —Sonrió con malicia — Yo también soy americana, nos conocimos en el avión, y decidimos alquilar un apartamento juntos. En cualquier momento me meto en su cama y todo listo.

April abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego, entendiendo el juego, sonrió y bajó la cabeza para que Greta no lo notara.

Greta miró a Caroline con rabia — ¡Ja! ¿Crees que él se va a fijar en ti, teniéndome a mí junto a él todo el día?

Caroline sonrió, la muy estúpida había caído en la trampa, y al parecer los quería a todos para ella. —Pero yo lo tengo por las noches. —Miró a April, que estaba tan roja, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso lo veremos —Greta se levantó de la silla rápidamente y tomando su bandeja se alejó refunfuñando.

April temblaba en su silla, cuando la otra rubia estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a reír. —Eres… perversa. —Logró decir.

Caroline también rió negando con la cabeza — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase, antes de que le vaya con el chisme a Stefan?

—Conociéndola, una hora máximo, pero ella nunca almuerza aquí, se cree demasiado para juntarse con los empleados. Lo más seguro es que va a viajar con su padre—Respondió April y tomó un sorbo de su refresco para terminar de calmarse.

—Acaso ¿no es una empleada más?

April asintió con la cabeza —Sí lo es. Entró a trabajar aquí después que yo, pero es la hija del jefe de la oficina jurídica y amigo del señor Mikael.

—…Y por eso cree que tiene derecho a ganarse al vicepresidente —Dedujo Caroline.

—Aja, Katherine la odia, una vez dijo que Greta estaba loca si creía que alguien como ella iba a capturar a su hermano, y conociéndola, es capaz de dejarla calva. —Las dos rieron y continuaron almorzando.

…

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Stefan? —Caroline todavía estaba algo nerviosa por la ignorancia del vicepresidente, sobre el cargo de su amigo.

—Muy bien, Kol, mi jefe, es un buen tipo, al principio estaba algo desconcertado, al parecer entre tanto cambio no sabía que trabajaría con él, pero igual hablamos y luego de salir un rato regresó, me dijo que trabajaríamos de la mano y se ofreció a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesitara de la universidad —Respondió Stefan mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala del apartamento. Acababa de salir de sus clases y estaba agotado, aunque había tenido un pequeño descanso antes de llegar al campus, el día había estado muy ajetreado. Agradeció no estar solo en la travesía, Jeremy fue una gran ayuda y compañía, además de que compartían todas las clases. —Y en las clases todo muy bien, te juro Caroline que aún no me creo que esto esté sucediendo.

Caroline se sentó a su lado y se palmeó las piernas para que Stefan colocara su cabeza en ellas, y empezó a jugar con su cabello rubio.

—No te extrañes, te lo mereces, y ya verás que si tu jefe sigue como pinta, todo saldrá muy bien.

Stefan la miró fijamente — ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Qué tal es tu jefe?

—Es un idiota… —Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sabía que Stefan lo interpretaría de muy mala manera, y no se equivocó.

Se levantó rápidamente y le tomó la cara entre las manos — ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Se sobrepasó contigo? ¿Se te insinuó? Dímelo Caroline, porque si es así te ju…

— ¡No! no, cómo crees mi vida, no. —Caroline sabía que Stefan era capaz de ir y romperle la cara a Klaus sin importarle que lo despidieran y le cancelaran la beca. —Es solo que es un poco temperamental, y cambia de genio rápidamente, eso es todo. En serio, no es nada.

—Caroline, no tienes que volver si no quieres, yo puedo correr con los gastos mientras tu situación legal se soluciona.

—Stefan, sé que eres mayor que yo, pero ya tengo dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, no voy a renunciar a mi primer empleo formal solo porque mi jefe tiene un trastorno mental. —Caroline lo tomó de los hombros y haló un poco para que se recostara de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. —Convino Stefan recostándose de nuevo en el regazo de su amiga —es solo que, no quiero que nada malo te pase, y esos hombres poderosos y ricos, muchas veces creen que pueden tener a la mujer que quieran sin importar nada.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Y lo del mal genio, creo que es cierto, llegó a la oficina un poco antes de que me fuera y me quedó mirando de una forma muy extraña, como si me inspeccionara. Yo le sostuve la mirada, pero en la suya había algo así como, advertencia y odio, no sé muy bien.

—Quizás odia a los americanos, yo qué sé. Pero cambiando de tema: ¿Qué tal Greta, la asistente de tu jefe?

Stefan soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza —Es una chica bastante rápida, y es rubia, quizás salga con ella…

— ¡No estarás pensando en tener algo con ella! —Le interrumpió Caroline golpeando el brazo de Stefan.

—Claro que no, al menos nada serio, ella no es una mujer para tomar en serio, y sabes que ya hemos hablado de eso —Le dijo Stefan a modo de advertencia. Él siempre le había dicho que para los hombres existían dos clases de mujeres: las que son para pasar el rato, y otras que son para pasar la vida entera. Él siempre le recalcaba que ella debía ser de las segundas. Sonaba cruel, pero lastimosamente era cierto. —Además, —Continuó luego de que Caroline asintió —Ella parece estar detrás de Kol, aunque dudo mucho que lo atrape, él parece no percatarse de los avances de ella, aunque yo solo estuve con ellos en la mañana.

— ¿En la mañana?, ¿acaso ella no fue en la tarde o algo así?

—No, salió de viaje con su padre, es el jefe de la oficina jurídica, según sé, regresa al trabajo el viernes. ¿Dónde la conociste?

—A la hora del almuerzo, mientras estaba con April, la pasante de presidencia —Contestó Caroline. Entonces la chica no había tenido tiempo de irle con el chisme, era una lástima, quería burlarse un rato, pero ya sería en otra ocasión, si la chica volvía a tratarla de esa manera.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, Jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Caroline caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Caroline lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color azul con tonos de verde tan intenso que parecían dos azuladas esmeraldas brillando en sus cuencas. _

Esos ojos azules, ni en sus sueños la dejaban en paz. Era el mismo sueño de la noche anterior a la llegada a Londres, pero ahora que la estatua había abierto los ojos, sabía que eran los mismos que los de Niklaus.

Había tenido el mismo sueño dos noches seguidas, y mientras su jefe la atormentaba con su mirada en el día, la estatua lo hacía por las noches.

El lunes no le dijo a Stefan que Caroline le había ofrecido llevarla a la hora de la salida, y al ver que ella se negaba, la retuvo hasta luego de las ocho de la noche. Agradecía que Stefan llegara de clases no antes de las diez, no quería mortificarle la vida con sus asuntos.

La ropa que le había enviado su madre, junto con la de Stefan, Había llegado el martes, y se había lamentado al percatarse que no alcanzaría a llegar al final de la semana, sin repetir más de una prenda. Toda su ropa era demasiado informal para ir a trabajar a un lugar como ese. Liz le había enviado dinero también, y aunque no quería gastarlo en ropa, tendría que hacerlo si no quería desentonar con el lugar.

Al llegar el miércoles en la mañana, Klaus la puso a trabajar en lo mismo que los dos días anteriores: archivar. No podía creer que le estuviera pagando un sueldo solo para eso, cuando cualquiera podía hacerlo en simples horas extras. Pero por como el hombre actuaba, no era en realidad algo de extrañar. Muchas veces detenía su propio trabajo solo para supervisarla desde su escritorio, y se quedaba mirándola trabajar por un largo rato, hasta que al parecer, se cansaba y regresaba a lo suyo. Otras veces se levantaba y colocándose detrás de ella le susurraba en el oído: _¿Todo bien?_ A lo que ella respondía: _Hasta hace un momento._ Eso lo hacía despreciarlo más. Manzanas como él eran las que dañaban todo el árbol.

Kol era diferente, aunque muchas veces, cuando llegaba a la oficina le guiñaba el ojo, o besaba su mano a escondidas de Klaus mientras le susurraba: _Si me ve haciendo esto me cose la boca._ Su actitud era muy diferente a la de su jefe, estos eran actos llenos de diversión, que le arrancaban risitas que él acallaba poniéndose un dedo en la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio, mientras él mismo también reía.

Pero Klaus era otra historia, la mayoría de las veces, cuando él la miraba se sentía vulnerable, su mirada era de posesión, algunas veces lujuria, y eso la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo enojada.

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras a este número! —Contestó Caroline en voz baja y girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda al escritorio de su jefe.

— ¡Pero me haces falta!, y no me…

— ¿Con quién hablas Caroline? —Caroline se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no quería que creyera que estaba usando el teléfono móvil que le había dado la empresa, para hacer visitas personales. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás, fue un error darle el número a Elena, para lo que le había aclarado, serían asuntos de emergencia, de resto sería ella quien la llamaría.

—Lo siento señor, es una amiga de mi país, le dije que no me llamara a este número —Klaus le extendió la mano en clara señal de que le entregara el teléfono, en su mirada se notaba incredulidad y disgusto.

— _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa es la voz de tu jefe?, ¡Qué sexy!_

Caroline ignoró los desvaríos de su amiga —Señor le aseguro que no volverá a…

—Entrégame el móvil sin cortar la llamada, ahora —Caroline se mordió el labio y con renuencia le entregó el aparato.

Klaus se lo colocó en la oreja.

— ¿Quién habla? —Caroline se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. No quería que fuera grosero con su amiga, y si lo era, no tenía mucho que alegar, él tendría todo el derecho de molestarse.

Caroline se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y alcanzó a ver cómo las facciones de Klaus se suavizaban y una sonrisa traviesa se posaba en su rostro. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa, sabía cuán loca era Elena.

—Elena, muy bonito nombre, ¿hace cuánto eres amiga de Caroline?…

—Entonces debes conocer sus secretos y anhelos ¿no es así?… —Caroline sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, era capaz de meterse por el teléfono y ahorcar a Elena si cometía alguna locura.

—Hagamos algo, Elena. Tú me dices todo lo que sabes sobre esta chica, mientras yo observo cómo se muerde el labio y le suben los colores al rostro… —Klaus le guiñó un ojo y Caroline deseó arrebatarle el móvil o cortarle la oreja, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran completamente viables.

—Interesante… ¡No me digas!… Mmm, eso suena delicioso —Caroline no aguantó más. En un rápido movimiento, haló el brazo de Klaus, le arrebató el móvil, y quedó de espalda a él.

Klaus soltó una fuerte carcajada, se acercó a ella por detrás, y pegando su pecho a la espalda de Caroline se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: —Te tengo en mis manos, preciosa. —Se retiró riendo y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

Caroline corrió a la sala de juntas principal, entró en ella por la puerta que estaba en la oficina de presidencia y la cerró.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Preguntó Caroline apretando los dientes.

—_Care tienes que decirme ahora mismo cómo es ese hombre, ¡Qué voz más sexy! Y esa forma de reír._ —Elena hizo un sonido de "saborear", ignorando por completo la pregunta de Caroline. —Te _juro que mojé mis bragas con solo escucharlo…_

—Elena Gilbert, dime ahora mismo qué le dijiste a mi jefe, si no quieres que me haga deportar, e ir a matarte con mis propias manos ahora mismo. —dijo Caroline de forma amenazante.

— _¡Está bien!, cálmate. Solo le dije que era tu mejor amiga y que por nada del mundo diría nada sobre ti, pero quería burlarme un rato, así que si accedía, hiciera como si le estuviera contando tus más oscuros secretos. _—Dijo esto último con tono de malicia.

Caroline se recostó en la puerta y soltó el aire de golpe. —No basta con que él quiera acabar conmigo, ahora también mi mejor amiga está en mi contra —dijo más para sí misma que para la otra chica.

—_Care tranquilízate, el hombre es divertido y por la voz que tiene, debe ser muy guapo, tienes que decirme todo sobre él, lo quiero todo amiga, todo._ —La voz de su amiga sonó emocionada y Caroline tuvo que respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos un momento para no terminar cortando la llamada. —_Anda Caroline, no seas mala, dime algo, solo me dijiste que era el presidente de la compañía, pero nada más._

—Se llama Niklaus Mikaelson, tiene mal genio, a veces, y otras… no sé… me mira extraño.

— _¿Cómo si te deseara?_ — ¿La chica era bruja o qué? Caroline guardó silencio para no tener que admitir algo así — _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Te desea! ¡Te desea!, Care tienes que perder la virginidad con ese hombre, te lo juro amiga, no importa cuántos años tiene, tienes que dejar que ese hombre te enseñe cómo se hace nena, ¡Ay nooo! Se me va a acabar la tarjeta de llamada. Lo voy a buscar en Google, ahí tiene que salir alguna foto. Caroline acuéstate con él ¡Acuéstate co… Pi Pi Pi…_

Caroline no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera dio para interrumpirla, estaba atónita. Sabía que su amiga tenía problemas, pero ese hombre la había dejado totalmente trastornada. ¿Que se acostara con él?, ¿Hablaba en serio?, definitivamente era mejor olvidar esas palabras, no quería tenerlas en su mente cuando su amiga le contara que ya había encontrado una foto de Klaus. Sin duda sería capaz de nadar por todo el océano Atlántico para arrancarle la ropa, amarrarla y ofrecerla a su jefe como una ofrenda virginal. _Estoy rodeada de locos._ —Pensó apesadumbrada.

Pero ahora tenía otro asunto mayor. En la otra habitación estaba Klaus, esperando a que ella saliera para burlarse. Había sentido muchas emociones con respecto a ese hombre, pero nunca vergüenza y en ese momento sentía mucha. Odió haber caído en esa trampa, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Klaus estaba trabajando como si nada, pero cuando Caroline intentó caminar hacia su puesto habitual, escuchó la voz de él.

—Tu amiga es interesante, estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien, deberías invitarla a pasar una temporada aquí.

—Ni loca —susurró Caroline, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara, al imaginarse la escena del sacrificio hecha realidad; pero al parecer Klaus la escuchó y por lo visto, entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, porque volvió a soltar una carcajada y siguió con su trabajo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Minutos más tarde Caroline decidió tomarse el tiempo del almuerzo e ir a comprar un par de blusas para los próximos días, hasta que llegara el fin de semana.

—Señor, me voy, nos vemos en un par de horas —dijo Caroline tomando su bolso.

— ¿Vas a almorzar con April de nuevo? —Klaus le sonrió tiernamente. _¡Qué cambios!_ Pensó Caroline. —Quédate conmigo, pediremos lo que tú quieras comer. —Le dijo en tono suplicante, con la mirada de un niño que pide permiso para salir a jugar.

Caroline tenía que aceptar que ese hombre, algunas veces, podía inspirar cosas buenas.

—Lo siento señor, pero no voy a almorzar con nadie —Explicó Caroline—Sucede que toda mi ropa es muy informal, y necesito ir a comprar un par de prendas para usar hasta el fin de semana.

—Pero eso no es problema nena —dijo Klaus y llamó a Katherine por el intercomunicador. La mujer entró a la oficina y se ubicó al lado de Caroline.

—Klaus, me voy a almorzar, lo que sea quedará para la tarde.

—Precisamente eso quiero que hagas —Klaus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su prima, revisando su billetera. —Llévate a Caroline a almorzar y tómense la tarde libre. —Le entregó una tarjeta de color azul con un monumento dibujado en él —Necesita ropa para venir a trabajar y quiero que la acompañes, cómprale todo lo que necesite, y para ti también, si quieres. Nos vemos mañana.

Katherine recibió la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa —Te espero afuera Caroline. —Y salió de la oficina.

Caroline no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿En serio pensaba comprarle ropa?, ¿Pero, por qué? Dudaba mucho que hiciera lo mismo con April o Fred. No podía permitirle algo así, era cierto que no tenía mucho dinero, pero tampoco podía aceptar que él hiciera ese tipo de gastos en ella.

—Señor… no… no es necesario… yo no…

Klaus se acercó un poco más a ella y retiró un mechón de cabello de su hombro. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero lo suficientemente largo para que se posara sobre sus hombros.

La mirada de él era complaciente y cariñosa, pero había algo más en ella que Caroline no supo descifrar.

—Quiero hacerlo Caroline. Míralo desde este punto, estarás conmigo en muchas reuniones y viajes, debes estar bien vestida para no desentonar con las personas que allí estén. —A Caroline le pareció una excusa recién inventada.

—En ese caso, podría adelantarme el pago del mes, con eso tendría para comprar lo que necesito.

—Caroline, Caroline, hasta cuándo me contradecirás. Tómalo como un regalo de MikaelsonWorld, o un aporte de mi parte a mi empleada más cercana, ¡yo que sé! —Klaus suspiró y la tomó por los hombros —Hagamos algo, compra todo lo que desees, y te lo descontaré de tu sueldo mes a mes en pequeñas cuotas.

—Pero solo estaré aquí un par de meses, el doble como mucho.

— ¡No! —Caroline se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio: las anteriores emociones se tornaron sombrías y la furia salió a relucir en sus ojos azules. Apretó un poco su agarre sobre los brazos de ella.

—Señor…

Klaus respiró profundamente y aflojó las manos —Perdóname, no quería lastimarte. —La soltó y se giró para darle la espalda. —Lo de tu ida todavía no está claro, y puede que termines quedándote mucho más tiempo del que tienes planeado, si te llegas a sentir lo suficientemente a gusto para formar una vida aquí… con nosotros —Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento. —Igualmente ahí está tu amiguito, cualquier cosa acordaremos una forma de pago por medio de él: consignaciones, giros, cualquier cosa.

—Pero yo…

—Caroline, ve a comprar la maldita ropa y deja de pelearme, ¿Que no te cansas de hacerlo? —Caroline sonrió por la forma en que lo dijo, pero decidió provocarlo un poco más.

—La verdad señor, está empezando a tornarse en un pasatiempo muy agradable —Klaus rió ante su respuesta.

—Anda ve, y trata de comprar más que Katherine. —Se giró en su asiento para darle la espalda y dejar en claro que no admitía más discusión.

Caroline suspiró resignada y salió de la oficina para encontrarse con una muy ansiosa Katherine.

—Vamos de una vez Caroline, ¿compras y tarde libre? Estas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días. —_Gracias a Dios._ —Pensó Caroline.

Minutos después se encontraban almorzando en el Corrigans Mayfair, un restaurante de cocina internacional, ubicado en Grosvenor Street. El lugar era glamuroso, la iluminación amarilla resaltaba las paredes, que tenían paneles dorados a todo lo largo de éstas, el piso era de madera oscura y las mesas con manteles blancos, contrarrestaban con las sillas en cuero azul turquí. A Caroline le llamó la atención una lámpara de mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas: la base era las patas de un pájaro y la cubierta estaba toda forrada en plumas, dando la simulación de un pájaro. Nunca había entrado a un lugar como ese, pero se sentía bien, era lujoso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire acogedor.

—Katherine no tenemos que hacer esto, solo entrégame lo de mi salario y yo gastaré de ahí, con eso es suficiente —dijo Caroline en tono suplicante, Katherine era su última oportunidad, la mujer no era exactamente la amabilidad personificada, en realidad era pretenciosa y orgullosa, pero no llegaba a ser grosera con los empleados, era solo que los trataba con la superioridad de su cuna, y aún así prefería que la llamaran por su nombre directamente.

— ¿Estás loca Caroline? ¿Quieres que Klaus me riña cuando vea el estado de su cuenta? Olvídalo querida.

—Pero él no tiene por qué darse cuenta, compra muchas cosas para ti y le dices que la mitad o más son mías. —Dijo Caroline tratando de razonar.

—Chica, como se nota que no conoces a Klaus o por lo menos jamás te has movido en nuestro medio —El tono que Katherine usó, hizo que las últimas palabras no sonaran ofensivas —Klaus es un hombre de mundo, ha tratado con cientos de mujeres que gastan en un día, lo que tú ganas al año. ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta de la baja calidad de las prendas que podrás comprar con tu sueldo?, o, en el caso en que compres una o dos de diseñador ¿No se dará cuenta cuando empieces a repetir?

Caroline se estremeció al entender lo que estaba implícito bajo esas palabras, dichas como si fueran las más obvias.

Empezó a retorcerse las manos, nerviosa por confirmar sus sospechas.

—No estarás pensando lo que yo tanto me temo, ¿Verdad? —Katherine sonrió con malicia. Caroline jadeó y colocando un brazo sobre la mesa, apoyó la frente sobre la mano, negando con la cabeza. —Esta tarjeta va a sangrar querida, Klaus me la debe y tú serás el puente para llegar a mi venganza. —Su mirada se tornó maliciosa y una risilla terrorífica, como las de las niñas asesinas en las películas de terror, brotó de sus labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso tan horrible que te hizo Klaus? —Preguntó Caroline. No parecía que ellos dos, tuvieran rencores guardados.

— ¡Me obliga a cumplir horario y no me da los permisos que le pido! —Respondió Katherine, como si fueran los actos más crueles que se hayan cometido en la historia de la humanidad.

Caroline se le quedó mirando, procesando lo que ella le había dicho, y luego soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente esa familia era todo un caso de estudio, y aún no los conocía a todos.

—Pero cuéntame de ti Caroline: tu familia, amigos, novios. —La última palabra la dijo levantando una ceja de forma sugestiva. —Anda dime, no podemos ir de compras, si no sabemos lo esencial la una de la otra.

—En realidad no hay nada interesante que contar: nací en Mystic Falls, un pueblo de Estados Unidos, mi madre se llama Liz y mi padre Bill, pero él murió hace algunos años —Prefirió omitir la forma en la que murió, no quería que nadie sintiera compasión por él. —Luego de eso nos mudamos a New Orleans, terminé mis estudios, y en un arrebato de libertad, se me ocurrió acompañar a Stefan en este viaje, y aquí me tienes, inmigrante ilegal en tierra inglesa.

—Tienes razón, nada interesante —dijo Katherine moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. Caroline sonrió, le gustaba la gente sincera, así fueran un poco bruscas, además, agradecía que pasara por alto lo de su padre. —La mía es igual, solo que con más dinero, y en el caso de la pérdida, no fue mi padre sino mi madre. —Caroline notó como la mirada de Katherine se tornó triste cuando mencionó lo último.

—Lo siento. —Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso, pero no lo pudo evitar, el solo pensar en perder a su madre era algo inconcebible, estaba segura que Stefan y Elena debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salvarla, si algo así llegara a ocurrir.

—No te preocupes, fue hace unos diez años en un accidente automovilístico, con mis abuelos, que también murieron, y aunque tanto a Kol como a mí nos hace mucha falta, tía Esther se ha encargado de que el vacío no sea tan grande. —Sonrió tiernamente y Caroline pensó que así se veía mucho más hermosa.

—Tu tía Esther ¿es la madre de Klaus? —Preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

Katherine levantó una ceja y la miró divertida — ¿Klaus?

Caroline se sonrojó un poco —Él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, solo que yo prefiero llamarlo "Señor".

Katherine rió divertida —No te preocupes ya lo sé, por mí puedes decirle como quieras, cosas como: Ogro, malcriado, salvaje, idiota, imbécil…

— ¡Ya entendí! Tranquila, ya entendí —dijo Caroline riendo, cada vez le caía mejor esa mujer.

Katherine también rió, y rememorando la pregunta de Caroline continuó —Pues si, Esther y Mikael son los padres de Klaus y Rebekah. Mi madre Elizabeth era la hermana de mi tío Mikael.

—No sabía que Klaus tenía una hermana.

Katherine tomó un sorbo de vino —Es menor que él, tiene solo veinte años, es su protegida, muy celoso con ella. Kol intenta hacer lo mismo conmigo —Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, a modo de confidencia —Pero no sabe que Klaus es mi encubridor.

Las dos rieron y Caroline continuó, esa familia le causaba curiosidad, nunca había tratado con personas como ellos, y mucho menos de otro país. Solo esperaba que Katherine no la tomara por entrometida.

—Y… Las parejas de ustedes ¿Son socios de MikaelsonWorld? o… —Trató de decirlo de la manera más global posible, pero en realidad por el que estaba más interesada era por Klaus, no era que le importara para algo personal, Dios sabía que el hombre era insoportable, pero sí tenía curiosidad por saber qué mujer se aguantaba a un hombre así.

Katherine negó con la cabeza y esperó a que el mesero que acababa de servirles, se alejara. —Ninguno de nosotros tiene pareja de momento, Kol es algo coqueto, pero solo cuando alguien le cae muy bien y es más por juego que por otra cosa —Caroline sonrió, no se había equivocado cuando se formó una buena opinión sobre él. —Rebekah casi no le presta atención a eso, dice que sus sueños están primero que cualquier hombre, igual cuando alguien se le acerca, Klaus lo ahuyenta sin importar quién sea —Katherine torció la boca en una graciosa mueca —según él está muy pequeña para pensar en eso. Es un hipócrita —Lo último lo dijo tan bajo, que Caroline no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien.

—Y, ¿tú? Y ¿Klaus?

—Yo no pienso en tener nada serio por ahora, y Klaus… —Katherine se quedó por unos segundos mirando a lo lejos, como rememorando algún hecho. —Klaus es un hombre que… no se siente muy orgulloso de ciertos errores que ha cometido y menos aún, de cómo los intentó solucionar, pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás, y ahora tiene que vivir con eso. — Volteó a mirar a Caroline a los ojos. —Caroline, mi primo es un hombre difícil, autoritario y caprichoso, de niño tuvo todo lo que quiso y creció con la idea de que todo lo merece y todo lo que quiere lo puede obtener, sin importarle las consecuencias, y es ahí cuando se torna peligroso. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Caroline y la apretó un poco. —Caroline, prométeme que le tendrás paciencia, que por muy molesto que se torne no lo abandonarás. — Su mirada era suplicante —Tengo miedo Caroline, no quiero que sufra, no sé si él lo soportaría.

—Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?, no entiendo Katherine ¿Qué va a pasar? —Caroline se había puesto nerviosa, la voz le salió ronca por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Su mente lógica le indicaba que nada de eso le incumbía, pero en su alma, algo le gritaba que prestara mucha atención, porque ella tenía que ver mucho más de lo que creía, en esa extraña historia.

Katherine retiró la mano y se enderezó en su silla —No lo sé, solo sé que él… te ha tomado cariño, aunque lleve tan solo unos días de conocerte, no quiero que sufra, eso es todo. Lo soportarás ¿Verdad Caroline?, prométemelo por favor.

Caroline la miró por un momento, pudo sentir la lucha interna que había dentro de aquella mujer, y lo peor es que no era por ella misma, sino por su primo. Ella había tenido que lidiar con traumas que no se curaban con una ida al doctor, y al parecer Katherine también, en la piel de otra persona. No podía prometerle que se quedaría, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pero sí podía prometerle que le tendría paciencia, después de todo, también era sano para ella, si no vivía peleando todo el tiempo.

—Te lo prometo Katherine, trataré de sobrellevarlo —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para reafirmar sus palabras. Katherine también sonrió y le agradeció.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo Bond Street, desde Russell &amp; Bromley hasta Gucci, pasando por tiendas como Jimmy Choo, Cartier, Channel y otras de las que Caroline no recordaba el nombre. Aprendió rápido que no podía sonreír al ver alguna prenda, porque Katherine enseguida la hacía entrar y probársela, y si también era del agrado de ella, la compraban.

Los dos hombres que las acompañaban, los guardaespaldas de Katherine, se turnaban para llevar las bolsas al auto, ya que ellas habían decidido hacer el recorrido a pie. Caroline estaba agotada, no le disgustaba comprar ropa, era algo que la tenía indiferente, pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Odiaba las largas jornadas a las que la sometía Elena, pero esta vez era peor, porque sabía que los ceros en los tiquetes de compra, eran más que en sus habituales salidas con su amiga. Las protestas de Caroline no hacían mella alguna en Katherine, muchas veces la miraba y le decía — ¡Pero qué fastidiosa eres Caroline! —y continuaba como si nada. Faldas, pantalones, blusas, abrigos, chaquetas, zapatos de tacos altos, bolsos y una que otra joya, hacían parte ahora, del guardarropa de Caroline.

…

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó asombrado Stefan cuando vio las bolsas y cajas regadas por toda la sala del apartamento. —Robaste un banco y te fuiste de compras o ¿Qué?

—Te llamé para avisarte que mi jefe me había enviado de compras con Katherine —Respondió Caroline acostada sobre el sofá, estaba exhausta, nunca se había probado tanta ropa en tan poco tiempo y si a eso le sumaba la larga caminata, tenía razones de sobra para estar de muerte.

—Sí, pero no me dijiste que te habías ganado la lotería.

—Le dije a mi jefe que necesitaba ir a comprar algo de ropa y le entregó su tarjeta de débito a Katherine y nos mandó de compras, le dije que no era necesario, pero él alegó que tendría que estar con él todo el tiempo, e ir a reuniones, viajes, y que tenía que estar a la altura. —Caroline suspiró sonoramente y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá —Y aquí lo tienes.

—Bueno, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tiene algo de razón. Te lo descontará del sueldo, supongo. —Stefan fue alzando la voz conforme se alejaba hacia la cocina.

—Aja, y si no alcanzo, se lo consignaré periódicamente cuando me haya ido. —Gritó Caroline para que la escuchara.

Stefan salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. — ¿No has pensado en quedarte Caroline?

Ella lo miró y vio en su cara la tristeza que ese pensamiento le producía. Se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. — ¿Quieres que me quede? —Stefan asintió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Caroline suspiró y pegó su rostro al pecho de Stefan. —Ya veremos qué pasa, nada está escrito en esta vida.

…

Caroline se encontraba sentada junto a April, ayudándola con un informe que se necesitaba para antes de que se acabara el día. Era viernes y Klaus quería revisarlo el fin de semana para una junta que se realizaría el lunes. Fred trabajaba en el mismo documento pero en otro punto de este, para así, ganar tiempo.

—Caroline, llévale estos documentos a Klaus—Dijo Katherine entregándole una carpeta blanca, con varios documentos dentro. —Está esperándolos en la oficina de Kol.

—Enseguida Katherine —Respondió Caroline dirigiéndose a los ascensores.

Solo tenía que bajar un piso, pero como aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a los tacones tan altos que Katherine le había hecho comprar, prefería caminar lo menos posible para no terminar rodando por las escaleras.

No había visto a Kol desde que fue de compras con Katherine y, tenía que admitirlo, la nueva ropa le sentaba muy bien, solo esperaba que a él no se le ocurriera hacer algún comentario pasado de tono, que fuera a molestar a Klaus, pero sabía que al menos una guiñada de ojo le esperaba. Sonrió imaginándoselo, ahora entendía por qué Katherine había sido obligada a trabajar con Klaus y no con su hermano, si ella misma tuviera alguna oportunidad haría el cambio. El hombre era divertido y le caía muy bien, no le extrañaba que en tan solo una semana, Stefan hablara maravillas de él casi como si fueran amigos, y ella pensó que los que podían darse ese crédito, eran muy afortunados.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la posesividad de Klaus, Katherine le había dicho que le molestaba que sus empleados más allegados se distrajeran con coqueteos y relaciones con otras personas de la compañía. Pero él no se portaba así ni con April, ni con Fred, ni siquiera sabía si permanecían todo el día en sus puestos de trabajo, pero cuando se lo había comentado a Katherine, esta la había mirado divertida y le dijo: — ¿Crees que en realidad, habría que mantener vigilados a esos dos? —Caroline había tenido que aguantar la risa, cuando le reprochó a Katherine el comentario poco grato, pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y terminaron las dos riendo.

Llegó enseguida al piso cuarenta. No era como el de presidencia, en donde el ascensor abría en la misma oficina. Aquí se llegaba a una pequeña estancia, con un par de puertas de oficinas a la izquierda, que según le había contado Stefan, era en las que se coordinaban las sucursales, ya que aunque estas tenían gerentes, los informes, controles y decisiones, eran compilados tras esas puertas; y una a la derecha que indicaba en el letrero "vicepresidencia".

Entró por esa puerta y se encontró con el escritorio de Greta de frente, el lugar era muy parecido a la sala de recibo de presidencia, pero en menor tamaño y en vez de dos escritorios adicionales al de la asistente había solo uno, el de Stefan, Kol había ordenado colocarlo el mismo día que su amigo empezó a trabajar ahí. ¿Por qué Edward no podía hacer lo mismo con ella?, la mantenía sentada en la pequeña mesa de juntas, sin tener un espacio propio de trabajo, incluso le ordenó usar su propio baño, que solo usaban Katherine y él, mientras que los pasantes usaban el que se encontraba afuera, junto a la sala de archivos.

Tanto la chica como su amigo levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron cuando entró. Pero eran sonrisas muy diferentes:

Stefan le sonreía con diversión y picardía, mientras que Greta lo hacía con suficiencia y malicia. Esta última se levantó de su asiento y mirando a Caroline de arriba abajo, y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pasó junto a ella y salió de la estancia con unos sobres en la mano. Caroline le levantó una ceja en muda interrogación, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró a Stefan, quien se había levantado de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

Caroline se giró para señalar la puerta, iba a preguntar a Stefan si sabía qué le pasaba a la rubia, cuando éste la abrazó por la cintura. —Entonces preciosa, ¿Esta noche te vas a meter en mi cama? —Dijo con voz sensual para enseguida morderle suavemente la oreja.

Caroline ya había olvidado la conversación que tuvo con Greta el lunes a la hora del almuerzo, y ahora estaba claro que la mujer le había ido con el chisme a Stefan apenas llegó de su viaje, con la clara intensión de hacerla pasar como una cualquiera.

La carcajada que se formó en la garganta de Caroline, no alcanzó a salir. Una voz que conocía muy bien, en un tono que no le gustaba escuchar, resonó por todo el lugar, como un trueno en plena tormenta.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

_Me encanta como va tomando todo sentido._

_Espero sus reviews, para saber lo que opinan sobre la historia hasta ahora._

_Nos leemos pronto (creo)._

_Besos._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

…

_La angustia me invade,_

_la impotencia me sobrepasa._

_Quieres reclamar lo que no te pertenece,_

_y aprovechas el momento para imponerte._

_Y aquí estoy ante ti sumisa,_

_Esperando una sentencia que no es mía._

…

La vida de Caroline, como ya le había dicho a Katherine, no había sido nada emocionante. Tuvo muy buenos momentos, sobre todo antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando aún no conocía los horrores del dolor y el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido de una forma tan cruel. Era una niña común y corriente, tenía pocos amigos, más que todo compañeros de escuela, porque prefería pasar tiempo con su padre en la, escuchando relatos o con su madre escuchando música vieja, mientras ella le enseñaba de manera cómica cómo se bailaba, cocinando, u horneando las deliciosas galletas de pasas y chocolate, que por lo general, resultaban en varias idas al sanitario por parte de Caroline.

Pero una sola palabra cambió por completo toda su realidad…

_"No pienso nunca en el futuro porque llega muy pronto"_ había dicho Albert Einstein una vez. Pero aunque Caroline no pensaba nunca en su futuro, el que se suponía muy lejano, llegó mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. Su papá ya no estaría más con ella, al menos en cuerpo.

Luego de eso conoció a las personas que la ayudaron a salir, a ella y a su madre, de ese lugar oscuro en el que se habían sumergido, los que ahora consideraba su familia.

Lo único que había alterado su infancia, era precisamente lo que nadie conocía: sus sueños. Una voz que le hablaba cuando su mente se alejaba de la realidad, le repetía que algún día tendría que viajar a Londres para cumplir con su destino. Era una voz pausada y tierna, no le daba una orden, ni la asustaba con tonos misteriosos, era más bien como si le diera indicaciones, como si quisiera guiarla al lugar donde debía estar.

Nunca le fue claro si la voz pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer, su tono era como delicadas campanas repicando suavemente. Pero la voz no había durado siempre. La noche que su padre murió, ella se había quedado dormida en un sillón junto a la cama de este, soñó de nuevo con la voz, pero esa vez no le habló de Londres, ni de destino, ni de nada parecido. Solo una frase había sido pronunciada firmemente, pero con extremo cariño al mismo tiempo. _"Nunca estarás sola"._ Despertó de inmediato, para encontrar a su madre llorando angustiada, su padre acababa de morir. Nunca más volvió a escuchar a quien le hablaba en sueños.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Y aquí estaba ella, con su vida de cabeza, y sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de asimilarlo.

_Mierda._

Sin previo aviso fue apartada del brazo de Stefan, y apretada fuertemente contra un torso duro que respiraba agitadamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la quijada firmemente apretada de Klaus, su mirada era de odio y locura, pero eran emociones que no estaban dirigidas hacia ella, si no hacia su amigo, y eso la angustió.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Stefan y lo vio cambiar de sentimientos rápidamente: Primero sorpresa y confusión, segundo entendimiento y por último rabia.

Stefan miró a Klaus y luego a Caroline, pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de ella que estaba vestido totalmente con la ropa que su jefe le había comprado, y finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en el brazo que apretaba fuertemente y de manera posesiva, la cintura de su amiga.

Caroline vio como Stefan volvió a mirar a Klaus, con una rabia que jamás había percibido en sus ojos, empuñó fuertemente las manos y lo que nunca se imaginó por parte de su hermano, sucedió. Un puño voló hacia un objetivo ubicado un poco más arriba de su cara, y por el fuerte sonido que escuchó, y la manera como Klaus fue apartado repentinamente de su lado, dedujo que había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Maldito miserable! —Fue lo que Stefan gritó cuando golpeó fuertemente la cara de Klaus, quien terminó tirado en el suelo de la oficina.

Klaus se levantó rápidamente y encorvando su cuerpo, embistió a Stefan al tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura, lo levantaba del suelo y caían juntos sobre el escritorio del rubio. El aterrizaje fue tan fuerte, que las patas del mueble cedieron ante el peso de los hombres y estos dos terminaron en el suelo junto con el escritorio. Con las manos apretando fuertemente el cuello del otro oponente, Stefan y Klaus rodaron por el suelo de la habitación, gruñidos de furia y ahogo se escuchaban apagados por la presión en las gargantas, hasta que Klaus golpeó fuertemente con un puño un costado de Stefan y lo hizo soltar su cuello, este jadeó por el dolor y Klaus aprovechando el momento, golpeó a Stefan en el rostro al tiempo que este, por acto reflejo, con una rodilla, lo empujaba en un costado para quitárselo de encima. Los dos se separaron y se levantaron para, sin perder tiempo, continuar con la lucha, golpes iban y venían de un lado a otro, parecían dos pandilleros peleando por la ganancia del día.

Caroline corrió a la puerta de la oficina de Kol, pero este ya aparecía con clara expresión de confusión en el rostro, para encontrarse con que su primo que era el Presidente de la compañía, y su aprendiz, un joven brillante y muy capacitado, estaban luchando a puño limpio como dos salvajes en la arena.

— ¡Kol has algo! ¡Se van a matar! —Gritó Caroline angustiada, nunca había visto a Stefan actuar de esa manera, él no era un hombre aburrido, pero si calmado y pacífico, odiaba las peleas, algunas veces se exaltaba, pero se enfriaba rápidamente y terminaba solucionando todo con palabras, como un buen negociante. Pero ahora era diferente, algo se había apoderado de él y estaba haciendo que golpeara salvajemente al Presidente de MikaelsonWorld, mientras que este le respondía con la misma intensidad.

Kol se abalanzó sobre Klaus desde atrás y lo agarró por los brazos, no sin que este asestara una última patada en el estómago del chico. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero Stefan perdió el equilibrio y girando sobre sus pies, al tratar de sostenerse, cayó al suelo junto a la entrada de la estancia. Un grito de mujer se escuchó, pero este no provino de la boca de Caroline. Una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio y largo, se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Stefan quien casi la ocultaba por completo.

Caroline corrió a ayudar a Stefan a levantarse, y éste le tendió una mano a la joven que había tumbado para que se levantara, disculpándose de manera un poco brusca.

—Rebekah ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kol mientras intentaba contener a su primo que se revolvía en sus brazos para intentar zafarse.

—Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué esta pa… ¡Klaus!, por Dios qué te pasó —El hombre tenía la cara muy golpeada y sangraba levemente por una ceja y el labio. La cara de su oponente no se encontraba muy diferente. Rebekah corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y desesperada trataba de revisarle las heridas del rostro.

— ¡Malnacido! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Es solo una niña —Stefan intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Caroline se interpuso intentando calmarlo.

— ¡Maldito! Ahora sales con moralismos estúpidos, cuando, sabrá Dios cuántas veces te la has tirado —Klaus gruñó las últimas palabras y realizó un nuevo intento de zafarse de Kol y Rebekah.

— ¡Ella es mi hermana!

— ¡Mientes! Ustedes no son hermanos.

— ¡Como si lo fuéramos! ¿Qué haría si supiera que una chica de dieciocho años que quiere como a su hermanita, es seducida por un hombre mucho mayor que ella ¡su jefe! y la deslumbra con ropas caras y un mundo de poder? ¡¿Qué haría?!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Stefan fijamente, dos de ellos con asombro, uno con análisis y la otra con súplica.

—Stefan, no… —Caroline intentó abrazarlo por la cintura pero él le apartó los brazos y bajó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

Stefan no dijo nada, pero Caroline pudo leer claramente en sus ojos color verde, la fuerte decepción que sentía por ella en esos momentos. Sabía cuánto él la quería, y cómo había tratado de infundirle los valores sureños que le había inculcado su madre. —_Hay dos clases de mujeres Care, y tú sabes a cuál debes pertenecer _—_Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tu padre no tuvo tiempo_ —_Siempre quise tener una hermanita, y aquí estás tú para ocupar ese lugar._ —Todas esas palabras dichas con cariño, protección, y Caroline estaba segura que él estaba pensando que nada de eso había calado en ella. La estaba considerando de ese otro grupo de mujeres, y ella no podía soportar algo así.

Stefan la apartó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y girando hacia la puerta, salió de la recepción de Vicepresidencia a paso rápido y sin mirar a nadie más.

Caroline soltó un fuerte sollozo, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Tenía que ir tras él, no podía permitir que Stefan pensara mal de ella. Nunca le había importado mucho lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero Stefan no era cualquier persona, sentía que no solo él estaba decepcionado, sino también su padre, y eso era algo que no podía resistir.

—Caroline… —Susurró Klaus intentando llamar su atención.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! —Gritó Caroline antes de salir corriendo por la misma puerta que Stefan segundos antes, miró a todos lados y lo vio caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

— ¡Care regresa! Caroline ¡Caroline ven acá! —Ignorando los gritos de Klaus y las cabezas curiosas que se asomaban por las dos puertas de enfrente, corrió hacia donde Stefan desapareció. Cuando llegó allí, giró a la izquierda y se topó con un par de puertas que se encontraban ocultas desde el pasillo. Eran los baños del piso, e identificando el de caballeros, entró en él sin importarle quiénes más pudieran estar ahí.

Stefan se encontraba apoyado en el mesón de mármol gris jaspeado de los lavamanos, con la cabeza gacha, su cabello y rostro goteaban agua. Se había lavado para quitar la sangre, pero se podía ver que las hinchazones estaban empezando a formarse por toda la cara. No se movió cuando ella entró. Parecía derrotado y eso le partió el corazón, porque sabía que ella era la causante. Una frase dicha varias veces por él retumbó en su mente como fuertes tambores haciendo un llamado al recuerdo, y con él a la angustia y la culpa.

—_Siempre te protegeré. _—Tres simples palabras que hicieron que Caroline sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima, que hicieron que se sintiera como la peor persona sobre la tierra. Él no solo estaba decepcionado de ella, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, por haber fallado en la labor que se había autoimpuesto.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente desde atrás por la cintura.

—Stefan… mi vida… yo no… te lo juro… yo no… lo siento… —Caroline casi no podía hablar, se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos y estaba tan desesperada que no lograba formar frases coherentes.

Stefan suspiró y zafándose del abrazo de ella, caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

—No… Stefan —Rogó Caroline y se apoyó en el mesón de los lavamanos, sentía que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Stefan salió del baño y cuando Caroline intentó seguirlo de nuevo, él entró enseguida con un vaso desechable en la mano y trancó la puerta con el seguro. No la iba a dejar de nuevo. Recordó en ese momento haber visto un pequeño espacio sin puerta en el que se encontraban unos termos sobre gabinetes y un dispensador de agua.

Stefan colocó el vaso en el mesón y tomando a la chica por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó al lado del vaso, luego lo tomó y se lo ofreció.

—Bebe despacio —Le ordenó. Caroline tomó poco a poco para no atragantarse con los sollozos que todavía salían de su garganta.

—Lo… siento —Repitió cuando se terminó toda el agua. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos ahora que no se atrevía a mirar a Stefan a la cara. A pesar de que estaba decepcionado, se preocupaba por ella y la atendía como a una niña pequeña, corroborando lo que ella había pensado hacía unos instantes.

— ¿Quieres más agua? —Caroline negó con la cabeza y él sacando su pañuelo, le secó la cara con cuidado y se lo dejó para que se sonara la nariz. — ¿Te obligó? ¿Te amenazó con algo?

Caroline negó frenéticamente —Stefan, yo no tengo nada con él, te lo juro.

Stefan negó a su vez y se giró para darle la espalda —Lo de la ropa se me hizo muy extraño, no me gustó para nada en realidad, pero me tranquilicé un poco cuando dijiste que se la pagarías, incluso estaba sacando cuentas para abonar yo también a esa deuda y así terminarla rápido. —Se giró nuevamente hacia ella y la miró —Pero cómo me explicas lo que acaba de pasar, la manera como actuó cuando nos vio juntos, cómo te mantenía abrazada como si fueras de su propiedad. No puedes decirme que ahí no pasa… —Stefan se interrumpió cuando sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta del baño. —Yo lo arreglo. —Dijo y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Caroline no giró el rostro para ver quién estaba tras la puerta, pero cuando escuchó que una voz suave, aunque firme, pedía permiso para hablar con los dos, miró en esa dirección, pero el cuerpo de Stefan ocultaba por completo a quien allí se encontrara, hasta que rodeándolo la persona se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

La misma chica que había entrado en la Oficina de Vicepresidencia se encontraba ahí frente a ella. Llevaba en una mano una cajita blanca con una cruz roja pintada en medio, y sobre esta un vaso desechable con agua. Sin pronunciar palabra, sacó de la caja un pequeño frasquito oscuro con tapa de gotero, y agregando unas gotas sobre el agua, le entregó el vaso a Caroline ordenándole que lo bebiera todo.

Stefan cerró la puerta y ubicándose frente a las dos mujeres, miró con confusión a Caroline, estaba claro que no tenía ni idea quién era la mujer.

Caroline se encogió de hombros y empezó a beber. Sabía que la chica era la hermana de Klaus, Había visto una foto de ella en la biblioteca que se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe, lo que no sabía era por qué ella estaba ahí en ese momento.

—Pueden hablar con confianza, nada de lo que hablen aquí se sabrá allá afuera —Los miró a los dos y sonrió —Soy Rebekah Mikaelson, hermana de Niklaus.

—Y ¿pretendes que hablemos tranquilamente? Aparte de eso ni siquiera te conocemos —Dijo Stefan alzando las manos para destacar lo obvio.

—Agradece que estoy aquí para curarte las heridas antes que se te infecten, cuando fuiste tú quien le volvió la cara mierda a mi hermano. —Alegó Rebekah con tono calmado, su voz era tan juvenil como su aspecto.

— ¡Porque tu hermano convirtió a mi hermana en una puta! —Gritó Stefan, pero el sonido de su voz fue apagado por el sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

Stefan quedó aturdido, parpadeó varias veces y miró a Caroline con asombro, el golpe lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Caroline también miraba a Stefan con asombro, pero no por el comentario que hizo hacia ella, era de esperar que él pensara algo así, si no porque no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿De dónde salió la mano que lo abofeteó? Los dos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Rebekah, quien a su vez, miraba a Stefan con rabia.

—No te permito que le digas así a esta chica, sea tu hermana, tu amiga o lo que sea —Rebekah habló señalando a Stefan con el dedo —Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy segura que ella tiene una explicación para darte, así que ahora ve a ese cubículo y saca la silla plegable que debe estar allí. —Dijo lo último señalando el último cubículo del baño, cuya puerta era un poco más grande que los demás y decía en un letrero –Implementos de Aseo-.

Stefan miró nuevamente a Caroline pero esta vez con cara de incredulidad —Ella me pegó.

Caroline asintió también asombrada, era obvio que la chica, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía un carácter que no aceptaba réplicas.

—La silla —Le recordó Rebekah a Stefan y éste mirándola de nuevo pero con el ceño fruncido, obedeció. —Tu nombre es Caroline ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Rebekah con voz dulce.

Caroline asintió.

—Y el del idiota.

— ¿Klaus?

—No Caroline, yo sé el nombre de mi hermano —Respondió Rebekah mientras sacaba unas cosas del botiquín y rodaba los ojos. —Hablo del otro idiota. —Y señaló a Stefan que ya regresaba con la silla y con clara molestia por la conversación.

Caroline sonrió a la chica, le gustaba su forma de ser, extraña pero sincera.

—Se llama Stefan, no es mi hermano, ni mi amante como piensa Klaus, es mi mejor amigo —Caroline miró a Stefan con ternura —Es una extraña mezcla entre padre, hermano y amigo.

—Bueno Stefan ahora siéntate ahí y deja que Caroline nos explique qué pasó —Le dijo cuando él colocó la silla frente a ella. Se acercó con un pequeño corte de gasa untado con un líquido oscuro. —Y relaja la frente que cada vez que frunces el ceño te empieza a salir sangre por la ceja de nuevo. Ahora Caroline, ¿tienes algo con mi hermano?

Ya no tenía importancia la presencia de la chica, después de todo Caroline estaba segura de que no se iría hasta terminar su trabajo.

Caroline negó rápidamente con la cabeza —Absolutamente nada, la ropa que me compró era solo un préstamo, se la voy a pagar hasta el último centavo, y la forma como actuó… —Caroline no supo cómo continuar, sabía por todo lo que había pasado, por la forma como la miraba y le hablaba, que ella le gustaba, pero tenía que aceptar que algo más había ahí, solo que ella no podía decir qué era, por que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía seguro, era que debía mentir ante Stefan, después de esa descarga de furia, no quería imaginar qué pasaría luego. —…como tú precisamente —Completó señalando al chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Stefan confundido para enseguida quejarse cuando Rebekah le tocó el labio con la gasa. — ¡¿Por qué no estás cuidando a tu hermano?! —Esta vez se dirigió a Rebekah, molesto de nuevo.

—Eres un maldito desagradecido —Le apretó el labio con fuerza, lo que hizo que el rubio se quejara más fuerte aún. Se encogió de hombros y continuó —A él lo está curando Katherine.

Stefan miró nuevamente a Caroline para indicarle que estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Mira a Rebekah —Dijo Caroline señalando a la chica. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para crear argumentos medianamente convincentes. —tiene veinte años según me dijo Katherine. —Rebekah asintió para corroborar la información. — Yo tengo dieciocho, ¿crees que él se va a meter conmigo, siendo que su hermanita que tanto protege es dos años mayor que yo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Stefan cuando Rebekah comenzó a hacerle las suturas mariposas con el esparadrapo en la ceja.

— ¡Quédate quieto! —Le regañó Rebekah.

—Él solo me ve como tú a mí —Caroline no sabía muy bien por qué lo protegía tanto, pero se decía a sí misma que era más por Stefan que por Klaus, en realidad cuando lo pensaba bien, no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Klaus. —Conoce mi situación legal, sabe que con la única persona con la que cuento aquí es contigo, y aunque le he dicho que tú eres mi amigo, dice que no está bien que estemos solos en un apartamento.

— ¿Niklaus dijo eso? —Preguntó Rebekah con incredulidad.

Caroline asintió, ya se sentía más calmada y había dejado de llorar, al parecer esas gotitas que Rebekah le había dado, eran muy efectivas.

—Care —Dijo Stefan difícilmente, porque Rebekah estaba terminando de aplicar un tópico al moretón del labio. —Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Pero es la verdad Stefan, te lo juro, si quieres ve y pregúntale. —Se arriesgó Caroline a proponer.

—No tengo que ir a preguntar nada, ya no importa —Stefan se levantó, ya que Rebekah se encontraba guardando todo en el botiquín. —Ve a recoger tus cosas mientras yo voy por las mías. Está claro que estoy despedido, y aunque tú no lo estés, no pienso dejarte aquí con ese tipo. Nos vamos los dos.

— ¡No! —Gritaron las dos al tiempo. Stefan se sobresaltó ante las reacciones de las dos chicas.

—Y ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó mirando a Caroline.

—No necesariamente te tienen que despedir, después de todo, tenías razón en actuar de esa manera —Argumentó Rebekah.

—No te estoy preguntando a ti —Dijo Stefan apretando los dientes. Era obvio que la chica no le agradaba mucho que se diga.

—Rebekah tiene razón —Intervino Caroline bajándose del mesón de los lavamanos. —Yo puedo hablar con Katherine, y Rebekah con Kol—Miró a Rebekah en una pregunta silenciosa y la chica asintió. —Puedes seguir con tu trabajo sin ningún problema.

—Nadie va a hablar con nadie, Caroline no me contradigas y recoge tus cosas. —Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se giró hacia ellas. —Y pregúntale a Katherine a dónde puedes enviarle toda la ropa que te compraron, porque sea verdad o no lo que me dices, la devolverás. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Tan mandón y terco como siempre._

Caroline miró a Rebekah con súplica, esta la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del baño para seguir a Stefan. Lo vieron entrar a la oficina y lo siguieron. Encontraron a Greta sentada en su escritorio con cara de necesitar información urgente. Al parecer se había enterado de que algo había pasado pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

— ¿Quiénes están en la oficina? —Preguntó Rebekah a la rubia.

— ¡Bekah qué gusto verte! —Respondió Greta con una sonrisa, pero al ver que no obtenía la misma respuesta, prosiguió ya sin tanto entusiasmo —Kol, está solo.

Rebekah se giró hacia Stefan que se encontraba tratando de abrir una de las gavetas de su destruido escritorio que se había atorado por el impacto, y habló solo para que él y Caroline la escucharan.

—Stefan, entra conmigo y hablemos con Kol.

—Te dije que no quería…

—Al menos debes despedirte de él, después de todo no tiene culpa de nada y no puedes irte así no más —Alegó Rebekah.

Stefan suspiró y asintió, se giró hacia Caroline y le dijo: —Solo voy a entrar a despedirme y a pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido aquí en su oficina, así que ve a buscar tus cosas. —Caroline asintió. Miró a Rebekah y ésta moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, le dijo que hablara con Klaus.

Caroline volvió a asentir y salió del recinto.

Cuando llegó a Presidencia, ni April ni Fred se encontraban en sus lugares de trabajo. El escritorio de Katherine también estaba vacío, por lo que Caroline intuyó que estaba con Klaus en la oficina.

Se acercó y dio unos golpes en la puerta para avisar su entrada. Su deseo hubiera sido entrar de repente y terminar el trabajo de Stefan: reventarle lo que le quedaba de cara al imbécil que seguramente se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. —_Cálmate Caroline, respira profundo, recuerda que esto es por Stefan._ —Se decía Caroline así misma para hallar la fuerza y paciencia que necesitaba.

Al entrar, encontró a Katherine inclinada sobre Klaus, con una pequeña gasa en la mano, curándole la herida del labio.

Caroline no estaba feliz, la situación no se lo permitía, pero sí le complacía, y mucho, que Klaus estuviera en las mismas condiciones que Stefan, con puntos mariposas incluidos, pero en este caso en la parte alta de la mejilla izquierda.

Al verla, Klaus apartó a Katherine y levantándose de su asiento se encaminó hacia ella rápidamente. Caroline retrocedió algo asustada, la intensidad que se mostraba en las facciones del hombre le hacían temer que pudiera reaccionar violentamente en su contra.

Cuando llegó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y pasando su mirada por toda la cara y el cuerpo de Caroline le preguntó: — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te agredió?

Caroline cayó en cuenta que el rostro de él no era de rabia, sino de preocupación. La miraba de forma frenética, como tratando de buscar alguna señal de maltrato. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearlo y gritarle lo que se merecía en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que Stefan sería capaz de tocarla? Esta bien que le había gritado ¿Pero golpearla? ¡Eso jamás!

—Stefan nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño —Dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo crear.

Klaus suspiró de alivio, pero su rostro se volvió serio enseguida y se giró, para encaminarse de nuevo a su asiento.

—Claro, el perfecto Stefan Salvatore jamás osaría hacer algo incorrecto —Dijo con sarcasmo y se sentó en el sillón para que Katherine terminara de curarlo. —Siéntate.

Caroline obedeció —Señor yo…

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijo él? Sobre la relación de ustedes dos —Preguntó Klaus, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo yo que…?! —Caroline se calló cuando Katherine le hizo frenéticas señales de que cortara. Miró a Klaus y lo encontró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. _Cálmate Caroline ¡Cálmate!_ —Lo siento señor, es solo que todo esto que pasó me tiene muy nerviosa. —Se explicó con un tono más tranquilo y aparentemente apenado.

Klaus asintió e insistió en la pregunta.

—Sí, es cierto, desde que lo conocí ha sido así conmigo. Es como mi hermano mayor, como usted para Rebekah. —Explicó Caroline con la intensión, no solo de que él entendiera la reacción de Stefan, sino también, recordarle de manera sutil que ella era menor que su hermana.

Klaus se quedó mirándola por un momento, y adivinando el por qué de la presencia de ella ahí, habló. —Viniste a interceder por él —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Katherine, que ya había terminado de curarlo, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasó al lado de Caroline, esta le agarró la mano y la miró con súplica. No quería quedarse sola con él en una situación como esa, en realidad nunca le había gustado quedarse sola con él en ninguna. La mujer la miró y dándole unos golpecitos alentadores en la mano, rodeo a Caroline y se sentó en la silla a su lado. Caroline le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Las dos notaron que a Klaus no le gustó la idea de que su prima se quedara, pero no teniendo opción, continuó. — ¿Por qué se supone que debo permitirle continuar aquí? o incluso ¿En la universidad?

— ¡No! —Jadeó Caroline, al tiempo que Katherine, frunciendo el ceño, decía: —Niklaus no.

Caroline se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se apoyó en el escritorio inclinándose hacia adelante —No, no por favor señor no lo haga… yo asumo toda la responsabilidad, despídame, hagan que me deporten, lo que sea, no importa, pero por favor, no le haga eso a él, ha luchado demasiado por esto, por favor. —No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro de nuevo, hasta que sintió el sabor salado en la boca y la mano de Katherine frotando su espalda a manera de consuelo.

—No llores por favor, no llores mi… no llores. —Klaus se había levantado y extendiendo los brazos sobre el escritorio, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y con los pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas. Caroline lo miraba con súplica, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por Stefan, él había arriesgado todo por defenderla: su puesto, su beca, todo por lo que se había esforzado en conseguir; así que ella también estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

Klaus leyendo sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos le dijo: —Harías cualquier cosa por él ¿no es así?

— ¿Lo haría usted por Rebekah?

Klaus la miró por un momento, con el rostro de ella aun en sus manos, no pronunció palabra, pero en sus ojos se leía claramente la respuesta. Pero también parecía como si estuviera analizando algo, como si estuviera sopesando posibilidades, y Caroline esperó que fuera sobre la decisión de Stefan, ya después se encargaría de convencer a su amigo de que se quedara, aunque no dudaba que Rebekah, con el carácter que tenía, sería capaz de amarrarlo a la silla del escritorio si fuera necesario.

Solo esperaba que Klaus no se excediera en sus pretensiones y tuviera ella que terminar haciendo algo que definitivamente no quería, aunque dudaba de todos modos que él se atreviera a tanto delante de su prima.

Klaus la soltó y empezó a caminar por la oficina de un lado a otro. Caroline lo miraba con expectación, en la semana que había estado trabajando con él había aprendido lo que ese accionar significaba.

—Tranquila, ya verás que todo se resolverá para bien. —Katherine se ubicó detrás de ella y empezó a frotarle los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Katherine. —Habló Klaus por fin. —Déjanos solos.

—No.

—Katherine.

— ¡Te dije que no Klaus! solo me iré de aquí cuando Caroline me lo pida.

Caroline negó frenéticamente y Katherine levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre de manera desafiante.

Klaus gruñó y caminó hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio.

—Caroline, con respecto a tu amigo todo seguirá como hasta ahora. —Caroline soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias. —Dijo Caroline abrazando a Katherine, quien también se veía un poco aliviada.

—Pero entre tú y yo las cosas cambiarán… un poco.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor? —Preguntó Caroline con reticencia. Ahora venía la parte complicada del asunto: escuchar sus pretensiones y acceder a ellas.

—A cosas como esa precisamente. —Klaus se giró y la miró a los ojos. —Me llamarás por mi nombre, almorzarás conmigo todos los días, en las tardes no te irás hasta que yo lo haga y dejarás que te lleve a tu apartamento, irás conmigo a las juntas que se hagan tanto aquí como por fuera: reuniones, eventos, todo. Y aceptarás la ropa que te dé para que asistas a ellos. No me importa lo que le digas a tu amigo, eso es asunto tuyo, pero para ayudarte, si ya le dijiste algo me lo dirás, así estaremos de acuerdo por si se le ocurre preguntarme. Si es cierto lo que me dices, vendrá a aclarar las cosas, yo lo haría en el caso de que pasara con Rebekah. —Se acercó un poco a la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre él, quedando así a poca distancia de ella. —Esas son mis condiciones Caroline, o lo tomas o lo dejas, pero piénsalo bien, porque de tu respuesta depende el futuro profesional de tu amigo.

Caroline desvió la vista y lo analizó por un momento. No le pidió nada que no pudiera cumplir cualquier asistente personal. Había temido que le pidiera cosas más íntimas o indecentes incluso, pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

El asunto era explicarle a Stefan ciertos puntos. Los almuerzos y las llegadas tardes no eran problema, pues él acostumbraba a almorzar con Kol y llegaba siempre al apartamento no antes de las diez de la noche. Lo difícil sería justificar los eventos a deshoras, o los vestidos, aunque siempre quedaba la posibilidad de decirle que Katherine la había invitado, y guardar bien la ropa. Solo esperaba que él le creyera al menos la mitad. No le gustaba mentirle, pero por el bien de él, tendría que hacerlo.

—Estoy esperando —Insistió Klaus. —Dijiste que harías lo que fuera.

Caroline lo miró de nuevo, esta vez con seguridad y firmeza. —Y así es, lo tomo señor.

—Klaus—Le corrigió.

—Lo tomo, Klaus.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella, hizo que se le helara la sangre. En esa sonrisa no solo había satisfacción por haber ganado una batalla, había más, mucho más, como si para él, el juego apenas comenzara y lo peor de todo, era que ella sería solo una ficha sin voluntad sobre el tablero.

_Dios, ¿en qué lío me metí?_

_._

_._

* * *

**_Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia. Pobre Caroline, pero bueno, ni modo, tiene que hacerse a la idea porque Klaus no la dejara ir tan fácilmente._**

**_Espero sus reviews, tal vez y así actualice mas rápido._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**

**_Un abrazo._**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

…

_Pretendes incumplir tu palabra,_

_y salir vencedor en esta tú batalla._

_Aprovechas el momento,_

_y te impones cual caballero._

_No te das cuenta que así me pierdes,_

_no te das cuenta que no me tienes._

…

—No creo que pueda esperar a que terminen de hablar —dijo Caroline frotándose las manos en claro signo de desesperación y angustia.

— ¡Yo tampoco! —Concordó Rebekah —Necesito saber qué está pasando allí dentro.

— Y esas malditas paredes que aíslan el sonido no ayudan nada… ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Katherine con cara de triunfo. —Si tratamos de abrir esta puerta, —Señaló la puerta de Presidencia —Nos descubrirán, pero si vamos por la puerta de la Sala de Juntas, abre para el lado contrario y no nos verían, ni nosotros a ellos, pero sí podríamos oírlos.

— ¡Eso es perfecto Katherine! —Dijo Rebekah tomando a las otras dos de las manos y arrastrándolas hacia el lugar acordado.

En la oficina de Klaus, se encontraba reunido él con Kol y Stefan.

Kol había entrado sin avisar, casi enseguida que Caroline aceptara la propuesta de Klaus. Estaba claro que se encontraba más molesto con su primo que con su asistente por lo sucedido.

—_Es el colmo que por tu actitud de niño malcriado y posesivo yo me quede sin el mejor asistente que he tenido_. —Había dicho Kol muy molesto, sin importarle la presencia de Katherine y Caroline en la oficina. —_Eso sin contar con el hecho de que ese chico tiró todo por la borda por tu culpa._

—_Tú lo has dicho Kol._ —Había respondido Klaus. —_Él fue el que comenzó, yo no hice nada, y si se quiere largar que lo haga, yo no pienso rogarle para que se quede._

—_Le recuerdo señor que tenemos un trato _—Le dijo Caroline ubicándose a su lado y hablándole en voz baja. Ella sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los puntos del acuerdo, y si él se iba, ella también, y estaba segura de que Klaus no lo permitiría. —_Porque no tiene sentido que yo me quede si…_

Klaus la había tomado por el brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo le dijo: —_No me retes Caroline, ya sé que tenemos un trato y mi maldito nombre es Niklaus, ¡Klaus!, o ¿Acaso olvidaste el "trato"?_ —Caroline lo miró con rabia y sonriendo hipócritamente se había apartado de él.

—_No te preocupes Kol, Stefan no irá a ningún lado, ¿Cierto Klaus?_ —Katherine lo miró con su característica ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Klaus gruñó y dándole la espalda a todos dijo: —Si quiere hablar conmigo aquí estoy, tampoco pienso salir a buscarlo.

—_Eso no será necesario Señor_. —Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz proveniente de la puerta. —_Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi permanencia en esta empresa, sino de algo más importante._ —Su mirada se había posado sobre Caroline al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

La chica se acercó a él, le agarró el brazo y lo miró con súplica. —_Por favor Stefan, piénsalo, hablen y aclaren las cosas, pero por favor, no hay necesidad que desperdicies por lo que tanto has luchado._

—_Espera afuera._ —Fue lo único que le dijo, luego de habérsela quedado mirando por un momento.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que las mujeres salieran, pero ya se encontraban inclinadas junto a la puerta entreabierta de la Sala de Juntas que daba a Presidencia.

—…Solo me interesa saber qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos —dijo Stefan.

Caroline recordó en ese momento, que no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Klaus lo que había hablado con su amigo, por lo que, teniendo una idea, tomó el celular que cargaba siempre en un bolsillo interno de la falda y envió un mensaje de texto al celular de su jefe, rogando porque él no decidiera dejarlo para después.

_Me ves como a Rebekah, y te preocupas por mí. Por si pregunta._

Añadió lo último para que él no se diera cuenta que estaban escuchando y volvió a mirar por la rendija que formaba la puerta entre las bisagras al abrirse. Desde ahí solo tenía visión para el escritorio y el hombre sentado en él.

Klaus se había quedado mirando a Stefan y según dedujo Caroline, para hacer tiempo mientras algo se le ocurría, le había contestado: —Por lo que veo, es cierto lo que dijiste abajo: la quieres mucho.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre de mensaje de texto y Klaus miró de reojo el celular. Lo tomó y revisó el mensaje mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Stefan.

—Muchísimo, quiero lo mejor para ella y estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que este bien.

Klaus asintió y dejando el celular a un lado lo miró directamente. —Yo tengo una hermana menor, por la cual mataría y moriría de ser necesario. Entiendo lo que piensas y sientes, pero quiero que sepas que Caroline a mi lado estará segura, yo solo quiero protegerla, cuidarla, darle todo lo que le fue negado en algún momento. —Klaus hablaba con tono pausado y extrañamente suave. —Sé de la muerte de su padre, aunque no tengo los detalles, e imagino que fue algo muy duro para ella. Su situación legal también me preocupa, y no quiero que tenga problemas con eso, pero no podré hacer nada si ustedes se van, si ella se va de esta empresa. —Stefan intentó hablar pero Klaus lo detuvo. —Déjame terminar. —Acercó un poco más la silla a su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Stefan, cuando te escuché hablándole de esa manera… diciéndole eso… —Klaus cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó la mandíbula. _Por favor, que no se descontrole, por favor._ Pensaba Caroline desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que Klaus era capaz de cambiar de ánimo en cualquier momento, y ese no era el momento.

—Eso solo fue una broma que ella misma se inventó para fastidiar a Greta —Explicó Stefan, al darse cuenta de que Klaus no iba a pronunciar más palabras.

— ¡En serio! —Exclamó Kol, divertido. Mientras Klaus abría los ojos y miraba a Stefan con curiosidad. —Cuenta de qué se trataba, una buena broma siempre es digna de contar.

Klaus miró mal a Kol, pero no dijo nada.

—Greta se me acercó, cuando llegó a la oficina esta mañana, y me dijo que la chica que vivía conmigo, que según ella le había dicho, conocí en el avión hacia acá, quería meterse en mi cama por la noche. —Kol se carcajeó fuertemente, al igual que las chicas, pero estas lo hicieron en un tono muchísimo más bajo. Stefan sonrió y continuó. —Conozco a Caroline hace mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que lo que quería era jugarle una broma a la chica, al tiempo que corroboraba su capacidad de transmitir información.

Kol rió aún más fuerte. — ¡Es mi heroína! —Gritó. —Klaus, no puedes dejar que esa chica se nos escape, no sé cómo van a hacer ustedes dos para solucionar sus diferencias, pero Caroline ¡No se va de aquí! —Terminó de decir de forma rotunda, mientras continuaba riendo.

Klaus y Stefan se miraron fijamente, como tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

—Ya escuchaste a Kol. —Klaus fue el primero en hablar. —No los dejará ir a ninguno de los dos, y yo… tampoco. —Caroline sabía que ese "Tampoco", se refería a ella únicamente.

—No lo pienses más. —Intervino Kol. —Tú mismo me contaste que desde hacía varios años, te estabas preparando con cursos y estudios por Internet, y ahorrando, trabajando en cosas que ni siquiera te gustaban solo para poder ganarte esa beca y venir aquí. No desperdicies la oportunidad que la vida te está dando, con nosotros puedes llegar muy lejos. —Le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó en señal de apoyo.

Stefan se quedó mirando el suelo por un largo momento, luego levantó la vista y miró a Klaus.

—Caroline merece ser tratada y respetada como toda una dama. No quiero que termine como "la querida" de alguien.

Klaus se levantó de su asiento, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar la mirada del rubio. —Te puedo asegurar Stefan, que tú mismo la entregarás en el altar.

Caroline frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Klaus decía eso? Ella era muy joven aún para pensar en el matrimonio, y cuando llegara el momento, haría ya mucho tiempo que se habría ido de Inglaterra.

— ¿Me lo asegura? —Preguntó Stefan luego de un breve silencio.

—Te lo prometo —Respondió Klaus.

Todos habían estado tan concentrados en el momento, que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Kol, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un lado de la oficina. Sin previo aviso, abrió rápidamente la puerta que daba a la Sala de Juntas, al tiempo que gritaba: — ¡Chismosas!

Las tres mujeres gritaron, sorprendidas por el repentino movimiento.

Stefan y Klaus rieron por lo bajo, mientras Kol se burlaba de ellas abiertamente.

—Cuídala Klaus, porque no me importará quién seas, si le llegas a hacer daño —dijo Stefan ya sin reír, y en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara, pero aun así con firmeza. —Pero sobre todo ámala, ámala con todas tus fuerzas.

—Ya lo hago Stefan, no te imaginas cuánto. —Respondió Klaus mirando intensamente a Caroline.

Stefan supo en ese momento, que ese hombre poderoso y arbitrario que tenía al frente, jamás dejaría ir a su hermana, costara lo que le costara. Sintió tranquilidad al ver la intensidad en su mirada y saber que ese hombre podía protegerla de todo lo que intentara hacerle daño; pero al mismo tiempo sintió miedo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de evitar que fuera el mismo Klaus quien la dañara, aunque al menos haría hasta lo imposible por impedirlo.

Caroline no se enteró de esa conversación.

…

— ¿Qué quieres almorzar hoy, amor? —Preguntó Klaus sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "amor"? —Dijo una Caroline muy molesta. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la oficina de Vicepresidencia. Klaus la hacía almorzar todos los días con ella como había prometido, pidiendo siempre lo que ella deseara comer. También la había hecho permanecer hasta tarde en la oficina con él, muchas veces sin hacer nada, mientras él adelantaba trabajo. Luego, de camino al apartamento de ella, él la invitaba a cenar, pero Caroline siempre se negaba, porque no quería darle más alas de las que él ya mismo se había creado, y también porque no quería que Stefan se enterara de sus demoras; aunque en esa semana, se había estado comportando de forma extraña. La llamaba por las noches durante los cambios de clase, cuando Caroline aún seguía en la oficina, y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, si ella se encontraba bien, y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, podía contar con él, para lo que fuera. No le había vuelto a tocar el tema de Klaus, pero Caroline sentía que algo había pasado, porque por todo lo anterior, y la forma cómo la miraba: como un padre que mira a su niña que ya está saliendo con su primer novio, intuía que entre él y Klaus pasó algo más que ella no pudo escuchar.

— ¡No me pelees! Y solo dime ¿qué quieres? O si prefieres, podemos ir a algún restaurante y…

— ¡Que no! Klaus. —Lo interrumpió —El que haya accedido a tus pretensiones no indica que tenga que intimar contigo de esa manera, el acuerdo decía cenas de negocios, no personales. Así que pediremos algo aquí, ya que no quieres bajar a almorzar como la gente normal, en el comedor de tu propia empresa.

—No se me había ocurrido algo así. —Se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia el techo en actitud pensativa. —Si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a almorzar en el comedor. Nunca he probado la comida de aquí y sería bueno saber qué clase de almuerzos le sirven a mis empleados —dijo Klaus suspendiendo su computadora y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Preguntó Caroline con incredulidad.

—Claro nena, si eso es lo que tú quieres, no veo por qué no hacerlo. —Caroline se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Ese hombre hacía apenas una semana se había impuesto ante ella con condiciones y exigencias, que sabía solo iban encaminadas a tratar de seducirla, y ahora como si nada, accedía a algo que ella solo había insinuado.

— ¡Definitivamente eres bipolar! —Dijo rodando los ojos y encaminándose a la puerta de la oficina.

—Pero ¿Qué dije ahora? —Preguntó Klaus levantando los brazos para enfatizar la duda que tenía y la siguió.

Al salir a la sala de recibo Fred y April ya se encontraban organizando sus escritorios para salir, al igual que Katherine que estaba incluso con el bolso bajo el brazo.

— ¿Van a almorzar en algún restaurante? —Preguntó Katherine uniéndose a ellos.

—No, vamos al comedor —Contestó Klaus.

—Suerte entonces —Comentó Katherine quitándole importancia y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—April, Fred —Klaus llamó la atención de los dos chicos. — ¿Vienen con nosotros?

—Muchas gracias por su amable invitación Señor Mikaelson. —Habló primero Fred con su típico aire de suficiencia y empleado adulador. —Pero ahora tengo un almuerzo con mi tutor, para finiquitar unos puntos sobre mi trabajo de grado.

—Yo sí voy con ustedes, Señor —dijo April de forma tímida. Caroline le sonrió, agradeciéndole mudamente que no la dejara sola con él, porque, aunque no estarían solos, no quería más habladurías de las que ya Greta había divulgado. April le había contado que ya varios empleados comentaban que la chica nueva de Presidencia, pasaba demasiadas horas con el jefe, y que luego se iban juntos mucho tiempo después de terminada la jornada laboral, y esos eran solo los que no sabían del altercado con Stefan. Caroline estaba muy molesta por todo eso, pero no por ella, sino porque llegara a oídos de su amigo, que por la manera como se comportaba, lo más seguro es que ya Greta le hubiera informado de las últimas noticias.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al otro ascensor. Fred continuó, mientras que los otros tres se bajaron en el piso del comedor.

La mayoría de los empleados, sobre todo los más jóvenes, miraban boquiabiertos cómo el Presidente de MikaelsonWorld, se ubicaba en lo último de la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

— ¡Jovencito, ya era hora de que te bajaras del pedestal! —Un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años, cabello rubio, casi blanco y algunas arrugas surcándole los ojos, le colocó una mano en el hombro a Klaus.

— ¡Stuart! —Exclamó Klaus. —Pensé que ya habías dejado este mundo hacía mucho tiempo.

—Todavía no te voy a dar el gusto muchachito —El hombre se irguió orgulloso. —Soy un roble, y todavía tengo energías para pegarte unos buenos coscorrones como te sigas metiendo conmigo.

— ¡Tranquilo! Viejo cascarrabias. —Respondió Klaus levantando las manos en signo de rendición, y sonando divertido. —Con los que me diste cuando niño fue suficiente.

—Eso espero. —El hombre se giró para mirar a Caroline que se encontraba sorprendida por el intercambio tan informal que habían tenido los dos hombres. —Tú eres la chica que está haciendo de asistente de este hombre, ¿Cierto?

—Así es Señor, Caroline Forbes —Se presentó.

—Stuart Sutton. —Extendió la mano para recibir la que la chica le ofrecía. —Y como Jefe del Departamento de Presupuesto por más de treinta años y conocedor de la familia Mikaelson, te aconsejo que tengas mucha paciencia con este de aquí —dijo señalando a Klaus. —Es un malcriado que le gusta que se haga lo que él dice, y nada más. —

Klaus resopló. —Te lo digo yo que muchas veces tuve que sacarlo a rastras de mi oficina cuando tenía ocho años, porque pretendía usar mis barcos de colección para ponerlos a navegar en los fregaderos de las cocinas.

— ¡Me gustaban tus barcos! —Replicó Klaus falsamente enfurruñado.

— ¡Pero estaban más seguros en mi repisa! —Defendió el anciano.

April y Caroline rieron. Le parecía increíble que un hombre como Klaus, tan autoritario y exigente, se tratara de esa manera con sus empleados, y sobre todo, que su niñez haya sido, al menos en un sentido, como la de cualquier otro.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ya eran tres las personas que decían que Klaus era un malcriado, y por experiencia propia, ya se sentía con autoridad de confirmar esa teoría.

Algunos empleados, observando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres, se acercaron a saludarlo, y los que estaban antes en la fila le ofrecieron avanzar en los puestos. Caroline se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta, de que Klaus conocía los nombres de la mayoría de sus empleados, y a los que no, recordaba en qué área estaban trabajando.

Luego de escoger del bufet lo que comerían, Klaus insistió en llevar la bandeja de April y Caroline hasta la mesa y luego regresar por la suya.

—Trato amable con empleados y caballeroso con las damas, no me extraña de ti. —Comentó Caroline en tono sarcástico.

—No sé por qué el sarcasmo ne… Caroline —Se corrigió enseguida, cuando Caroline lo miró con advertencia y enseguida a April, que al parecer no estaba prestando atención. —Todas las hojas de vida pasan por mis manos, me gusta saber a quiénes se emplea, y aunque confío plenamente en John Gilbert, prefiero estar al tanto de todo. Además, ¿por qué no habría de tener un trato amable con ellos? Son los que sostienen la empresa, sin ellos todo esto se vendría abajo. Yo no soy de esos jefes cabrones que se pasean por los corredores como si fueran dioses mirando su reino, ¡eso es ridículo! Eso solo lo hacen los que nunca han tenido control de nada, y cuando adquieren un poco de este, ya creen que tienen a Zeus agarrado de las pelotas.

Caroline lo miraba con atención, le impresionaba ver cómo un hombre como él, podía tener pensamientos tan acertados, y más aún, tan parecidos a los de su padre. —_Si un jefe es arrogante, no merece el puesto que ocupa, mi niña._ —Era lo que su padre siempre le decía cuando veían el caso en alguna película o de algún conocido.

—Y con respecto a lo de ser caballeroso. —Continuó Klaus. —Uno debe serlo con todas las mujeres, incluso las que no se lo merecen. Un hombre que solo lo es con ciertas mujeres, entonces no es caballeroso, solo es un maldito hipócrita que sabe lo que le conviene —Terminó Klaus encogiéndose de hombros, como para remarcar lo obvio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú nunca has usado a una mujer para tu propio beneficio o placer? —Preguntó Caroline con ironía.

—No se usa a una mujer cuando ella misma se ofrece Caroline. Y aún en esos casos, ser un patán no es de hombres, solo de cobardes.

— ¡No te entiendo Klaus! —Caroline bajó la voz para que April no pudiera escuchar. —Me retienes de esta manera, me chantajeas, me humillas, y aún así ¿piensas todo eso? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Caroline. —Pronunció su nombre mirándola a los ojos. —Se usa a una persona, cuando solo se espera algo efímero de ella sin que esta tenga conocimiento, y luego se deja tirada cuando ya no sirve más. El tener una aventura con una mujer no es usarla si ella sabe a qué atenerse. El despreciarla de forma humillante no es de hombres, es de maricones desmadrados con ínfulas de grandeza. Hay mujeres que les gusta eso, pero solo porque son una extensión de ellos, no creen merecer algo mejor y se aferran al que les presta atención así sea para ofenderlas. Yo no soy un hombre de rosas ni serenatas, ni siquiera sé conquistar a una mujer, nunca he tenido que hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta tomar lo que quiero sin importar las consecuencias, pero no me gusta humillar a nadie, como te dije, eso es de cobardes que se escudan en el poder para no demostrar a los demás que no son nadie. Ya quisiera ver a un hombre así sin poder y sin protección, te juro que no sería más que una rata asustadiza y llorona. —Rió por un momento de su propio comentario, enseguida cambió la expresión a una más seria, estiró un poco la mano y con un dedo rozó la de Caroline, quien la retiró enseguida. —Yo no te estoy usando Caroline y mucho menos humillando, jamás haría algo así, tú misma aceptaste el trato, tú viniste a mí rogando por tu amigo, yo solo aproveché el momento para obtener lo que quería.

—Eso se llama manipulación —Refutó Caroline.

—No. —Contestó Klaus con vehemencia. —Eso se llama desesperación.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando por un momento. El término "Desesperación" no le gustó para nada. Todos sabían que un hombre desesperado era capaz de cualquier cosa, y más aún uno como él, con un razonar tan profundo y un actuar tan descarado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Klaus? —Se encontró preguntando, cuando su intención solo había sido pensarlo.

Niklaus la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules como los de la estatua del sueño parecían querer traspasar su alma y adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Come Caroline, se nos acaba el tiempo del almuerzo. —Se enderezó en su asiento y entabló una conversación banal con April, para darle a entender a Caroline, que el tema estaba clausurado.

…

—Caroline, mañana vamos a salir a bailar, paso por ti a las 5:30 para ir a la casa de mis tíos a arreglarnos —dijo Katherine mientras se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Klaus, quien revisaba unos documentos que ella le acababa de entregar.

Caroline la miró con interrogación. — ¿Me estás preguntando? ¿O estás ordenando? —Preguntó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Contestó Katherine con sarcasmo.

Caroline se mordió el labio, necesitaba hacer una pregunta, y aun así ya se imaginaba la respuesta, y estaba segura que no le iba a agradar para nada. — ¿Quiénes van?

—Pues Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Stefan, tú y yo.

_¡Lo sabía!_ Pensó Caroline. La idea de salir a bailar con Klaus, así fuera en grupo, no le gustaba nada y mucho menos con Stefan ahí. Miró a Klaus por un momento para ver su reacción, pero él no se había inmutado con la conversación.

—No sé si pueda Katherine, y ¿Stefan dijo que sí?

—De Stefan se encarga Kol, y tú no me vengas a salir con peros Caroline, ¡porque no te servirán de nada! —Katherine se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella y le habló haciendo uso de su característica y cruda sinceridad. —No conoces a nadie aquí en Londres, no tienes trabajo que hacer, no estudias, no tienes novio, no tienes amigos, no tienes nada, así que deja de estar inventando excusas y confirma la hora de una buena vez.

—Gracias por recordarme que estoy sola en este continente Katherine—dijo Caroline con sarcasmo pero a la vez divertida.

—Eso no es cierto —Las dos miraron a Klaus sorprendidas, quien se suponía, estaba concentrado en su trabajo. — Me tienes a mí, y con eso basta para que no estés sola.

—Preferiría estar en un manicomio, rodeada de locos. —A pesar que Caroline habló más para sí misma que para los demás, Klaus la escuchó.

—Yo estoy loco Caroline. —Klaus la miró directo a los ojos desde su escritorio. — No necesitas buscar en otro lugar la obsesión que en mí encontrarás.

Caroline frunció el entrecejo. Una chica de dieciocho años, que nunca se había topado de frente con la pasión que encerraban actos de maldad y posesión, no entendió lo que el hombre, al que le temía y despreciaba al mismo tiempo, le quiso decir.

Katherine, al parecer, necesitando cambiar de tema, insistió a Caroline para que respondiera.

—Olvídalo, no le prestes atención —dijo moviendo una mano para restarle importancia. —Entonces paso por ti a las 5:30.

—Al menos ¿Puedo invitar a dos amigos? Es que no quisiera que…

— ¿Qué amigos? —Preguntó Klaus de forma brusca desde su lugar.

Caroline lo miró con rabia. Ahí estaba de nuevo con su autoritarismo y posesión, pero no iba a reñirle, estaba decidida a respirar hondo y sobrellevarlo el poco tiempo que ahí estuviera. Aunque tenía solo dieciocho años, sabía de gente mucho más joven que había muerto de un infarto, y ella no pensaba sufrir algo así en medio de una rabieta, y mucho menos si esta se producía por culpa de Niklaus Mikaelson.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y contestó: —Son Jeremy el hijo de John Gilbert y April. Ellos nos han recibido muy bien y, —Miró a Katherine con fingida molestia. —A diferencia de lo que algunas personas creen, son nuestros amigos y teníamos planes de reunirnos y ver algunas películas.

Caroline quería que Jeremy y April se conocieran. La chica castaña de lentes ya había visto al joven una vez y confiando en Caroline, le había contado que le parecía muy guapo, pero dudaba que alguna vez se fijara en ella. Caroline le había comentado a Stefan, sin entrar en detalle sobre los sentimientos de su amiga, que quería incitar algo entre los dos. Stefan no muy convencido de que su amigo se pudiera fijar en alguien como April, había accedido renuentemente, y solo por complacerla, a invitarlo al apartamento ese fin de semana.

—No quisiera dejarlos plantados —Terminó mirando aún a Katherine.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. Solo dile a la chica que esté en tu casa a esa hora, para recogerlas juntas. —Katherine corrió la silla que estaba junto a Caroline y se sentó. Klaus no dijo nada y volvió su atención a los documentos.

—Yo les digo entonces. —Caroline bajó la voz para que Klaus no escuchara. —Katherine, ¿Qué me pongo de lo que compramos? En New Orleans no salía a bailar, a menos que fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños de algún conocido, y en su casa. No sé qué se está usando y menos aquí.

—Katherine, pasa más temprano por ella y cómprale un vestido, zapatos, lo que necesite.

— ¡¿Estás aquí o estás allá?! —Preguntó Caroline exasperada. Ese hombre estaba siempre pendiente de lo que hiciera y dijera, y tomaba decisiones sobre ella con la mayor naturalidad posible, como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo.

—Estoy donde se me dé la gana —Contestó Klaus de forma monótona, como restándole importancia a la molestia de Caroline. —Llévense a April también, lo más seguro es que no tenga nada que ponerse.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar comprándole cosas a April —dijo Caroline con los dientes apretados, pero enseguida se arrepintió del comentario. Su idea no era sonar celosa, porque no lo estaba, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Klaus hiciera algo así por ella, solo porque era su amiga y también necesitara tener control sobre ellos.

Klaus despegó los ojos de los documentos y los clavó en Caroline. Su mirada era seductora y la acompañó con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción y diversión. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Si Caroline no hubiera tenido sentimientos previos de fastidio y rabia hacia él, ese hombre le habría parecido extremadamente sexy. Se acercó a ella y colocando una mano en el respaldo de la silla y otra en la mesa, se inclinó y dejó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

— ¿Debo creer que estás celosa? —Habló pausadamente, como saboreando cada palabra en su boca para luego acariciarla con ellas.

_¡Ni siquiera le importa que Katherine esté aquí!_ Pensó Caroline indignada, aunque ya sabía perfectamente que el hombre era un descarado. No quería demostrarle temor, sabía que eso podía enardecerlo más, pero sí estaba dispuesta a manifestarle toda su animadversión hacia él.

Caroline miró por un momento en la dirección de Katherine, y la vio abriendo la puerta para salir de la oficina. Había estado tan concentrada, que no había escuchado ni siquiera sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. ¡Maldita traidora!

Miro de nuevo a Klaus y acercando aún más su rostro al de él, buscando enfatizar sus palabras como hacían los malos en las películas, habló apretando la mandíbula.

—No me importa en quien gastas tu dinero, solo no quiero que manipules a mis amigos con tu maldito poder.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando, inmóvil. Esperaba una respuesta agresiva por su parte, o lo que fuera, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Klaus no la miraba a los ojos, sino un poco más abajo.

Klaus estaba embelesado mirando sus labios. ¡No será capaz… Tenía que retroceder enseguida y así lo hizo, pero el pensamiento no llegó lo suficientemente rápido a su cerebro, ni la orden al resto del cuerpo. Sintió como algo húmedo y cálido le acariciaba suavemente el labio inferior. Fue solo un leve roce, pero suficiente para alcanzar a enardecer su ira, y extrañamente, a activar algo desconocido en su cuerpo.

Con cuerpo y mente en una refriega sin precedentes, se terminó de retirar bruscamente, para comprobar, al ver a Klaus cerrando la boca, que había sido precisamente su lengua la que había rozado sus labios.

Caroline no dio para pronunciar palabra. Su cerebro le gritaba que lo golpeara, lo insultara; pero la suave y fugaz sensación que había experimentado, la mantuvo observándolo con expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Lo que había sentido era nuevo para ella, no se imaginaba que algo tan simple podía producir una sensación tan placentera. Fue como si una suave brisa de verano, pasara sobre ella, adentrándose en su ropa y acariciando delicadamente su piel; pero no fue frío lo que sintió, sino una calidez que la recorrió centímetro a centímetro, poro a poro, y luego como ave que encuentra el nido, se instaló en la parte baja de su vientre, para ahí, sacudir sus alas levemente, y enseguida levantar vuelo de nuevo, fuera de su cuerpo. Fue algo tan efímero, que no sabía si creer que en realidad había sucedido, o solo fue producto de su imaginación.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de la rabia que sentía, esa sí estaba latente en su cabeza como una serpiente enroscada a punto de atacar, y al parecer así sucedió. Una vez que el reptil, atrapó a la avecilla en pleno vuelo, y la devoró por completo, solo un sentimiento quedó para hacer frente a la situación.

Levantó la mano derecha y haciéndola volar en arco, la estampó fuertemente contra la mejilla izquierda de Klaus, sobre la cual, ya solo quedaba un leve indicio de la pelea con Stefan.

La cara de Klaus, giró hacia un lado por el golpe, enseguida volvió su rostro de nuevo a ella y se enderezó lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la mandíbula la tenía fuertemente apretada, pero a diferencia de lo que Caroline imaginaba, el hombre dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a su escritorio, se sentó y retomó la revisión de sus documentos.

—Mañana April y tú irán a comprar los vestidos con Katherine y Rebekah. —Habló como si ordenara algo sin importancia a uno de sus empleados, pero había algo en la forma pausada de decir las palabras, que no dejaba cabida a la negación.

— ¡No! —Caroline no levantó la voz, pero la palabra sonó con determinación.

Klaus pasó una mano por su cabello, y tiró de él con fuerza, como si el dolor pudiera apaciguar lo que sea que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Giró el rostro hacia su dirección y la miró directamente a los ojos. Lo que esos pozos azules demostraron, aún a esa distancia, paralizaron a la chica: Locura y rabia contenida, todo eso formando un remolino violento que giraba en torno a su iris.

— Te recuerdo, que tú y yo tenemos un trato. —Su voz la paralizó aún más. Era como la suave y pacífica superficie de altamar, bajo el cual se estaba formando el tsunami que silenciosamente arrasaría con la costa más cercana. —Y si tú lo rompes, yo no dudaré en hacer lo mismo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Caroline, con un fuerte sentimiento de frustración atenazándole el pecho, se levantó de su asiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina.

— ¡Caroline! ¡Maldita sea! —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó April con incredulidad. —Vas a salir a bailar con los Mikaelson y dijeron ¿Que yo podía ir?

— ¡Que si! April, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. —Respondió Caroline ya algo exasperada. —Katherine me invitó, le dije que los invitaría a Jeremy y a ti, y ella dijo que sí. No hay ningún problema.

April se quedó pensativa por un momento, mirando algo que le pareció interesante en el piso. —Nunca me han invitado a nada parecido. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró con algo de angustia. — ¡Ni siquiera sé bailar! No tengo ni idea qué ponerme, en realidad no creo tener algo que ponerme. No, definitivamente yo no voy.

—Lo de la ropa es otro asunto —dijo Caroline mordiéndose el labio. —Klaus… él quiere que… que salgamos con su hermana y Katherine a comprar lo que nos pondremos.

—Bueno, al menos tengo la escusa de que no tengo dinero. —April se encogió de hombros.

Caroline arrugo la cara, no sabía cómo decirle que el dinero no era un problema, o más bien, que era el más grande.

—Creo que no has entendido, April. Klaus quiere que compremos… con su dinero.

— ¡Que!

— ¡Baja la voz! —Le exigió Caroline mirando hacia todos lados, y agradeció que estuvieran solas en una de las pequeñas cafeterías. Eran las 6:20 de la tarde, y los pocos empleados que aún quedaban estaban en sus oficinas afanados por terminar sus trabajos.

—Ahora sí enloqueciste, —Caroline negó rápidamente. —o entendiste mal. Definitivamente es eso, entendiste mal.

—No, April, me lo repitió dos veces. —_Y no de muy buena manera que digamos _—Pensó. —Si quieres vamos a preguntarle.

—Es que Caroline, yo entiendo que lo haga contigo, pero…

— ¡Oye!

—No me malinterpretes. Te he podido conocer bien en estas semanas y sé que los cuentos de Greta no son ciertos. —April miró a todos lados, acomodó sus gafas y bajó la voz. —Pero es imposible no darse cuenta, sobre todo para los que estamos ahí todo el día, que tú le gustas al Señor Mikaelson, y mucho. Después de lo que pasó con Stefan en la oficina del Señor Petrova, se han tejido miles de historias, claro entre los más jóvenes, los veteranos no se meten en esos asuntos, y todo eso a pesar que Katherine se encargó de explicar que todo había sido un malentendido por unos documentos y no sé qué más. —Caroline tenía la cara tapada con las manos y la movía de un lado a otro. _Soy la puta de_ _MikaelsonWorld, Stefan tenía razón. _April pareció leer sus pensamientos. —No te angusties, lo importante es que tú sabes la verdad y tus amigos también.

—Todo esto es culpa de Niklaus.

—No le eches la culpa, esa clase de hombres están acostumbrados a conseguir lo que quieren, y al no tenerlo actúan de esa manera. —April se inclinó un poco. — ¿Cuánto te apuesto que con una sola de sus sonrisas, ha tenido a cuanta mujer ha querido metida en su cama?

Caroline levantó el rostro y se la quedó mirando extrañada. — ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo he visto en las películas y leído en los libros —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline rió, la chica compartía sus mismos gustos, pero casi enseguida volvió a estar seria. —No importa, después de todo tienes razón, aunque no se me quita la idea de que Stefan no me cree. Me llama a cada cambio de clase que tiene, cuando llega al apartamento me pregunta si estoy bien, si tengo algo que decirle, me dice que puedo confiar en él, cosas así. Estoy segura de que él cree que tengo algo con Klaus, a pesar de que le he dicho mil veces que no es así.

— ¿No has pensado en hablar con el jefe sobre eso?

—Con él no se puede hablar, es autoritario, arrogante, insinuante… —Caroline se ruborizó fuertemente al pronunciar la última palabra, en realidad se le había salido. April le sonrió con comprensión.

—Tú tampoco le tienes mucha paciencia que digamos, varias veces has salido de esa oficina echando chispas. — April torció la boca. —Incluso he tenido que frenar los comentarios malintencionados de Fred.

— ¿Paciencia? —Exclamó Caroline ignorando la referencia de Fred, ese era el que menos le interesaba. —April, ¿Cómo te sentirías si ese hombre estuviera todo el día pendiente de ti, ordenándote cosas como si fuera tu dueño, y haciéndote ojitos cada vez que puede?

—Pues yo no sé, pero sí te puedo decir que la mayoría de las mujeres de Londres, de cualquier edad, estarían encantadas de estar en tu lugar. —April miró su reloj y continuó. —Él es uno de los solteros más cotizados de Inglaterra, incluso algunas chicas de la nobleza están detrás de él, según las revistas. Así que, según las estadísticas, deberías sentirte afortunada.

— ¡Estás loca, y están locas todas! —Dijo Caroline arrugando la cara. —Por mí que vengan a ocupar mi lugar cuando quieran, yo le pongo un moño de seda en el cuello y se los regalo sin rechistar.

April soltó una carcajada. —No me lo imagino usando un lazo rojo en el cuello, eso debe ser muy gracioso.

— ¡No te rías! Que esto es serio. —Exigió Caroline riendo a su vez.

—Lo siento Caroline —dijo April controlando los espasmos. —Pero sí te reitero que es mejor que hables con él. Yo no sé nada de relaciones, pero en la universidad nos enseñaban sobre relaciones interpersonales y diálogo conciliatorio. Lo mejor para solucionar un problema es hablarlo, y si definitivamente, no se llega a ningún acuerdo, usa sus debilidades en su contra y ¡Destruye, destruye la maldita empresa!

Caroline se la quedó mirando sorprendida por el arrebato de energía que acababa de tener su amiga. Por un momento pensó que la mujer se iba a abalanzar sobre ella.

April se dio cuenta de la reacción de Caroline y encogiéndose de hombros explicó: —Eran las palabras favoritas del Señor Lauper, cuando nos impartía la clase de "Estrategia empresarial".

—Definitivamente… ¡Estás loca! —Logró decir Caroline en medio de fuertes carcajadas.

El timbre de su celular sonó y riendo aún, lo revisó.

_¿Dónde estás? Te necesito aquí conmigo, ven enseguida._

—Tengo que ir a cambiarle el pañal al niño —dijo Caroline torciendo la boca.

April volvió a reír. —Yo también me tengo que ir ya. —Pasó una mano por la mesa y tomó la de Caroline, antes de que esta se levantara. —Piénsalo Care, es mejor que hables con él, así sea para saber a qué atenerte.

Caroline asintió. Quizás su amiga tenía razón. —Lo del vestido es cierto. Te espero mañana a las cinco, no me vayas a dejar sola en esto.

April asintió frunciendo el ceño, la idea le agradaba tan poco como a Caroline.

* * *

**Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me muero por ver que sucederá en esa salida de baile. Casi me da un infarto cuando leí la parte de la pequeña lengua juguetona de Klaus *guiño, guiño***

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_..._

_Me introduces en tu mundo,_

_un lugar nuevo para mí._

_Me envuelves en todas tus pasiones,_

_y yo sin poder evitarlo empiezo a sucumbir._

_Tengo miedo de todo lo nuevo,_

_tengo miedo de ti, pero más aún de mí._

_..._

—Aún no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo Caroline. —April Young miraba los detalles de la limusina y a la misma Katherine de reojo.

—La vida puede cambiar en un segundo, de eso soy testigo. —Contestó Caroline en un susurro, imitando a su amiga para que Katherine no la oyera.

—Somos ricos no ogros, querida. —Dijo Katherine mirándose las uñas con indiferencia.

—Por lo que veo, la súper audición es de familia. —Comentó Caroline sarcásticamente.

—Es que en mi familia, sí nos lavamos los oídos. —Contestó Katherine remarcando las palabras "familia" y "oídos", pero más que todo en son de burla, por lo que las tres chicas rieron.

Hacía unos minutos que Katherine, había pasado a recogerlas al apartamento de Caroline en una limusina plateada Porsche Cayenne, que era lo suficientemente larga, para angustia de ella y April. Por dentro los sillones eran de cuero, con listones de madera oscura en los laterales del techo, y un mini bar muy bien equipado.

Según la mujer dijo, iban a recoger a Rebekah a su casa para ir a comprar los vestidos y almorzar, luego regresarían para arreglarse.

La hora del encuentro la cambiaron cuando Katherine le avisó a su prima lo que debían hacer, pero todavía las dos chicas guardaban la esperanza de ahorrarse el ir de compras.

—Katherine… —Dijo Caroline en un susurro que sonó temeroso.

—Sé lo que vas a pedir y la respuesta es ¡No! —Katherine ni siquiera la miraba directamente—. Si Klaus se entera que les prestamos los vestidos nos mata a Rebekah y a mí, y yo soy muy joven y hermosa como para morir aún.

—El Señor Mikaelson no se tiene que enterar. —Trató April de argumentar.

Katherine alzó una ceja y la miró. — ¿Estás hablando de mi primo? o ¿De otro Señor Mikaelson?

—April tiene razón. —Caroline ignoró la pregunta sarcástica de la mujer—. Él no conoce todos los vestidos que ustedes tienen, los hombres casi no se fijan en eso.

—Si no quieres prestarnos los vestidos, lo entiendo. —Comentó April tímidamente—. Pero podrían ser unos que ya no uses o que pienses desechar…

— ¡El problema no es prestarles los malditos vestidos April! No tengo ningún inconveniente en que usen mi ropa, y estoy segura que Rebekah tampoco. —Dijo Katherine algo exasperada, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. _Ojalá el bipolar usara esa misma técnica para relajarse._ Pensó Caroline.

—Es que entiéndenos. —Suplicó Caroline—. Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas, es algo abrumador y sabes perfectamente que no está bien recibir esa clase de regalos en esta situación. —Completó Caroline, mirando a la mujer con intensidad al decir las últimas palabras.

—Las comprendo perfectamente… Está bien, les prestaremos algo. —Las dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas—. Pero lo más seguro es que a Rebekah no le guste la idea.

—Tú puedes convencerla. —Afirmó Caroline.

—De todos modos Caroline… —Katherine se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para reafirmar lo que iba a decir—. Es mejor que te acostumbres a todo esto, porque las personas que estamos cerca a Klaus lo vivimos constantemente.

Caroline no dijo nada, no quería comenzar ese tipo de conversación con April presente, porque aunque ella sabía la mayor parte de todo, no conocía ciertos detalles, por lo que solo desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Entendía lo que representaba ser familia o alguien cercano a un hombre como él, pero a lo que la chica no lograba encontrarle lógica, era a ¿Por qué tenía ella que pertenecer a ese círculo? ¿Cómo encajaba ella en todo eso? No era tonta, era consciente de que Klaus quería algo con ella, lo más seguro solo llevarla a la cama y luego de unos días, se cansaría y la botaría, como seguro había hecho con muchas mujeres, así él dijera que nunca las había humillado.

Pero ella no era así, le molestaba que él lo pensara, que creyera que todas eran iguales, que se dejaba deslumbrar por una gran chequera y una cara bonita -hermosa en realidad-, pero que aún así no era suficiente para obviar el hecho de que solo la trataría como a una más.

No quería exactamente que la sedujera de una manera más "diplomática", ella no era de las chicas de rosas y chocolates, le gustaba comerlos, pero no recibirlos en cajas con formas de corazón, junto con un peluche que dijera "te amo". Definitivamente eso no iba con ella, era más de la pasión y la apropiación.

Su experiencia en cuestiones de amor era nula, pero siempre soñó con ese hombre que llegara y le dijera que le pertenecía y apretándola fuertemente de la cintura le robara un beso apasionado. ¡Maldición! Niklaus era un hombre capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer -no tenía la menor duda-, y era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar. Ya se imaginaba cuantas mujeres habían caído en sus redes y ahora, lejos de él, lloraban su lejanía y anhelaban su compañía. Él era alguien de mundo, capaz de conseguir a quien deseara y por eso estaba segura, que con ella solo quería una aventura.

No era que deseara tener alguna relación seria con él, pues había algo que no le inspiraba confianza, algo que le indicaba que corriera, que le temiera, además de la diferencia de edades que también la ponía en alerta, pero estaba segura de que si su acercamiento no hubiese sido tan insinuante de la manera "playboy sin escrúpulos" recordándole al aprovechado del jefe grasiento de su madre, al menos podrían llevarse bien, pero eso sí, nunca tendría nada con él, de eso estaba segura.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de Rebekah, que vivía con sus padres. "La mansión" como les indicó Katherine que le había colocado su diseñador, se veía cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo elegante y sofisticada. Enormes ventanales cubrían toda la fachada y por dentro era la muestra perfecta del buen gusto y la distinción.

— ¡La casa de mis padres cabe en esta sala! —Comentó April en voz baja a Caroline.

—Y te aseguro que mi apartamento actual cabe en la cocina. —Las dos chicas rieron pero enseguida se recompusieron cuando vieron a Rebekah acercarse.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que ya no vamos a ir de compras?! —Rebekah tenía las manos puestas en sus caderas y una expresión que asustaba a cualquiera. Katherine se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona. Caroline suspiró, al parecer convencerla a ella sería más difícil que lo que fue con su prima.

— ¡Rebekah! A los invitados se saludan cuando llegan, no se regañan. —La chica bufó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. La mujer que había hablado con tono reprobatorio y el ceño fruncido, era un poco más alta que Rebekah, el cabello era de un brillante, hermoso color caramelo y los ojos eran de un profundo color azul, cálidos y maternales, que combinaban perfectamente con su rostro amable y sincero, y por sus facciones no había ninguna duda de quién era—. ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigas? —Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rebekah también cambió por completo la expresión de su rostro a una de alegría. —Mami, te presento a Caroline Forbes, la chica de la que te hablé y ella es April Young, la pasante de Klaus.

_La bipolaridad es otra condición que comparte esta familia._

La mujer se acercó y abrazó afectuosamente a las dos chicas, quienes recibieron el gesto con un poco de incomodidad, pero con sonrisas sinceras. —Es un gusto conocerlas, soy Esther Mikaelson, la madre de Klaus. Díganme ¿Es un buen jefe, o son muchas las veces que han deseado cumplir el sueño de todo empleado?

_No se imagina cuántas._ Pensó Caroline riendo al mismo tiempo que April. —Es soportable. —Contestó, era la manera más decente que tenía de ser sincera.

— ¿Soportable? —Preguntó Katherine con indignación—. Es el peor jefe que existe tía, es mandón, arrogante, exigente, un maldito imbécil come mierda…

— ¡Katherine! ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? —Esther la reprendió y luego se giró de nuevo a las invitadas—. Lo siento chicas pero los hombres de esta familia no son un muy buen ejemplo para estas dos.

Las dos sonrieron y April por fin se atrevió a hablar. —No se preocupe Señora Esther…

—No querida, nada de señora, no soy tan vieja para ese apelativo, llámame Esther. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Si a Caroline le quedaba alguna duda de que esta familia, a pesar de su dinero, eran amables y sencillos con las personas de menor nivel económico, dejó de existir en ese momento.

Por fin pasaron a la habitación de una refunfuñante Rebekah. La decoración era en tonos morados y plateados. La pared del fondo era plateada con círculos blancos de todos los tamaños, y las paredes laterales eran de un color moras en leche, con muebles de estilo moderno en metal y cuero lila. Elena amaría esta habitación.

Luego de terminar de convencer a la chica de que no era necesaria la compra de vestidos, más aun cuando Caroline revisó el gran vestidor de Rebekah, en el que había ropa que todavía tenía la etiqueta puesta. Se apresuró a argumentar:

—Rebekah ¡Esto parece una tienda!—Exclamó Caroline luego de que Rebekah se los abriera.

—Qué exagerada Caroline, esta es solo la ropa de uso diario y cosas así, la de invierno y viajes está en otra habitación. — Contestó la chica agitando el brazo para quitarle importancia al comentario.

Caroline y April se miraron, definitivamente, encajar con esas personas no era nada fácil para dos chicas sencillas como ellas, por lo que Caroline agradeció por estar segura de que nunca pertenecería a esa familia.

Luego de medirse varios vestidos, tanto de Katherine como de Rebekah, Caroline terminó con un vestido azul rey, escote en forma de corazón, justo hasta la cintura y que abría un poco hacia las caderas, con varias capas en caída de tela de seda del mismo tono, a pesar de que pertenecía a Katherine, que era más alta que ella, le quedaba bastante corto.

—Katherine ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es tuyo? —Preguntó Caroline tratando de halarse un poco la falda—. Tú eres más alta que yo ¿Estás segura que no es una blusa?

Katherine rodó los ojos. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre que va a ser una blusa? En realidad el vestido no era para mí, lo compró Rebekah hace un par de meses, pero no le gustó como le quedó y yo quedé en probármelo, pero se me olvidó y ya pasó el tiempo para devolverlo, así que no importa, porque a ti te queda perfecto.

—Es demasiado corto. —Refunfuñó de nuevo.

— ¡Ay ya Caroline! Te vuelves cansona cuando te lo propones, te lo quedas y punto. —Katherine batió los brazos en señal de exasperación—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo te soportas a ti misma?

April se acercó a Caroline disimuladamente y le dijo: —Es mejor que no digas nada más, al menos tú tienes buen cuerpo, yo soy un desastre.

—Tú ya deja de quejarte. —Intervino Rebekah—. Tienes un cuerpo excelente, lo que pasa es que lo escondes tras esas ropas horrorosas que usas.

La chica tenía razón, April aunque no tenía muchas curvas, pues más bien era de senos pequeños y caderas algo angostas, no era flaca del todo, lo que le daba una forma bonita, sobretodo que sus piernas eran bien torneadas aunque algo blancas para el gusto de los hombres. Era del mismo alto de Caroline, pero por falta de relleno, terminó con uno de los vestidos más largos de Rebekah, que de igual forma le quedaba corto, pero no tanto como a Caroline.

Luego de que cada una tuviera ya su vestido escogido, pasaron a almorzar. Esther les había preparado Roast Beef en salsa Horseradish y ensalada de brócoli con zanahorias y patatas, pero ellas decidieron comer en la habitación de Rebekah.

—A mi padre lo conocerás después Caroline, pues ya April lo conoce de la oficina. —Comentó Rebekah—. Tuvo que viajar esta mañana temprano a Plymouth para la revisión de un negocio y no regresa hasta mañana, mi mamá lo iba a acompañar, pero cuando supo que ustedes venían prefirió quedarse para conocerlas.

— ¿Tu padre también trata los negocios de la empresa? —Preguntó Caroline.

Katherine fue la que contestó: —Nunca los ha dejado. Cuando son negocios con algún viejo amigo, prefiere él hacerse cargo junto con mi padre, están los dos allá.

Bajaron a llevar la vajilla, y prosiguieron a escoger los zapatos. April quedó con unos de Rebekah pues sus pies eran una talla más pequeños que los de Caroline que escogió unos plateados de Katherine.

Rebekah quería que April usara unos tacones bastante altos, pero luego de varios tropiezos y tambaleos por parte de la chica, desistió y le entregó unos un poco más bajos, sin dejar de ser considerados altos.

Casi enseguida llegaron dos chicas que les arreglarían las uñas. Rieron, contaron chismes de personas que Caroline y April ni siquiera conocían, pero les parecía muy divertido cómo las demás contaban las vidas íntimas de otros y al parecer, las manicuristas, sí sabían de quienes estaban hablando, pues agregaban uno que otro dato a las historias que se contaban.

Cuando terminaron, las mismas chicas las ayudaron a cepillarse el cabello para que no se dañaran las uñas. Todas decidieron usar el cabello suelto, y April, aunque reacia al principio, la convencieron de que tenía un muy bonito cabello.

Más tarde las manicuristas se fueron y empezó todo el proceso del maquillaje, afortunadamente a ninguna de las dos les obligaron a usar tonos muy fuertes, solo algo que acentuaba sus rasgos y las hacía lucir muy bien en realidad.

— ¡Niñas llegaron los chicos! —Gritó Esther desde el pasillo. Caroline sabía que Kol llegaría con Stefan y Jeremy, quienes quedaron en llegar a la casa del primero. Klaus sí llegaría solo.

—Yo no sé si pueda salir vestida así ante ellos. —Dijo April retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Rebekah con una ceja alzada.

—Porque dos de ellos son mis jefes, otro es un compañero de trabajo, y el último… —Se interrumpió para morderse el labio inferior como otra señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡El chico que te gusta! —Gritó Rebekah dando saltos y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Baja la voz por favor! —Rogó April en un susurro.

—Más aún tienes que bajar April. —Dijo Katherine aplicándose perfume—. No eres una gran belleza pero por cómo te vez ahora, estoy segura que lo dejarás boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

April que ya conocía la tan cruda sinceridad de Katherine, se ruborizó, pues sabía perfectamente que ese era un cumplido.

Luego de un buen rato, en el que se aplicaban perfume, se miraban de nuevo en el espejo, jugaban con el cabello de la otra para darle mejor forma, conversaban de cualquier trivialidad y terminaron de convencer a April de que se quitara los anteojos, pues según ella misma había afirmado podía andar sin ellos sin caer o estrellarse contra algo, bajaron a la sala a encontrarse con los chicos.

Katherine y Rebekah fueron las primeras en bajar.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados conversando, incluso Klaus, al ya no tener dudas sobre los sentimientos entre Caroline y Stefan, participaba activamente o incluso hasta reían juntos por algún chiste malo de Kol. Jeremy, algo intimidado al principio por el trato directo de los dos grandes jefes de MikaelsonWorld, no tardó en integrarse perfectamente al grupo cuando Kol, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, se había burlado porque tenía a su padre en la casa y en el trabajo, gritándole y dándole órdenes todo el día.

Cuando sintieron los tacones sonando por las escaleras, se levantaron y se asomaron.

Rebekah luego de saludar a todos, se ubicó de un lado de la escalera y Katherine hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Chicos, mi querida prima y yo, tenemos el honor y el placer de presentarles a… —Rebekah se detuvo por un momento para darle suspenso a la situación.

—Pareciera que están presentando a unos fenómenos de circo, solo espero que no me toque a mí prime…

— ¡April Young!

— ¡Maldición! —Esa parte April no la susurró tanto como la primera.

—Al menos tu vestido no es una blusa larga. —Le dijo Caroline al tiempo que le ponía una mano en la espalda para darle un empujoncito.

April empezó a bajar las escaleras y Caroline pudo escuchar cómo se hacía el silencio total. Por la forma de la escalera, que se curvaba al final estaba oculta de la vista de los demás, al igual que ellos de ella.

Solo se escuchaban los pasos de April y la risita emocionada de Rebekah. Hasta que se escuchó una gran exclamación:

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Dónde carajo estaba escondida esta belleza! —La voz de Kol retumbó por toda la casa.

Klaus, volviendo un poco a la infancia, alzó los brazos y empezó a batirlos en el aire frenéticamente al tiempo que gritaba roncamente como si estuviera celebrando un gol de su equipo favorito. Kol empezó a imitarlo mientras Stefan se carcajeaba limitándose a aplaudir.

_Si eso hacen con ella, no quiero imaginar qué harán conmigo cuando vean este vestido tan corto._ Pensó Caroline mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

El único que no pronunció palabra fue Jeremy. Él solo miraba a la chica, que ahora parecía que fuera a arder en cualquier momento de lo roja que estaba. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica y tuvo que tragar para que el líquido no saliera de su boca.

— ¡Traga Jer! ¡Traga! —Gritó Kol riendo—. Que tu boca produce dos litros de baba por segundo.

Todos rieron menos los directos implicados, que desviaron sus miradas y el fuerte color rojo se instaló en sus rostros. Incluso Caroline rió, pues eso era precisamente lo que quería, que Jeremy se fijara en April, y por el grito de Kol, intuyó que así sucedió.

—Bueno ya chicos, silencio que todavía no hemos terminado. —Dijo Rebekah ubicándose en su lugar junto a la escalera—. Y por último pero no menos importante…

_Qué no me vaya a caer Dios._

— ¡Caroline Forbes!

La chica tomó aire y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Sus tacones resonaban más que los de April y el corazón le latía al compás de esos sonidos. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, pues no quería ver las expresiones de los demás. Al igual que cuando April no había ningún ruido, hasta que de nuevo, Kol lo rompió:

— ¡Yo me pido las piernas! —Gritó levantando un brazo, como un niño que pide la palabra en clase.

— ¡No! —El grito enfurecido de Klaus acalló cualquier burla que se pudiera presentar—. ¡Maldita sea! Este vestido está demasiado corto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Stefan de una forma más calmada.

_Ya somos tres._ Pensó Caroline. Por primera vez agradecía los ataques de rabia de Klaus y estaba segura que él podría impedir que saliera vestida así.

—Por favor, no vengas con tus berrinches Klaus, es solo un vestido. —Alegó Katherine.

—Para mí es perfecto. —Dijo Kol acercándose a Caroline, tomándola por la cintura con un brazo y alzándola para bajarla de los dos últimos peldaños. Antes de soltarla, acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dijo—: Yo no tendría problema en custodiar esas hermosas piernas toda la noche.

— ¡Suéltala! —Klaus empujó a Kol y arrancando a Caroline de sus brazos, la miró y le ordenó—: Tú vas ahora mismo y te cambias, no voy a permitir que salgas vestida así.

Caroline lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, no tenía por qué darle órdenes de esa manera, no estaban en la oficina, así que no tenía por qué obedecerle, y sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, sería su perdición, pues él lo tomaría como una muestra de sumisión y ella nunca serviría para serlo en una relación, al menos no por voluntad propia.

—No tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices. —Caroline habló apretando los dientes, si tenía que salir mostrando las piernas para contradecirlo, lo haría sin ningún problema—. El vestido me gusta, y voy a salir con él quieras o no.

—Caroline, a mí tampoco me gusta, ve a cambiarte. —Dijo Stefan llegando a donde ellos.

— ¡Basta! —Dijo Rebekah acercándose también—. Stefan tú te callas, y Klaus déjala en paz, no vamos a salir solas, iremos con ustedes, los guardaespaldas estarán ahí, nadie le hará nada.

—Y si alguien se atreve a mirarla de más, yo mismo le partiré la cara. —Dijo Kol chocando sus puños.

—Esto es tú culpa. —Acusó Klaus a Katherine mirándola amenazadoramente.

—Tu mirada no me asusta primito. —Katherine agarró la mano de Caroline y la haló hacia ella—. A mí me parece que se ve hermosa. —Alzando la mano, la hizo girar sobre sí misma—. Vamos a causar furor nena.

Klaus se acercó de nuevo a Caroline y la miró fijamente—. No te despegues ni de Stefan ni de mí, y procura mantenerte alejada de problemas, porque no me va a importar reventar a quien se te acerque.

Caroline no le contestó, pero con la mirada, y la sonrisa fingida, le dejó en claro que ella era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Luego de despedirse de Esther, quien no se enteró de la discusión por estar hablando con su esposo por teléfono en su habitación, subieron a la misma limusina para dirigirse al pub escogido por Rebekah y Katherine

Caroline estaba sentada entre Stefan y Katherine en uno de los laterales. Pero para su total incomodidad, Klaus se sentó en frente y en ningún momento del recorrido le quitó los ojos de encima. Miró a Stefan por un momento y lo vio hablando con Rebekah, o mejor dicho, ella le hablaba a él, mientras que él se limitaba a asentir y a suspirar de forma cansada. Jeremy y April estaban sentados juntos conversando, pero ella se notaba aún muy tímida con él. Caroline ya estaba segura de que Stefan creía que entre ella y Klaus había algo. El solo hecho de no interferir o protestar, cuando Klaus la abrazó y le habló de esa manera tan posesiva, indicaba que los veía como pareja, de ahí su mirada preocupada y su constante vigilancia. La dejaba ser independiente, pero sin dejar de estar atento a la situación. Pero algo más había ahí, Caroline estaba segura que Stefan no se quedaría quieto si creyera que era solo una aventura, algo había pasado entre esos dos, pero no lograba saber qué era.

Por un momento, notó como la mirada de Klaus se desviaba hacia sus piernas, y se pasaba un dedo por los labios lentamente, como saboreando algo. Caroline sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y un leve estremecimiento la atravesaba. La sensación no le gustó para nada, era algo nuevo para ella, y le temía. No sabiendo cómo tapar sus piernas, tomó la mano de Stefan, colocó su brazo sobre ellas, y empezó a jugar inocentemente con los dedos de él. El rubio no se inmutó con el movimiento, pues no era extraño que Caroline hiciera algo así; quien sí reaccionó fue Klaus, que enseguida levantó la vista, y la miró ceñudo. Ella desvió la mirada, y entabló conversación con Katherine. Al rato dio gracias a Dios que Klaus no formara problema.

Cuando llegaron al pub, una larga fila de personas esperaban una posibilidad para entrar al exclusivo lugar. La limusina se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, y luego de que los guardaespaldas que iban en otro auto, se posesionaran en sus lugares, abrieron la puerta del vehículo y uno a uno empezaron a bajar.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Es Kol Petrova —Gritó una chica que se encontraba en la fila. Caroline giró para verlas y se dio cuenta de que lo que les sobraba en maquillaje, les faltaba en tela, enseguida se arrepintió de ese pensamiento. _Solo me falta el exceso de maquillaje para ser igual a ellas. _Pensó con pesar.

Kol rió y enseguida fue abrazado por Katherine, quien les lanzó a las chicas una mirada demasiado atemorizante. Otra mujer del mismo grupo, una pelirroja con unas curvas claramente delineadas por un cirujano, gritó: —Niklaus Mikaelson, nos vemos adentro.

El implicado, que se había ubicado entre Caroline y la multitud, no giró su rostro para ver quién había gritado su nombre, solo se limitó a continuar caminando hasta que estuvieron dentro del establecimiento.

El Drinks Factory ubicado en el distrito de Islington, al norte de Londres, eran unas oficinas convertidas por Tony Conigliaro en uno de los más famosos pubs del mundo, su diseño era de estructuras simples y rectas, con muebles de madera y cuero rojo y beige. El ambiente era confortable y animado, el lugar perfecto para pasar una buena noche.

Al entrar, uno de los meseros los ubicó en una zona que se encontraba algo apartada de la pista de baile, quedaba un poco escondida, y para llegar a ella era necesario asomarse por una pared, en donde se ubicaron dos de los guardaespaldas.

Klaus enseguida se sentó junto a Caroline y le pasó un brazo por el espaldar del sillón, pero no llegó a tocarla. Todos pidieron el clásico coctel Presidente, una mezcla de ron blanco, Martini Rosso, licor de naranja y granadina, madurado durante medio año, y comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales mientras se adecuaban al ambiente.

—Caroline. —Llamó Klaus su atención en un susurro. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Por favor, por mi salud mental, no bailes con nadie que no seamos Stefan o yo.

Caroline se sorprendió un poco por el tono de su voz, no era autoritario como otras veces, sino suplicante; más un ruego que una orden. ¿Qué decir ante algo así? Definitivamente era más fácil cuando él se ponía difícil, solo bastaba con retarlo, discutir y contradecirlo; pero ¿qué decirle a un hombre que pedía algo tan simple de semejante manera? Recordó entonces el concejo que April le había dado. —_Piénsalo Caroline, es mejor que hables con él, así sea para saber a qué atenerte._

Tomando aire y dispuesta a ser amable con él, habló calmadamente.

—Jeremy es solo un amigo, y ahora mismo solo tiene ojos para April. —Sonrió al desviar la mirada hacia la pareja, y comprobar que Jeremy tomaba la mano de la chica para acariciarla, y ella muy sonrojada lo dejaba hacer—. Y ya sabes cómo es Kol, no veo por qué no pueda bailar con ellos también.

—A Jeremy no lo conozco lo suficiente como para tener confianza en él, y a Kol le gusta sacarme de casillas.

Caroline soltó una risita por las últimas palabras de Klaus.

—Kol es muy divertido, me hace reír bastante. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cómo desearía ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro cuando hablas de mí.

Caroline desvió la mirada hacia su regazo. Aunque no quería, fue inevitable sentir algo pequeño en su corazón, que sin saber qué nombre ponerle, lo llamó "pena". Era ridículo sentir pena por un hombre que lo tenía todo; pero eso fue lo que creyó sentir al ver en la mirada de él un sentimiento de tristeza, de dolor. Ella no podía corresponderle, fueran sinceras o no sus intenciones para con ella, no sentía nada por él que no fuera aprehensión y en ciertos casos desprecio.

— ¡Ya está bueno de tanta charla! —Dijo Rebekah poniéndose de pie, tomó la mano de Stefan que estaba sentado a su lado y lo haló—. Vamos todos a bailar.

Caroline no pudo evitar reír al ver a Stefan echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Está pidiendo paciencia. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de su afirmación.

Jeremy también se levantó y arrastró a una reacia April a la pista.

—Bueno preciosa. —Kol se acercó a Caroline—. Ya que no voy a bailar con mi hermana, tú eres la elegida para esta noche.

Caroline con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Klaus la agarró por la cintura y la hizo sentar de nuevo.

—Baila con quien te dé la gana. —Respondió Klaus entre dientes—. Pero no con ella.

—Vamos Kol, por aquí no nos quieren cerca. —Dijo Katherine con una sonrisa pícara, y se llevó a su hermano, quien bufó antes de seguirla.

Cuando la pareja desapareció, la mano de Klaus aflojó su agarre y Caroline se acomodó la falda, que se había subido un poco por el movimiento.

—Te das cuenta, no es mentira, Kol adora hacerme enojar. —Klaus estaba molesto y eso a Caroline no le convenía.

Sabía que cuando estaba así, era cuando más posesivo y autoritario se volvía. Se levantó y tomó a Klaus de la mano.

—Vamos Klaus no te amargues, hoy no es un día para estar discutiendo, para eso tenemos toda la semana. —Klaus se levantó riendo y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

—No sabía que te pagaba para pelear conmigo.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos de espalda. —No tendría problema en hacerlo gratis. —Los dos rieron y siguieron la ruta de los demás.

Al llegar, acababa de empezar a sonar la canción de poker face de Lady Gaga, y Caroline, tratando de no acercarse mucho a Klaus, empezó a moverse al tiempo que él. Casi al instante él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo.

Caroline para tener el respaldo de sus manos, en caso de que Klaus decidiera acercarse más, las apoyó sobre su pecho; pero en ese momento, una mano se interpuso entre los dos y ella fue apartada bruscamente del agarre de Klaus. Aturdida por el movimiento repentino, levantó la vista para ver quién era la persona, y reconoció a la pelirroja siliconada de la fila.

—Te dije que nos veríamos aquí dentro. —La mujer giró y miró a Caroline con desprecio—. Olvídate de la chiquilla y baila con una mujer de verdad.

¿Chiquilla? ¿Mujer de verdad? Ni siquiera el mismo Klaus la había hecho enojar tanto. No le importaba si él la conocía, o a cuál de las dos prefería, lo único que le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, era que no iba a permitir que una perra inflable le pisoteara su orgullo. Solo fueron segundos en los que ninguno de los otros dos tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

Tomando el brazo de la mujer, Caroline la apartó también con brusquedad, agarró a

Klaus por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y haciendo uso de su parte más femenina, apretó su cuerpo con el de él, y empezó a moverse sensualmente sin apartar la mirada de la intrusa.

No se dio cuenta cuando Klaus le colocó las manos en las caderas y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta cuando él enterró el rostro en su cuello, y empezó a acariciarla con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma. Su mente estaba concentrada en sonreír de manera triunfal a una muy cabreada mujer, pues él no la había rechazado, y eso demostraba a quién prefería. La pelirroja, no aguantando más la humillación, dio media vuelta y salió de la pista despotricando.

Caroline sonrió más ampliamente, era la primera vez que lo intentaba y aún así venció a una mujer más adulta y claramente más experimentada que ella; y fue en ese momento, cuando sintió como unos besos húmedos, la recorrían lentamente desde su clavícula y ascendían por su cuello. Cerró los ojos por la sensación que eso le provocaba, el maldito pajarillo había encontrado la manera de salir de la boca de la serpiente y ahora se instalaban de nuevo en su vientre. La sensación era maravillosa, pero eso le disgustaba. No quería sentir algo así, se suponía que debía sentir repulsión o al menos serle indiferente, pero no. A cada beso, a cada roce de la lengua de Klaus en su piel, el pajarillo batía las alas más y más fuerte, y eso la inquietaba.

—Klaus… Por favor detente. —Rogó con la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

Él ya estaba en su mejilla y justo cuando llegó a la comisura de sus labios habló pegado a su piel.

—No puedo Caroline… no ahora.

Y se apoderó por completo de sus labios. Como la vez anterior, la cabeza de Caroline le gritaba una y otra vez que se apartara, que no lo dejara seguir. Pero existen momentos en los que el cuerpo y su necesidad prevalece, y ese era uno de ellos. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, ese era su primer beso y aunque era con un hombre al que casi no soportaba, el fuego que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo le indicaba que esa unión de labios le fascinaba.

El pájaro ya no era un ave normal, se había convertido en un ave de fuego que la quemaba por completo a cada aleteo. Klaus la abrazó de forma posesiva, al tiempo que intentaba introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, y al fin lo logró. Su lengua chocó con la de Caroline y comenzó una danza frenética que demostraba pasión y necesidad.

Sin darse cuenta, Caroline acarició la nuca de él, lo que provocó que Klaus soltara un gemido que resonó directamente en la garganta de ella y se esparció por todo su cuerpo para terminar en su vientre, sirviendo de combustible a las llamas del animalito que ahí se encontraba. Deseando más de esa sensación, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él y haló suavemente. Ahí estaba lo que deseaba, otro gemido de él que la terminó de aturdir, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo entrar en razón sobre lo que estaba haciendo; pero no con rabia como la vez pasada, sino con confusión e incertidumbre.

Bajó su cabeza para terminar el beso. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la de él.

—Care…

—Déjame en paz. —Susurró suplicante al igual que él pronunció su nombre.

Se apartó y caminó hacia un pequeño jardín interno, apoyó las manos en la baranda que impedía el acceso a la zona floral, y cerró los ojos. Todavía podía sentir la brisa suave que había dejado el aleteo del pájaro de fuego en su vientre.

Miedo era lo que sentía, miedo a lo que estaba empezando a sentir con los roces de él, miedo a la experiencia de él y la falta de ella. Elena le diría mojigata, le gritaría y le exigiría que cerrara los ojos y abriera las piernas, en realidad ya se lo había dicho, pero aunque eran amigas, no eran iguales. Elena no era una fácil, en realidad era más lo que hablaba que lo que hacía, pero ella si sería capaz de estar con Klaus solo por tener el placer de una noche con un hombre así.

Si Klaus no tuviera tanto poder, y fuera al menos de la edad de Stefan, todo sería más fácil. ¡Diablos! Si así fuera no sería Niklaus Mikaelson, solo uno más del montón, alguien a quien ella podría manejar mejor.

Y estaban las sensaciones. Si tan solo él no hubiera rosado sus labios con su lengua, ahora mismo le estaría ardiendo la mejilla como aquella vez. Pero no pudo reaccionar, incluso correspondió al beso y eso era lo que más la atormentaba. Ahora era solo una reacción física, que cualquier mujer viva sentiría por un hombre tan atractivo, pero no quería que se convirtiera en algo más, todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir, era demasiado joven para estar con problemas de amores no correspondidos e historias de telenovela barata. Lo más seguro que él hiciera lo mismo con todas, y ella no tenía la experiencia suficiente para diferenciar entre una farsa y la realidad.

Caroline suspiró y abrió los ojos, tenía que regresar, de seguro Stefan la estaba buscando, a menos que Rebekah lo tuviera todavía amarrado a ella. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y se dio la vuelta, pero se sorprendió con la escena que encontró.

Klaus tenía a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, agarrado fuertemente de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, el rostro de Klaus era inexpresivo completamente, lo que Caroline sabía era furia contenida; mientras que la expresión del otro hombre era de puro dolor.

—No te atrevas a intentar tocarla de nuevo. —Klaus habló demasiado calmado—. O te arrancaré la mano y te la haré tragar entera.

—Lo siento lo siento… pensé que estaba sola… me duele, lo siento. —El hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, y algo atractivo, trataba de zafarse del agarre de Klaus.

Caroline enseguida intuyó de qué se trataba: el hombre había intentado nalguearla o algo parecido, y Klaus que al parecer la había estado observando, lo impidió enseguida. Aunque deseaba partirle la cara al maldito aprovechado, no quería tampoco un escándalo ahí. Si los chicos se enteraban, entre los cuatro lo molerían a golpes y no tenía ganas de pasar la noche en una estación de policía.

—Klaus suéltalo por favor. —Rogó Caroline colocándole una mano sobre el brazo.

Klaus la miró y luego de unos segundos, lo soltó bruscamente y lo volvió a mirar.

—Lárgate. —Esa sola palabra bastó para que el chico asintiera frenéticamente, y se alejara masajeando su muñeca.

Klaus miró de nuevo a Caroline y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias. —Caroline le sonrió en agradecimiento—. Es este vestido, lo sé, es demasiado corto.

—Es culpa de Katherine, le dije que no comprara nada atrevido.

Caroline se mordió el labio, era hora de decirle la verdad, después de todo ya qué importaba.

—Es que… el vestido no lo compró Katherine, bueno si, pero no para mí… es de ella y me lo prestó. —Klaus alzó una ceja y Caroline se apuró a explicar—. Pero no es culpa de ella, te lo juro, yo me negué rotundamente a ir de compras y April me apoyó, no es culpa ni de ella ni de Rebekah.

—Me crees idiota Caroline. —Klaus se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona—. El vestido que tienes puesto, al igual que los zapatos, fueron comprados por Katherine ayer luego de salir de la oficina. Ella conoce tu talla, y yo tu terquedad. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Caroline abrir los ojos y la boca con expresión sorprendida—. Con April no pudimos hacer lo mismo, pero igual el vestido de Rebekah le quedó muy bien.

—Eres imposible. —Se quejó Caroline.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —Su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada intensa—. Cueste lo que cueste.

Caroline bajó la cabeza por un momento, ya era hora de que hablara con él, no podía seguir retrasando más el momento. Aspiró aire para llenarse de valor y confianza.

—Necesitamos hablar, es lo mejor para los dos.

—Si así lo crees, vamos entonces. —Klaus la tomó de la mano, la llevó a una pequeña salita algo escondida del movimiento del establecimiento. Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los guardaespaldas para que se ubicara en la entrada y así no ser molestados por nadie.

Caroline se sentó en un sofá y Klaus a su lado.

—Tú dirás.

—En realidad eres tú quien me tiene que decir qué es lo que quieres de mí. —Caroline habló con toda la seguridad que logró reunir.

Klaus no respondió, solo la miró por un largo rato y luego se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Klaus por favor háblame, dime cualquier cosa, lo que sea. —Estaba dispuesta a ser paciente, con tal de arreglar un poco la situación—. No quiero irme de aquí llevándome un mal recuerdo de ti.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. — ¿A qué te refieres con irte de aquí?

—Eso mismo, irme. —Caroline suspiró—. Klaus yo tengo una vida en Estados Unidos, allá esta mi mamá, mi casa, mi mejor amiga, la universidad en la que quiero estudiar, todo.

—No, tú no puedes irte, tienes un problema legal recuerdas, no puedes salir del país. —El tono de él empezaba a tornarse desesperado.

—Precisamente en un par de semanas voy a ir a inmigración y a la embajada a hablar personalmente de ese asunto. Se me va a pasar la fecha para inscribirme en la universidad y necesito viajar lo antes posi…

—No… no no no puedes no —Klaus la tomó por los brazos y la agitó un poco.

—Klaus tranquilízate, no es para tanto, si quieres podemos seguir en contacto.

— ¡No! Así no. —Acercó su rostro al de Caroline y pegó sus frentes—. Caroline, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees, estudios, riquezas, el mundo a tus pies si así lo quieres.

—No lo necesito. —Caroline se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo único que necesito es regresar y seguir con mi vida tranquila. No hay nada que me retenga aquí.

—Y ¿Cómo quedo yo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —La mirada de él era angustiante y eso a Caroline le estrujó el corazón.

—Si no me dices qué quieres de verdad, qué es lo que sientes, lo qué pasa por tu mente, nunca podré responder esas preguntas.

Klaus cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de total seriedad. —No hay necesidad de que las respondas. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por favor Klaus dime algo! —Rogó Caroline tratando de hacer que la conversación no terminara como siempre—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Vamos Caroline, nos deben estar buscando. —Caroline suspiró resignada y lo siguió. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir discutiendo por algo que nunca llegaría a su fin? Después de todo en poco tiempo se iría, y todo sería como antes.

Regresaron a la zona en la que se habían ubicado desde un comienzo, y se sentaron para calmarse un poco luego de lo sucedido.

Luego de eso, Caroline bailó con Stefan y después de tanto alegar con Klaus logró hacerlo con Kol. La noche pasó rápido entre risas, burlas y más baile, pero ellos dos no volvieron juntos a la pista.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Stefan y Jeremy se levantaron para despedirse.

—Tenemos que terminar un trabajo para la universidad y ya es demasiado tarde. —Stefan miró a Bella—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos primero o te irás con ellos?

—No se preocupen, nosotros ya nos vamos también, podemos dejarlos. —Klaus se levantó y llamó al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

—Permítanos dar nuestra parte Señor Mikaelson. —Dijo Jeremy sacando su billetera.

—Mi nombre es Klaus y no te preocupes, yo invito. Lo que sí te pido es que nada de lo que viste u oíste aquí, salga de tu boca. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Preguntó Klaus entregando una tarjeta y su identificación al mesero.

—Claro Se… Klaus, esta demás decirlo.

—Muy bien. —Se giró para tomar a Caroline de la mano y cuando ella se levantó, él colocó una mano en su espalda—. Peter, recibe los documentos y avisa que estamos saliendo.

—Enseguida Señor. —Contestó uno de los guardaespaldas para luego girarse y seguir al mesero.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida y Caroline pudo ver a la pelirroja siliconada, bailando con el mismo tipo que había intentado nalguearla. Tal para cual.

Cuando ya estaban todos en la limusina, decidieron llevar primero a Caroline, que era quien más cerca quedaba. Esta vez, Klaus estaba sentado junto a Caroline y Jeremy enfrente; y aunque este en ningún momento intentó mirar las piernas de ella, Klaus tomó una servilleta de tela del mini bar y se la colocó abierta sobre las piernas a ella. Caroline no dijo nada, pues en realidad seguía sintiéndose incómoda con el vestido, sobre todo cuando se sentaba. Luego de un rato, llegaron al edificio y Stefan se bajó también para acompañarla hasta la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Te vas con Jeremy? —Preguntó Caroline quitándose los zapatos en la sala.

—Sí, el lunes si quieres pasamos a recogerte para irnos juntos a la oficina.

—No, yo puedo irme sola no te preocupes, nos vemos allá. —Caroline se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Está bien. Cierra bien la puerta y si necesitas algo me llamas.

—Sí papá tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada en un solo día. —Stefan rió y la besó en la frente.

—Te quiero. —Me dijo mientras salía al pasillo.

—Yo también.

Cuando Stefan se fue, ella cerró la puerta con llave, pero no le colocó el pestillo por si él necesitaba entrar y ella aún dormía.

Llegó a su habitación, se desvistió, se bañó rápidamente y se puso un viejo pantaloncito negro que había tenido que cortar pues Naomi lo cogió de juguete y para no desecharlo, lo dejó tan corto que apenas le tapaba las nalgas; y una blusita gris de tirantes.

Se tiró en su cama y casi enseguida se quedó dormida.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, Jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Caroline caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo, dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Caroline lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color azul tan intenso que parecían dos diamantes brillando en sus cuencas. Caroline aturdida y a la vez hechizada por esa mirada quedó inmóvil contemplando cómo la figura que antes era de piedra se convertía en un hombre y este sin dejar de mirarla saltó del pedestal y cayó frente a ella —Eres mía —le dijo con una voz firme y potente._

Se despertó con el sol dándole en la cara, se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse. _Ese maldito sueño no me deja tranquila._ Había avanzado un poco la escena, como le dijo Amara que sucedería, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.

Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero sintió algo que la retenía por la cintura. Bajó la vista y vio el brazo de un hombre abrazándola desde atrás. Stefan. Lo más seguro era que se le hubiera quedado algo y al ir a recogerlo, decidió dormir un rato y se le había pasado el tiempo. Qué raro ¿Por qué no lo hizo en su cama?

Procurando no despertarlo, retiró el brazo del hombre con cuidado y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Cuando se giró para acomodarlo y arroparlo, sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que opinan. Nos leemos pronto.

Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

**ATENCIÓN: Por favor leer la nota de abajo al terminar de leer el capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

…

_Me perteneces por completo,_

_solo que aún tu no lo sabes._

_Puedes sentir el deseo en tu interior,_

_deseo que yo avivo con mi pasión._

_Falta poco para que seas mía,_

_y no habrá nadie que lo impida._

…

— ¡Estamos hechos! A falta de novias tenemos hermanas. —Se quejó Kol mientras alzaba a Katherine en brazos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? —preguntó Klaus mientras hacía lo mismo con Rebekah.

— ¿Vivir más tranquilos?

Los dos rieron en tono bajo para no despertar a las chicas que después de tanto dar vueltas, repartiendo a los demás, se habían quedado dormidas en la limusina y ellos, haciendo mérito a la educación recibida en la infancia, las llevaban cargadas al interior de La Mansión Mikaelson, mientras Esther les abría la puerta de par en par, aunque su hija y su sobrina estaban con sus hermanos, ella no se estaba tranquila hasta que no llegaran.

—Mis niñas. —dijo la mujer en tono tierno, para luego continuar un poco más seria—: No las habrán dejado tomar mucho ¿Verdad?

—No son unas bebés tía, y no, no tomaron mucho, solo están cansadas. —Explicó Kol subiendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación que Katherine tenía asignada para ocasiones como esa.

—Eso espero, hijo tú encárgate de tu hermana mientras ayudo a Kol con Katherine. —pidió Esther siguiendo a su sobrino.

Klaus asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, una vez allí, la acostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, el vestido, y dejándola solo en ropa interior, la arropó hasta la barbilla. Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

— ¿Nik? —Su voz sonaba pesada por el sueño.

—Aquí estoy muñeca. —Se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Rebekah y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías algo con Caroline?

—Porque ella aún no lo sabe. —Le contestó mirándola a los ojos. La chica sonrió.

—Stefan tampoco sabe que tenemos algo. —Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Si te hace daño me lo dirás. —pidió—. No me importará romperle la cara de nuevo.

—Él te dejó peor. —alardeó.

—Eso fue porque me cogió desprevenido. —Alegó falsamente indignado.

—Si tú lo dices. —Rebekah bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Klaus volvió a sonreír y a besarla en la frente. En ese momento terminó de comprender la actitud de Stefan. Estaba seguro de que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo el Imperio Mikaelson, si eso garantizaba la felicidad de su hermanita.

Luego de despedirse de su madre y de Kol, quien decidió quedarse a dormir ahí también, siguió el consejo de Esther de dejarse llevar por el chofer, no importando que fuera en su propio auto. Estaba cansado, y para tranquilidad de ella, así lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos llegó a su apartamento. Acomodó al chofer en una de las habitaciones del servicio, y se dirigió a la suya.

Al entrar todo, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Nada faltaba, nada sobraba, en apariencia; pero para él faltaba todo, lo más importante: Caroline Forbes desnuda y dormida en la cama.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, para quedarse solo con los bóxers negros. Abrió el mini bar ubicado en una esquina del cuarto y sacó una botella de whisky a medio terminar y empezó a beber a pico de botella.

Volvió a mirar la cama y frunció el ceño, así no era como la quería: vacía, simple y arreglada. La necesitaba revuelta, ocupada por un hermoso cuerpo, llena de su olor, de su presencia, de su ser.

—…_en un par de semanas voy a ir a inmigración y a la embajada a hablar personalmente de ese asunto…_

Recordó la conversación de hacía unas pocas horas. Si ella llegaba a alguna de esas oficinas, se enteraría inmediatamente de que no existía problema alguno. Ya todo el sistema había sido arreglado para evitarle complicaciones reales, y cualquier persona podría decirle que el inconveniente nunca existió, y ella se iría en el menor tiempo posible.

No podía permitir que saliera del país, una vez en Estados Unidos, le sería muy difícil traerla de vuelta, y aún más obligada.

Tomó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón que estaba en el suelo y marcó. La voz de un hombre soñoliento le contestó.

—_Señor… ¿Sucede algo?_

—Sucede que Caroline irá a inmigración en dos semanas y yo todavía no tengo en mis manos lo que te pedí. —dijo con tono molesto.

—_Lo sé señor, pero entienda, lo que usted pide no es de este país, y son muchas cosas._ —El hombre explicaba calmadamente—. _A más tardar, el viernes estará en sus manos absolutamente todo._

—Eso espero, porque si ella se llega a enterar de que no tiene ninguna complicación con su pasaporte, al día siguiente estará tomando un vuelo para América. —Klaus tomó otro trago largo y continuó—. Y si eso sucede, tendrás que planearlo todo para un secuestro.

—_Eso no será necesario, el viernes tendrá eso en sus manos, se lo aseguro._

Niklaus cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, y se recostó en la cama. Volvió a empinarse la botella y sonrió amargamente. _Debería ser de ti de quien estuviera bebiendo en este momento._

Tomó el control de la pantalla de televisión y la activó para que descendiera de una ranura en el techo. Apretó un par de botones más, y una presentación de fotos empezó a pasar lentamente frente a sus ojos. Era lo mismo que hacía todas las noches, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Una y otra vez las fotos tomadas por sus hombres, lo atormentaban y al mismo tiempo lo hacían conciliar el sueño. Caroline caminando, subiéndose a la ruta, llegando a MikaelsonWorld, asomada al pequeño balcón de su apartamento… tantas situaciones, y en ninguna estaba con él.

Siguió bebiendo de la botella hasta que ya no quedaba nada. Se levantó para tomar otra botella, que sí estaba llena, y siguió bebiendo.

Una tras otra, las imágenes pasaban. Cientos de fotos, algunas tan seguidas, que daban la impresión de ser un video en cámara lenta; y uno tras otro, los tragos quemaban su garganta, pero nada de eso era comparado con el ardor que sentía en su alma al estar solo, lejos de ella, y lo peor de todo, sabiendo que no era suya.

—Sí lo es. —susurró—. Solo que ella no lo quiere aceptar.

Luego de varios minutos, seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, y lo único que movía era su brazo para alzar la botella. Su cabeza era un caos total, sus ojos estaban rojos, perdidos y la botella varias veces había estado a punto de derramarse sobre el colchón.

—Estoy solo… ven… aquí —No era muy consciente de lo que decía, solo eran palabras de necesidad que salían sin permiso de su boca—. Te amo… te…

En ese momento, gracias a lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, recordó algo que tenía guardado en el primer cajón de su mesa de noche. Con movimientos torpes abrió la gaveta, y ahí estaba, una llave como cualquier otra, pero que abría justo lo que él quería en ese momento.

Se colocó los pantalones no sin fallar un par de veces, la camisa sin abotonar, los zapatos sin medias, tomó la llave, y con la botella en mano, salió de su habitación tropezando con todo a su paso. Sabía que ella estaría sola todo el día, pues Stefan estaba en casa de Jeremy.

Al llegar a la sala, intentó esquivar una mesa, pero no lo logró y un jarrón terminó en el suelo.

—Mierda…

Siguió caminando, bordeando los trozos de porcelana rota.

— ¿Quién está ahí? Señor ¿Es usted? —El chofer, un hombre de treintaicinco años, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

—Shhh —Klaus se colocó un dedo en los labios al hacer ese sonido y trastabilló un poco—. Escuchará Katy. — Terminó susurrando.

—Señor Katy está de vacaciones, y la chica que la remplaza no viene hoy. —explicó el hombre.

— ¡Haberlo sabido! —gritó Klaus levantando los brazos—. Thomas nece… necesito que te lleves a un lugar… pero no me digas a todos… ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre lo miró extrañado, pues lo que decía no era coherente, pero logró entender lo que quería expresar, por lo que asintió y lo ayudó a llegar al auto sin ningún tropezón grave.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana señor. —Contestó el chofer—. ¿Cuál es la dirección señor?

—No sé… eh… tú sabes… dejaste a una chica allí.

— ¿La castaña de lentes o la rubia?

— ¡La rubia! —gritó—. Esa rubia hermosa… preciosa ¿No crees? ¡No contestes! Solo yo tengo derecho a decirlo… Porque ella es mía… mía…

El chofer suspiró y arrancó, sabía perfectamente que cuando un hombre estaba en ese estado, era mejor no contradecirlo, y mucho menos darle la razón, simplemente quedarse callado y soportar la escena. Minutos después se encontraban frente al edificio en el que vivía Caroline.

—Señor ¿Cree que lo dejarán entrar? —preguntó Thomas mientras veía como el vigilante se acercaba al auto con aire precavido.

—Lo harán Thomas —contestó Klaus con voz pastosa—. Los compre a todos.

El chofer asintió resignado y bajó la ventanilla del auto para hablar con el vigilante. Efectivamente, los dejaron entrar sin problemas, apenas nombró el apellido Mikaelson. Les indicó que el apartamento quedaba en el tercer piso y cuando por fin lograron llegar, Klaus despidió al chofer y hundió la llave en la cerradura.

No tuvo problema en abrir. Al entrar en la sala, revisó todo a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Se dio la vuelta tanteando la pared y halló el interruptor, cuando ya podía ver, colocó el pestillo en la puerta y se giró de nuevo.

El lugar era agradable, nada comparable con el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado. _Sería feliz hasta de ajo de un puente si es contigo._ Al menos sus pensamientos eran más coherentes.

Caminó con cuidado hacia un pasillo que se encontraba a un lado y se topó con una puerta, al abrirla la encontró vacía, y vio tirado sobre la cama un pantalón de hombre. Era la habitación de Stefan.

Dio unos pasos más y se encontró con otra puerta, la abrió también con cuidado y ahí estaba ella, acostada en la cama, con el cabello revuelto esparcido sobre la almohada, con una sábana tapándole las piernas hasta las caderas.

Klaus sonrió, y cerró la puerta con suavidad, se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos, quedando solo en bóxers. Con cuidado, levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama, ella le daba la espalda, así que acercándose con cuidado, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, quien se acomodó un poco y balbuceó algo ininteligible, para enseguida quedarse tranquila de nuevo. Él enterró la nariz en el cabello de Caroline y aspiró, olía a fresas.

Sonriendo, acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eres mía —susurró en su oído, acomodó la cabeza detrás de la de ella, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

_Lentamente, ella se giró hacia él, estaba sonriente, como complacida de verlo ahí. Él también le sonrió y se acercó para besarla, ella lo recibió con pasión, abriendo la boca enseguida para que la lengua de él entrara y explorara todo lo que deseara. Era un beso apasionado, necesitado, una lucha constante entre dos lenguas que deseaban apoderarse del otro y reclamarlo como suyo. Él empezó a bajar su mano por toda la espalda de ella, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pequeños pantaloncitos que casi no la cubrían; metiendo sus manos en ellos, empezó a masajear sus nalgas suavemente para enseguida, apretarla un poco y acercarla a él, quien ya estaba totalmente erecto bajo sus bóxers. Ella jadeó y metiendo la mano entre los dos cuerpos, tomó su miembro y lo apretó, haciéndolo gemir en su boca y apretarse más a ella. Él imitando los movimientos de ella, pasó la mano de atrás hacia adelante y metiéndola en los pantaloncitos de ella, llegó a su intimidad; alargando el dedo medio de la mano, le abrió los labios de la vagina y acarició todo su interior. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —gritó ella, pero él no entendió por qué. En ese momento, ella se esfumó en una nube de humo y él quedó solo en la cama, desorientado._

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Caroline no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: ahí en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, estaba Niklaus Mikaelson, con la sábana tapándolo hasta las caderas. Se alivió un poco cuando notó que él tenía unos bóxers negros puestos, pero su alivio no duró mucho al preguntarse cómo había llegado a entrar, y más aún ¿qué hacía ahí?

En ese momento, su cabeza empezó a producir imágenes que aunque excitantes para muchas, en ese momento eran angustiantes para ella, pues solo indicaban una cosa: Klaus iba a abusar de ella.

Actuando instintivamente, tomó la almohada más cercana y como una adolescente en pijamada, empezó a golpear frenéticamente al hombre acostado en su cama. Klaus, con algo de alcohol todavía en la cabeza, se despertó sobresaltado al sentir unos golpes fuertes, pero con algo suave, al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de una mujer.

— ¡Maldito! Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi casa ¡En mi cama! —gritaba Caroline al tiempo que continuaba golpeándolo con la almohada.

Klaus reconociendo la voz de Caroline, pero ya no era en su sueño, sino en la vida real. Recordó vagamente el recorrido que hizo para llegar hasta ahí, y entendiendo el agite de la chica, se levantó para intentar calmarla.

Caroline al ver que él se incorporaba, soltó la almohada y tomó rápidamente la lámpara de la mesita de noche, jalándola con tanta fuerza que la desconectó enseguida; comenzó a retroceder a medida que él se bajaba de la cama, y empezaba a acercarse a ella con movimientos torpes y los brazos hacia adelante.

—Amor cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño. —afirmó Klaus con voz todavía pastosa.

— ¡No te acerques! —A Caroline el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

—Nena mírame, soy yo Klaus, dame esa lámpara, ven anda.

Caroline aferraba la lámpara como si fuera un arma mortal. Klaus confiando en su rapidez, no pensó en que sus movimientos estaban limitados por el alcohol que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, se lanzó sobre ella para arrebatarle la lámpara, pero Caroline, estando en sus cinco sentidos, fue más rápida y en un movimiento instintivo, golpeó con fuerza al hombre en un costado de la cabeza; Klaus se tambaleó y cayó cuan largo era en el suelo de la habitación, en estado inconsciente. Caroline enseguida soltó la lámpara, tirándola en el suelo, y acercándose con cuidado, con un pie movió levemente el cuerpo de Klaus, pero este no respondió. Se agachó para darle la vuelta y estremecerlo pero seguía sin responder.

— ¡Ay no, lo maté…! lo maté, lo maté —Repetía una y otra vez desesperada, hasta que pensándolo mejor, cambió el discurso—, pero fue en defensa propia, sí lo fue, él me iba a violar ¿Cierto? —En ese momento la lógica acudió a su cerebro—. ¡Oh Dios mío! Si hubiera querido violarme, lo habría hecho apenas llegó. ¡Ay no! Ahora si voy a ir a la cárcel, no me va a salvar nadie. ¡Stefan! ¡Stefan! —gritó frenéticamente, para luego arrepentirse—. No, no, Stefan no, si se entera de esto me mata. Oh Dios ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Como era común en ella, su accionar impulsivo era seguido por momentos de alto estrés y desvaríos, así como había sucedido con el incidente en el aeropuerto.

— ¡Katherine! Ella sí. —Corrió hacia la mesa de noche, cuidando de no pisar a Klaus en el proceso, y marcó el número de la mujer, que luego de varios timbrazos contestó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Katherine bruscamente y con voz de sueño desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Katherine soy yo Caroline, te necesito por favor. —Caroline habló rápidamente y bastante desesperada.

—Caroline cálmate —pidió la mujer—. ¿Estás herida?

—No.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—No.

— ¿Algún asesino psicópata entró o intenta entrar en tu apartamento? —Caroline miró a Klaus tirado en el suelo.

Definitivamente él no entraba en esa descripción.

—No.

— ¡Entonces deja de joder de una maldita vez! —gritó Katherine y cortó la llamada.

—No, no, no me cuelgues. —Intentó llamar de nuevo, pero el teléfono celular estaba apagado—. Maldición Katherine.

Estaba desesperada y sola, no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir para una situación así, tendría que solucionarlo por sí sola.

Agachándose junto a Klaus lo tomó por los hombros y lo estremeció fuertemente, pero al ver que no funcionaba, lo tomó por el cabello y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al ver que nada sucedía, fue al baño y tomó una taza, la llenó de agua y regresando se la aventó en la cara, pero no reaccionó.

— ¡Alcohol! Algodón y alcohol, eso es.

Corrió de nuevo al baño y sacó del gabinete una botella blanca y un paquete transparente, regresó al lado de Klaus y sacando una gran mota de algodón, la empapó en el líquido y se la colocó sin ningún cuidado sobre la nariz y la boca.

Klaus casi enseguida abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporó mientras tosía fuertemente. El penetrante olor le había hecho arder la nariz y un par de gotas que se filtraron por sus labios, le quemaron un poco la lengua.

Caroline, intentando ayudarlo, le palmeó bruscamente la espalda, pero solo consiguió que Klaus tosiera más fuerte. Al cabo de un minuto la tos cedió, quedando solo en carraspeos, y poniéndose de pie, al igual que Caroline, se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy mojado? —preguntó Klaus algo aturdido.

—Porque te desmayaste, te tiré agua en la cara y luego te puse alcohol. —explicó Caroline rápidamente.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Klaus, y aunque estaba dispuesta a defenderse de él como fuera, sentía que ella tenía más culpa en el asunto por haberlo atacado de esa manera, sin antes percatarse de que él no tenía malas intensiones, o al menos eso parecía.

Klaus recordó todo lo que había sucedido, desde la fiesta, hasta que vio como Caroline levantaba el brazo para golpearlo con la lámpara, tenía que disculparse y dar explicaciones. No quería hacerlo, pues sentía que estaba de más, ella era suya y no tenía por qué molestarse por encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado, así debería ser -todas las noches-, y no solo dormir, sino entregarse mutuamente, cuerpo a cuerpo hasta quedar exhaustos, terminando lo que habían empezado en su sueño; pero tenía que actuar, si es posible mostrar arrepentimiento, ya habría tiempo para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

—Care lo siento, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo llegué hasta aquí. —Se acercó a Caroline e intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero ella retrocedió enseguida—. Estaba solo y sabía que tú también, solo quería dormir abrazado a ti.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Caroline con el ceño fruncido, ignorando sus explicaciones.

—No sé muy bien, alrededor de las siete de la mañana creo, pero eso no importa. —Klaus hablaba pausadamente y mirándola a los ojos—. Te aseguro que no te toqué.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Volvió a ignorarlo.

—El vigilante estaba adormilado y yo me escabullí. —Mintió, no le convenía que ella supiera que todos los vigilantes estaban comprados, y mucho menos que tenía una llave—. En recepción encontré una llave maestra y la usé para entrar. —Terminó de explicar con voz inocente.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando por un momento, tratando de descubrir que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, pero al no tener mucha experiencia, no logró atisbar ninguna falsedad. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que él hizo y que no tenía justificación, pero la manera como le hablaba, y esos ojos casi suplicantes, la hicieron compadecerlo un poco. Según

Katherine le había dicho una vez, él necesitaba ser comprendido, o incluso mimado por la forma en que fue criado, ella no llegaría a tanto, pero al menos lo sobrellevaría.

—Báñate y cámbiate mientras preparo el desayuno, luego de que lo tomes te irás. —No le dio tiempo a protestar, pues salió enseguida de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Klaus se quedó mirando el lugar por donde ella escapó. _Muy pronto no podrás hacerlo, muy pronto mi sueño se hará realidad, pero con el final que yo deseo._ Caminó hacia el baño para hacer lo que ella le indicó.

Caroline luego de ponerse una pantaloneta de Stefan, empezó a preparar el desayuno, el corazón ya se le había normalizado, pero la cabeza la tenía peor que hacía un momento. Por la conmoción de la situación, no había podido percatarse de algo, pero ahora que estaba algo más calmada, su mente la bombardeaba con las imágenes del cuerpo de Klaus semidesnudo ante ella. Muchas veces había visto a Stefan de la misma forma, y aunque el cuerpo de los dos era parecido, el de Klaus la perturbó como ninguno. Más que miedo a él, era miedo a ella misma, a lo que podría suceder si él se proponía seducirla. No lo quería, no lo amaba, pero sabía que no se necesitaban esa clase de sentimientos, para desear a un hombre, y ella para su propio pesar estaba empezando a desear a Klaus. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no era flaco pero tampoco muy musculoso, tenía las proporciones perfectas para trastornar la cabeza y hormonas de cualquier mujer; y su entrepierna. _Oh Dios ese bulto._ Solo lo había mirado por un segundo, pues no se atrevió a más, pero ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que él estaba excitado, bastante en realidad y eso hizo que sintiera una punzada de deseo en su vientre.

Tenía que solucionar ese problema como fuera, no estaba dispuesta a entregar su virginidad por una noche de pasión con un hombre como Klaus. No era de las que pensaba esperar hasta el matrimonio, claro que no, pero al menos quería que fuera algo especial, con alguien que la respetara, la valorara, y Klaus no parecía ser de esos.

No podía dejar la ida a la Oficina de Migración para dentro de dos semanas, tendría que ir en los próximos días. Necesitaba solucionar el problema y regresar a América lo antes posible. No solo estaba la fecha límite para inscribirse en la universidad, sino también las sensaciones que habían empezado a agobiarla hacía apenas un par de días. Sí, estaba decidido, esa semana que empezaba, arreglaría su situación legal y viajaría a su casa, donde el único peligro que corría con respecto a hombres, era que algún compañero de estudios se fijara en ella, y si no le gustaba, podía deshacerse de él con algún desaire o simple indiferencia.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? —La voz de Klaus la sobresaltó, pero él enseguida se apresuró a disculparse—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No lo parece. —contestó ella sarcásticamente.

—Caroline perdóname, ya te lo dije, estaba borracho. —Avanzó hacia ella.

—Eso no te da derecho meterte a en mi casa y en mi cama…

— ¿Derecho? —Klaus se acercó a ella rápidamente—. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

—Pero no conmigo. —dijo Caroline entre dientes, alzando la cabeza para retarlo.

Klaus se la quedó mirando. _Eso es lo que tú crees._ Quiso decirle, pero decidió que no era el momento. Giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada más.

Caroline cerró los ojos y aspiró hondamente para calmarse. _Aguanta un poco Caroline, solo un poco más._ Se decía para darse fuerzas.

—Vas a desayunar o te largas de una vez. —preguntó bruscamente. Klaus, que tenía la cabeza agachada, no levantó la vista para responderle, solo se removió un poco en la silla.

—Tengo hambre. —Su voz sonó como la de un niño regañado.

Caroline volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió. Esos cambios de humor de Klaus no le convenían a ella para nada, pues en muchas ocasiones, como en esa, le ablandaban el corazón y terminaba por tenerle compasión o ternura, como en ese momento, solo que no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. Le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer en la silla del frente, para estar lo más alejada posible de él. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante ese momento, solo se dedicaron a comer, ni siquiera se miraron.

—Como Stefan no estará aquí mañana. —dijo Klaus cuando estaba en la puerta del apartamento, dispuesto a marcharse. Ya Thomas lo estaba esperando para entregarle las llaves del auto e irse, pues Klaus le había dicho que prefería manejar él mismo—. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—No es necesario, yo puedo irme sola.

Klaus la miró por unos segundos y asintió, salió del apartamento y Caroline cerró la puerta enseguida, se recostó en ella y suspiró aliviada levemente. Había salido bien librada de esa, pero no podía exponerse a otras, pues temía el resultado.

…

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

Klaus miró a Kol con rostro de confusión, estaba claro que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de su conversación, toda su mente estaba enfocada en idear un plan para evitar que Caroline fuera a Migración esa semana. En el pub, ella le había dicho que iría en dos semanas, pero estaba seguro que por lo sucedido el día anterior -en que lo encontró acostado en su cama-, no pasaría de esa semana para que ella descubriera todo, y él no recibiría la información hasta el viernes.

— Klaus ¡No me estas escuchando! —Kol se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la Oficina de Presidencia—. Llevo más de veinte minutos hablándote del negocio en York y tú pensando en las pelotas del cangrejo.

— ¿York? —Preguntó Klaus con curiosidad ignorando el último comentario—. ¿Tienes que viajar a York?

Kol se pasó una mano por la cara frustrado.

—Hermano, tengo que viajar pasado mañana a York para reunirme con la gente de Gray&amp;Jones para finiquitar el acuerdo. —habló como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño retrasado.

—El miércoles. —susurró Klaus pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

— ¡Sí Klaus el miércoles! Pasado mañana, es lo mismo ¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa? Estás más idiota que de costumbre.

—Déjame ir a mí. —Eso era lo que Klaus necesitaba para mantener a Caroline ocupada, estaría tan atareada esa tarde y el martes arreglando lo del viaje, que no tendría tiempo de averiguar nada hasta la otra semana.

— ¿Estás loco? Ellos esperan verme a mí, yo he sido quien ha hablado con ellos todo este tiempo ¿para qué quieres ir tú?

— ¡Porque si! ¿Cuál es el problema? yo estoy tan enterado de ese negocio como tú. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró un poco de él—. Además, Caroline está algo aburrida aquí y este viaje le haría bien.

—Hmm, Caroline Caroline. Mándala conmigo entonces, yo puedo hacer que se divierta como nunca. —Kol habló de manera bastante sugestiva.

— ¡No! —Klaus se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Kol con el dedo de forma amenazante—. Aléjate de ella Kol, Caroline me pertenece y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me la arrebate.

— ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo la cosa va en serio. —Kol se sentó de nuevo sonriendo, pues no le temía a las amenazas de Klaus—. Y solo por curiosidad ¿Ella lo sabe?

Klaus se sentó y se enfurruñó en su silla—. No, pero eso no importa, porque pronto lo sabrá y lo aceptará.

—Si tú lo dices. —Kol no entendió lo que se encontraba implícito en esas palabras—. Bueno, mejor para mí si quieres ir tú. Esa ciudad es algo aburrida y esa gente lo es más. Pensaba llevarme a Stefan, pero como todavía no le digo nada, no hay problema con el cambio de planes.

Klaus asintió. Ahora solo quedaba avisarle a Caroline y esperar porque no protestara demasiado.

Al poco rato Caroline entró a la oficina. Estaba ayudando a April con unos documentos y ya casi era hora de almorzar.

—Amor el miércoles nos vamos a York. —Klaus habló sin preámbulos—. Necesito que alistes todo lo que necesites para el viaje. Regresamos el sábado.

Caroline lo miró aturdida. Procurando aclarar sus pensamientos, en un pobre intento exclamó:— ¿Qué… qué es York? —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—Es una ciudad al noroeste del país —explicó Klaus sin darle mucha importancia—. Tengo una reunión con unos empresarios y tú vas conmigo.

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? —Esa idea del viaje no le estaba gustando para nada a Caroline.

—Porque tenemos un trato, porque trabajas para mí, y porque me da la gana. ¿Algo más? —preguntó Klaus con una ceja alzada en forma retadora.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Y agregó en tono demandante:

—Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. —Afirmó Klaus.

Caroline se acercó molesta al escritorio de él, tomó unas carpetas, y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo habitual sin decir palabra. Lo mismo había sucedido en la mañana, cuando estaba saliendo del edificio donde vivía para dirigirse a MikaelsonWorld. Klaus estaba esperándola dentro de su auto, cuando la vio salir, abrió la puerta y la llamó, pero Caroline aún molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior, lo ignoró por completo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la parada del autobús. Él sin darse por vencido, arrancó el auto y comenzó a seguirla a muy baja velocidad, cuando llegaron a la esquina que Caroline iba a cruzar, Klaus aceleró y se le atravesó.

—_Sube o me bajo y te cargo, así armemos el escándalo de nuestras vidas._

Caroline se lo había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido, como esperando a ver si era verdad que cumpliría su amenaza, pero corrió a subirse cuando lo vio abriendo la puerta del auto para salir de él. Cuando no era por una cosa era por la otra, pero Klaus siempre se salía con la suya, y eso era lo que más la irritaba.

Al llegar la noche, Stefan llegó unos minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pues las sustentaciones de los trabajos se habían extendido un poco.

—Mi vida —Caroline entró al cuarto de Stefan y se sentó en la cama mientras él se cambiaba de ropa—. Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué pasó preciosa? Te ves preocupada.

Caroline se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Es que Klaus necesita ir a un viaje de negocios a una ciudad llamada York.

— ¿York? —preguntó Stefan colocándose frente a Caroline, pues estaba a sus espaldas mientras se colocaba la pantaloneta para dormir—. Pero ese negocio lo tiene Kol.

—Sí, pero al parecer entre los dos decidieron que sería Klaus quien iría a reunirse con ellos.

—Entiendo. —Stefan se acostó en la cama y le puso los pies en el regazo a Caroline—. Y ¿Para qué me cuentas eso?

Ella se removió y empezó a jugar con los dedos de los pies de él.

—Es que… yo tengo que ir con él. —dijo con miedo y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Stefan la miró por un momento y suspiró hondamente.

—Caroline, ya no eres la niña que conocí, eres una mujer mayor de edad capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Tenía catorce años cuando me conociste, ya no era una niña. —protestó Caroline juguetonamente para aliviar la tensión.

—Para mí lo eras y punto. —Stefan rió por un momento, pero luego se puso serio, se sentó en la cama y tomó la cara de Caroline entre sus manos—. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites, y si en algún momento te estrellas contra algo, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a levantar y agarrar a golpes a lo que quiera que te hiciera daño. —Caroline sonrió—. Solo necesito que confíes en mí, y me digas cuando algo te molesta o te preocupa, ¿Está bien?

Caroline asintió y Stefan la besó en la frente.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Stefan.

Sí, en realidad sí quería, sería muy bueno conocer otra ciudad antes de partir, y según estuvo averiguando en internet, York era una ciudad más que todo histórica, y esas eran las mejores para visitar, así no le quedara mucho tiempo por las reuniones y ocupaciones de Klaus. Habría preferido ir con Kol o cualquier otra persona, pero a más no poder, tenía que conformarse con el bipolar de su jefe.

Asintió y luego de conversar por unos minutos más, le dio las buenas noches a Stefan, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó.

Al día siguiente en la oficina todo fue más agitado, Klaus encargó a Katherine de apartar las habitaciones en un hotel y de los vuelos. Como el viaje era dentro del país, no tenía problema con lo del pasaporte, pues ni siquiera necesitaba mostrarlo en el aeropuerto. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder ir a migración esa misma semana, y no quería solo llamar, pues era algo muy complicado para tratar por teléfono.

Klaus estaba aparentemente tranquilo, pero en realidad la ansiedad lo consumía, serían unos cuantos días en que estarían los dos solos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Y aunque sabía que Caroline no lo dejaría llegar muy lejos, sí podía jugar con su autocontrol y hacerla dudar de sus propias sensaciones.

—Ya está todo listo Klaus, tal como lo pediste. —Le informó Katherine sentándose frente al escritorio de Klaus, luego de que Caroline saliera para ir a buscar unos documentos en otra oficina, que se necesitaban para las reuniones—. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, yo sabré manejar la situación. —dijo Klaus con indiferencia.

—No me preocupo por ti, sino por Caroline. Realmente te pasaste con lo del domingo.

—No era consciente de lo que hacía, además, no sé por qué se molesta, es mejor para ella que se vaya acostumbrando a verme dormido a su lado cuando se despierta.

—Eres un maldito Klaus. —Katherine levantó los brazos con exasperación—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te ayudo.

—Lo haces porque quieres verme feliz, y sabes que ella es toda mi felicidad. —alardeó Klaus porque sabía el cariño que le tenía su prima.

—Puede ser —contestó—, pero realmente espero que todo esto no termine mal, ni para ti, ni para Caroline, porque aunque no lo creas le he tomado cariño a la chica.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero Katherine, que toda mi familia la aprecie y acepte, así debe ser y así será.

Katherine miró a su primo por un largo momento en el que él continuaba con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que él era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseaba, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero se encuentren de maravilla disfrutando de las anheladas vacaciones de verano tanto como yo.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La historia en algunos capítulos dará totalmente un salto, créanme cuando les digo que Klaus esta loco. Pero bueno después de ver como se metió al departamento de Bella, ya saben más o menos como de loco es.

Gracias por sus comentarios y agregar la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas. Espero lo sigan haciendo, eso a veces me impulsa a dejar la flojera atrás y actualizar. No se muy bien cuando subiré el próximo capitulo porque como les dije estoy de vacaciones y realmente las estoy disfrutando y tengo planes. Pero hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Tachibana-Alexander:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Y realmente lo siento no sabia que se me habían pasado unos nombres de corregir. Ofrezco una disculpa en general por eso. Pero realmente a la hora de subir el capitulo, tengo media hora para corregir y subir. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, realmente me gusta el sitio, pero tengo más prioridades. Estuve pensando en editar y corregir los capítulos pero, no subiría capitulo por un tiempo. En lo que me tomo el tiempo de leerlos y corregirlos correctamente. Así que decidí dejarlos así, y cuando la termine, los edito de nuevo. Tratare de prestar más atención. Gracias Alexander, por tomarte el tiempo y notificarme de los errores, enserio gracias. Siempre es bueno saber lo que falla, para poder hacer algo sobre el problema y solucionarlo.

_Una disculpa de nuevo._

_Besos, y un abrazo._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_…_

_Me seduces al extremo,_

_y me haces caer en tú juego._

_Te aprovechas de mi deseo,_

_y te sacias con todo mi cuerpo._

_Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a continuar,_

_lo antes posible debo marchar._

_…_

—No entiendo para qué me haces venir hasta aquí, si podía perfectamente llegar sola al aeropuerto —preguntó Caroline, mientras acomodaba la maleta junto a la mesa de juntas de la oficina de Klaus.

— ¿Para qué quieres llegar al aeropuerto? —Klaus la miró con confusión.

—Niklaus no entiendo, vamos a viajar a York, Katherine ayer habló de unos vuelos, así que… —Caroline se detuvo cuando su mirada se fijó en el helicóptero negro con las letras plateadas MW que se encontraba en el helipuerto, fuera de la oficina—. ¡Oh Dios! No me digas que vamos a viajar en esa cosa —dijo lo último señalando con un dedo hacia el lugar donde estaba el aparato.

—Claro, cuando Katherine hablaba de vuelos se refería a los permisos para despegar y aterrizar. —Klaus sonrió al ver que Caroline aún no había bajado la mano—. Nena, demoramos más llegando al aeropuerto y embarcando, que en el propio vuelo si viajamos en avión.

Caroline tragó en seco y miró a Klaus con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes un avión privado o ¿Algo así?

—Yo no, prefiero los helicópteros. Cuando los vuelos son largos viajo en la aerolínea de la familia. Considerando que solo reservamos para volar en primera clase, tenemos que esperar a que la otra se llene; no nos gusta monopolizarlos sin ninguna necesidad —contestó Klaus encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Tu familia tiene una aerolínea?! —Caroline estaba asombrada, una cosa era un avión, pero una aerolínea era demasiado para procesarlo fácilmente.

—Es de mi tío Alaric en realidad, el padre de Katherine y Kol —explicaba mientras recogía unos documentos y los guardaba en un maletín ejecutivo—. Era piloto por hobbie, siempre llevaba a mi tía Isobel con él en sus vuelos, pero cuando ella murió, él no volvió a pisar ningún avión de la compañía, prefiere hacerlo en cualquier otra.

—Lo entiendo. —Claro que Caroline sabía lo que era perder a una pareja, no lo había sentido en carne propia, pero sí por medio de su madre—. Y ¿Cómo se llama la aerolínea?

—Lizzy Airlines.

— ¿Lizzy? La universidad también lleva el nombre de Elizabeth —comentó Caroline.

—Mi bisabuelo quien fundó la universidad, le puso el nombre de su esposa, y mi abuelo el nombre de su madre a su hija —explicó Klaus.

—Al parecer las mujeres causan grandes pasiones en los hombres de esta familia —comentó Caroline sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

Klaus se le acercó y mirándola fijamente le contestó:

—No sabes cuanto —Sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina.

Caroline se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso le sonó más como una amenaza que un simple comentario, algo así como si le estuviera avisando algo.

La semana siguiente iría a migración, y todo se arreglaría, sabía que no había cometido ningún delito y sus documentos no eran ninguna falsificación, por lo que consideraba que dando la cara todo se solucionaría más rápido que por medio de un abogado.

Pensó que era mejor no atormentarse con los comentarios de Klaus, estaba segura de que él solo lo hacía para provocarla y ella no se amargaría su vida en las pocas semanas que le quedaban en ese país. Ahora tenía otra preocupación, una más próxima y que la angustiaba más que cualquier comentario mal intencionado de su jefe.

Media hora después, Caroline se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Klaus, al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas —habló Klaus por el micrófono que estaba unido a los audífonos, y que ya había desconectado de la conexión con el piloto.

—No le tengo miedo a las alturas, pero nunca me había montado en uno de estos… —Caroline se interrumpió cuando el helicóptero empezó a elevarse. El vacío que sintió en su estómago, fue mucho más fuerte que el de un avión cualquiera. En el momento no supo qué le impidió gritar como una posesa por la sensación, pero cuando sintió a

Klaus forcejear para zafar su brazo, su rostro se tornó excesivamente rojo por la vergüenza. Mientras su estómago sufría los efectos del ascenso, ella hincaba los dientes, inconscientemente, en el brazo de Klaus.

— ¡Maldición Caroline! —se quejó él frotando su brazo—. No me molesta que me muerdan mientras follo, pero nunca había conocido a una mujer con la mandíbula tan fuerte como la tuya.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que… ¡Oh Dios! —Caroline volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Klaus. No le gustaba demostrarle esa familiaridad, pero en ese momento su vida valía más que cualquier prejuicio.

—Tranquila mi amor, solo estamos girando —explicó Klaus riendo. Zafándose de nuevo del agarre de Caroline, pasó el brazo por la espalda de ésta y la atrajo a su pecho—. Relájate, tienes el cinturón puesto y las puertas están bien cerradas. Mejor abre los ojos y disfruta de la vista.

Caroline que se aferraba fuertemente al saco de Klaus, abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro con temor. En el momento solo divisó el cielo londinense, pero cuando bajó un poco la vista, pudo observar la ciudad como tal.

— ¿Ese es el Big Ben?

—Así es. —Klaus sonrió, ordenó al piloto que sobrevolara la zona y la apretó más contra su pecho—. Y junto a él, el Palacio de Westminster, esa de ahí atrás es La Abadía, y por este lado… —La hizo voltear para la ventanilla de ella—. Está el puente del mismo nombre. Ese de ahí es el llamado "El Tesoro de su Majestad" que es el Departamento

Gubernamental del Reino Unido… —Uno a uno, Klaus iba nombrándole a Caroline los grandes monumentos y edificaciones importantes que sobrevolaban.

Ella miraba todo con fascinación. Nunca se imaginó poder sobrevolar Londres en un helicóptero. La vista era magnífica, aunque desde tierra se podían ver con más detalle, desde el aire era como observar una maqueta perfectamente diseñada.

—Tienes que ver todo esto de noche —comentó Klaus aún sonriente—. La iluminación hace que la vista sea impresionante.

—Gracias por todo esto Klaus, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así, si no fuera por ti —dijo Caroline apartándose un poco de él pero sin soltar su agarre.

Klaus la miró a los ojos intensamente.

—Te dije que puedo poner el mundo a tus pies si así lo deseas.

—No eches a perder este momento, por favor. —Caroline lo miró con algo de súplica y exasperación. Ese tema estaba cerrado para ella, era algo que no tenía futuro, por lo que no valía la pena perder tiempo hablando de eso.

Klaus no le contestó, solo giró su cabeza y se quedó mirando a lo lejos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Ella lo observó por unos segundos más. _Tus silencios me asustan_. Pensó, no sabía por qué, pero así era. Algo dentro de ella le advertía de las tormentas que se podían esconder bajo esa aparente calma. Sin embargo mientras él no decidiera hablar y contarle qué era lo que pensaba en realidad, a ella solo le quedaba rogar porque lo que fuera que estuviera formándose, no la tomara como su objetivo, como su presa.

Varios minutos después se encontraban sobrevolando los campos de Keyston. Las diferentes tonalidades de verdes, divididas en cuadrados, rectángulos, y otras figuras geométricas, mostraban un panorama rural hermoso. A Caroline siempre le había gustado el campo más que la ciudad. El olor de la tierra húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, el verde extendiéndose por doquier coloreando las perfecciones de la naturaleza, el sonido de los animales en el bosque, todo eso la hacía recordar a su padre y el bosque cerca de su antigua casa. Habían sido los años más felices de su vida, pero aunque sintiera que estaba traicionando el tiempo que pasó con su padre, no podía negar que agradecía haber conocido a personas como Stefan, Zach y Elena —quienes ahora eran su familia—.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Klaus acariciándole el brazo. Aún no la había soltado, y ella por precaución seguía levemente aferrada a él.

—En mi padre —susurró—. Y en cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde su muerte.

Klaus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para bien o para mal? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

—No lo podría decir realmente, solo cambió. Conocí personas que ahora son muy importantes en mi vida. —Caroline sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Entre esas personas está Elena, supongo.

Caroline rió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. Tenía varios días que no hablaba con ella y le hacía mucha falta, tendría que llamarla para contarle que había viajado en helicóptero, y que si todo salía bien, pronto estaría con ella.

Asintió en respuesta al comentario de Caroline.

—Me gustaría conocerla, ¿Cuándo crees que pueda viajar? —continuó él.

—Lo que tiene reunido es para los gastos de la universidad —respondió Caroline mirando distraídamente un pequeño grupo de casas junto a unos grandes pastizales.

—Nadie está hablando de dinero. —Klaus se encogió de hombros—. Es cuestión de tiempo y disposición, los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

Caroline se enderezó por completo en su asiento, pero sin soltar el brazo de él. Al parecer volvían a lo mismo del control sobre los amigos y eso la disgustaba.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que hagas eso —habló firmemente y con el ceño fruncido—. De nada te servirá tu dinero conmigo.

—Puedo asegurarte Caroline, que el dinero es muy eficiente al momento de conseguir lo que deseas.

Otra amenaza que Caroline dejó pasar por alto. Ella sabía que Klaus no era solo lo que mostraba, pero como una joven que no conocía las grandes pasiones y los poderes que las acompañaban, creía que solo eran eso, formas de amedrentarla, sin ningún actuar peligroso. _Perro que ladra no muerde._ Pensó, sin saber cuán equivocadas eran sus palabras.

—Quién mejor que tú para decirlo ¿No es así? —dijo sarcásticamente y giró su cabeza bruscamente para dejar de mirarlo.

Klaus suspiró y se acercó un poco a ella.

—Mejor olvidemos el asunto del dinero, que me enfermo cada vez que te molestas conmigo —pidió Klaus en tono suplicante.

Cuando Caroline giró para verlo de nuevo, lo encontró con una mirada de niño bueno y un leve puchero en la boca. Ese hombre era capaz de cambiar de expresión en el rostro con una facilidad asombrosa, y lo que más le sorprendía a Caroline, era que en ninguna de esas facetas, lograba atisbar ningún signo de falsedad; obviamente no era experta en eso, pero al menos a simple vista, todas sus emociones eran honestas.

Esa cara era capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer, y en ella se estaba mostrando un leve ablandamiento.

Bajó su vista un poco y miró sus labios. Una sensación de deseo se empezó a formar en su vientre. Su cuerpo quería volver a experimentar la sensación del beso en el Pub, su primer beso, dado precisamente por esos labios que ahora la provocaban de nuevo. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lamió sus labios lentamente, como saboreando el recuerdo de aquel beso que tanto deseaba repetir.

Klaus de inmediato cambió su expresión a una de total picardía, en su boca se extendió una sensual sonrisa, y acercando un poco su rostro al de Caroline, como si leyera sus pensamientos le dijo:

—Yo también deseo repetir ese beso, preciosa.

Esas palabras, escuchadas por medio de los grandes audífonos que traía puestos, vibraron en todo su cuerpo como ondas de placer esparcidas por cada célula. Quiso besarlo, quiso acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, apartar los micrófonos que se encontraban cerca de sus labios y besarlo sin importarle quién era él, ni ella, ni dónde se encontraban.

Klaus pasó una mano por la cintura de Caroline, y la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que el cinturón de seguridad permitió.

— ¿Alguna vez te han besado en pleno vuelo Caroline?

En el momento justo en el que Klaus se apoderaba de sus labios, la razón de Caroline se reactivó y la hizo apartarse rápidamente.

Si permitía ese segundo beso, estaba segura de que ese viaje sería todo un infierno para ella. Él aprovecharía su debilidad y sería capaz de meterse en su habitación, pero esta vez no a dormir, sino a seducirla, a provocar lo que él ya seguramente sabía que bullía en su interior, y ahí ya no tendría ninguna salvación. No estaba segura de que su razón pudiera combatir con su deseo y ella prefería prevenir antes que lamentar. Después de todo, su tiempo ahí estaba llegando a su fin.

Klaus al ver el rechazo de ella, cerró los ojos y con un suspiro de resignación, se enderezó en su asiento.

—Crees que de haberme conocido —dijo Klaus con claras intensiones de evitar alguna respuesta insultante por parte de Caroline—. Tu padre me… ¿Crees que le caería bien?

— ¡Obviamente no! —contestó Caroline bruscamente. Se había librado por poco de volver a caer en el juego de él, y eso la tenía más molesta consigo misma que con el propio Klaus.

Klaus se acercó nuevamente para susurrarle al oído sin ninguna necesidad, pues el pequeño micrófono junto a su boca, permitía que entre los dos escucharan cualquier sonido.

—Entonces somos la pareja perfecta. —Esperó a que ella girara su cabeza y cuando así lo hizo con una expresión interrogante, él completó—: Pareja que se respete el suegro odia al novio. —Le guiñó un ojo, y con una carcajada, se acomodó en su puesto decidido a no importunarla por el momento.

—Eres insoportable.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades. —Sonrió con satisfacción y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

Caroline seguía molesta, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír con las últimas bromas de Klaus. Se mordió el labio, y no queriendo agarrar de nuevo el brazo del hombre a su lado, se aferró a su asiento y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje que se extendía varios metros bajo sus pies.

El vuelo duró hora y media, por lo que a los pocos minutos, el piloto avisó que ya se estaban acercando al aeropuerto de Yorkshire, donde aterrizarían.

—Cuando aterricemos colócate la chaqueta antes de salir, la temperatura aquí es un poco más baja que en Londres — indicó Klaus a Caroline, entregándole la prenda que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante.

Caroline asintió, acomodó la chaqueta en sus piernas, y poniéndose nerviosa por el aterrizaje, se aferró de nuevo al asiento.

—Si quieres de regreso, podemos viajar en tren —comentó Klaus sonriendo de manera comprensiva.

—Nunca he subido a uno pero estoy segura que es mucho mejor que esto. —Miró a Klaus y le preguntó con timidez—: ¿Estás seguro que no te importará hacerlo?

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, amor —Klaus le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

Caroline le sonrió y dándole las gracias sin ser muy efusiva, giró el rostro para prepararse para el momento del aterrizaje.

Luego de un aterrizaje algo tenso para Caroline, se bajaron del helicóptero y subieron a una limusina parecida a la de la familia, pero algo más pequeña, y tomaron la Elvington Ln rumbo a York, serían solo unos cuantos minutos, por lo que Caroline se dedicó a observar los grandes campos de cultivo que se extendían a lado y lado de la carretera, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Minutos después llegaron al Cedar Court Grand, un hotel y spa cinco estrellas, ubicado en el corazón de York frente a las antiguas murallas de la ciudad. Al bajar un botones se acercó para recoger el par de maletas y guiarlos a la recepción.

—Es hermoso —comentó Caroline admirando la fachada de la edificación que estaba toda cubierta en ladrillos expuestos, y tenía un aire de elegancia antigua y sofisticación.

—El sábado antes de irnos te mostraré la ciudad —dijo Klaus colocando una mano sobre la espalda de ella para guiarla al interior del hotel.

Se acercaron a recepción y Klaus indicó a la joven vestida de negro sus nombres y mostraron sus documentos.

—Señor Mikaelson, lamentablemente ha habido un error con la habitación de la Señorita Forbes.

Caroline frunció el entrecejo y prestó atención, no le gustaba cómo sonaban esas palabras.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Se adelantó a Klaus.

—Señorita, al parecer su reservación no fue ingresada con éxito y solo se registró la suite Penthouse como única habitación para… —Se detuvo por un momento mientras revisaba su pantalla—. El Señor y la Señora Mikaelson.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Caroline gritó sin poder evitarlo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Estaba segura de que terminaría con un derrame cerebral antes de lograr volver a su país.

—Amor cálmate, estás armando un escándalo por nada —le reprochó Klaus suavemente.

— ¡Esto es obra tuya, estoy segura! —habló entre dientes, mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo, muestra de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Yo no hice las reservaciones, si quieres llama a Katherine y pregúntale qué pasó. —Klaus le entregó su teléfono celular, pero algo en la expresión del rostro de él, le indicaba a Caroline que no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

Caroline le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y buscó rápidamente en la lista de contactos; al par de timbrazos, la mujer contestó.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— ¿Katherine me puedes explicar por qué hay reservada una sola habitación a nombre del Señor y la Señora Mikaelson? —Caroline ni siquiera respiró al pronunciar toda la frase.

Katherine se carcajeó fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea antes de hablar:

—_Esas cosas solo te pasan a ti Caroline_. —Volvió a reír—. _Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, yo solo llamé a la agencia y di las indicaciones. Si la chica que me atendió era una estúpida no es mi culpa._

—Katherine por Dios, no me salgas con esas. Tú más que nadie sabe que no puedo dormir en la misma habitación que Klaus. —La voz de Caroline sonaba suplicante y angustiada.

—_Mira Caroline, eso se soluciona pidiendo que te den otra habitación y ya está, eso no tiene complicación alguna._ —Se escuchó en el fondo una voz que le indicaba a Katherine que podía seguir a algún sitio—. _Tengo que colgar, estoy aprovechando los días de libertad para consentirme un poco, cálmate y pide otra habitación. _—La mujer colgó sin decir más.

_Katherine tiene razón, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí._ Pensó Caroline con angustia, pero todavía le quedaba la opción que la misma mujer le había dado. Se acercó de nuevo a la recepcionista, ignorando por completo a Klaus.

—Señorita, debe haber alguna otra habitación para mí, cualquiera, no importa qué clase sea.

—Permítame un momento. —La mujer tecleó unas palabras y revisó en su pantalla—. Lo siento Señorita Forbes, no hay ninguna habitación disponible, ahora mismo hay una convención de médicos especialistas en cardiología infantil y el hotel está totalmente ocupado, solo la suite Penthouse está disponible, y es la que está reservada para ustedes dos.

—Señorita entienda, este hombre y yo somos jefe y asistente, no marido y mujer —dijo señalando a Klaus sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

—Lo siento Señorita Forbes, pero no puedo hacer nada, permítanos disculparnos con usted y con el Señor Mikaelson por el error cometido, pero así fue como se registró y no está en nuestras manos poder ayudarla. —La mujer hablaba sinceramente y con algo de vergüenza, por lo que Caroline asintió con una media sonrisa para indicarle que la entendía, y se giró hacia Klaus.

— ¡Debes estar feliz! —dijo Caroline con ironía.

—No me puedo quejar —respondió Klaus encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline se acercó a él y lo miró de forma amenazante para tratar de enfatizar sus palabras:

—Procura no pasarte de listo conmigo Niklaus, porque juro que mientras duermas, tomo el abrecartas de tu portafolio, y te castro.

Klaus sonrió cínicamente, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de la chica.

— ¿Por qué querrías deshacerte del que será tu juguete favorito? —Le guiñó un ojo, y giró a su derecha para ir a la zona de ascensores.

Caroline tomó aire profundamente. Sentía rabia con Klaus, pues aunque no estaba segura, sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver en todo el asunto, pero lo que más temía era su propia fortaleza. Sabía que ese hombre era capaz de hacer caer en sus brazos rogando por placer, a la más pura e inocente de las vírgenes. Ella había empezado a desearlo desde que él rozara sus labios con su lengua aquella vez en la oficina. Parecía ilógico para Caroline desear a un hombre que rara vez soportaba, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que el cuerpo no atendía a las razones de la mente cuando era provocado por alguien tan _sexy_ como él.

Lo siguió al ascensor privado que daba directo a la habitación ubicada en el último piso, y al abrir las puertas de éste, Caroline sintió como si entrara a la guarida de un lobo que está dispuesta a devorarla. El mayordomo de la suite, un hombre alto, casi de la misma edad de Klaus y rubio, se presentó ante ellos como William, y se ofreció a mostrarles las diferentes estancias.

Caroline notó cómo Klaus colocó posesivamente una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella intentó zafarse, pero él no se lo permitió, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento para no discutir delante del mayordomo.

Todo el lugar era puro lujo, tenía un salón con cómodos sofás y un escritorio en madera; todo en colores sutiles y una decoración elegante.

Al entrar a la zona del dormitorio, lo primero que Caroline observó fue lo que en la guarida del lobo sería algo así como la piedra sobre la cual el animal pensaba devorarla: Una cama super-king vestida con lujosas sábanas de algodón egipcio. _Ni loca me meto a esa cama con este hombre_. Pensó Caroline, tratando de convencerse de ese hecho. Al menos agradecía que los cuartos de baño fueran por separado, porque no quería tener sorpresas "desagradables" mientras se duchaba.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró, Klaus aflojó el agarre y se giró para mirarla.

—Ese hombre va a estar revoloteando fuera de esta habitación por si necesitamos algo. —Se acercó aún más a ella para acentuar sus palabras—. No te quiero ver andando ligera de ropa por la suite, y mientras te duchas, si yo no estoy aquí, cierra primero la puerta de la habitación. No quiero que él escuche como el agua cae sobre tu cuerpo.

— ¡Estás completamente loco Klaus! —Caroline habló entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo haz lo que te digo si no quieres averiguar tan rápido cuan loco estoy —Klaus habló rechinando los dientes.

Caroline notó que no estaba bromeando, y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él decía, no porque se lo ordenara, sino porque era lo más lógico; se giró bruscamente y se encaminó a la cama para sacar unas cosas de su maleta.

—No pienso dormir en esta cama contigo —dijo Caroline en tono tajante—. Así que si estás empeñado en dormir en ella, yo lo haré en uno de los sofás de afuera, o en el de aquí para no incomodar al mayordomo.

—Dormiré en el sofá —refunfuñó Klaus con su típico tono de niño regañado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Caroline se giró para darle el frente a la enorme cama y suspiró.

—Solo espero no encontrarte sobre ella a media noche —susurró para sí misma.

Al poco rato bajaron a almorzar al salón comedor. Caroline pudo comprobar que lo de la convención de médicos era cierto, pues hombres y mujeres con batas blancas se paseaban de un lado a otro. Luego de almorzar, Klaus le pidió que se cambiara de ropa, pues debían recibir a los ejecutivos con los que se reunirían en uno de los pequeños salones del hotel.

La tarde pasó entre presentaciones de propuestas y charlas de negocios. Caroline solo tenía la tarea de estar junto a Klaus para alcanzarle cualquier documento, e incluso algunas veces él se acercaba a ella para comentarle o explicarle algún asunto del que se estuviera hablando. Ella en el corto tiempo que había estado trabajando para él, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba todo lo referente a los negocios. Mientras ayudaba a April, había aprendido bastante, y aunque no tenía aún la capacidad para entender en su totalidad la reunión en la que se encontraba, sí se atrevía a dar su opinión sobre si era algo viable o no, o lo que opinaba sobre cierta idea, así fuera solo una opinión general. Pero en ese momento su mente no solo no estaba concentrada en la presentación, sino que tampoco en las palabras que se decían. Su atención yacía más que todo en el hombre a su lado, su jefe. Lo miraba de reojo, para que éste no se diera cuenta que estaba observándolo. La forma de Klaus de sentarse, de mover las manos cuando hablaba, de mover la cabeza cuando algo no lo convencía o de parpadear si estaba de acuerdo con un comentario era algo fascinante para Caroline. No había estado con él antes en una reunión, por lo general solo entraba, dejaba algo y salía, pero ahora que podía verlo actuar como el gran empresario que era, se daba cuenta de cuánto podía ese hombre llegar a gustarle de verdad, no solo físicamente, pues con solo verlo bastaba, pero el empezar a sentir interés por él, iba más allá de su cara, su cuerpo o su dinero. Lo que a ella verdaderamente le importaba era la esencia misma, y ahora que lo veía dominar a esos hombres sentados a su alrededor, de forma cortés pero firme, sin ningún tipo de titubeo; le hizo desear poder extender su mano y tomar la de él para decirle que podría contar con ella, así solo fuera para apoyarlo en las simples tareas que su escasa experiencia le permitía.

—Caroline si estás aburrida puedes ir a relajarte en el spa o salir en la limusina a donde desees —le susurró Klaus en un momento de una presentación.

—No, quiero estar aquí, me gusta esto —le contestó de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Klaus también sonrió y asintió.

Al terminar la reunión, los hombres se despidieron respetuosamente de Klaus y afectuosamente de Caroline. El menor de ellos tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años, y todos estaban encantados con la chiquilla hermosa e inteligente que Klaus tenía a su lado, porque aunque ella no participó de la reunión, sí se integró a la conversación luego de ésta, en la que todos le preguntaban por América, cuáles eran las empresas más conocidas, cómo se encontraba la economía, y ella que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de esos temas por Stefan y las noticias, se desenvolvía lo mejor que podía ante ellos, tanto así que le pidieron a Klaus que debía llevarla al día siguiente y la hicieron prometer que almorzaría con ellos para seguir charlando.

Mientras comían juntos en el salón del hotel, Klaus le dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella y que apenas llegaran se lo contaría a Stefan personalmente, pues estaba seguro que él se sentiría igual.

— ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a esto al igual que Stefan? —le preguntó Klaus mientras cenaban solos.

—Me gustan las matemáticas —comentó Caroline como respuesta—. He notado últimamente que esto me gusta también, pero sigo prefiriendo mi elección original y es algo que ya tengo planeado desde hace tiempo.

—A lo que sea que te dediques, estoy seguro que serás la mejor —le dijo Klaus con una sonrisa y ella le agradeció con una igual.

Al poco rato terminaron de cenar y Caroline decidió quedarse a leer en un pequeño espacio del primer piso del hotel, que era como una sala de descanso; a esa hora eran pocas las personas ubicadas en los sofás y así podía tener un momento para relajarse a su manera. Al menos eso le dijo a Klaus, pero la verdad era que quería alargar lo más posible el tiempo que le quedaba para entrar en esa habitación sola con Klaus y sus hormonas.

—Amor son las 10:30 de la noche, vamos para que te acuestes, ya es muy tarde. —Klaus hablaba de una forma tan conciliadora, que a Caroline le daban ganas de sonreír.

—No te preocupes Klaus, ve a acostarte tú, yo no tengo sueño todavía y el libro está en lo mejor, quiero saber qué pasará —dijo mostrándole su ejemplar de Drácula el no muerto de Ian Stoker. Era la tercera vez que se lo leía, pero Klaus no tenía por qué saberlo.

Klaus asintió no muy conforme y se marchó.

Luego del asesinato de Jonathan Harker, Caroline no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, solo se percató de que al despertar, ya no se encontraba en el salón de descanso, sino en una cama grande y mullida. Se frotó los ojos para aclararlos y giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver la hora, eran casi la una de la mañana.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte. —Caroline se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Klaus a su lado.

Estaba acostado junto a ella, con un pantalón de pijama largo, pero sin camisa. Caroline enseguida se miró el cuerpo y jadeó angustiada al darse cuenta que ya no estaba usando la ropa de la tarde, sino una bata de pijama corta.

— ¿Qué… qué me hiciste? —preguntó aturdida, pensando en que Klaus la había desvestido para cambiarla de ropa.

—Yo no te cambié, dos empleadas del hotel te ayudaron, según me dijeron te despertaste en el proceso, pero tenías tanto sueño que caíste rendida casi enseguida.

Caroline suspiró aliviada, recordaba vagamente la cara amable de las dos mujeres que le indicaban que levantara los brazos, pero la presencia de Klaus en la cama no la dejaba estar totalmente tranquila.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el sofá? —preguntó sin atreverse a mover un músculo, no estaba molesta, en realidad estaba asustada.

—Quería verte dormir. —Klaus apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el abdomen de ella.

Caroline se tensó aún más. Intentando apartarlo, apoyó un puño sobre el pecho de Klaus, y empujó, pero este en vez de alejarse, se acercó más y rodeándola por la cintura, la haló hacia su cuerpo y se posesionó levemente sobre ella.

—Caroline, no me apartes por favor, te necesito y no te imaginas cuánto —habló mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella y empezaba a besar apasionadamente toda la piel de esa zona.

—Klaus… no —rogó Caroline.

Klaus ignoró la súplica de la chica y se acomodó totalmente sobre ella. Metiendo una pierna entre los muslos de ella, los separó al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca con un beso intenso.

Caroline gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Klaus presionando el suyo, pero lo que más la conmocionó en el momento, fue el bulto duro y grande que apretaba contra su vientre bajo, contra su intimidad. Como las veces anteriores, su mente inició una lucha feroz contra su cuerpo, pero mientras se llevaba a cabo la contienda, Klaus aprovechaba para tomar sus brazos y levantárselos por encima de la cabeza.

—Quiero saborearte Caroline, déjame saciarme de ti.

Esa petición provocó en Caroline lo que más temía: La inclinación de la balanza a favor de su cuerpo. Klaus volvió a tomar su boca. Los movimientos de sus labios eran apasionados, llenos de necesidad, de deseo. Presionando un poco con su lengua, hizo que Caroline abriera los labios y lo recibiera gustosamente, para que él pudiera recorrer toda su boca con ella. Casi al instante, Klaus empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, una y otra vez, al tiempo que con su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de Caroline como si estuviera poseyéndola con ella. Caroline tenía los ojos cerrados. Poderosas lenguas de fuego lamían todo su cuerpo, y en el lugar en que el miembro de Klaus presionaba con cada movimiento, podía sentir cómo una lava ardiente empezaba a bullir, preparándose para la inminente erupción.

Pero al parecer Klaus no solo deseaba saborear su boca, pues liberando sus labios, comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, y luego su garganta, dejando un camino de besos ardientes que hacían estragos en la poca razón que le quedaba a ella.

Para cuando finalmente liberó sus brazos, fue para empezar a apartar los tirantes de la bata que Caroline tenía puesta, sin dejar de besar la piel del nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Klaus… yo nunca… —Caroline no pudo terminar de hablar, pues uno de sus senos fue cubierto completamente por la boca de Klaus.

Ella jadeó fuertemente y arqueó su espalda en un movimiento instintivo de su cuerpo.

La lengua de Klaus se movía en círculos alrededor de su pezón, que para ese momento ya era una dura piedrecita color rosa, con un capullo del mismo color a su alrededor.

—Lo sé… —dijo Klaus mientras movía su boca al otro pecho para hacer lo mismo con él.

Caroline podía sentir la necesidad de la lengua de Klaus por reclamar sus senos como suyos. Los dientes de él rozaban por momentos la sensible piel, y eso la hacía emitir gemidos y jadeos, mientras tomaba aire para no ahogarse en su propio deseo. Necesitándolo más cerca, aferró la cabeza de Klaus con sus manos y la apretó más contra su pecho, pero él tenía otros planes para su propia boca.

Zafándose de las manos de Caroline, Klaus bajó mucho más, hasta posesionarse en medio de sus piernas y levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

Caroline estaba completamente agitada, su pecho desnudo —brillante por la saliva que él había dejado al saborearla—, subía y bajaba de forma irregular, y su mente era un caos incapaz de enlazar ideas u ordenar movimientos lógicos.

Desde esa posición pudo ver la mirada de Klaus, sus ojos verdes se veían mucho más oscuros de lo normal, el deseo estaba explícito en su expresión, y la necesidad y la locura, se mostraban en sus facciones claramente.

—Lo sé… —repitió él lo que había dicho anteriormente—. Pero esta noche no voy a tomarte, solo voy a saborearte… a beber de ti. —Y diciendo eso, levantó la pijama de Caroline y enterró su cara entre sus muslos.

La chica jadeó tan fuerte que se podría decir que fue más un grito. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la panty puesta, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para Klaus, quien succionaba, lamía y mordía suavemente toda la intimidad de Caroline oculta bajo la fina tela.

Sin embargo, Klaus no se conformaba con solo saborear la tela, quería más y lo obtendría. Tomando la panty con las dos manos, la haló hacia abajo y la sacó rápidamente por las piernas de Caroline, quien las levantó para ayudarlo.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró Caroline impresionada por su manera de actuar, pero no impidió que Klaus, ignorando sus palabras, volviera a enterrar su cara en su sexo y esta vez Caroline no pudo evitar gritar. Klaus la atacaba con una necesidad voraz que encendía sus sentidos y entorpecía su razón. Sonidos de goce y lujuria se escuchaban de entre sus piernas: Succiones, relamidas, gemidos del mismo Klaus formaban una música salvaje y alucinante que a Caroline la hacía suspirar y gemir sin control.

Bajó la vista hacia donde se concentraba su locura, y pudo ver cómo el cabello rubio oscuro de Klaus, se mezclaba con sus rizos.

—Mmmm… Klaus… así, más…

En un rápido movimiento, Klaus pasó los brazos alrededor de las caderas de Caroline y la atrajo más hacia su cara, haciéndola levantarlas un poco para tener más acceso a su sexo, y sacando la lengua, la enroscó un poco y buscó con ella el agujero de su entrada y la enterró en el.

— ¡Klaus! Ah… Dios… mmm —Caroline no lograba formar una frase coherente. Sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a las sábanas de la enorme cama, y sus caderas se balanceaban sin permiso al ritmo de la lengua de él.

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, cómo algo desconocido para ella se formaba con fuerza en su vientre y la hacía retorcerse de pura pasión y lujuria.

—Klaus… Ahh… no puedo… no puedo más.

Pero Klaus no se compadeció de su ruego, si no que atacó con más vehemencia, regresando su atención a su clítoris hinchado que servía de botón de encendido a la excitación sin límites de Caroline.

Sentía que ya no aguantaba más, no sabía si eso era normal, pero aunque sentía que iba a explotar, deseaba hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias. Su cuerpo anhelaba esa liberación que solo la boca de Klaus podía provocar en ese momento, y en un fuerte apretón de los labios de Klaus en su punto más sensible, y luego un jalón, el mundo de

Caroline estalló.

Todo en la habitación desapareció, la cama en la que estaba acostada, la pequeña bata que tenía enrollada en su cintura, incluso el aire que respiraba ya no le llenaba los pulmones. Solo existían ella y el placer tan intenso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin control, sus caderas temblaban aún sujetas por los brazos de Klaus, y los flujos calientes que emanaban de su coño, eran bebidos y saboreados sin piedad por la boca del hombre, quien estaba empeñado en no desperdiciar la más mínima gota.

—Mmmm… deliciosa —gemía Klaus una y otra vez.

Pocos minutos después, su cuerpo ya se encontraba más calmado, su mente ya se empezaba a centrar en el contexto, y su respiración se estaba normalizando; pero ese era precisamente el momento en que la culpa la atacaba y su cabeza empezaba su función de recriminarla por lo que acababa de suceder.

Klaus se acostó a su lado e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se giró para darle la espalda.

—Caroline…

—Ahora no Klaus… por favor. —La voz de Caroline salió entrecortada. Estaba llorando.

—Care, no te arrepientas de esto. —Klaus hablaba en tono bajo y conciliador.

—Te lo suplico… déjame sola —pidió llorando un poco más.

Klaus suspiró y se levantó de la cama por el otro lado, pero antes de dirigirse al sofá en el que se suponía debía dormir, se giró para hablarle de nuevo:

—No te servirá de nada arrepentirte. —Se encaminó de nuevo al sofá y se acostó en silencio.

Caroline se acurrucó en la cama y extendiendo el brazo, se tapó con la sábana. Su cabeza era un total caos, las sensaciones que había sentido fueron intensas y excitantes, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, nunca había experimentado un placer tan penetrante como ese, y ni en sus sueños más eróticos, podía encontrar imágenes como las que sus ojos acababan de contemplar.

Pero esos mismos ojos ahora derramaban lágrimas de confusión, no era exactamente arrepentimiento como pensaba Klaus, era confusión total por no sentirse arrepentida. No estaba feliz por lo sucedido, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, le permitiría a Klaus hacerle lo mismo.

Su sollozo se hizo más fuerte ante ese pensamiento, pero ella lo amortiguaba con la almohada. Su tormento se acrecentaba al pensar que si Klaus hubiera querido hacerla suya en ese momento, ella no se lo habría impedido, no por opción de su mente o su corazón, sino por dictamen de su propio cuerpo. Ese hombre tenía la propiedad de manipular una parte de ella, que nunca había tenido la necesidad de controlar.

No podía seguir permitiendo esa situación, ella no sería una más en la lista de Niklaus Mikaelson; tenía que darse a respetar y lo haría, no iba a dejar que su cuerpo le ganara de nuevo. Ella era una mujer, aunque joven aún, madura y razonable, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir cayendo en los juegos eróticos de un hombre como Klaus, así tuviera más experiencia que ella.

Entre cavilaciones, reproches y más sollozos, Caroline se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban por las lujosas cortinas. Sentía sus ojos algo pesados por el llanto, pero su cuerpo se sentía más relajado a pesar de lo sucedido hacía varias horas. Miró hacia la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para el medio día. Se giró de nuevo para mirar a las ventanas y se dio cuenta de algo sobre la almohada que antes no había notado: Una rosa roja sobre un papel doblado.

Apartó la rosa y tomó la nota para leerla.

_No te preocupes por la reunión, yo te disculparé con todos._

_Tienes reservado un día en el spa para que te relajes._

_Pide todo lo que desees pero no salgas sola del hotel, y menos aún sin avisarme._

_K._

_PD: Toma el maldito día de spa y no me contradigas…_

— ¡Y aparte de todo, tiene el descaro de darme órdenes! —dijo Caroline en voz alta.

_No es solo su culpa Caroline, tú se lo permitiste._ Le recriminaba su conciencia.

—Pero ¡¿Qué mujer se podría resistir a un avance como ese?! —Se tapó la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza—. Estoy peleando conmigo misma.

Caroline pensó que quizás Klaus tenía razón en lo del spa. Nunca había ido a uno, lo más cercano que había estado de experimentar algo así, eran las sesiones de belleza que tenía con Elena en su habitación.

Media hora después se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para bajar a almorzar con los ejecutivos, no tenía por qué perderse de verlos de nuevo y charlar amenamente con ellos y de paso le demostraría a Klaus que aunque siguiera sus consejos, o sus órdenes, lo haría cuando deseara y no cuando él lo dispusiera. Ya tendría toda la tarde para consentirse como decía Katherine.

Sabía que no podía mostrarse asustada o tímida ante Klaus, pues él aprovecharía eso para acosarla y tratar de seducirla otra vez. Así muriera por dentro cuando lo viera de nuevo, tenía que mostrarse segura y sin ningún tipo de complejo.

Al verla entrar al salón comedor, Klaus automáticamente saltó de la silla y se apresuró a salir a su encuentro.

—Care, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, no quiero que te sientas mal por…

—Lo que pasó anoche Klaus—dijo ella completando la frase de él—, no fue nada, eso no me va a impedir reunirme con ustedes, al menos para almorzar.

—No puedo creer que estés tan indiferente a lo que sucedió —Klaus hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy indiferente, solo estoy resignada a aceptarlo y te aseguro que no se repetirá —respondió Caroline entre dientes.

— ¡Yo no me arrepiento! —afirmó él vehementemente.

—Ese es asunto tuyo, no mío. —Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la mesa para saludar a los presentes.

A las siete de la tarde, Caroline se encontraba acostada sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación. Nunca se imaginó que unas hábiles manos combinadas con piedras volcánicas, aceites esenciales y cremas, podían hacerla sentir como si flotara sobre nubes de algodón.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Klaus al entrar a la habitación.

—Ya lo hiciste —contestó Caroline sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el spa? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo al verla en esa posición.

—Morí y renací.

Klaus rió ante la simple respuesta de la chica, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

—No me toques, no quiero quitar esta sensación de relajación en mi cuerpo con una rabieta. —Caroline hablaba sin despegar la vista del techo. Tenía puesta una pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa de tirantes. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados y sus piernas completamente estiradas.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no vengo a importunarte, solo quiero saber si ya cenaste, yo lo hice con tus nuevos amigos.

Caroline sonrió ante ese comentario.

—Son personas muy amables. Me caen bien.

—Lo que me mantiene tranquilo es que todos son mayores y te ven como a sus hijas.

Caroline cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

—Klaus no empieces, que si se me quita esta sensación que tengo, tendrás que pagar otro día mañana —dijo Caroline en tono de advertencia, pero sin moverse ni mirarlo.

Klaus rió fuertemente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta colocarse en la piecera de esta.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que desees siempre y cuando sepa dónde estás, así que si para que te tomes otro día tengo que molestarte —dijo Klaus maliciosamente—. Qué mejor que con un beso. —Y agachándose rápidamente, le besó la punta del dedo gordo del pie derecho.

Caroline se mordió el labio para no reír y sacudió el pie como si estuviera espantando un insecto. Klaus se carcajeó y saliendo de la habitación le gritó:

— ¡Haré que te traigan la cena!

_Es tan difícil estar enojada con él por largo tiempo._ Pensó Caroline con pesar.

Esa noche Klaus no durmió en la habitación, sino en uno de los sofás de afuera, por decisión propia, y Caroline se lo agradeció en silencio.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Caroline probó nuevos tratamientos de Belleza y relajación que no había tenido tiempo el día anterior, y se encontraba tan relajada, incluso aún más, tanto que decidió almorzar en la habitación y despedirse de los ejecutivos de Gray&amp;Jones en la tarde, al término de la última reunión.

—Podemos irnos ahora en helicóptero, o esperar hasta mañana para irnos en tren. Tú decides —le comentó Klaus luego de haber despedido a los hombres, quienes en una semana, recibirían la primera consignación de la inversión acordada.

—Klaus no es necesario que hagas estos sacrificios por mí… —Se detuvo por un momento y frunciendo el ceño, continuó—: ¡Un momento! Sí tienes que hacerlos, por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, así que nos iremos mañana en tren y esta noche dormirás afuera de nuevo.

—Como el perro que soy.

—Como el perro que eres —afirmó Caroline para enseguida gruñir con desesperación al descubrir su juego—. ¿Por qué tienes que convertir mis reproches en una burla?

—Porque me gusta verte patalear como niña chiquita.

Caroline golpeó el suelo con el pie inconscientemente y mientras Klaus se carcajeaba, ella se dirigía furiosa al ascensor.

El sábado antes de partir, Klaus decidió hacer primero un recorrido por la ciudad en la limusina, para que Caroline pudiera conocerla un poco. Pasaron por lugares históricos de la ciudad como la Catedral de Todos los Santos, el Castle Museum y La Abadía de

St. Mary.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres bajar y conocerlos por dentro? Podemos viajar en la tarde sin ningún problema.

Caroline negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario, en serio.

En realidad lo habría preferido, pero también quería llegar rápido a su apartamento y alejarse lo más posible de Klaus.

Luego del recorrido, regresaron casi por la misma vía al hotel, pues la estación de trenes quedaba a pocas cuadras. Viajaron en un espacio privado en el vagón de lujo de la empresa Cross Country Trains, el viaje tardaría cerca de dos horas y media hasta la estación de King's Cross en Londres. Tiempo en el que Klaus, sentado al frente, se dedicó a revisar unos documentos en su computadora, y Caroline a tomar decisiones importantes.

_Está decidido, el lunes mismo voy a la oficina de Migración a resolver mi problema, ésta situación ya no da más espera._

* * *

**_Uff, este capitulo si que me emociono ¿fui la única a la que le sucedió?_**

**_Te comprendo Caroline, yo también caería en la tentación. _**

**_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por agregarla a favoritos y a sus alertas._**

**_Me encantaría saber lo que piensan así que dejen su review. _**

**_Otra cosa, estoy editando de nuevo la historia, para corregir los errores de adaptación. Así que por eso, me estoy tardando en actualizar. _**

**_Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes. La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Martina Bennet. ¡Gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10.**

…

_Ni en mis sueños me libero de tu influjo,_

_y me acosas de todas las formas que te son posibles._

_Mientes y manipulas a tu antojo,_

_y ahora me tienes en tus manos, vulnerable._

_¿Crees qué eres mi Heathcliff?_

_yo nunca podré ser tú Catherine._

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendida de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto; rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Caroline caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo, dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Caroline lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color azul grisáceo tan intenso brillando en sus cuencas. Caroline aturdida y a la vez hechizada por esa mirada quedó inmóvil contemplando cómo la figura que antes era de piedra se convertía en un hombre y este sin dejar de mirarla saltó del pedestal y cayó frente a ella. —Eres mía, —le dijo con una voz firme y potente. Ella reaccionó en ese momento y sintiendo miedo, dio media vuelta para echar a correr percatándose hasta entonces que el cielo se había oscurecido. Remolinos de nubes moradas y grises surcaban el aire y una brisa helada golpeaba contra ella. Bajó la mirada y vio que las flores (antes radiantes), se hallaban ahora marchitas y esparcidas por el suelo. Levantó de nuevo la vista y a unos metros frente a ella, vio al hombre que la seguía mirando fijamente.__—Eres mía —repitió y Caroline girando hacia su izquierda, corrió presa de un terror nunca antes conocido. Frente a ella divisó un enorme castillo, hermoso en su estructura pero descuidado y casi en ruinas en cuanto a sus detalles—. ¡No huyas Caroline, me perteneces! —Escuchó la misma voz del hombre, pero esta vez no parecía una voz humana, sino una voz de trueno que llegaba a ella desde todos los sentidos._

— ¿Qué te pasa mi vida? Parece que no dormiste bien.

—No es nada, el Jet Lag a veces me afecta como el primer día. —Stefan miró a Caroline con el ceño fruncido. Era claro que no le había creído nada; pero ella no podía decirle sobre ese sueño recurrente, y mucho menos que precisamente esa noche notó que la cara de la estatua era idéntica a Klaus.

Era él, no tenía ninguna duda, y ese hecho la asustó.

Desde que se despertó en la madrugada, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar ese día, y no era nada bueno; pues el terror que sintió en el sueño, ahora atormentaba su espíritu, avisándole que tuviera cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole que ya no había escapatoria, que estaba perdida.

—Hoy voy a Migración —continuó Caroline mientras servía dos vasos con jugo de naranja—. Necesito averiguar personalmente qué ha pasado con mi proceso.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar —dijo Stefan tomando el vaso que su amiga le ofrecía—. Puedo informarle a Kol que también llegaré tarde, y sé que él no tendrá ningún inconveniente en darme el permiso.

—No es necesario, solo será un momento mientras me dan la información, no creo demorarme mucho y llamaré a Katherine para avisarle. —Caroline se encogió de hombros y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más divertida. Necesitaba cambiar el tema, pues no quería que Stefan notara la preocupación que sentía por lo que pudiera suceder en pocas horas—. Por qué mejor no me cuentas de Rebekah Mikaelson, la chica me cae muy bien.

Stefan frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina del apartamento.

—Pues a mí no me cae para nada bien. —Se acomodó en la silla y pensó en algo por unos segundos para enseguida bufar—. Está completamente loca y pretende volverme loco a mí también, ¡tú la vieras! Parece una fastidiosa muñequita que le dan cuerda, más cuerda y nunca se le acaba. Se mueve de un lado a otro como si estuviera drogada, habla más que un político, se cuelga de mi brazo como si fuera un mono, me hala, me da órdenes como si yo fuera su lacayo, me grita y enseguida me sonríe, se autoinvita a almorzar con nosotros casi todos los días, ordena la comida sin siquiera preguntarme qué quiero y tengo que comer lo que a ella le dé la gana, eso sin contar que hace planes conmigo para el fin de semana y soy el último en enterarme, la única excusa que acepta es que tengo trabajos de la universidad. Cuando llega a la oficina me saluda de beso en la mejilla, si estoy de pie se apoya completamente en mí y habla con Kol como si yo solo fuera una maldita columna, y cuando estoy sentado apoya sus brazos en mis hombros o si no juega con mi cabello hasta dejarme despeinado como su hermano.

Caroline lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto y tan rápido; él siempre fue alguien calmado, que se tomaba un respiro para todo, a menos que algo lo sacara de sus casillas y al parecer esta chica lo estaba consiguiendo y si él no le hacía ningún desaire, era por ser todo un caballero.

Colocando su vaso en el mesón a tiempo para no romperlo, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Claro! Como a ti no te toca aguantártela… —dijo Stefan; enseguida bufó y se levantó del asiento para acercarse al lavaplatos.

—Definitivamente… esa familia es todo un circo —dijo Caroline como pudo entre risas.

Stefan cambiando a un tono más serio, se acercó a Caroline.

— ¿Cómo… cómo vas tú con Klaus? —No quería preguntar directamente por la relación que estaba seguro tenían ellos dos.

Caroline todavía no le contaba nada, y mientras no lo hiciera, él no le tocaría el tema de forma directa. Quería que confiara más en él, pero tampoco podía obligarla y eso lo atormentaba en cierta forma; el no poder saber que estaba sucediendo realmente entre ellos, le hacía imaginarse miles de situaciones, y ninguna le agradaba. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo del viaje, nunca le pareció una buena idea, y cuando le preguntó a Caroline cómo le había ido, ella le sonrió, le contestó escuetamente y luego se concentró en hablarle del helicóptero y lo que sintió mientras despegaba y aterrizaba. Cada vez que se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado en ese hotel, aunque tuvieran habitaciones separadas, le provocaba escalofríos y ganas de matar a Klaus. Stefan sabía perfectamente que ella ya no era la niña triste que conoció años atrás, pero para él, que sin permiso tomó las responsabilidades de hermano mayor, ella aún era su niña inocente; y el imaginarse a Klaus, un hombre incluso mayor que él, corrompiéndola, haciéndola suya, le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La chica se giró para darle la espalda. En ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Klaus en la habitación, la forma tan sensual en que la besó, la acarició, hasta encenderla al punto de dejar que él le hiciera… eso. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar las palabras en su mente; pero aún así, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, como una película erótica que ella no podía detener; sin contar con las sensaciones que llegaban a ella y recorrían todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sucedían en sus recuerdos. Stefan era muy intuitivo, y con solo verle la cara de martirio que seguramente tenía en ese momento, sería capaz de darse cuenta de que algo malo pasó en ese viaje, aunque por la forma de preguntar, era claro que él estaba seguro de la relación de los dos.

—Lo mismo de siempre —contestó Caroline sin mirarlo y encogiéndose de hombros para darle más veracidad a sus palabras—. Pero estoy deseando poder irme de aquí, cuanto antes.

Stefan se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Él también deseaba que ella se fuera y rápido, aunque respetaba la relación que tenía con Klaus, no consideraba que él fuera el hombre para ella; podía aprovecharse de su inexperiencia para su propio placer, y aunque le había dicho que la amaba, era un hombre de negocios y por ende no le sería difícil mentir para conseguir lo que quisiera. Pero su lado egoísta no quería que ella se fuera. Se había acostumbrado en las pocas semanas que llevaban ahí, a estar con ella. Le gustaba llegar y encontrarla esperándolo, contarse lo sucedido en el día, y dormir sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo en la habitación de al lado.

Ciertamente podía decir que estaba obsesionado con la niña, pero cuando la conoció despertó en él ese deseo de protección que tenía dormido desde pequeño, cuando veía cómo sus amigos cuidaban a sus hermanitas y él no tenía a nadie a quien cuidar; pues por su educación sureña, consideraba que su deber era proteger a niñas pequeñas para ser un verdadero hombre, así solo tuviera ocho años de edad.

Caroline entendiendo el abrazo de su hermano, se giró y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Yo también quisiera quedarme —dijo Caroline apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre—, pero sabes que no he hecho las vueltas de la universidad y… —Quiso decir que quería alejarse de Klaus y así mantener controladas sus hormonas, además de demostrarle que haría lo que le diera la gana sin importarle lo que él pensara, pero nada de eso podía decirle a Stefan—. Quisiera hacer una vida allá y no acá precisamente. Pero te prometo que hablaremos todos los días y vendré en vacaciones a supervisar cómo te está tratando Rebekah.

Stefan rodó los ojos y volvió a bufar cuando Caroline lo miró de manera sugestiva mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Yo mejor me voy para el trabajo —dijo Stefan con fastidio antes de darle un beso en la frente a Caroline—. Solo espero que hoy se le parta una uña y no pueda ir a fastidiar.

— ¡Qué malo eres! —gritó Caroline riendo de nuevo.

_El acoso es algo que también comparte esa familia._ Pensó irónicamente.

Luego que Stefan se fuera, Caroline pensó en llamar a Elena. Desde la bromita en complicidad con Klaus no había hablado con ella, y aunque no le gustaba usar el teléfono celular de la empresa para asuntos privados, Klaus se lo debía después de lo de York.

Luego de escuchar los reclamos por ser la peor amiga sobre la faz de la tierra, Caroline le preguntó por las novedades de su vida.

—_Ya solicité la beca de antropología en la UC Berkeley_ —dijo Elena con voz emocionada—. _¡Hablé directamente con el Decano! Él me dijo que con mis notas y estudios autónomos estaba casi seguro que ganaría alguna de las plazas._

— ¡Eso es perfecto Elena! No te imaginas cuánto me alegra —dijo Caroline muy contenta, pues sabía cuánto quería su amiga esa oportunidad. Desde hacía tiempo venía preparándose con cursos por internet y talleres cortos, para tener su cupo asegurado.

—_Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en eso Care, las universidades están muy caras y lo que tengo reunido solo me alcanza para la residencia y manutención_ —explicó Elena hablando más seriamente—. _Pero si no lo logro, tengo mi plan B. El Decano me explicó que puedo financiar la mitad de la colegiatura directamente con la universidad, y lo pago con trabajo por horas en alguna de las dependencias. El problema es que para que no me salga muy caro debo iniciar con cursos básicos, lo que me atrasaría bastante… pero bueno, por algo se empieza._

— ¡No te eches sal tú misma! —regañó Caroline—. Yo estoy segura que ganarás una de las becas sin ningún problema, y tú también debes estarlo, ya verás como todo te saldrá de maravilla.

—_Yo también tengo fe, tranquila; pero ahora, hablemos de temas más deliciosos._ —La chica cambió su tono de voz por uno más sugerente—. _Cuéntame cómo van tus cosas con el bombón británico. Busqué su nombre en Google y déjame decirte que todavía tengo sueños eróticos con ese hombre._

—No empieces por favor —rogó Caroline—. Ese hombre es insoportable, si lo conocieras entenderías de lo que hablo.

— _¡Caroline por Dios!_ —exclamó—. _Eso es lo de menos, en cualquier momento te regresas y qué mejor que traerte como recuerdo el haber estado con el hombre más sexy de toda Europa, aunque podrías considerar también al vicepresidente, Kol creo que se llama, ese hombre esta como para chuparse los dedos. Qué genes los que se manda esa familia, porque son primos, ¿verdad?_

—Sí lo son, pero a pesar de que Klaus es tan sexy como dices, tengo miedo… —Las últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —preguntó Elena en tono serio y preocupado—. _¿Qué es lo que no me has contado Caroline?_

Caroline se mordió el labio, no debió hablar de más con su amiga, y la única forma de salvarse de un fuerte interrogatorio, era contarle algunas cosas sin entrar en detalles.

—No es nada serio en realidad, es solo que he tenido una pesadilla recurrente y a eso se suma que Klaus es un poco… intenso.

— _¿Acaso te está acosando? Caroline si es así debes decirle a Stefan; lo que yo te digo es solo un juego, pero un acoso es algo muy serio._ —Ya no había ni un ápice de diversión en la voz de la chica.

—No, claro que no es eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —explicó Caroline apresuradamente. Visto desde el significado literal de la palabra, sí era acoso lo que Klaus tenía con ella; pero no estaba dispuesta a preocupar a su amiga con esos temas, pues sabía que no dudaría en llamar a Stefan y contarle todo—. Es solo que le gusta que las cosas se hagan como quiere y… muchas veces nos tiene a todos corriendo en la oficina.

— _¿Seguro es solo eso? Porque no entiendo por qué tienes miedo de algo tan común en cualquier trabajo._

—Sí es solo eso, además sucede que hoy voy a migración y estoy nerviosa por saber qué me van a decir, eso es todo, en serio.

—_Eso espero, porque sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?_

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuán agradecida estoy contigo. —Caroline sonrió aún sabiendo que su amiga no la podía ver—. Pero te dejo que se me hace tarde y tengo que llamar a la oficina para avisar que me demoro.

Luego de despedirse de Elena y asegurarle nuevamente que no pasaba nada y que trataría de estar con ella antes de que se fuera a estudiar, marcó a Katherine para avisarle de su demora.

—_Caroline, pero no es necesario que vayas, puedo enviar al abogado y que él te informe._

—No, quiero solucionar esto rápido y prefiero hacerlo personalmente, no quiero que luego digan que me estoy escondiendo —explicó.

—_Está bien, pero no creo que a Klaus le agrade la idea _—replicó Katherine desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No me importa lo que él piense, y si es por la deuda, espero pagársela apenas regrese a América, así no estudie el año que viene.

—_Dudo mucho que él acepte que hagas eso, pero tú sabrás…_

Se despidieron, y mientras Caroline salía de su apartamento, Katherine subía por el ascensor que daba a presidencia, y antes de ubicarse en su puesto habitual, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su primo, sabiendo que él llegaba temprano siempre.

—Te tengo una noticia que no te va a gustar mucho.

—Buenos días prima, yo estoy muy bien gracias —contestó Klaus con voz monótona revisando unos documentos en su escritorio.

—Déjate de estupideces Niklaus. Ahora mismo Caroline debe estar rumbo a Migración —explicó Katherine—. Y si llega a hablar con cualquiera de los empleados, esta misma tarde estará atravesando el atlántico en un avión comercial, a menos claro, que ya no te importe.

— ¡Claro que me importa! —respondió Klaus levantando la vista para mirar a la mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio—. La amo, y no voy a permitir que se aleje de mí. Ya tengo todo solucionado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Katherine entrecerrando los ojos—. Por qué no simplemente le dices que estás enamorado de ella y ya, pueda que no lo esté de ti, pero al menos podría darte una oportunidad —continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó la última vez que le dije a una mujer que la amaba —replicó Klaus entre dientes.

— ¡Ay por favor Klaus! No compares. —Katherine levantó los brazos para afirmar sus palabras—. Ella era una zorra, mientras que Caroline es una chica totalmente diferente, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mojigata. Sin contar con que en realidad no estabas enamorado de ella.

—Lo sé, lo que siento por Caroline es algo que me supera, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer. —Klaus se levantó de su asiento y dándole la espalda a Katherine, miró hacia la ciudad que se extendía más allá del gran ventanal—. Por eso mismo no me voy a arriesgar a dejar algo al azar. No tendrá opción, a menos que desee ver cómo todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Katherine con preocupación, ella había sido testigo y cómplice de los alcances de Klaus, pero ahora su forma de actuar le daba miedo. Ni siquiera la vez anterior se había comportado de esa manera, pues solo fue un error, pero ahora estaba segura que era amor y obsesión lo que rebosaba en el corazón de él, y una verdadera obsesión, no tenía límites—. ¿Qué pretendes Klaus?

—Paciencia prima, si mis cálculos no me fallan, antes del medio día lo sabrás.

Katherine se lo quedó mirando, desde que Caroline había llegado a Londres, su primo se tornaba cada vez más misterioso, hasta el punto de desconocerlo por momentos; pero aún así, esperaba que solo fuera su impresión. Al ver que él no continuaba, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado —habló girándose para verlo—, solo te pido que no la dañes Klaus, esa chica me cae muy bien, y no sé si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para soportar lo que sea que tienes en la cabeza.

Klaus no le contestó, y su silencio la preocupó aún más.

Minutos más tarde, Caroline entraba a la Oficina de Migración, ubicada en el 40 de Wellesley Road. Luego de hablar con la recepcionista, se dirigió a la Sección de Inmigración y Pasaporte en donde después de un par de personas, fue atendida por un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, a quien le explicó en qué consistía su problema.

—Señorita Forbes, según el sistema usted no posee ningún reporte negativo —explicó el hombre.

—Pero eso no puede ser señor —alegó Caroline—. Como le dije, intenté salir del país el viernes 23 de junio y no pude hacerlo por un problema en el registro de mi pasaporte, incluso se consideró una falsificación.

—Señorita, ya se lo dije, no hay ningún reporte, pero si quiere déjeme preguntar en otra dependencia, para corroborar la información.

Caroline asintió, el hombre marcó un número y empezó a hablar. No entendía lo que sucedía ahora, si era cierto que todo estaba bien con su ingreso al país, entonces el error debió ser en el sistema del aeropuerto; pero aún así, el abogado estaba al pendiente del proceso, y ya le habría informado que su situación estaba arreglada.

—Acabo de hablar con la Oficina de Antecedentes Penales —dijo el hombre luego de cortar la llamada—. Y como le informé, no existe ningún tipo de denuncia en su contra, ¿está segura que el error no fue en el aeropuerto?

—Totalmente —respondió Caroline—. Incluso el abogado de la compañía en la que laboro está llevando el caso, yo misma le firmé un poder.

—Pero señorita —replicó el hombre—, póngale lógica a todo esto: la única forma en que usted pueda estar trabajando con un reporte de ilegalidad, sería precisamente de esa forma, ilegal. A menos que alguien quisiera hacerle un favor, no es posible contratar a alguien con ese tipo de antecedentes.

—En realidad sí fue un favor. —Caroline estaba indecisa en decir el nombre de la compañía, pero si era cierto todo, no tendrían inconveniente en que se supiera—. La compañía MikaelsonWorld me contrató para ayudarme, y ellos mismos me proporcionaron al abogado.

— ¡Ah entiendo! MikaelsonWorld es una de las compañías más poderosas de todo el Reino Unido, quizás ellos pudieron solucionar todo en tiempo record. —El hombre lo pensó por un momento—. Pero de todos modos, debería aparecer en su registro, la denuncia y la absolución. Permítame y hago otra llamada, ¿cuál es el nombre de su abogado?

—Vaughn.

El hombre realizó otra llamada mientras Caroline se sentía más angustiada a cada minuto, eso no le estaba gustando nada. Era bueno que su historial estuviera limpio, pero el silencio del abogado no era normal. No era muy supersticiosa, pero basándose en los eventos del último mes y sumado al sueño que tuvo en la madrugada, la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder se hacía más fuerte cada vez.

—Efectivamente él reporta como su apoderado, pero no solucionó nada con respecto a lo que me comenta, pues una vez más me confirman, que en su historial no existe ni existió nada. Lo que el abogado hizo, fue extender el tiempo de estancia, reportado por usted al momento de ingresar al país, y sacar su permiso para laborar. Como le dije con la influencia de MikaelsonWorld los papeleos se reducen y todo es mucho más fácil y rápido.

Caroline cerró los ojos por un momento, la imagen de Klaus le llegó a la mente, al tiempo que la estatua de su sueño y lo que esta repetía: —_Eres mía._

—Señorita ¿se siente bien? —preguntó el hombre con voz preocupada—. Está pálida.

Asintió sin abrir los ojos y con la mano le indicó que le diera un momento. Su respiración era agitada, la cabeza le latía fuertemente. Sabía que Klaus tenía que ver en todo eso, estaba segura que algo se traía entre manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fue prolongada mi estadía? —preguntó Caroline abriendo lentamente los ojos y con voz baja.

—En realidad señorita, al sacar su permiso de trabajo se establece como… —El hombre vaciló al decirle, la cara de la chica lo asustaba, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar—: Indefinida.

Caroline jadeó y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. _¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? _Pensó. Empezó a dar vueltas por la pequeña oficina, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente; esta última la sentía caliente, y el hombre que la miraba se alarmó al ver cómo el rostro de la chica, antes blanco como un papel, ahora estaba del rojo más intenso posible.

—Por favor siéntese, le va a dar algo. —Se apresuró a salir un momento de la oficina y regresó con un vaso de agua—. Tome, es agua para que se tranquilice un poco. —Caroline le obedeció monótonamente—. Dígame qué sucede, acaso ¿no era eso lo que usted quería?

Caroline lo escuchaba lejos, como si se encontrara tras una pesada cortina que amortiguaba el sonido. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de entender el porqué de todo lo sucedido. Sabía que Klaus la deseaba, pero armar todo ese montaje solo para retenerla no tenía sentido, algo más debía suceder; una simple calentura con una jovencita americana no justificaba tanto trabajo, porque estaba segura que si el abogado Vaughn había hecho todo eso, era por orden de Klaus y no por voluntad propia.

—Señorita dígame algo por favor, ¿tiene alguien a quien pueda llamar para que venga a recogerla?

_Stefan._

— ¡No! —gritó Caroline cuando el nombre del chico se le vino a la mente; antes de hablar con Stefan necesitaba hacerlo con Klaus, exigirle que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo. Si su amigo se enteraba de todo, no dudaría ni un minuto en renunciar a su trabajo, abandonar la universidad, y sacarla a ella del país en el menor tiempo posible.

Definitivamente era un problema que debía solucionar por sí sola, al menos de momento—. No, estoy bien, solo fue… un leve mareo… sí eso, un mareo.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó el hombre aún preocupado.

—Sí, segura. —Caroline trató de tranquilizarse para no angustiar más al hombre—. ¿Puede usted darme una certificación de todo lo que me acaba de decir?

—Puedo darle copia de las solicitudes hechas por su abogado, así como de las actas de aprobación y una certificación de cómo es su estado legal hasta la fecha.

—Sí, eso me sirve. —Caroline miró al hombre y le sonrió como pudo—. Muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió, salió de la oficina, y luego de unos minutos regresó con un sobre de manila que lo entregó y dándole de nuevo las gracias, Caroline se despidió.

Necesitaba llegar a MikaelsonWorld lo antes posible. No tenía la paciencia necesaria para tomar un transporte de servicio masivo, por lo que paró un taxi y le indicó su destino. No podía hacerse conjeturas pues no sabía por dónde empezar. Klaus era un hombre que podía tener a la mujer que deseara, y por muy encaprichado que estuviera con ella, no era normal que un hombre hiciera tanto por tener a una mujer, a menos que… Interrumpió el pensamiento pues le pareció ilógico. Antes de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, solo se habían visto una vez, y fue algo muy rápido. Él la había mirado con ira y posesividad, pero siempre pensó que fue solo su imaginación; no tenía motivos para hacerlo pues era la primera vez que la veía. _¿Acaso puede alguien enamorarse tan rápido?_ Volvió a desechar el pensamiento, Klaus no podía estar enamorado de ella, y si lo estaba, lo más normal era que el sentimiento naciera del trato entre los dos, lo cual empezó a suceder luego de su intento fallido por salir del país.

El pensar en el asunto no aplacaba su ira; necesitaba una explicación, y la iba a obtener así tuviera que arrancarle cada cabello de la cabeza al presidente de una de las más poderosas compañías del Reino Unido, como había dicho el trabajador de Migración.

Llegó al gran edificio y entró sin saludar a nadie, el vigilante se la quedó mirando extrañado, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica amable, pero al parecer no estaba en su mejor momento. Los cuarenta y un pisos se le hicieron eternos en el ascensor a Caroline. Sujetaba con fuerza el sobre que contenía las pruebas de lo que fuera que Klaus estaba planeando, y aunque su cabeza intentaba procesar todo, no encontraba cómo encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, siguió de largo por donde estaba Katherine sentada y abriendo la puerta del despacho de Presidencia, la cerró en el mismo movimiento, produciendo un fuerte sonido. Caminó furiosamente hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado el hombre de cabellos rubios con toques cafés garabateando sobre unos documentos y sacando los papeles del sobre, se los arrojó sobre la mesa, haciendo que estos se esparcieran por todos lados.

— ¡Me explicas ya mismo qué significa esto Niklaus Mikaelson! —gritó Caroline expulsando toda la ira que había contenido en el camino. El latir frenético de su corazón hacía eco en su cerebro, provocándole dolor de cabeza.

Klaus levantó la vista y se puso de pie lentamente, su rostro carecía de expresión alguna y su mirada se encontraba fija en la cara de la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Sabes por qué manejo mi auto, Caroline? —preguntó sin mirar siquiera los documentos sobre su escritorio.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —habló Caroline entre dientes—. ¡Contesta de una maldita vez qué es todo esto!

—Yo manejo mi propio auto, Caroline —se contestó a sí mismo, ignorando las palabras de la chica—. Porque me gusta tener el control de mi camino, de mi vida, de lo que quiero.

Caroline no atinó a pronunciar palabra; su ira se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, la calma de Klaus le indicaba que sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, y que estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que no temía lo que pudiera suceder.

— ¿Sabes por qué tengo a varios guardaespaldas siguiendo a cada miembro de mi familia, mientras que yo no tengo a ninguno? —continuó Klaus—. Porque si se meten conmigo, me defiendo hasta las últimas consecuencias, así me lleve al mundo por delante, pero si algo le pasa a mi familia, me vuelvo completamente vulnerable. Daría todo lo que tengo y más, para que nada ni nadie los toque. —Bordeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella lentamente—. Ahora dime tú

Caroline, ¿qué estás dispuesta a hacer por los que amas?

Caroline se paralizó, esa última pregunta era la clave de todo, y lo que más la asustaba era la respuesta.

_Todo._ Pensó con angustia. Si ese hombre había sido capaz de hacer todo eso por retenerla, prefería no imaginarse a qué se atrevería ahora por obtener lo que quería. Después de todo no eran muy diferentes; ella también tendría guardaespaldas siguiendo a su familia, pero como no podía hacerlo, entonces los protegería ella misma.

Klaus sonrió con suficiencia. —Eso imaginaba.

Caroline cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente perdida, lo sabía.

Klaus se giró y tomando una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio, la abrió y empezó a hojearla.

—Veamos, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Se giró de nuevo hacia Caroline—. ¡Ah sí! Elena.

Caroline apretó fuertemente los puños, todo estaba empezando.

—Solicitud de beca para estudiar Antropología en la Universidad de California, charla con el Decano, esperanzas de financiación si no sale favorecida, toda su vida dedicada a cursos extras para resaltar su curriculum, sin dinero para costearse los estudios por sí sola.

La chica tragó sonoramente.

—Zach Salvatore, padre de nuestro amigo Stefan —continuó Klaus como si estuviera hablando de negocios—. Tiene un taller de autos en Seattle, ¡uno de los mejores según parece! con planes de comprar un nuevo local y extenderse al otro lado de la ciudad, solicitó un préstamo al Banco de América; tiene todos los impuestos al día, documentos en regla, el orden personificado.

El corazón de Caroline latía fuerte y rápido, mucho más de lo normal.

—Liz Forbes, o debería decir ¿futura Señora Salvatore? —Klaus seguía pasando las hojas de la carpeta—. ¡Así es! Zach le compró hace una semana un anillo de compromiso, según le comentó al hombre de la joyería, piensa esperar a que ella esté lista para darle el sí. Vive de la pensión de tu padre luego de que le prohibiste trabajar por un incidente con un jefe abusivo, pero aún así se dedica a dar clases extras por las tardes a los chicos de la zona que tienen problemas con las notas. Vive en una casa con hipoteca y todavía es dueña de su antigua casa en Mystic Falls. Es una mujer hermosa… igual que tú.

—Klaus… —El tono de Caroline fue de advertencia, se estaba metiendo en terreno sagrado para ella, pero él la ignoró por completo.

—Bill Forbes…

— ¡No! —gritó Caroline abalanzándose sobre él, lo tomó por la solapa del saco e intentó estremecerlo—. ¡No te atrevas…!

Klaus arrojó la carpeta al suelo y tomó a Caroline por los brazos.

— ¡No te atrevas tú a ignorar esto Caroline! —gritó Klaus en respuesta—. Tu padre, un hombre intachable, ni un solo incidente en toda su carrera policial: el policía perfecto, el jefe querido, el hombre ejemplar, ni una maldita mancha en toda su vida. Pero ahora dime Caroline ¡Dime! Qué pasaría si a Elena le niegan la beca, la financiación, y no la aceptan en ninguna universidad en todo Estados Unidos. Si a Zach le niegan el préstamo, si le aparecen impuestos sin pagar, documentos falsificados, fraudes, desvíos. A tu madre le quitan la casa porque ninguna de las cuotas que ha dado hasta el momento aparecen registradas en el sistema, la casa de Mystic Falls termina misteriosamente incendiada y sus cuentas cerradas —hablaba rápidamente y con la voz casi en gritos—. A tu padre le aparezca una mujer con una niña o un niño, tú escoges; informes negativos, malos procedimientos, abuso de autoridad. Todo sin poder defenderse. ¡Y de Stefan ni hablemos, pues es el más fácil de hundir!

Si el infierno existía, Caroline estaba segura de encontrarse en él en ese momento. Todo lo que amaba, todos los que consideraba su familia, todo lo que existía para ella, se encontraba ahora en manos del demonio de ojos azules grisáceos que tenía en frente. Los sueños de sus amigos, el trabajo de su padrastro, las posesiones de su madre, la reputación de su padre; todo eso dando vueltas en una ruleta a la espera del disparo que desangrará su existencia.

En ese momento ya no cabía duda de que todo lo que le había sucedido desde su llegada a Londres era culpa de Klaus. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, había jugado sus piezas y ahora ella se encontraba en jaque.

_Ten mucho cuidado niña, hay algo que te acecha y no es bueno. No debiste venir a esta ciudad, pero así estaba escrito. Solo cuídate._

Habían sido las palabras de Amara cuando la conoció. Palabras de advertencia que dejó pasar, y ahora se le estrellaban en la cara como castigo a su ignorancia.

_Soñar con mar y playa anuncia la llegada de algo nuevo, muchos cambios en el futuro próximo; pero al volverse tumultuoso indica que es inminente un combate difícil, pero lo que más me asusta es que caíste en él, eso quiere decir que serás duramente golpeada por el destino…_

Más palabras, más advertencias, sus sueños se lo indicaban, pensaba que debió huir cuando aún podía, pero ¿qué habría sido capaz de hacer Klaus para que regresara? La respuesta a esa pregunta ya no importaba, pues lo que se mostraba ante ella era lo que tenía prioridad. ¿A qué estaba dispuesta por ellos? A todo, se repitió de nuevo. No le importaba lo que hiciera con ella, pero no iba a permitir que tocara a su familia, _primero muerta._

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Caroline con la voz entrecortada, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Klaus cambió la expresión a una frenética, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y trató desesperadamente de secar sus lágrimas.

—No, mi amor no llores. Yo nunca te haría daño a ti, te lo prometo. Tú no serás dañada, estarás bien…

— ¡Déjame en paz, no me toques! —gritó Caroline apartándose rápidamente de él—. ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué quieres! ¡Dímelo!

En esos momentos la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Katherine entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Se puede saber ¿qué esta pasan…? —Se detuvo cuando vio a Caroline bañada en lágrimas. Aunque la oficina tenía aislamiento para el ruido, cuando vio a Caroline entrar tan furiosamente, intuyó lo que se avecinaba y se pegó a la puerta para estar al pendiente de algo, y aunque no podía distinguir palabras, sí había escuchado los gritos de los dos—. ¿Caroline, qué tienes? Caroline. —La chica se abrazó a ella y Katherine volteó a mirar a Klaus—. ¿Qué le hiciste Niklaus?

— ¡Tú no te metas Katherine! esto es algo entre Caroline y yo.

—Me vale mierda, Klaus. Si te apoyé en todo esto es porque te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Caroline no podía articular palabra, estaba ahogándose en su propio llanto con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de la mujer.

Escuchó las palabras de Katherine, las que la culpaban de cómplice de lo sucedido; pero también comprendió que ella solo sabía una parte de todo, y en el momento, era el único apoyo que tenía.

—Ya no está en mis manos su destino —dijo Klaus con voz fría—. Ahora todo depende de ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decidir? —preguntó Katherine con confusión mientras aferraba fuertemente a Caroline, que continuaba temblando por el llanto.

—Ver cómo destruyo todo lo que ama. —Klaus apretó la mandíbula por un momento, como tomando fuerza para lo que seguía—. O casarse conmigo.

Caroline giró la cabeza hacia él rápidamente. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella siempre pensó que solo la quería para un par de noches y no más, pero ¿casarse?… La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sabía que para tener sexo con un hombre solo era necesario el gusto físico, pero casarse implicaba mucho más: amor, devoción, ternura, necesidad. Nada de eso sentía ella por él, todo lo contrario. Si en algún momento empezó a creer que podía llegar a quererlo, e incluso estaba segura de desearlo, ahora toda esperanza se había esfumado, no quedaba nada de las sensaciones antes experimentadas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Katherine igual de atónita—. Pensé que solo querías retenerla aquí para tener tiempo de conquistarla.

—Te dije que no iba a dejar nada al azar. —Klaus se giró, dándoles la espalda—. Decide Caroline, hay gente esperando mis órdenes.

— ¡Vete al infierno maldito miserable! —gritó Caroline con todo su odio.

—El infierno lo viviría el día que tú me faltaras… —dijo Klaus girándose y acercándose de nuevo a ellas e ignorando totalmente a su prima, citó mirando a Caroline fijamente a los ojos—: No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando a su vez. Esas palabras bastaron para mostrarle a Caroline a qué se estaba enfrentando.

_Obsesión._

Pero no la que poseen los hombres por sus sueños inalcanzables y anhelos irrealizables, que se extingue con el tiempo y la visión de nuevas pasiones; sino la obsesión que viene del alma, esa que carcome la conciencia y sumerge la razón en un lago profundo de necesidad y ardor. Esa que atraviesa montañas y océanos por solo una limosna de lo deseado. Esa que es capaz de devastar el mundo para poner a los pies del otro las más delicadas ofrendas. Esa que no conoce más límites que la existencia propia y el fin de lo inimaginable. Una verdadera obsesión.

—Dime _Catherine_, ¿qué historia quieres que la pluma escriba? —preguntó Klaus sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—No puedes llamarme así, cuando en mi corazón solo hay desprecio hacia ti –habló Caroline entre dientes separándose de Katherine y encarando a Klaus.

—Pero puedo hacer que quienes amas, despierten entre tormentos.

Caroline dejó escapar un sollozo. Ya no tenía escapatoria, nunca la tuvo en realidad.

No entendía por qué se encontraba en esa situación. Había llegado a Londres siguiendo la voz de su infancia, esa que le hablaba en sueños y le indicaba cuál era su destino, la que le prometió protegerla luego de la muerte de su padre; por eso no lograba comprender por qué la había guiado a esa clase de destino; por qué la engañó haciéndole creer que sería algo hermoso, feliz, tranquilo, y ahora estaba ahí, amenazada por un hombre que con solo mover un dedo podía volver un hermoso jardín en un camino marchito y tenebroso.

_¿Acaso este es mi destino?_

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se imaginó cómo sería su mundo si se negaba a las pretensiones de Klaus, y siendo su familia todo su universo. Lo que veía a su alrededor eran cenizas de algo que ella pudo salvar y que por orgullo egoísta…

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, las lágrimas habían dejado de emerger, y su mirada era tan fría como el hielo que en ese momento albergaba su corazón.

—Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Niklaus Mikaelson—dijo con la mayor sinceridad de la que su alma era capaz.

—Y yo Caroline Forbes, te amo con toda mi locura.

* * *

**Oh dios mío… puedo imaginar sus caras en este momento. La mía esta igual o peor. Klaus, enserio me tienes loca. Bueno como se dan cuenta, la historia dio un giro, y puedo afirmarles que ahora si, se viene lo mero bueno, jajaja.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, para saber que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Un beso, nos leemos pronto (eso espero).**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, la historia le pertenece a Martina B. gracias por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!

N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

…

Me tienes en tus manos,

siempre ha sido así.

Me tratas como si fuera tuya,

pero eso nunca ha de ser.

¿Es qué no te das cuenta que te aborrezco?

¿Qué solo alimentas mí odio?

…

Los anhelos de una niña, no siempre son las vivencias de una mujer, pero eso no impide que se pueda cerrar los ojos, y soñar con el perfecto concepto de felicidad que cada fémina contempla, desde antes de saber el significado que encierran la mayoría de las palabras.

Caroline Forbes nunca esperó un príncipe azul sobre un corcel blanco, a pesar de que los cuentos que su madre le leía, le indicaban qué era lo que cada princesa tenía destinado. Ella solo esperaba a un hombre normal, de carne y hueso, que la amara con pasión y la hiciera muy feliz.

Solo esperaba el amor.

En los años en que esa voz le hablaba en sueños, era muy inocente para imaginarse que se referían al amor de su vida, al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días. Creía que se refería a su vida en general, a su trabajo, a su destino en sí, pero no a una persona en específico, y cuando estas revelaciones desaparecieron, el día que su padre murió, sus pensamientos no cambiaron en absoluto, pues nunca se imaginó encontrar el amor verdadero tan joven y de esa forma. Pero el matrimonio no necesariamente iba ligado al amor.

Sentada en la mesa de juntas de la oficina del hombre que hacía unos momentos le había declarado no solo un amor loco y obsesivo, sino también la guerra a su libertad; Caroline recordaba todo lo que era querido por ella.

Elena, su amiga, esa loca que siempre la estaba instando a hacer cosas que luego le traían problemas; esa que cuando la encontraba llorando por su padre la abrazaba y sin decir palabra dejaba que descargara todo el dolor de su ausencia; la misma que hacía algunas horas le había contado muy emocionada que casi tenía su tan ansiada beca en las manos. Zach, ese hombre que enamorado de su madre, la había consolado mientras la mujer lloraba en su pecho al amor perdido; ese que esperó pacientemente durante años, para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la mujer que amaba; el que nunca podría remplazar el lugar de su padre en su corazón, pero al que quería como si de un tío cariñoso y juguetón se tratase. En su madre y su padre no podía ni pensar, pues los sollozos escapaban involuntariamente de su boca nuevamente; la casa en Mystic Falls que su madre se negó a vender por el recuerdo de su padre, y que ahora se encontraba cerrada, decorada tal cual como lo estaba cuando él vivía; un hombre intachable, cuyos amigos que también eran oficiales de policía, rompieron el protocolo en su sepelio y lo lloraron como si una parte de ellos les hubiese sido arrancado, para nunca más ser devuelta. Y por último estaba Stefan…

Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió y un sollozo ahogado resonó en las paredes de la Oficina de Presidencia.

—Mi amor, no te pongas así, tu familia estará bien. Te lo prometo —dijo Klaus con voz cargada de angustia, como si adivinara sus pensamientos—. Y yo te haré muy feliz, ya lo verás.

Caroline intentó hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por su propio llanto; pero Katherine que no estaba en ese estado, sí logró su cometido: Levantándose rápidamente de la silla junto a Caroline, se acercó a Klaus que se encontraba recostado en su escritorio y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Cállate malnacido! —Katherine, que con tacones era igual de alta que su primo, lo tomó por la camisa y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron—. He sido cómplice en tus locuras, te he guardado secretos que nadie se imaginaría nunca, pero con esto te pasaste Niklaus, ¡te pasaste!

Klaus la tomó por los brazos, la apartó un poco y la miró fijamente.

—Te quiero Katherine, pero si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para tenerla a ella, lo haré, con o sin tú consentimiento.

Katherine lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos. No sabía por qué se sorprendía por las palabras de su primo, pues en el fondo, sabía que él era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseara; y en sus ojos, podía ver la necesidad por la chica que lo agobiaba hasta hundirlo en la desesperación.

Empujándolo para zafarse de su agarre, se acercó a Caroline que la miraba como si no la reconociera, la tomó por los hombros para levantarla, y la arrastró hacia la sala de juntas sin voltear a mirar al hombre.

Caroline caminaba por inercia. Parte de su mente aún se negaba a aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego de que Klaus le dijera que la amaba con toda su locura, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedárselo mirando sin saber qué contestar. Nunca se imaginó eso de él, y mucho menos con tanta intensidad, no solo en sus palabras, sino también en su mirada: Los ojos de Klaus reflejaban tanta angustia y necesidad, que su corazón se contrajo y su mente se paralizó. Ese hombre estaba completamente loco, y eso no significaría un problema para Caroline si dicha locura no estuviera dirigida totalmente a ella. Lo único que pudo liberarla de esa mirada abrasadora fue Katherine, que la hizo sentarse; lo entendió hasta ahora, que la dirigía a la sala contigua a la oficina.

Necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando, por qué todo eso estaba sucediéndole justamente a ella, por qué no a otra persona en otro lugar del mundo, por qué…

_¡Amara!_

El nombre le llegó a la mente de repente como la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ella debería saber qué estaba sucediendo, y lo que más la mortificaba, cuál sería su futuro.

Cuando regresó de sus cavilaciones ya se encontraban en la Sala de Juntas con la puerta que daba a la Oficina de Presidencia cerrada. Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Katherine de que se sentara, caminó hacia la puerta externa, para ir en busca de la mujer que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

—Caroline, ¿para dónde vas? Ven siéntate —pidió Katherine tomándola del brazo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Amara, ella es la única…

—Caroline, Caroline cálmate, en ese estado no puedes estar recorriendo el edificio.

—Tú no entiendes Katherine, ella me lo advirtió y yo no le hice caso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no puedes mostrarte así ante todos —decía Katherine tratando de razonar con la chica—. Imagínate, ¿qué pensaría Stefan si te ve así?

A la mención del nombre de Stefan, la chica se paralizó. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo; pues por mucho que llorara y suplicara, Stefan le partiría la cara a Klaus –de nuevo– y sin importarle las consecuencias, la sacaría del país antes de que el día se terminara.

Haciendo caso a la mujer, se sentó en una de las sillas de la larga mesa. Katherine la imitó.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó Caroline algo más calmada, pero gruesas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos—. Tú tienes que saber Katherine, eres su confidente. Tú misma dijiste que lo sabías todo.

—No todo, yo no sabía que planeaba obligarte a que te cases con él, ¡debes creerme! —rogó la mujer—. Yo jamás lo habría apoyado en algo así para contigo, nunca. Es cierto que sabía lo de tu permanencia aquí, pero creí que era para tener tiempo de enamorarte, para conquistarte, no para cometer semejante estupidez.

—Y ¿por qué no lo hizo? Él es un hombre experimentado, habría podido al menos intentarlo, después de todo consiguió que yo… —Caroline se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero al mismo tiempo el recuerdo la castigó con el látigo de la culpa.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y otro sollozo escapó de sus labios. Si en aquella noche en el hotel de York, Klaus hubiera querido hacerle el amor, estaba segura que se habría entregado a él sin miramientos. El solo pensar en eso le hizo odiarlo más.

Katherine ignoró a propósito la pausa de Caroline, pues entendía que había cosas que ella no quería contar. Frotó la espalda de la chica y habló:

—Ya te lo he dicho, él es un hombre que está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere. —Lo pensó por un momento y continuó—: No me pidas que traicione a mi primo contándote cosas que solo le incumben a él, pero lo que sí te digo, es que pasó por una experiencia muy amarga, y eso lo marcó de por vida. Estoy totalmente segura que te ama como él mismo lo dijo, nunca ha amado a una mujer como a ti, y por lo que me ha dicho, no se podía dar el lujo de perderte, más aun que no eres de este país y pretendías irte en corto tiempo. Quiero que me entiendas Caroline, no lo estoy justificando, solo trato de explicarte a ti y a mí misma, el por qué de sus acciones.

Caroline bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. Se sentía cansada; en su cabeza todavía daban vueltas las amenazas de Klaus, una y otra vez; todo sucedió tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo por completo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Katherine en un susurro.

Caroline giró la cabeza hacia la mujer.

—No tengo opción, me casaré con él.

—Caroline, no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo hablar con mis tíos, ellos no permitirán que algo así suceda, sé que lo podrán controlar, ya lo verás.

Caroline la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio crees que alguien podrá detenerlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Katherine frunció los labios y guardó silencio. Nadie podía detener a Niklaus cuando se proponía algo.

—Entonces, ¿solo piensas ceder y ya?

Caroline se incorporó en la silla apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, sostuvo su frente con la mano.

—Todo por lo que mi familia ha luchado durante años, está ahora en manos de un hombre sin escrúpulos y obsesionado conmigo, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Sentarme y contemplar cómo todo se derrumba a mí alrededor?

Katherine no alcanzó a contestarle, pues la puerta que daba a Presidencia se abrió, dando paso a Klaus, que enseguida enfocó su mirada en Caroline.

—Déjanos solos Katherine—pidió Klaus con voz suave, pero fría.

—De ninguna manera…

—Estaré bien, si te necesito grito. —Caroline se sorprendió de que su sentido del humor todavía funcionaba, ¿o sería sarcasmo?

—Caroline —susurró Klaus luego de que su prima abandonara reciamente la estancia. Se acercó a la silla en la que la chica se encontraba sentada y se acuclilló junto a ella—. A mi lado no te faltará nada, te daré el mundo, si así lo deseas.

La chica se levantó bruscamente de la silla y dirigió a él una mirada tan llena de odio y desprecio, que Klaus sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una daga.

—Solo prométeme, júrame que mi familia estará bien si me caso contigo.

—A tu familia no le faltará absolutamente nada, si lo haces —aseguró Klaus incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—No, Niklaus, tú no entiendes. —Caroline se acercó a él lo más que su repudio le permitía—. No quiero que tu sucio dinero los toque, ni para bien ni para mal. Limítate a dejarlos en paz.

—No tienes por qué estar tan prevenida nena, si tú supieras cuánto te amo te entregarías a…

— ¡Ay por favor Klaus! —exclamó Caroline levantando los brazos—. Déjate de estupideces que si no te he arrancado la cabeza aún, es porque no sé si ya diste la orden a tus hombres de actuar.

—La orden está detenida por el momento —dijo Klaus frunciendo el ceño—. Y será totalmente cancelada luego de que des el sí frente a un altar.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando fijamente. En ese momento, su mente perversa ideaba cientos de formas de asesinarlo y dejar su cuerpo totalmente irreconocible; mientras que su mente razonable, trataba de encontrar la forma de evitar un enlace matrimonial con ese hombre.

Tenía que tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo con Klaus, o al menos intentarlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Necesitaba fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer.

—Klaus —habló en tono conciliador, aunque por dentro el fuego de la ira la consumía. Se acercó más a él y colocándole una mano en el pecho, lo miró a los ojos—. Me deseas ¿no es así?

—No te imaginas cuánto. —La voz de Klaus sonó como un gemido.

Caroline estiró un poco las comisuras de sus labios, rogando que la mueca pareciera una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? —Pegó su cuerpo más al de él y se tragó el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. Vamos a tu apartamento, y seré tuya como deseas. Puedo incluso quedarme un tiempo más, hasta que ya no…

Klaus se apartó de ella bruscamente. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de indignación y disgusto.

—Yo no te quiero para una noche, ni para un mes ni un año. —Las manos de Klaus temblaban vueltas puños a los costados de su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que esa es la solución? ¡¿Lo crees?!

Caroline retrocedió un poco y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Había sido una mala idea decirle eso. En ese momento, temió que Klaus pudiera agredirla físicamente, y aunque ella no se dejaría, él era más grande que ella y si quería, nada impediría que lo hiciera.

Klaus se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

— ¿Te entregarías a cualquiera con tanta facilidad? —El rostro de Klaus estaba desfigurado por la ira—. ¿Dejarías que cualquiera te follara? ¿Que te tocara? ¿Que te quitara lo que es _mío_?

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga? Si es la única opción que me has dejado, con tus amenazas. —Caroline se tragó su miedo y dejó resurgir su rabia—. Da lo mismo si es contigo o con cualquier otro, Klaus, la repugnancia sería igual.

Klaus la miró con el ceño más fruncido, y sin previo aviso, estrelló sus labios con los de Caroline, y apretándola por la cintura, la besó de forma devoradora. Caroline intentó zafarse de su abrazo. Ese beso, aunque para otra mujer habría sido en extremo excitante, para ella, en ese momento, y más aún luego de lo sucedido, era molesto e incómodo; pero Klaus no parecía querer soltarla. La apretaba cada vez más, y entre tanta agitación ella sintió que el aire empezaba a faltarle.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó Katherine al entrar a la sala y tomando a Klaus por el cabello, lo haló para separarlo de la chica.

— ¡Katherine! ¡Maldición! —se quejó Klaus por el dolor ya tan conocido, pero sobre todo por la interrupción.

—Déjala en paz, al menos hasta que asimile tus estupideces —habló Katherine abrazando a Caroline y apartándola lo más que pudo de Klaus—. Es una chica decente, no como las zorras con las que estás acostumbrado a toparte.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente —dijo Klaus entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi tío Mikael está con Kol en su oficina y ya vienen para acá.

Klaus asintió y dio un paso hacia ellas mirando a Caroline, que hasta el momento no había dejado de mirarlo con rabia.

—No intentes nada delante de mi padre ni de nadie de mi familia —dijo Klaus totalmente serio y en tono de advertencia—. Esther puede darme un sermón y Mikael quitarme la presidencia, pero yo tengo suficiente dinero y poder como para que mis planes no se alteren en absoluto.

Y sin esperar respuesta, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Katherine girando a Caroline, para poder observarla.

—En la medida de lo posible —contestó la chica limpiándose los labios con la mano. Quería borrar ese beso de sus labios y de su mente; pero no tanto como el recuerdo de la cabeza de Klaus entre sus piernas.

—Vámonos para mi casa, mi padre no está en la ciudad, así que podemos estar tranquilas —explicó Katherine.

—No quiero molestarte.

— ¡Ay Caroline! No seas ridícula, vamos para que te relajes un poco y de paso aprovecho y me tomo el día libre. —Caroline sonrió ante esas palabras—. Podemos incluso llamar a Stefan y decirle que te quedarás a dormir conmigo, para que no tengas que enfrentarte a él tan rápido.

—No tengo ni idea de qué le voy a decir —dijo Caroline apoyando una mano sobre la frente.

Ahora que estaba más calmada, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hacía incluso sentir los ojos pesados.

—No pienses en eso ahora, te ayudo a recoger tus cosas y nos vamos, les diremos a todos que estás algo indispuesta —propuso Katherine con una sonrisa y Caroline asintió pues no tenía una mejor idea, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para hablar con Amara.

Al entrar a la Oficina de Presidencia estaban dos hombres muy conocidos para Caroline, pero el tercero, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y hermoso como el que suponía era su hijo, se giró hacia ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Pero, si aquí está mi hermosa muñequita —dijo Kol con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Caroline, pero enseguida se detuvo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Caroline lo miró sin comprender por qué decía eso_, ¿tan mal me veo?_, se preguntó a sí misma, y en realidad así era. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz y las mejillas parecían las de alguien con fiebre muy alta, y caminos de lágrimas secas se podían ver en sus mejillas

Kol se acercó a Caroline, tomó su rostro en sus grandes manos, y la revisó con mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué tienes Caroline, por qué llorabas? —Volvió a preguntar Kol.

—Solo tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, migraña —explicó Katherine—. ¿No es así Caroline?

La chica asintió y le sonrió a Kol para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien Kol, en serio, solo necesito recostarme un rato. —Caroline le tomó las manos para retirarlas de su rostro y las apretó un poco para reafirmar sus palabras—. Cosas de mujeres.

Kol cambió automáticamente su expresión a una de total entendimiento y sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno muñequita, en ese caso, déjame presentarte a mi tío Mikael —dijo Kol rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo—. Tío, te presento a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, Caroline Forbes.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó por parte de Klaus, pero todos lo ignoraron. El hombre rubio se acercó a Caroline y con una sonrisa tierna, pero aun así deslumbrante, extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Tú eres la chica de la que Rebekah y Esther no dejan de hablar —afirmó Mikael estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Imagino que sí —dijo Caroline tratando de regalarle su mejor sonrisa. Ese hombre no tenía la culpa de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar y te tomas lo que resta del día? —Mikael se giró hacia su hijo—. Espero que mi hijo no esté siendo muy duro contigo.

—Está siendo todo un maldito —dijo Katherine entre dientes, para luego regalarle una sonrisa de inocencia a su tío y abrazarse a él.

Klaus la miró con advertencia pero Katherine le dirigió una sonrisa claramente hipócrita.

El hombre mayor rió, pues conocía como era el trato entre ellos dos, por lo que ignoró los gestos y rodeó con un brazo a su sobrina.

—De casualidad, ¿no querrías acompañarla y tomarte también el día? —preguntó Mikael a Katherine al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Katherine asintió sonriente y besó al hombre en una mejilla, para luego preguntarle a Caroline si estaba lista para irse, a lo que ésta contestó afirmativamente.

Estaba deseosa de salir de ahí. Se sentía muy incómoda con Klaus observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—En ese caso yo puedo llevarlas —dijo Kol para enseguida abrazar más a Caroline y darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Deja de manosearla! —gritó Klaus al tiempo que rodeaba su escritorio y los separaba bruscamente.

— ¡Niklaus! —lo reprendió Mikael.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de descifrar el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo. Aunque no era difícil darse cuenta de que la chica le gustaba, pues no le había quitado la mirada de encima; pero nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer.

— ¡Entonces dile que no toque lo que es mío! —advirtió Klaus tomando a Caroline y sacándola de la oficina, mientras Kol reía a carcajadas, porque su travesura había dado resultado.

Afortunadamente ni April ni Fred se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajo, porque cuando Katherine supo que Caroline se dirigía a Migración, los envió a trabajar a otra oficina, previniendo lo que se avecinaba.

Klaus colocó a Caroline contra la pared, luego de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

—Pareces un bebé llorón.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no soy ningún marica que permite que le estén acariciando a su mujer —dijo Klaus entre dientes.

—Yo no soy tu mujer —refutó Caroline en la misma forma.

Klaus acercó su rostro al de ella, y besándola en la comisura de la boca le contestó: —Aún.

Para tranquilidad de Caroline, Katherine salió enseguida y amenazando a Klaus con ser ella quien hablara, la sacó de MikaelsonWorld y se la llevó a su casa.

Varios minutos después, Caroline se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de la casa Petrova. Una elegante residencia ubicada en el Distrito de Knightsbridge, decorada de forma muy parecida a la de los Mikaelson, pero siendo ésta un poco más pequeña y con un ambiente más moderno.

— ¿Qué quieres almorzar? —preguntó Katherine, acostada en el sofá de cuero blanco del frente—. Nos pueden preparar algo o pedir a domicilio.

—En este momento me da lo mismo comer lo que sea —contestó Caroline con los ojos cerrados para tratar de que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

Katherine se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego con voz emocionada, se enderezó. Una estupenda idea, al menos según ella, había cruzado su mente.

Varias horas después, las dos mujeres se encontraban en los mismos sofás, con la misma ropa, pero profundamente dormidas y con varios grados de alcohol en su cuerpo. Luego de que Caroline estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de Katherine, y llamara a Stefan para avisarle dónde pasaría la noche y le explicara que estaba algo indispuesta, pidieron pizza y cuando ya sus estómagos estuvieron saciados, asaltaron el bar del dueño de la casa y acabaron entre risas, llanto y canciones de los setentas y ochentas interpretadas desafinadamente.

Habían reído con las historias vergonzosas de la niñez de Klaus y llorado con el relato de la muerte del padre de una y la madre de la otra. A pesar de que el nombre de su jefe –ahora prometido a la fuerza– fue mencionado varias veces, Caroline evitó pensar en lo sucedido y más aún en lo que estaba por llegar. Solo se dedicó a pasar el momento para olvidarse de sus problemas, y deseando que Elena estuviera ahí y poder contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Cuando sus cuerpos no aguantaron tanto alcohol, cayeron profundamente dormidas y así se encontraban desde hacía media hora, cuando Klaus llegó, para saber por qué no contestaban sus llamadas.

—Señor, llevan así una media hora —explicó Marie, una de las empleadas de la casa, de unos cuarenta años de edad—. Bebieron durante toda la tarde, e íbamos a esperar un tiempo más para ver si despertaban, sino estábamos pensando que los guardaespaldas las subieran a las habitaciones.

Klaus observó el desastre en el que se había convertido la sala de su tío: un par de botellas de whisky vacías se encontraban tumbadas junto a los sofás, una gran caja de pizza con unos pedazos sin terminar y bañados en Coca Cola cubría la mesa de centro y los cojines estaban tirados por todas partes, sin ningún cuidado. Agradeció por un momento que su tía no haya vivido en esa casa, porque con lo ordenada que era, estaría ahora mismo revolcándose en el otro mundo. Esa propiedad la habían adquirido luego de la muerte de la madre de Katherine, pues el padre de ella no hacía otra cosa que llorarla y despertarse por las noches llamándola ebrio y con desvaríos.

—No se preocupe Marie, yo me encargo —dijo Klaus acercándose a su prima—. Suba y despeje la cama de Katherine, enseguida subo con ella.

La mujer obedeció al instante y Klaus luego de echar una rápida mirada a Caroline, tomó a la mayor de las dos en brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

— Señor, ¿preparo una habitación para la otra señorita? —preguntó la empleada.

—No, ella se va conmigo —explicó Klaus—. Mejor arreglen la sala por si el tío Alaric se adelanta.

La mujer asintió y entre los dos despojaron a Katherine de su ropa de calle y la acostaron.

Klaus regresó a la sala, donde Caroline no se había movido en absoluto, y acercándose a ella intentó despertarla con suavidad; pero al igual que Katherine, no reaccionó ante el movimiento ni el llamado.

—Marie, entréguele estas llaves a Thomas, y dígale que nos vamos en mi auto —ordenó Klaus pues no quería sentar a Caroline a su lado y exponerla a un golpe con algún movimiento brusco del auto.

Tomándola en brazos como si del más delicado cristal se tratase, salió de la propiedad y se subió en el asiento trasero de su auto, con ella sentada en su regazo.

El camino a su apartamento no fue muy largo, pero Klaus lo aprovechó para poder observar el rostro de la chica dormida. Entre más la miraba más hermosa le parecía. Sus ojos azules ahora ocultos por sus párpados, su nariz pequeña, sus pómulos, su barbilla; todo en ella era perfecto a sus ojos; y tratando de mantenerla lo más quieta posible, no se atrevió a mover sus manos.

Cuando llegaron, llevó a Caroline a su habitación, la tendió con delicadeza sobre su cama y se quedó contemplándola. Muchas veces había imaginado con tenerla ahí acostada, y ahora que la tenía, podía disfrutar de ella como deseara. Empezó a quitarse la ropa y cuando estuvo solo con sus _bóxers_, continuó con la de ella hasta dejarla en ropa interior, y la tapó con la sábana; enseguida se tendió junto a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Su intensión no era satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, sino derramar sobre ella todo el amor que sentía; pues como un verdadero hombre enamorado, comprendía que no se necesitaba del acto sexual en sí, para deleitarse con el objeto de su adicción.

Con la yema de los dedos empezó a acariciar el contorno del rostro de la chica. Su toque era tan suave, que si Caroline hubiera estado consciente, creería que una suave brisa rozaba su piel. Klaus continuó con su nariz, y luego bajó hasta sus labios; los tenía algo resecos por el alcohol ingerido, por lo que se humedeció las puntas de los dedos con su lengua, y se los pasó por los labios a la chica para hidratarlos. Luego acarició los párpados con extrema suavidad, y observó cómo las pestañas se curvaban coquetamente, era muy leve el maquillaje que tenía puesto, solo rimel y algo de delineador, pero estos dos, casi habían desaparecido por efecto de las lágrimas derramadas y todas las veces que se había frotado los ojos. Continuó con las orejas, que recorrió al tiempo que recitaba palabras de amor y obsesión.

_Te amo, Te necesito._

_Eres mía, Solo mía._

_Te deseo Caroline._

_Siempre te tendré._

_Jamás te dejaré ir._

_Tu lugar está a mi lado, junto a mí, en mí._

_Soy tu más fiel esclavo, y tú mi hermosa reina._

_Todo, eso eres tú en mi vida._

Tomó entonces las manos de la chica, e incorporándose en la cama las detalló, primero una y luego la otra. Acarició todos y cada uno de los dedos, los nudillos, y delineó las líneas de la palma, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos veían esa parte de la anatomía humana. Acercándolas a su boca, las besó con una devoción tal, que cualquiera pensaría que ella era su diosa y él su más ferviente discípulo.

Luego, retiró las sábanas y contempló el cuerpo de la chica. Pasó su mano por encima de este, pero sin tocarlo; solo tratando de llenarse de su energía y vitalidad. Agachando su cabeza, repartió delicados besos por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por el pecho, y bajando por el abdomen plano. Recorrió las piernas con sus labios, y cuando llegó a los pies, besó todos los dedos, deseando que ella pudiera sentir sus roces. Hasta ese momento, Caroline solo se había removido un poco pero sin llegar a despertarse, lo que no impidió las acciones de él.

Si alguien los estuviera viendo, se daría cuenta de que no había lujuria en la actuación de Klaus. Solo el amor más puro reflejado en suaves caricias y besos que prodigó al cuerpo de la mujer que se había convertido en su paz y tormento desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. La deseaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero existían muchas formas de hacerle el amor a una mujer, sin llegar a penetrarla; y él pensaba enseñárselas a Caroline, alternándolas con momentos fogosos y pasionales, en los que se fundieran en un solo cuerpo, y con los gritos del éxtasis demostrar sus emociones.

Cuando ya hubo disfrutado de poder tenerla solo para él, y sin que ella pudiera negarse, se acostó nuevamente a su lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando los dos frente a frente. Caroline se removió e inconscientemente se pegó aún más al cuerpo de él, se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró algo que Klaus no pudo comprender. Éste sonrió y después de besarla en la frente y repetirle que la amaba, con ella en brazos se quedó dormido.

Para cuando Caroline despertó, el sol ya había salido en su totalidad, y unos rayos se filtraban por las persianas de la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues un fuerte martilleo como tambores africanos retumbaba en su cabeza. Su primera visión fue un techo blanco, el cual dedujo no era el de su apartamento. Parpadeando varias veces miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación que estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a alguien de su clase social o género, porque la decoración se notaba masculina.

Se sentó y una fuerte punzada de dolor le atravesó el cerebro, entonces recordó los sucesos del día anterior: La ida a Migración, las amenazas de Klaus, la pasada de tragos con Katherine.

_¡Katherine!_

Se le ocurrió que debía encontrarse en la casa de la mujer todavía. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada y el olor de las sábanas llegó a su nariz. Era un olor delicioso, a hombre: excitante, sexy, varonil. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos y la pegó a su rostro para aspirar con fuerza, lo que provocó que la cabeza le doliera de nuevo, pero lo dejó pasar. Esa debía ser la habitación de Kol, pues solo los hombres de esa familia podían oler de esa manera; además, de que la fragancia le era conocida. Al menos estaba tranquila de no haberlo incomodado, pues sabía que él no vivía en esa casa, y su habitación la usaba solo cuando era necesario.

Incorporándose, miró hacia la mesa de noche donde un reloj indicaba las 9:15, torció la boca pues no le importaba, sería el colmo que Klaus le hiciera cumplir horario. Bajándose de la cama se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando un hecho la detuvo: Estaba en ropa interior.

Revisó rápidamente con la mirada y encontró su ropa colocada sobre una silla, se dispuso a colocársela rápidamente mientras su mente trataba de encontrarle explicación al porqué de su falta de ropa. Quizás fue Katherine, pensó y esa idea la tranquilizó. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de aplacar el desorden que tenía y abrió la puerta para salir al encuentro de la que se imaginó, debía estar en el mismo estado que ella.

_Creí que la casa era de dos pisos._

Pensó extrañada mientras caminaba por el corredor y llegaba a una sala totalmente diferente a como la recordaba. En su estado no había reparado mucho en la decoración del lugar, pero estaba casi segura que este solo se parecía en el lujo a la sala en la que se había emborrachado con Katherine.

—Buenos días señorita —le habló una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, que la miraba con una sonrisa amable en los labios—. ¿Desea desayunar de una vez?

—Buenos días —contestó Caroline con una sonrisa—. ¿Katherine ya lo hizo?

La mujer la miró con desconcierto.

— ¿La Señorita Katherine? No lo sé, ella no vive aquí —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que Katherine no vive aquí? No entiendo, yo vine ayer con ella al medio día y estuvimos tomando toda la tarde — explicó Caroline cada vez más confundida.

—No señorita se equivoca, el Señor Klaus la trajo aquí anoche y me dio indicaciones esta mañana que la atendiera y cubriera todas sus necesi… ¿se encuentra bien señorita? Está pálida.

Caroline se colocó una mano en la frente que en ese momento parecía querer estallarle.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—En el apartamento del Señor Klaus Mikaelson, ¿se siente bien?

Caroline jadeó como única respuesta. No podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo, aunque sabía que no debería extrañarse, porque un hombre que hizo todo lo posible por tenerla en sus manos, sin posibilidad de escape; le sería muy fácil transportar a una joven ebria y dormida de un lugar a otro.

De pronto sintió miedo, si ella no se había dado cuenta de todo ese movimiento, él perfectamente habría podido…

No pudo ni terminar el pensamiento, corrió de nuevo a la habitación que estaba segura era la de Klaus, y abriendo la puerta, se abalanzó sobre la cama, revisando las sábanas frenéticamente. Nada. Corrió entonces al baño, se quitó el pantalón y empezó a revisar sus _pantys_. Totalmente limpias. Suspiró aliviada, Klaus no la había tocado mientras dormía, o al menos no de la forma que ella más temía.

—Señorita ¿qué tiene? Me está preocupando, voy a llamar al Señor…

— ¡No! —gritó Caroline saliendo del baño—. No se preocupe, estoy bien en serio, es solo que me encuentro algo desorientada.

— ¡Ah! Eso es normal. El señor me dijo que la Señorita Katherine estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Sí, supongo, tengo que llamarla, pero… Klaus ¿dónde pasó la noche? —Sabía que eran preguntas estúpidas pero necesitaba hacerlas.

—Pues con usted, aquí en la habitación —contestó la mujer mirándola con extrañeza.

—Claro, no sé ni para qué pregunto.

—Entonces, ¿va a desayunar de una vez? Debería hacerlo porque según tengo entendido no come nada desde el medio día de ayer.

Caroline asintió y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde desayunó unas tostadas con huevos y tocino, acompañada de una taza de té que según la mujer, era perfecto para pasar las resacas, y cuyo efecto pudo comprobar al poco rato.

_Qué vergüenza, esta mujer debe estar pensando que soy una cualquiera._

Pensó Caroline mordiéndose el labio. Pero al menos se consoló en que no la miraba con desdén, si no con ternura y amabilidad.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Caroline para entablar conversación.

—Catalina, pero de cariño me dicen Katy —respondió la mujer. Caroline le indicó su nombre y esta dijo que ya lo sabía.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabaja para Klaus?

—Hace treinta y dos años, con sus padres, lo vi nacer y cuando decidió independizarse, la Señora Esther me pidió que me mudara con él para cuidarlo. Regresé el sábado de mis vacaciones.

— Y ¿por qué si lleva tanto tiempo le sigue diciendo señor? —preguntó Caroline, aunque imaginaba que en el mundo de los ricos ese tipo de confianzas no era permitido.

La mujer soltó una risita.

—El señor ya se cansó de pedírmelo, pero yo le digo que debo dar el ejemplo a los demás empleados. Aquí trabaja otra chica que me colabora con la limpieza, y algunos de los otros empleados de la familia, vienen algunas veces cuando son solicitados. No quiero que por querer imitarme empiecen a tutearlo.

—Entonces, Klaus es un buen jefe —preguntó Caroline pero sonó más a una afirmación.

—Toda la familia lo es —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa—. A pesar de todo el dinero que tienen, son personas amables, incluso la Señorita Katherine que a primera vista parece ser orgullosa y antipática, es cariñosa conmigo y amable con los demás empleados; nunca ha llegado a mis oídos alguna queja sobre ellos. El señor es quisquilloso y malcriado, le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera o si no la tierra tiembla. —La mujer rió y Caroline le sonrió en respuesta—. Pero es un buen chico, solo hay que saberlo tratar.

Caroline se quedó pensando por un momento. Lo que la mujer dijo era algo que ella había podido comprobar, tanto de la familia como de Klaus. Aunque él tenía treinta años, a veces se comportaba como un niño de diez o de cinco en casos graves. Se notaba que la mujer lo quería mucho, pues hablaba de él como si de un hijo se tratase, y por ende, para ella era fácil decir que era un buen chico y todo lo demás.

_¿Qué pensaría de su niño si se enterara de lo que me está haciendo?_

Obviamente no pensaba averiguarlo, por la seguridad de su familia, y porque no quería causarle una tristeza a esa amable mujer.

Minutos después buscó en la habitación de Klaus y encontró su bolso junto a la silla en la que estaba su ropa; llamó a Katherine para saber cómo estaba. Ésta le preguntó si estaba bien, si Klaus le había hecho algo, pues le informaron que se la había llevado la noche anterior. Caroline la tranquilizó y le preguntó si iría al trabajo ese día.

— _¡Claro que no!_ —contestó la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Mi cabeza martillea como loca y no tengo ganas de verle la cara al idiota. Tampoco pienso llamar para avisarle, él se lo debe suponer. ¿Imagino que tú tampoco vas?_

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, pero no quiero llegar a mi apartamento, no estoy lista para verle la cara a Stefan en la noche.

— _¿Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que te quedarás aquí conmigo?, invéntale que sigues mal y que no quieres estar sola en el apartamento. Te mando a Thomas para que te recoja._

Caroline estuvo de acuerdo y se dispuso a llamar a Stefan, al que no fue fácil tranquilizar.

—No es nada grave, solo tengo la marea roja* y el malestar me está matando, Katherine tampoco se siente bien y pidió el día, así que nos acompañaremos mutuamente —explicó lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo no era tan falsa esa información, pues ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de trabajar ese día.

Luego de que Stefan accediera a no llevarla a rastras donde un médico, esperó a que llegaran por ella.

—Señorita —llamó una joven de unos veintitrés años, de la misma estatura de ella pero con el cabello un tono más claro que Klaus y expresión algo insolente.

_Ahora entiendo las razones de Katy para negarse a tutear a Klaus._

—El Señor Mikaelson pregunta por usted —continuó la mujer de forma fría, la miró con menosprecio luego de entregarle el teléfono y se marchó sin decir más.

Caroline estaba segura que los pensamientos que creía tenía Katy hacia ella, ésta los exteriorizaba sin miramientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bruscamente.

—_Saber cómo está mi nena. _—Si lo hubiese tenido en frente le habría partido la boca de un puño, pues le habló como cualquier novio enamorado y juguetón.

—No seas imbécil, Klaus, ¿cómo te atreves a traerme a tu apartamento sin mi consentimiento? ¿Y acostarme en tu cama para dormir contigo? —dijo Caroline con rabia.

—_Oye, no te pongas así. Te pregunté si querías irte conmigo y murmuraste algo, así que supuse que era un sí_ —se defendió Klaus con voz de inocencia.

— ¡Ay por favor! No seas ridículo.

— _¡Bueno ya! No me riñas que sabes que no me gusta. ¿Por qué no mejor te paso a recoger en un rato, te llevo a tu apartamento para que te cambies y almorzamos en donde tú quieras?_ —propuso Klaus sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Klaus, no me trates como tu mujer, ni como tu novia porque no lo soy. Si por mí fuera, estaría ahora mismo del otro lado del océano siguiendo con mi vida tranquilamente, olvidándome de que existen personas tan desagradables como tú.

—_Anoche no te parecí tan desagradable, cuando te acurrucaste contra mi pecho_ —dijo el hombre con voz sugerente.

Caroline emitió un gruñido de frustración, y luego de mandarlo a comer sus propios desechos orgánicos, cortó la llamada para que enseguida el teléfono sonara de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —contestó furiosamente.

— _¿No vienes hoy? Quiero verte._

— ¡No! ¡Y Katherine tampoco! —gritó en respuesta y cortó de nuevo la llamada. El teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. Klaus actuaba como si fuera inocente de todo. _Es un descarado_, pensó Caroline con desespero. Estaba claro que para él, ella era suya y era un hecho tan natural que no lograba entender por qué ella no lo aceptaba.

Luego de despedirse de Katy, quien la invitó a regresar cuando deseara, y le pidió tener paciencia con Klaus, pues al parecer escuchó parte de la discusión, fue llevada por el chofer de Katherine de vuelta a la casa de la mujer.

En el camino llamó a la Oficina de Tesorería de MikaelsonWorld.

—Amara soy Caroline, la amiga…

—Mi niña —La voz de la mujer sonó angustiada—. No puedo ver qué sucedió, pero en tu voz está implícito que las advertencias de tus sueños se hicieron realidad.

Caroline se asombró por las palabras de la tía de Jeremy, al parecer el poder que tenía la mujer era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Sin poder contener el llanto que se producía al recordar las advertencias de esa mujer, trató de hablarle de nuevo pero ésta la interrumpió.

—No llores, Caroline, ya verás cómo todo se resuelve, ¿estás aquí en la empresa?

—No —contestó Caroline ahogadamente—. No voy… hoy.

—Bueno, no importa, yo también tengo muchas cosas pendientes aquí y no podríamos hablar tranquilas. Mejor ven mañana que estés más calmada, almorzamos juntas en mi oficina donde nadie nos moleste y me cuentas qué sucedió —propuso Amara—. Y tranquilízate mi niña, que como te dije la otra vez, la vida nunca nos pondrá pruebas que no seamos capaces de superar. Se fuerte, trata de no pensar en nada, ya hablaremos mañana.

—Gracias… Amara.

Caroline cortó la llamada y se secó las gruesas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Esperaba que Amara pudiera darle respuestas a tantas incógnitas que surcaban su cabeza en ese momento. Lo mejor era seguir el consejo de ella; ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, y mortificarse más no la llevaría a nada bueno. Ese día se relajaría con Katherine y al siguiente trataría de encontrarle sentido a sus problemas.

* * *

***Periodo menstrual.**

**Hoooola ¿adivinen quien regreso? ¿Cómo están? Un tiempo sin estar por aquí.**

**Klaus, te odio, pero me encantas. ¿Es eso posible? Jajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Díganme en los comentarios.**

**Gracias por comentar y por agregar la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Perdón si notan algunos errores en el capitulo, pero quería subirlo ya, antes de volver a empezar con proyectos de la escuela.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos**

**dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_…_

_Por mucho que lo intento,_

_no logro comprenderlo._

_Energías, auras e influencias,_

_y yo como su victima perfecta._

_¿Crees tener mi vida en tus manos?_

_no seré yo quién siga tus pasos._

_…_

—Todavía no entiendo para qué viniste; yo estaría feliz de no tener que cumplir horario, ni verle la cara; claro, no como jefe —dijo Katherine mientras entraba al ascensor de MikaelsonWorld.

—Yo preferiría cumplir horario y que siguiera siendo mi jefe; en realidad escogería no verlo nunca más —replicó Caroline siguiéndola de cerca—. Pero necesito hablar con alguien primero, y luego aclarar con él ciertos puntos. No me voy a casar sin estar segura de que mi familia estará a salvo de su locura.

Caroline oprimió el número 23, luego de que Katherine oprimiera el de presidencia.

—Vas a ver a Amara, ¿cierto? —Caroline asintió y Katherine continuó—: No sé qué te traes con esa mujer, pero si necesitas que te acompañe no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—No es necesario —respondió Caroline con una sonrisa—. Ya te contaré qué sucede, pero estoy segura que ella puede ayudarme, al menos a entender qué está sucediendo.

Katherine siguió sin comprender, pero no insistió más. Luego de unos momentos la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Caroline bajó, prometiéndole que llegaría a la oficina en unos momentos.

Aunque no estaba obligada a ir vestida como de costumbre, pues intuía que ya no trabajaba en esa compañía, se vistió con la ropa que su madre le había enviado semanas atrás, pero trató de conservar el aire de seriedad con el que venía hasta entonces.

El día anterior Katherine y Caroline, no tomaron una sola gota de licor. Se la pasaron hablando trivialidades, viendo películas a las que no prestaron mucha atención, y consumiendo alimentos que no se podrían llamar nutritivos. Klaus no se apareció por la casa de los Petrova en todo el día. Pero llamó en la noche para saber qué estaban haciendo, con tan mala suerte para él, que quien contestó el teléfono fue su prima, y lo despachó rápidamente.

— ¡Niklaus querido!, ahora Care no puede hablar, tiene una en el coño y otra en la boca, lo siento.

Luego de eso colgó. Segundos más tarde, un hombre bastante alto, parecido en físico a

Kol pero sin la belleza del rostro de éste, que era uno de los guardaespaldas alojados siempre fuera de la casa; entró a la sala de estar, y mirándolas detenidamente, empezó a buscar en los lugares en los que alguien se podía esconder.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, Derek, ten más confianza en tus hombres… Nadie ha entrado en casa.

Le había dicho Katherine. Ninguna de las dos dudó, que había sido enviado por Klaus para matar a cualquiera que estuviera con ellas.

Atravesando los cubículos con divisiones de un metro y medio de alto, que formaban un amplio corredor, preguntó dónde quedaba la Oficina de Tesorería, y siguiendo las indicaciones, habló con la secretaria; luego de ser anunciada, le dieron el pase.

—Hola Amara—saludó Caroline con una media sonrisa—. Sé que me dijiste que almorzaríamos juntas, pero quería saber si estabas desocupada, o si prefieres puedo esperar…

La oficina de Amara era muy parecida a las demás, sólo que decorada con un toque de feminidad, predominando un hermoso arreglo de flores frescas en una mesa junto a la pared, y custodiada por dos sillas de estilo victoriano, que combinaban perfectamente con los colores neutros de las paredes.

—No, Caroline, ven; lo que estoy haciendo lo puedo posponer unos momentos, por favor toma asiento y cuéntame qué te ha pasado… ¡Oh! Mi niña, no te imaginas lo que te he pensado, la oscuridad que cierne sobre ti es grande y tanto así tu pesar y angustia.

Caroline, como el día anterior, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. El poder conversar con alguien totalmente imparcial, era reconfortante; porque aunque Katherine estuviera de su lado, no dejaba de ser la prima de Klaus, y no solamente en una relación de típica familiaridad por lazos de sangre, sino que además, ella era su mejor amiga, y en el fondo, no podía evitar desear la felicidad del hombre, fuera al precio que fuera.

No obstante, no pensaba contarle a Amara exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí tratar de explicarle lo difícil de su situación. Amara al ver el estado de la chica, rápidamente le brindó un vaso de agua, de una pequeña nevera escondida tras un gabinete de madera.

—Bebe un poco y tranquilízate, para que puedas decirme qué sucedió muchacha —pidió Amara acariciándole el cabello de forma maternal.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que le fue casi imposible controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, productos del llanto y la congoja, Caroline procedió a contar lo poco que se atrevía a decir.

—Nunca me había visto envuelta en una situación semejante —explicó Caroline con lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas, pero con la respiración mucho más calmada—. Estoy obligada a hacer algo que no quiero, pero no tengo ninguna otra opción; no puedo arriesgar a mi familia si su salvación está en mis manos. En estos momentos desearía estar lejos, en mi casa, junto a mi madre, y siguiendo con mi vida sin lujos, pero mía después de todo —suspiró—. Eso no es posible… no tengo opción Amara.

La mujer mayor caminó pensativa hacia su puesto y se sentó; luego de un corto silencio, lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Jamás imaginé que Klaus fuera capaz de algo así. Siempre fue un niño malcriado, te lo digo yo que lo vi corretear por estos pasillos…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es de Klaus de quien estoy hablando? —preguntó Caroline confundida y atónita al mismo tiempo, pues estaba segura de no haber pronunciado, ni insinuado nada sobre la persona en cuestión.

—Es algo que me imaginaba desde hacía tiempo —respondió Amara—. La vez que bajaron a almorzar con la chica pasante, ustedes dos estaban hablando; estoy segura que nadie más pudo notarlo, pero lo que vi me dejó muy preocupada, sobre todo por ti, mi niña: Una gran masa de energía se desprendía del cuerpo de Klaus, y te envolvía de manera tan posesiva que creí, te consumiría por completo.

—No entiendo, ¿una energía? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica.

—Cada persona tiene algo que tú habrás escuchado nombrar como aura, ésta es diferente en cada persona, y se rige por sus pensamientos y actitudes, por su forma de ser y la pureza o maldad de su alma. Yo no puedo verlas claramente, pero sí soy capaz de percibir algunas veces cómo fluyen las energías de una persona a otra, consciente o inconscientemente; por lo que pude observar como la que Klaus proyectaba, su energía vital, se cernía sobre ti como si le pertenecieras. Nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en parejas que se aman profundamente; es como si para él, fuera algo natural el estar a tu lado, el poseerte, como si te sintiera suya desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de haberte conocido.

"Conozco el amor cuando lo veo en los ojos de una persona, que es capaz de dar la vida por el ser amado; pero lo que vi en ese momento, no sólo en sus ojos azules que parecían brillar intensamente cada vez que te observaban, sino cómo todo su ser te envolvía en una burbuja protectora y obsesiva, capaz de consumirte por completo en su locura; era de una persona dispuesta a arrancarse el corazón del pecho, para ofrecértelo en sacrificio, por una sola de tus sonrisas. Sí, mi niña, ese hombre está loco, y por algún motivo que no logro comprender todo esto se concentra en ti. ¿Estás segura que no lo conoces de antes?"

—Completamente; jamás en mi vida lo había visto —contestó Caroline muy segura—. En mi sueño, el de la estatua, el rostro de ésta se convirtió en el de él, y me gritaba una y otra vez que soy suya, que le pertenezco.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero: Klaus te reclama como suya, como si realmente sintiera que así es y nadie se lo puede refutar. Pero dime, ¿a qué te está obligando? ¿Acaso, quiere que te conviertas en su amante o algo así?

—Quiere que me case con él, y si no lo hago, tiene planeado arruinar por completo a mi familia y amigos cercanos. Tú sabes perfectamente, que con su poder es capaz de hacerlo —explicó Caroline de forma tan monótona que incluso ella misma se sorprendió. Había repetido la misma frase en su mente tantas veces, que ya no encontraba sentido a sobresaltarse o excitarse al hablar de ella, además, estaba resignada a hacer cualquier cosa.

Si al menos su amenaza hubiese sido arruinarle la vida a ella, y a nadie más, le habría gritado que se fuera al infierno, y salido del país cuanto antes, sin importarle las consecuencias; pero cuando se trataba de los que amaba, como él mismo había dicho, las cosas eran a otro precio.

—Era lo que me esperaba, pues esa obsesión tan enérgica, no podía conformarse con sólo un trato verbal y mucho menos temporal —comentó Amara y enfocó su vista en los ojos de la chica, para hablar enseguida de manera sombría—. Caroline, esto no es nada comparado con lo que se avecina.

Caroline tembló ante las palabras pronunciadas por la mujer sentada frente a ella. Lo del matrimonio era algo que ya la perturbaba bastante, aunque lo hubiese asimilado al no poder hacer otra cosa, pero el saber que otras pruebas peores a ésta se aproximaban, era algo que no sabía si podía soportar. Sus temores hacían que su cerebro le proporcionara miles de imágenes sobre lo que podría ser su futuro como esposa de Klaus; tantas, que su mente era una confusión de cuadros borrosos que pasaban rápidamente como si de una película en cámara rápida se tratara.

_Niklaus es capaz de todo. _Pensó acongojada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Amara, no me asustes por favor —suplicó Caroline sollozando nuevamente.

—No quiero hacerlo, mi niña; pero debo advertirte que debes ser fuerte y aferrarte lo más que puedas a tu entereza y paciencia. No es sólo la mente de Klaus o el cuerpo lo que te reclama, es su alma en sí, la que te siente suya por naturaleza y legítimo derecho; es como si en una vida pasada tú le hubieses pertenecido, pero al mismo tiempo, haya sido arrebatada de su lado, y ahora, que se ha encontrado contigo, no piensa perderte de nuevo, y hará lo que sea por tenerte y retenerte.

—Pero, ¿a qué pruebas te refieres? Por favor, tienes que decirme para saber a qué me enfrento—pidió Caroline desesperadamente.

Amara negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo angustiarte desde ahora con hechos que puedes hacer más llevaderos, pero que estoy segura, no estás dispuesta a hacerlo. Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que el destino cumpla su objetivo de unirlos como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas. —Caroline intentó refutar sus afirmaciones sobre el destino, pero Amara se lo impidió—. No es como tú crees. El destino está escrito para cada uno de nosotros, y sea cual sea, llegaremos a él sin importar los obstáculos que encontremos en el camino, o si es el que deseamos o no. Nosotros no podemos cambiarlo, solamente el camino a éste se modifica, pero el fin siempre será el mismo, y al no saber cuál es el que nos depara, muchas veces creemos que hemos cambiado el resultado.

"Es como el hombre que nace en la más absoluta miseria, y luego de esforzarse mucho estudiando y trabajando bajo grandes penurias, termina siendo un hombre adinerado, cuya fortuna es el extremo opuesto a su anterior condición. Cualquiera pensaría, incluso el mismo hombre, que ha podido cambiar el destino, pues cree que éste era ser pobre toda su vida; pero no es así. Da lo mismo si él se dedicó a la construcción, a las finanzas, computación, o si simplemente se ganó un billete de lotería, porque el camino no importa, pero su destino, su final, contrario a lo que él y todos los que lo rodeaban pensaban, no era morir en la pobreza, sino ser uno de los hombres más poderosos de su región."

"Como vez, mi niña, tu destino parece estar al lado de este hombre que ahora odias, pero si en realidad es así, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, sólo soportar con entereza las pruebas que se aproximan. Klaus está obsesionado contigo, Caroline, y no descansará hasta poseerte por completo. Si en mis manos estuviera, te libraría de esto, pero no hay opción, más aún ahora que estás resuelta a aceptarlo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es darte un consejo, o más bien una información: Klaus tiene el poder del dinero y las influencias que éste otorga, pero tú, tienes un poder mayor; algo que podría derrumbar por completo las barreras de Klaus y hacer que caiga rendido a tus pies con una sola de tus palabras, pues el amor que él siente por ti es tan grande, que se convertiría en tu más fiel esclavo, si así se lo pidieras."

— ¿Poder? ¿Yo? —Caroline bufó—. Con todo respeto, creo que te equivocas, Amara. Yo no tengo forma de dominarlo a él. Lo mucho que puedo hacer es gritarle y no contestarle el celular, o cosas por el estilo, pero nada más.

Amara le sonrió tiernamente.

—Es normal que no lo entiendas. Puedo ver en tus ojos lo inexperta e ingenua que eres; además de tu juventud, no has tenido el suficiente contacto con los hombres como para darte cuenta cómo funciona su obsoleto y retrógrado cerebro. —Caroline sonrió por las últimas palabras y negó con la cabeza. La mujer también sonrió—. Es cierto, y lo irás descubriendo a medida que convivas más con él y aprendas a conocerlo me…

Amara fue interrumpida por el timbrazo del teléfono que le indicaba que su secretaria la necesitaba, luego de contestar y dar una corta orden, colgó y miró a Caroline de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ocupar —explicó la mujer. Caroline asintió rápidamente de forma apenada por haberle robado su tiempo.

Amara se levantó y caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Caroline que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Ten fuerza muchacha, tu futuro te enseñará lecciones muy grandes, pero estas están acompañadas de acontecimientos que te arrancarán lágrimas en la mayoría de los casos, pero en otros, te sentirás tan dichosa que juzgarás que todo ha valido la pena, y que serías capaz de volver a vivir todo lo anterior, con tal de poder gozar ese momento. Klaus es un hombre difícil, y está haciendo todo al revés, pero no se te olvide algo: él te ama, y aunque te hará pasar momentos difíciles, en los que creerás que no podrás continuar, también está dispuesto a todo por protegerte y hacerte sumamente feliz. El destino no cambia, pero sí el camino para llegar a él, y en ti está escoger el que quieres recorrer.

Caroline asintió, abrazó a la mujer, y dándole las gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, se dirigió al último piso del edificio.

No había entendido algunas cosas que ella le había dicho; pero eso del destino de ellos juntos, más que no entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo. Aunque de niña siempre la voz en sus sueños le había hablado del destino, y ella ahora mismo se encontraba en esas circunstancias, por estar buscando lo que supuestamente le tocaba vivir; siempre fue más curiosidad, que creencia en un destino fijo para cada persona. Al parecer, el suyo era estar con Klaus, al menos según lo dicho por Amara y poniéndole lógica al asunto, él se obsesionó con ella apenas la vio, o eso cree ahora que recordaba cómo la miró en la universidad, y las palabras de su primer encuentro personalmente.

—_Caroline Forbes… ahora me perteneces._

Una frase que resonó en su mente y la hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, al no entender las señales que le llegaban de todas partes.

De todas formas ella seguía sin creer en que el destino no se modificaba, estaba segura que sí podía hacerlo. Sus vivencias con Klaus podrían ser sólo una de las tantas pruebas que coloca ante uno la vida, para que los seres se vayan forjando como personas y madurando de acuerdo a las experiencias.

_Pero a mí me tocó una de las peores._ Pensó con ironía.

¿Por qué de tantas mujeres en el mundo, tenía que ser justamente ella la que estuviera designada para ser el objeto de la obsesión de un hombre como Klaus?, esa era una pregunta a la que no le podía encontrar respuesta.

Lo peor de todo radicaba en las dificultades que se le avecinaban. Tenía miedo, mucho en realidad; ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, dentro de lo que su edad le permitía, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había tenido que vivir, y si Klaus era capaz de todo eso por tenerla, no quería imaginarse qué más se le podría ocurrir para retenerla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la espabilaron de sus pensamientos.

—Caroline, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó April acercándose rápidamente a ella, cuando hubo salido del ascensor—. Me tienes preocupada, esta semana no has aparecido por aquí y Stefan me dijo que estabas enferma.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que he estado indispuesta, tú sabes —respondió Caroline con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La chica suspiró algo aliviada, al entender a qué se refería, y continuó:

—Temía que hubiese pasado algo entre el Señor Mikaelson y tú. —April se acercó más a ella y continuó—: Últimamente ha estado muy excitado. He tenido que trabajar directamente con él, pues Katherine tampoco aparecía, y por momentos se quedaba mirando fijamente a un lugar y así permanecía un buen tiempo; luego caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, sonriendo y hablando para sí mismo. Incluso me preguntó ayer en la tarde: _"April, ¿crees que existe la felicidad?"_ Yo me sorprendí por esa pregunta tan extraña, pero le respondí lo que pensaba y le dije que sí; se quedó un momento analizando algo y luego volvió a hablar y me preguntó que qué creía yo que se debía hacer para conseguirla, y le respondí: "Perseguirla a toda costa, y no desistir hasta obtenerla". No me atreví a preguntarle por qué me hacía esos cuestionamientos, y él sólo se limitó a decir luego de un momento: _"Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo"._ Y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

— ¡Ay! ¡April! —exclamó la rubia en medio de un jadeo—. Le has dado el peor consejo que ese hombre puede recibir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué…?

—No importa, no me prestes atención —dijo Caroline moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia. Después de todo, Klaus no necesitaba consejos de sus empleados para hacer lo que le viniera en gana—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó luego de pasar la vista por la estancia y ver los otros dos escritorios vacíos.

—Todos estamos en una reunión con los constructores de Cambridge, ¿recuerdas?

Caroline asintió. Esa reunión estaba programada desde hacía dos semanas, pero con todo lo sucedido se le había olvidado por completo.

—Yo salí para buscar unos documentos y debo entrar enseguida —continuó April acercándose a su escritorio para tomar una carpeta que ahí se encontraba—. Por qué no entras conmigo y así él se entera que ya llegaste, ¿vamos?

—Creo que mejor lo esperaré en la oficina, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, lo más seguro es que Katherine ya lo haya hecho.

April asintió y cada una entró por una puerta diferente. Como esperaba, la Oficina de Presidencia estaba vacía; se acercó a la puerta que daba a la Sala de Juntas y pegando la oreja, escuchó murmullos ininteligibles; se retiró de la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas frente al gran escritorio. Luego de varios minutos miraba a todas partes buscando algo qué hacer; se levantó y revisó los libros en la biblioteca de madera, pero sólo eran libros gerenciales y enciclopedias de negocios.

—Ni matemáticas o literatura a la vista —pensó en voz alta.

Aún así ojeó algunos que pudieran contener procesos financieros, pero desistió luego de unos momentos, pues más que todo trataban de estrategias de monopolización y ejemplos de negocios.

Caminó bordeando el escritorio y observó dos portarretratos que ahí se encontraban, nunca los había revisado, pues imaginaba que eran de la familia de Klaus, pero esta vez, sí les prestó atención: en uno estaba el hombre en cuestión junto a Katherine, Rebekah y Kol, estaban mucho más jóvenes, pero sus facciones eran inconfundibles y todos se encontraban riendo mirando a la cámara, sentados en un bordillo de piedra; Klaus tenía a Katherine sentada en su regazo, mientras que Rebekah abrazaba a Kol por la espalda y rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos; y en el otro estaban dos parejas, una la reconoció como los padres de él, y la segunda, imaginó eran los Petrova; pues el hombre era parecido a Kol, al menos en el rostro, y la mujer tenía las hermosas facciones de Katherine.

—Para ti, Klaus, tu familia también es tu mundo —dijo en un susurro.

Cuando se enderezó para alejarse, se tropezó con la gran silla de cuero de Klaus y cayó sentada en ella, que giró un poco por el peso de la chica. Caroline soltó un grito que fue convertido rápidamente en una risita por lo sucedido y el susto que por un momento sintió al pensar en el golpe que la esperaba, si caía sentada en el suelo.

Sintiéndose segura, se recostó en la silla completamente y se dio cuenta que era muy cómoda en realidad; con un pie se impulsó sin ser consciente del movimiento y la silla dio medio giro. Entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido a los ojos de cualquiera que la viera, pero de niña siempre deseó hacerlo en una silla que girara bien. Además era una forma de olvidarse por un momento de su tormentoso presente.

Alejándose un poco del escritorio, puso los pies en el suelo y tomando impulso, empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado. La silla empezó a girar rápidamente; ya llevaba dos tres vueltas cuando se volvió a impulsar y ésta giró más rápido, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, parecía una niña pequeña en la silla de trabajo de su padre; o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los hombres que la vieron al entrar a la oficina.

Caroline al ver fugazmente a un grupo de figuras vestidas de sastre que la miraban, lanzó una fuerte exclamación de asombro, y colocando nuevamente los pies en el suelo para detener las vueltas, intentó levantarse al tiempo que la silla frenaba, lo que ocasionó que ésta, en el brusco frenar y por inercia, la impulsara hacia adelante, terminando ella, siendo arrojada al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Caroline! —Escuchó que Klaus gritaba, y enseguida sintió cómo éste la giraba para ponerla boca arriba—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

—Lo siento… —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, pues detrás de Klaus, se asomaron Mikael y Kol.

—Muñequita, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kol agachándose junto a ellos.

—Sí, estoy bien, lo siento de verdad, yo… —Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Imaginaba que estaba completamente sonrojada, ya que sentía el rostro caliente.

_Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí._

—No te preocupes, mi nena —le dijo Klaus mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie—. No ha pasado nada, lo importante es que estés bien.

—Disculpen señores —dijo Mikael dirigiéndose a los demás hombres que miraban con curiosidad la escena—. La joven es…

—Mi novia —interrumpió Klaus a su padre y les dio el frente a todos, aferrando fuertemente a la chica por la cintura—. Ella es mi novia, Caroline Forbes.

—Y al parecer le gusta jugar con las sillas giratorias —dijo Kol riendo, y siendo secundado por la mayoría de los presentes, lo que provocó que Caroline se sonrojara aún más. Caroline se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que muchas de esas risas eran fingidas claramente, pero el hecho de que fuera uno de los dueños de MikaelsonWorld quien soltara el chiste, era motivo suficiente para reír por su propio beneficio—. Bueno señores, eso ha sido todo, síganme para poder…

Todos se dirigieron a la salida. Mikael fue el último, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia la pareja con expresión serena, pero mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Todo bien, Caroline?

—Sí señor, discúlpeme —respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

Mikael asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar, Klaus. —El hombre rubio cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Caroline estaba tan apenada por haber hecho el ridículo delante de todas esas personas, que apenas empezaba a asimilar que Klaus la presentara como su novia delante de su padre y su primo, sin contar con que posiblemente Fred y April también hubiesen escuchado.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Klaus mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Caroline se alejó de él y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, discúlpame por ocupar tu silla y comportarme de esa manera tan infantil —dijo Caroline retorciéndose las manos. No le importaba lo que Klaus pensara de ella, pero no quería hacer quedar mal a la compañía y menos con personas tan importantes y delante de la familia.

Klaus se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Tú puedes hacer en esta oficina lo que te plazca, amor —replicó Klaus sonriendo—. Y comportarte de la manera que desees. Recuerda que eres mi novia y tienes total libertad de hacer…

—No soy tu novia, Klaus —refutó la chica—. Soy la mujer a la que estás obligando a casarse contigo, y esas son condiciones muy diferentes.

—Para efectos prácticos es lo mismo, y te guste o no, así será.

Klaus se levantó con el ceño fruncido y rodeando el escritorio, se sentó en su silla.

Caroline lo miró y también frunció el ceño, ese era precisamente el tema que quería tocar, porque una cosa era aceptar sus pretensiones, y otra muy diferente, andar a ciegas por un camino totalmente desconocido para ella.

— ¿Y, siempre será así? ¿Siempre tendré que estar a tus órdenes y hacer cuanto me pidas por temor a represalias?

Klaus suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Tú no entiendes, Caroline —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No eres mi esclava ni nada parecido, eres la mujer que amo, y por la que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Luego de la ceremonia, tu familia estará segura, ya te lo he dicho. Te daré todo lo que desees, incluso ahora, pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, no me importa, será tuyo.

—Lo que yo quiero no me lo vas a dar nunca, que es mi libertad.

— ¡No, si esa libertad es lejos de mi abrazo! —gruñó Klaus—. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, siempre y cuando yo sepa en dónde estás y con quién. Ahora que mi familia lo sabe, y no tardarán en enterarse todos, ya no tiene sentido que lo sigamos ocultando. Te asignaré un par de hombres para que te cuiden…

—Para que me vigilen, querrás decir.

— ¡Para lo que sea! —exclamó Klaus, para enseguida respirar profundamente y continuar—: Ellos serán tu sombra y te llevarán a donde tengas que ir, porque no quiero que manejes sino estás acostumbrada a hacerlo del lado contrario; igual necesito que me digas qué auto deseas para pedirlo y que te lo entreguen cuanto antes. Mañana te daré una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre, puedes gastar cuanto gustes, en ti y en tu familia, no me importa. No quiero que vivas más con Stefan, sé perfectamente que es como tu hermano y todo eso, pero aún así prefiero que te mudes mientras nos casamos; si no lo quieres hacer a mi apartamento, puedes escoger cualquier otro en el distrito que prefieras, o en un hotel, si lo crees mejor…

Caroline lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra; se había quedado muda al escucharlo planear su vida de la misma forma en la que impartía órdenes sobre la agenda de una reunión. Sentía que él no estaba hablando con su enamorada sino con una empleada más.

—…la boda la planearás de acuerdo a tus gustos —continuó Klaus sin detenerse ni un momento—. Si necesitas que tu madre y Elena vengan para ayudarte, sólo es necesario que me lo digas y las tendrás a tu lado apenas ellas puedan viajar; igual ahí tienes a Katherine, Rebekah y a mi madre para que te orienten.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Caroline con sarcasmo.

Klaus frunció el ceño, pero no le contestó.

—Niklaus. —Caroline tomó aire para calmarse y continuó— No debería ser yo la que estuviera usando la mayor parte de su capacidad cerebral para mantener la paciencia, y no matarte ahora mismo, con una de esas banderitas de tu escritorio. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que tengo libertad cuando estás planeando cada uno de mis movimientos, como si se tratara de tus malditos negocios? ¿Qué clase de libertad es esta? ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso tu definición de libertad sobre mi persona es tenerme encerrada en una enorme jaula de oro? ¿O amarrada con una larga cadena de diamantes? ¿¡Es eso!? —La calma de la que creía gozar se había esfumado por completo—. Accedí a casarme contigo y lo voy a hacer, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no. Puedes mandar a seguirme si te da la gana, pero no puedes obligarme a subir a un auto que no pienso escoger; no voy a aceptar tu dinero plástico o como sea, tampoco voy a dejar de vivir con Stefan en lo que me queda de vida normal y con la boda puedes hacerla dónde y cómo te plazca, pues no tengo intensiones de mover un solo dedo por esa empresa. ¿Te quedó claro? ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Klaus la miró por unos momentos. Segundos en los que Caroline respiraba agitadamente y tenía las manos firmemente aferradas a los brazos de la silla.

El hombre se levantó y dando unos pasos, se ubicó junto a la ventana para observar el panorama.

—Debemos informarle a nuestras familias formalmente —continuó con el mismo tono de antes. Caroline gimió de frustración y se tapó la cara con las manos; tratar de razonar con Klaus era una pérdida de tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y nadie lo podría cambiar—. ¡Cuanto antes mejor!, pues como te diste cuenta, no podremos ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, y quiero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible.

—No pretenderás que le diga a Stefan que nos vamos a casar así nada más, ¿cierto? —preguntó Caroline con más preocupación que incredulidad.

—Yo estaré contigo cuando se lo digas, no te pienso dejar sola con él, pues no sé cómo pueda reaccionar.

— ¡Klaus entiende! Stefan no me va a hacer daño, estoy hablando de la noticia en sí. ¡Por favor! No puedo llegar a decir que me voy a casar contigo o con quien sea, siendo que apenas tenemos un mes de conocernos y no hemos dado muestras de nada, y ¿mi mamá? ¡Dios! Esto es una locura.

—Caroline, nuestro matrimonio es inevitable; serás mi esposa así Stefan enloquezca y a tu madre le dé un infarto; pero te aseguro que será mucho peor si no nos ponemos de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos y los demás se dan cuenta de tu renuencia a esto. —Klaus se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, se recostó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella—. Piensa en que si se dan cuenta que no eres feliz, sufrirán por tu situación, y tú no quieres que ellos estén tristes… ¿No es así, Caroline?

Caroline desvió la mirada y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si ellos se enteraban, o al menos sospechaban la verdad, harían todo lo posible por evitarlo sin importar las consecuencias, y eso acarrearía la furia de Klaus, lo que sería mucho peor.

Una lágrima se le escapó y cuando levantó la mano furiosa consigo misma, por no poder ocultar su debilidad ante el hombre, sintió como éste le agarró la mano y acercando su rostro al de ella, besó la gota que corría por su mejilla y la absorbió. Caroline intentó apartarse, pero él le sostuvo el rostro y con suavidad, se lo giró para que lo mirara.

—Yo beberé cada una de tus lágrimas y las convertiré en las mías, Caroline; tus sufrimientos, serán los míos y tus alegrías, mi completa paz.

—Habría sido tan fácil enamorarme de ti Klaus, tan fácil… —susurró Caroline al tiempo que sentía que más lágrimas superaban la barrera de sus pestañas.

Klaus al ver su llanto y escuchar esas palabras, la rodeó con sus brazos, la atrajo a su pecho y con sus rostros muy cerca le dijo:

—Tendrás toda la vida para hacerlo, mi amor. —Y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Caroline no se movió, las últimas palabras de Klaus le confirmaban que jamás aceptaría una separación o alejamiento por parte de ella.

Klaus la besaba, pero no con la rabia y la locura con que lo había hecho dos días atrás; sino con ternura, con amor, como si quisiera saborearla lenta y apasionadamente. En el beso había necesidad, algo que nunca acabaría en él, pero esta vez fue tranquilo, más suave, como si quisiera demostrarle que su amor también era capaz de ser cariñoso y delicado.

Hasta ese momento Klaus sólo saboreaba sus labios, recorría su lengua por ellos tratando de captar su esencia, su delicioso sabor; pero Caroline no le permitía el acceso a su boca, ella sólo lo dejaba hacer sin inmutarse por lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios no reaccionaban a los movimientos que se producían sobre ellos, y él así lo captó. En ese momento Klaus comprendió cómo sería todo, ella accedería a todas sus exigencias, o al menos a la del matrimonio, pero no sería parte activa en su vida de casados. Lo dejaría hacer y ella solamente sería una autómata que viviría porque su cuerpo así se lo permitía, pero no porque sintiera que en realidad debía ser partícipe de esa vida. Pero lo que él no sabía es que esos no eran precisamente los planes de la chica.

Klaus se separó de ella y al ver que todavía sus ojos estaban húmedos, los besó a cada uno, para luego colocar suave y fugazmente los labios sobre la punta de su nariz.

—No quiero una muñeca, Caroline, quiero a una mujer… a mi mujer.

—Pues, no lo parece cuando no me has dejado opción a nada —replicó Caroline alejándose de él—. Ya me mostraste cómo será mi vida antes de casarnos, ahora, tendrías la amabilidad de informarme ¿cómo será cuando sea tu esposa?

—No seas sarcástica Caroline, no te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, sólo a diferencia de tu vivienda, de resto te estoy dando absoluta libertad para escoger lo que desees, y te estoy dando los medios para que lo ejecutes a tu antojo.

— ¡Vigilada por dos gorilas las 24 horas del día! —exclamó Caroline levantando los brazos volviéndose a excitar.

—Es por tu seguridad, no tengo enemigos declarados en el ámbito personal, pero el dinero los atrae como moscas a la miel. No me voy a arriesgar a que se sepa que me importas y a alguien se le dé por secuestrarte o hacerte algún daño. Eso no tiene discusión.

—Nada tiene discusión —replicó Caroline en un susurro sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Deja de refutar todo lo que digo!

— ¡No me grites! —gritó Caroline a su vez y se acercó a él rápidamente—. No me levantes la voz Klaus, porque eso no te lo voy a permitir. Has acabado con mi voluntad, pero no pisotearás mi dignidad ni me doblegaré ante ti por mucho miedo que tenga a tus reacciones.

Klaus la miró asombrado.

—Caroline, yo jamás te agrediría, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Caroline no contestó, le dio la espalda y se quedó un momento mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero creía en las palabras de Klaus, o al menos en que no recibiría golpes o algún maltrato físico de su parte.

— ¿Qué pasará luego de que nos casemos? —preguntó Caroline ignorando las últimas palabras de Klaus.

Klaus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello para jalárselo con frustración.

—Nos mudaremos a una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad —dijo con voz cansina—. Es una casa de campo que ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace varias generaciones; tendrás todo lo que necesites, y cuando desees venir a Londres no habrá inconveniente, pues las distancias son cortas incluso en auto. Sé que te va a gustar.

Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, necesitaba saber qué pasaría con su vida privada, con su vida como pareja; pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo directamente, por lo que optó por una pregunta más sutil que la que quería formular.

— ¿Y qué pasará… con nosotros? —preguntó Caroline girando para mirarlo.

Klaus se puso de pie con expresión sombría, caminó hasta su silla y tomó asiento.

—Debemos hablar con nuestras familias esta misma semana, y pensar cómo se lo diremos a tu madre para que yo pueda estar a tu lado…

—Klaus, por favor contéstame, dime cómo será —pidió Caroline con desesperación al tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio y apoyaba las manos en él para inclinarse hacia adelante—. Necesito saberlo.

—Eso no depende de mí, sino de ti… —contestó Klaus mirándola con firmeza—. Todo, Caroline, depende de ti.

Caroline sufrió un estremecimiento involuntario. Esas palabras dejaban muchas posibilidades abiertas, y dudaba mucho que las que menos le atemorizaran fueran las acertadas.

—…_El destino no cambia, pero sí el camino para llegar a él, y en ti está escoger el que quieres recorrer._

Recordó las últimas palabras que Amara le había dicho y entendió que ella podía escoger entre dos caminos: vivir en paz con Klaus aceptando todas sus pretensiones con sumisión, o hacer de su vida un infierno y mantenerse firme en sus convicciones.

Sabía que nunca serviría para ser sumisa, eso era para mujeres que carecían de la autoestima suficiente como para hacerse valer, o peor aún, con complejo de inferioridad. Por lo que cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión.

—No me voy a mudar del apartamento que comparto con Stefan —dijo Caroline abriendo los ojos y pronunciando las palabras firmemente para no dar opción a refutaciones—, el auto puede ser el que sea pues no me interesa, la tarjeta de crédito cancélala, porque no te la voy a aceptar, y con respecto a hablar con nuestras familias, ya que insistes, puede ser mañana mismo, después de todo el impacto será grande, suceda cuando suceda.

Klaus no pronunció palabra, sino que la miró largamente, mientras ella esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él, alguna palabra o acción, pero nada. Luego de un momento, al ver que no iba a hablar, Caroline se retiró, dando por sentado que él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ella había dicho. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de la oficina y colocó la mano en el pomo de ésta, escuchó la voz de Klaus.

— ¿No te quedas a almorzar, amor?

Caroline se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta y cerró los ojos fuertemente para llenarse de paciencia, la voz de Klaus no fue autoritaria ni exigente, sino la que usaba siempre que quería pedirle algo, esa voz de niño bueno que no era capaz de matar a una mosca. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo sucedido momentos antes él actuara como si nada?

_Descaro, puro y maldito descaro._

—Te llamo luego… —Fue lo que escuchó antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Alguien por ahí?**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y muchos exámenes que presentar. Así de dura es la vida.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Esta historia solo se seguirá poniendo mejor, la trama acaba de comenzar…**

**Dejen sus comentarios si les gustaría que actualizara esta semana. Y también sus opiniones.**

**Me disculpo de antemano por si he cometido alguna falta ortográfica o de adaptación.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Un abrazo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes, y gracias a Martina Bennet por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

…

_Poco a poco lo pierdo todo,_

_poco a poco me hundo más._

_Haces todo para molestarme,_

_pero luego llegas y me consientes._

_¿Cuándo conoceré al verdadero hombre?_

_¿O siempre has sido tú?_

…

—Querido, te ves ansioso, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó Esther con preocupación, colocando una mano en el antebrazo de su esposo, apretando un poco para reafirmarle su presencia.

Mikael se giró para mirarla y forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era cierta la ansiedad que su cuerpo exteriorizaba, pero no quería transmitírsela a su mujer, y menos aún, sin haber discutido primero con Niklaus, sobre qué estaba sucediendo en realidad con la chica. A pesar de todo, decidió indagar efímeramente, sobre las opiniones de su esposa.

—No es nada —dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente—. Solo estoy esperando a Niklaus, para conversar con él unos asuntos de la compañía. —Sonrió de vuelta cuando la mujer así lo hizo—. Amor, ¿recuerdas que me comentaste que April, la pasante de Niklaus, y otra chica vinieron hace un par de semanas para ir a un pub con los chicos? —Cuando Esther asintió, él continuó—: Caroline, la joven que trabaja en presidencia, la americana, ¿qué opinas de ella?

—Es una buena chica —afirmó Esther—. Al menos por lo poco que pude tratarla, me agradó bastante, ¿pasó algo con ella?

— ¿Estarías… interesada en tratarla más? —preguntó, ignorando el cuestionamiento de ella—. Quiero decir, ¿te gustaría que nos frecuentara, que perteneciera…?

Mikael dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pues casi se le escapa lo que precisamente no deseaba conjeturar erróneamente en su mente, y menos aún en voz alta.

Esther lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo vio rehuir su mirada; esa era la señal que le indicaba que algo le estaba ocultando.

—Mikael, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué está ocurriendo, y déjate de titubeos, porque sabes que no me gustan.

Mikael guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó:

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Klaus era pequeño y amenazaba con romper todo en la casa si no le dábamos lo que deseaba? —Esther asintió, aún sin entender—. ¿Y cómo tú corrías a darle lo que pedía porque te encantaba consentirlo, mientras que yo lo arrastraba a su habitación y le decía que ahí hiciera lo que le placiera, pues no iba a ceder a sus caprichos? —Esther volvió a asentir más recelosa todavía—. Bueno… si lo que sospecho es cierto, es todo culpa tuya.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por una acusación de la que no entendía exactamente cuál era el cargo, e intentó rebatir la delación, pero la voz de su hijo llamó su atención, cosa que Mikael agradeció. No le gustaba agredir a su esposa de esa manera, pero si había una culpable de la forma de ser de su hijo varón, era precisamente la madre de éste.

Klaus entró a la sala de estar saludando a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, y a su padre, solo con una mirada prevenida. Luego de que Klaus le diera a Esther, la misma explicación que le dio su marido, se dirigieron al despacho de Mikael.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Klaus impaciente, sin aceptar el asiento que su padre le ofrecía.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Niklaus, ¿qué pasa? —Mikael esperó a que su hijo hablara, pero al darse cuenta de que era en vano, continuó—: Me explicas ahora mismo ¿cómo es eso de que esa chica es tu novia?

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada —respondió Klaus a la defensiva—. ¡Tengo treinta años y estoy con quien se me dé la gana!

—No cuando esa chica es tan reacia a tu toque y tu mirada —refutó Mikael en tono de reproche. Klaus se cruzó de brazos y bufó—. Dos veces la he visto a tu lado, y esas dos mismas veces, ella trataba de alejarse de ti, y te miraba como a un enemigo en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —contradijo Klaus vehementemente—. Es solo que se siente nerviosa cuando la familia está presente; le intimida nuestra riqueza.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no actuó de la misma forma cuando estuvo pasando el día aquí, con Katherine y Rebekah? Porque incluso delante de tu madre se mostró muy abierta —aventuró el hombre para tratar de hacer hablar a su hijo.

—Dime de una vez si tienes algún problema con Caroline, porque no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie la menosprecie o se interponga entre nosotros. —La voz de Niklaus sonó amenazadora, pero lo que en realidad quería, era desviar la conversación, pues sabía cuán perspicaz era su padre.

—No tengo nada en contra de ella y tú lo sabes perfectamente. —Mikael hablaba calmadamente—. Pero te conozco Niklaus, soy tu padre, y sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, para conseguir lo que deseas; y no es difícil darse cuenta, que estás loco por ella.

Klaus caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, halando su cabello con frustración.

— ¿¡Y qué si estoy loco por ella!? —exclamó al no poder aguantar más la presión—. ¡Es cierto! La amo y así tenga que pasar por encima del mundo entero incluyéndolos a ustedes para tenerla. —Se acercó a su padre señalándolo con un dedo en tono de advertencia—. No dudes que será mía, gústele a quien le guste.

Mikael guardó silencio por un momento, mientras que el hombre frente a él, respiraba agitadamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, para reafirmar su amenaza.

— ¿Incluso si no le gusta a ella? —Klaus gruñó en respuesta, al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio con el puño—. ¿Con qué la amenazaste para que aceptara estar contigo?

Solo el fuerte grito, que sonó más a un feroz gruñido, fue el aviso de la siguiente acción de Klaus: Tomando por el espaldar una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su padre, la lanzó hacia una de las paredes laterales, provocando que ésta se rompiera por el fuerte choque.

— ¡Contéstame, Niklaus! —gritó Mikael, enfurecido por la reacción de su hijo, que confirmaba sus sospechas—. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

— ¡Soy tu hijo! —Klaus se acercó al hombre, hasta que casi se tocaron—. ¡Deberías apoyarme en todo lo que hago! ¡Más aún cuando eso implica mi felicidad y mi paz!

— ¡Precisamente! Por lo que no quiero ver tu felicidad enturbiada, ni tu paz devastada es que estoy tratando de evitar que cometas una locura.

— ¡Ella me ama!

— ¡No te creo!

Mikael se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Klaus le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero no alcanzó a caer al suelo, gracias a la silla, compañera de la que estaba destruida, de la que se sostuvo. Miró sorprendido a su hijo; él nunca le había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

—Ella me ama… me ama —repitió Klaus respirando agitadamente—, y te lo voy a demostrar muy pronto, a ti y a todos.

Intentó caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz conciliadora de su padre lo detuvo.

—Niklaus, no quiero que sufras, entiende eso hijo, por favor. —Esperó un momento la reacción de él, pero al ver que no se movía, continuó—: Tú nunca has tenido una novia formal, solo aventuras, pero jamás nos has presentado a nadie, y ahora te comportas de esta manera con una chica, que solo conoces de hace algunas semanas.

—Tú te enamoraste de mamá apenas la viste.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó Klaus molesto de nuevo—. En que mamá era hija de un banquero, mientras que Caroline no.

— ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! Sabes que yo nunca he menospreciado a nadie por sus orígenes, y si consideras que esa chica es ideal para ti, yo te apoyaré; pero temo que la estés manipulando como hacías con tu madre, y con todas las personas de las que deseabas conseguir algún beneficio.

—Yo amo a mamá, no puedes decir…

—Eso lo sé —dijo Mikael limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le salía de su nariz—, pero el amor puede ser manipulador, cuando no se tiene conciencia de qué está bien y qué está mal. —Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, decidiendo si debía confesar o no el recuerdo que llegó a su mente—. "Cuando conocí a tu madre, ella estaba saliendo con otro hombre. El maldito la exhibía como si fuera un trofeo; en realidad lo era, el más hermoso de todos, y yo deseaba poseerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Comencé a frecuentarla, a seguirla como un acosador a su víctima; y pude notar que yo no le era indiferente.

Luego de algún tiempo, en el que la relación de ellos se deterioraba cada vez más, y algo crecía entre ella y yo; decidí tomar las riendas de la situación y asegurarla para mí, de una vez por todas.

Ya yo había realizado indagaciones con sus amigas, y sabía que ella no se había entregado a él. En esa época las cosas no eran como ahora, además que su padre la protegía como a su tesoro y yo me aproveché de eso. Le rogué que me aceptara una invitación a cenar, y luego de tanto insistir aceptó; cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurante, le dije que me sentía muy mal, que no sabía si era capaz de llegar a mi apartamento, casi me desmayé; y ella cuán inocente era, no advirtió lo que me proponía."

— ¿Qué hiciste papá? —preguntó Klaus con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con asombro. Nunca había escuchado esa historia y no se imaginaba a su padre en ese tipo de plan.

—Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento —continuó Mikael—, ella me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación, me tumbó en la cama e intentó huir lo más rápido posible, pero yo fui más resuelto y se lo impedí… Esa noche la hice mía.

— ¡Abusaste de mamá! —exclamó Klaus con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? La seduje hasta el punto en que no pudo resistirse; en realidad no tuve que hacer mucho, pues ella ya estaba enamorada de mí. —Mikael se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió para sí mismo—. Cuando terminamos, yaciendo acurrucada en mi pecho, le dije que si no terminaba con el imbécil ese y se casaba conmigo, le diría a su padre lo que había sucedido entre los dos y que conociéndolo, con lo anticuado que era, la obligaría a casarse conmigo para que yo no armara escándalo.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella?

Mikael sonrió ladeadamente, algo que su hijo había heredado de él a la perfección.

—Llevo casado con tu madre treinta y un años, y desde ese momento no he dejado de hacerle el amor ni una sola noche siempre que la tengo a mi lado. ¿Qué crees que dijo?

Klaus se ruborizó un poco por el descubrimiento, de la activa vida sexual de sus padres; pero aprovechó la oportunidad para reclamar la hipocresía del hombre.

—A pesar de que hiciste eso con mamá, tienes el descaro de acusarme a mí, falsamente, de manipular a Caroline para que esté conmigo.

—Yo si estaba seguro de que tu madre me amaba —replicó Mikael—. ¿Crees que le hubiera hecho algo así, asumiendo que no estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Que no deseaba estar conmigo? De haber sido así, le habría insistido mucho más, pero nunca actuaría de alguna forma que la dañara, o que la hiciera sentir infeliz.

—Tú no sabes nada —dijo Klaus entre dientes—. Caroline me ama, estoy seguro de eso; no tienes ningún derecho a asumir que no es así. Si deseas llámala y pregúntale, indaga todo lo que quieras, las respuestas serán las mismas.

Mikael suspiró hondamente y pasó una mano por su cabello, otra de las manías que heredó a su hijo.

—Nunca has tenido una novia formal, ¿por qué esta chica?

Klaus se acercó al escritorio y apoyó las manos en éste, para mirar a su padre fijamente a los ojos y de esa manera, reafirmar las palabras que su locura hacía brotar de sus labios.

—Porque desde el momento en que la vi, sentí como el alma se me desprendiera del pecho para ir a postrarse ante ella; porque si supiera en qué instante la veré por última vez, me arrancaré los ojos, para que ella sea la última visión que tenga de este mundo; y el día que ella me faltare, mi cuerpo inerte caerá sobre la tierra santa, para que los ángeles, negros o de luz, vengan a mí, para unirme a ella por toda la eternidad.

El hombre rubio pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Un gemido lastimero salió de su boca y su alma se contrajo con la intensidad de esas palabras. Ese hombre frente a él no era su hijo…

_¡Mientes!_

Gritó su conciencia como réplica. Él sí era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, igual a él. Si Esther no lo hubiese amado, él habría hecho cualquier cosa, por desmedida que fuera, para hacerla suya; no habría permitido que se escapara de su abrazo, nunca. Pero no lo admitiría ante su hijo, ni ante nadie.

Rodeó rápidamente el escritorio, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Klaus, y con los pulgares en sus mejillas le habló:

—Yo conté con la fortuna de que tu madre me amara. —La voz de Mikael era de angustia. Guardó silencio por unos segundos y continuó—: Júrame Niklaus, júrame que estás seguro que Caroline te hará feliz, que te ama y que tu corazón no sufrirá nunca las inclemencias del desamor. Júramelo.

—Te juro que no podré ser más feliz, que cuando la tenga asegurada para mí.

Mikael miró en las azules profundidades que eran los ojos de su hijo, y pudo ver la verdad de sus palabras; pero aun así, no le pasó desapercibido que no le aseguró el amor que anteriormente había dicho, que la chica sentía por él.

…

Caroline se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala del apartamento que compartía con Stefan. Enfrente suyo, apoyado en la mesa de centro estaban: una taza de chocolate caliente; un paquete con catálogos de los mejores concesionarios, en los que se podía observar algunas referencias resaltadas en marcador amarillo; una carpeta del Lloyds Bank de Londres, en el que la felicitaban por la adquisición de su nueva tarjeta de crédito Gold, con folletos con explicaciones sobre los beneficios y utilidades de ésta; un catálogo de una empresa de bienes raíces, con propiedades ubicadas en los mejores distritos de Londres, también con algunas referencias resaltadas; y media docena de revistas especializadas en organización de Bodas, así como una en la que se contemplaban los vestidos de novia, de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo. Sin contar la nota que sostenía sobre su mano, escrita a puño y letra de Klaus, con una caligrafía que parecía la de un joven educado en u_n colegio religioso._

_Mi nena,_

_Te envío lo que te prometí ayer, más unas revistas que imagino podrían servirte para organizar la ceremonia y la recepción._

_El viaje de tu madre y Elena, puedes convenirlo con Katherine para que usen la aerolínea de la familia y así viajen más cómodas._

_Dacre y Alex estarán contigo todo el tiempo, por favor nena, __SIGUE SUS INDICACIONES._

_Si necesitas alguna otra cosa no dudes en llamarme, no importa en lo que me encuentre, siempre estaré disponible para ti, preciosa._

_¿Sabes algo, deliciosa? Aún llevo gravada en mi mente la imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo y jadeante, y en mi boca el sabor de tu placer y deseo. Quisiera saborearte de nuevo._

_Deberíamos aprovechar que Stefan está de viaje y tenemos el apartamento para los dos solos… tú llámame o escríbeme y estaré con mi rostro enterrado entre tus piernas en menos de lo que tus bragas dejan tus caderas._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Te extraño y te amo._

_Niklaus._

_PD: Quédate con la maldita tarjeta, escoge el auto y no les riñas a los guardaespaldas._

_¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!_

_Te amo._

Alargó la mano y tomando la taza, bebió otro sorbo de chocolate, para enseguida, dejar la carta en la mesita, recostarse en el sofá, y cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmarse.

Desde que Klaus la había amenazado para que se casara con él, solo habían pasado tres días; pero para ella, parecía que fueran tres largos años. Tantas emociones juntas, las amenazas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba recibiendo palabras tiernas y cariñosas, y al siguiente segundo, siendo seducida e incitada a placeres ya experimentados, aunque en la actualidad, no deseaba volver a recibirlos de ese hombre, ni de ningún otro por el momento.

Klaus era hermoso, eso nadie lo podía poner en duda, ni siquiera ella misma; pero su mente ya estaba vacunada contra su rostro; su cuerpo, contra sus manos; sus labios, contra su lengua; y su corazón, contra sus palabras. Era difícil no desear a un hombre como él, pero a ella se lo había puesto demasiado fácil. No sabía cómo su cuerpo podría reaccionar a los embates de placer que él pudiera provocar, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que al menos su mente y corazón, no darían tregua alguna, para buscar la respuesta a ese interrogante. El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones y de su intento de relajación fallido. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, dispuesta a proferir un extenso repertorio de insultos si se trataba de cierto presidente de compañía; pero su rabia se convirtió en felicidad, y al segundo siguiente en tensión, cuando vio el nombre de Stefan titilando en la pantalla iluminada.

La reunión con él tuvo que posponerse para el fin de semana, pues la noche en que Caroline pensaba decirle que Klaus quería hablar con él, Stefan se le adelantó y le comentó que viajaría con Kol a Newcastle para adelantar unos negocios con unos clientes de la zona, y no regresaría hasta el sábado en la mañana; esta situación había tranquilizado a Caroline, pues demoraba la conversación que tanto temía, pero había traído también la cobardía, porque ya no encontraba las palabras para informarle de las intensiones de Kol de hablar con él, y eso la tenía incluso más nerviosa.

Contestó la llamada, y trató de que su tono fuera animado, pero logró solo el efecto contrario y su amigo no lo pasó desapercibido.

—Stefan, andas un poco paranoico últimamente, es solo cansancio, nada más —explicó Caroline lo mejor que pudo.

—No me vengas con evasivas, ni a estar desviando el tema. Algo muy raro está pasando desde el lunes que fuiste a la Oficina de Migración —decía Stefan en tono demasiado serio para el gusto de ella—. Te enfermaste de la nada, te dieron los días sin una excusa médica, y anoche estabas tan nerviosa, que creí te arrancarías el labio de tanto morderlo. ¿Qué se supone debo pensar sobre esto?

Caroline se mordió el labio, dándole la razón. Estaba cansada de mentirle, sin contar con que era muy difícil hacerlo cuando Stefan era tan receptivo con las emociones de los demás, y más aún con las de ella. No sabiendo cómo actuar de forma correcta, optó por el camino fácil. La indignación.

— ¿Es que ahora no tengo derecho a enfermarme? —preguntó Caroline con falsa molestia—. Si me dieron esos dos días o no, no es tu problema. Yo los solicité y el mismo Mikael Mikaelson me los dio, porque notó lo mal que me encontraba; pero como a ti no te importa lo que a mí me suceda…

— ¡No me salgas con esas estupideces! —gritó Stefan desde el otro lado de la línea—. Tú eres lo más importante para mí y lo sabes. Eres tú la que no confías en mí, me estás ocultando muchas cosas y te refugias en pataletas injustificadas, para no decirme qué está sucediendo.

— ¡Yo no tengo por qué estarte dando explicaciones a ti! —gritó Caroline de vuelta—. Tú no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni nada mío para que te creas con derecho a estar reclamándome lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea, hizo que Caroline se estremeciera, al tiempo que un sollozo escapaba de su boca.

Esas palabras proferidas en un momento de desesperación le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma, porque sabía el daño que habían proferido.

—Stefan… —susurró Caroline de forma entrecortada. Su táctica se había ido contra ella misma.

—Estoy ocupado, hablamos después. —La voz de Stefan fue tan apagada, seria pero al mismo tiempo dolida, que ella sintió cómo su corazón se rasgaba sin ninguna compasión. Quiso hablar de nuevo, rogarle que la perdonara, pero solo el vacío de una llamada cortada le respondió.

Caroline soltó el teléfono, y lloró amargamente. Estaba salvando a quienes perdería por no poder explicar los argumentos que justificaban sus acciones. Su vida se estaba yendo por un caño recubierto en oro; empujada a él por el amor que sentía por ellos; pero no le importaba, ella podría vivir en su amargura y desgracia, sabiendo que toda su familia era feliz.

Necesitaba aire fresco, tenía que salir de su apartamento y caminar para calmarse, antes de cometer alguna estupidez como la que ya había hecho con Stefan. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y lavándose la cara en el fregadero de la cocina, abrió la puerta de salida. Dos hombres altos, incluso algo más que Klaus, y musculosos como los que seguían a Katherine y a Rebekah a todas partes, vestidos de traje, corbata negra y camisa blanca; se ubicaron inmediatamente a cada lado de la puerta y la miraron sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Caroline los miró a cada uno, e intentó emitir un gruñido, pero éste compitió en su garganta con un sollozo y salió vencido en la contienda.

— ¡Lárguense! —gritó y tiró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrió hacia su sofá y se lanzó llorando de nuevo. El que haya aceptado su situación, no le impedía llorar y desahogarse todo lo que deseara.

El sonido de su teléfono celular volvió a retumbar en la habitación.

Stefan.

Rápidamente tomó el aparato y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

—Mi vida, perdóname… por favor… no quería… no quería, perdón… —rogó desesperadamente entre sollozos.

— ¡Caroline! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Dime que estás bien! —La persona que le hablaba, sonaba casi al borde de la locura.

Caroline quedó muda por un momento, luego de reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea; pero enseguida se recuperó y siendo la última persona con la que deseaba hablar en ese momento, colgó.

El teléfono volvió a repicar varias veces más.

_Niklaus, déjame en paz… por favor… _Pensó sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y uno de los hombres preguntó a través de la madera, si se encontraba bien; pero Caroline no contestó. No quería saber de nadie en ese momento. Simplemente deseaba estar sola.

Corrió hacia su habitación, tiró la puerta y se abrazó a su almohada que enseguida se humedeció con su llanto.

_Naomi._

Deseó poder tenerla consigo, abrazarla y que ella le lamiera las lágrimas como siempre hacía cuando lloraba por su padre. Era una actuación más propia de un perro, pero ella era así, era su amiga, sufría junto con ella; y ahora estaba lejos. En un momento de divagación sin sentido, se preguntó qué amenaza habría proferido Klaus contra ella, y solo se le ocurrió que la enviaría a algún albergue para animales desamparados, donde le darían comida corriente, la pondrían a dormir sobre el suelo frío en un rincón, nadie la acariciaría por las tardes, y estaría revuelta con gatos mugrientos que la mirarían de forma hostil o la llenarían de gatitos, que ella no tendría paciencia para cuidar, porque no había nacido para ser madre.

Enterró más su rostro contra la almohada y se permitió llorar por su amiga de cuatro patas, a la que nadie era capaz de reconocerle su belleza, solo ella. Así estuvo hasta que, algunos minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente.

— ¡Caroline! —gritó Klaus y se abalanzó sobre la cama de la chica. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó en sus brazos al tiempo que él se sentaba sobre la cama, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente—. ¿Qué tienes mi amor? Por favor, dime qué te sucedió… estoy muriendo Caroline..

Caroline había soltado la almohada a la que estaba aferrada y su apoyo pasó a ser las solapas del saco de Klaus. Su mente le gritaba que se apartara, que no se permitiera recibir consuelo de él, pero lo necesitaba, y en el estado en el que estaba, no era muy consciente de quién la sostenía, solo sabía que era reconfortante sentirse protegida.

Klaus, recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho por teléfono, intuyó que había discutido con Stefan, y conociendo la relación existente entre los dos, logró comprender el estado de la chica; pero eso no evitó que sintiera rabia hacia Stefan por hacerla sufrir, y el deseo de protegerla afloró más en su interior. Con ella todavía llorando en su pecho, empezó a mecerla suavemente, mientras apoyaba los labios en el cabello rubio de la chica.

Luego de un largo rato, en que Caroline estuvo llorando desconsoladamente, empezó a calmarse lentamente. La fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de Klaus y los mimos que le profería, la relajaron hasta el punto de dormirla profundamente.

Klaus pudo sentir cómo su respiración se acompasaba poco a poco, y no queriendo perturbarla, se quedó con ella por algún tiempo, cuidando de no moverla mucho, para no sacarla del plácido descanso.

Klaus pudo sentir cómo su respiración se acompasaba poco a poco, y no queriendo perturbarla, se quedó con ella por algún tiempo, cuidando de no moverla mucho, para no sacarla del plácido descanso. Para cuando Klaus despertó, yacía recostada en su cama, cubierta por el cobertor hasta sus hombros, descalza, con el botón de sus Jeans y la corredera abiertos, y una suave música sonando a bajo volumen por toda la habitación, era la Traviata Prelude de Giuseppe Verdi. Giró la cabeza para averiguar de dónde procedía la melodía, y encontró su celular en la mesita de noche, sobre una hoja escrita con letra que reconoció de Klaus. Detuvo la música y con el ceño fruncido leyó la nota.

_Amor:_

_No me quedé hasta que despertaras, porque sabía que te podría causar más malestar, y aunque no lo creas, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz._

_Pedí un domicilio que Dacre colocará en la cocina cuando llegue. Dejé tu habitación con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar._

_Por favor, llámame y confírmame que solo fue una discusión con Stefan… por mi salud mental. _

_Te amo._

_Klaus._

—No creo que tu salud mental pueda estar peor —dijo Caroline para sí misma.

No se molestó en revisar ni las sábanas, ni a ella misma; ya había comprobado anteriormente que Klaus no la tocaría, al menos mientras estuviera dormida.

…

Los siguientes días, Caroline no se apareció por MikaelsonWorld, pues no consideraba que tuviera nada que buscar allá, y mucho menos con dos gorilas siguiéndola a sol y sombra. Había sido frustrante en extremo, pero al menos, había logrado conservar algo de dignidad, y más que todo orgullo, al dejarle en claro a Klaus que no haría las cosas a su manera.

Al día siguiente de la visita de Klaus, que agradeció no se hubiese quedado, porque estaba segura que le habría dado un derrame cerebral de la rabieta; tomó todo lo que Klaus le había enviado, lo colocó dentro de la misma caja, y se dirigió al apartamento de éste. Como ya se esperaba, los dos hombres la siguieron por la escalera, pero ella solo se limitó a dar los buenos días, porque después de todo, ellos solo cumplían con su trabajo. Al salir del edificio, un auto negro, bastante lujoso al parecer, la esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta, que según quien recordaba era Alex, la había abierto para ella.

Conocía los nombres de las mejores marcas de autos, pero no era experta en el tema como para reconocerlos a simple vista; para ella eso era un auto negro demasiado costoso y punto. Solo observó el auto por unos segundos; con caja en manos, giró a su izquierda sin decir palabra, y empezó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Al instante, Dacre, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, la siguió y se interpuso en su camino.

—Señorita, el auto es para usted, solo díganos a dónde quiere ir.

—Voy hacia el apartamento del hombre que los contrató —explicó Caroline tratando de no sonar grosera—. Pero lo haré como siempre.

Bordeó al hombre e intentó seguir su camino, pero este se interpuso de nuevo.

—Señorita, por su seguridad no podemos dejarla ir de esta forma, es preciso que haga lo que le indicamos.

Caroline lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ellos no tenían la culpa; pero su paciencia, en esos días no estaba para reclamos, más todavía cuando no se había reconciliado con Stefan.

—Escuche muy bien lo que le voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir —habló Caroline entre dientes sin importarle ya su tono—. La única forma de que yo entre a ese auto, es siendo obligada, y si me llega a poner un solo dedo encima, más demoraré yo en informarle a Klaus, que él en hacerles desear no haber tenido nunca esa idea. Ahora apártese de mi camino.

El hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó y le permitió el paso. No era la primera vez que trabajaba para el Señor Mikaelson, y aunque era un hombre amable con sus empleados, sabía perfectamente qué sucedía cuando se salía de sus casillas. Ya había sucedido anteriormente, cuando un compañero había tomado a la Señorita Rebekah por el brazo, para impulsarla a que caminara más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían.

No le había dejado ninguna marca considerable, solo la piel un poco enrojecida, pero al hombre sí le habían quedado recuerdos que el mismo Niklaus Mikaelson, se había encargado de marcarle en la cara con sus propios puños. Haciéndole una seña rápida a su compañero, se dispuso a seguirla a pie, mientras que el otro lo haría en el auto.

Caroline subió a la ruta que necesitaba y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Por simple curiosidad, miró por el vidrio trasero del autobús, y reconoció el auto negro demasiado costoso siguiéndolos de cerca, suspiró y tomó asiento. No podía impedir que ellos la siguieran, y mientras no interfirieran en sus planes para cada día, podían hacer lo que desearan.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Klaus, fue recibida por Katy, quien la saludó con mucho cariño y le ofreció quedarse para tomar el té. La otra chica, que descubrió se llamaba Gina, la siguió mirando con hostilidad, pero ya no había altivez en su mirada, si no algo parecido a la envidia, no precisamente de la buena, y casi enseguida descubrió el por qué de su cambio de actitud.

—Oh, niña, el Señor Klaus ya me contó la noticia —dijo Katy con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Estoy tan contenta que todavía no lo asimilo bien.

Caroline inmediatamente intuyó, a qué se refería la mujer, y al verla tan emocionada, no fue capaz de hacer un comentario sarcástico. Todos los que lo rodean son personas tan amables que no merecen los dardos que quiero dirigir a él.

Pero cuando Gina pasó y le lanzó una mirada de odio, completó su antiguo pensamiento.

_Bueno, casi todos._

—No sé cómo pasó exactamente, pero de un momento a otro terminé comprometida con Klaus —dijo Caroline forzando una sonrisa. Gustosa habría cambiado de puesto con Gina, si tanto deseaba ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Klaus.

La mujer soltó una sutil carcajada.

— ¡Ese es mi niño! —susurró para que la otra chica no la escuchara—. Él siempre tiene lo que quiere. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo lo hace, pero cuando uno menos piensa, se ve haciendo todo lo que él dice.

—Es un manipulador de primera categoría —dijo Caroline más para sí, que para la mujer.

—Solo hay que tenerle paciencia, no me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo, puede ser un chico muy encantador cuando se lo propone.

—Sí, bastante y no te imaginas cuánto lo amo. —Caroline se arrepintió enseguida de su sarcasmo, pero se tranquilizó cuando la mujer sonrió aún más y empezó a servirle la taza. No lo había captado.

Luego de dejarle la caja con las cosas que Caroline le había enviado, y pedirle que le dijera que ahí le dejaba una basura que encontró en su apartamento. Se despidió de ella y se dirigió a un supermercado para comprar los víveres con el dinero que Katherine le había enviado, por los días que había trabajado en MikaelsonWorld.

Todo el tiempo fue seguida por los hombres. Compró lo que necesitaba: comida para ella y Stefan, artículos de aseo personal y una que otra golosina. Cuando se encontraba en la caja registradora, pagando la cuenta, recibió una llamada de Katherine en donde le pedía que se fuera para su casa, para que no estuviera sola esos días.

—Tengo que llevar unas cosas a mi apartamento, tomo algo de ropa y enseguida salgo para allá —propuso Caroline.

Katherine le indicó que ya había avisado para que le permitieran la entrada y la atendieran todo el día hasta que ella llegara, también le dijo que no se preocupara por su padre, pues estaba en casa de los Mikaelson y no regresaría hasta después de que ella llegara. Así lo hizo.

Cuando Katherine llegó, Caroline se encontraba en la sala de estar, viendo en televisión un documental llamado: Problemas y misterios matemáticos sin resolver.

— ¡Por Dios, Caroline! Tantos programas buenos que deben estar dando y tú te concentras en un documental sobre matemáticas. —Tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó

— ¡Oye! Yo no me meto en tus gustos, así que déjame tranquila —protestó Caroline, pero la mujer se limitó a bufar y a arrastrarla a su habitación.

Solo hablaron un momento sobre los regalos de Klaus. Katherine trató de persuadirla de recibirlos, alegando que era el pago por todo lo que la estaba haciendo pasar.

—Me gustan los regalos cuando son de alguien que aprecio, y que sé, son dados con cariño, por cariño —explicó Caroline con el ceño fruncido—, no por querer ratificar su poder sobre mí. Eso no lo voy a permitir. Además, hay regalos de regalos, y los que da tu primo se pasan de tono.

Katherine rodó los ojos y cambió de tema, sabiendo que era un caso perdido.

— ¿Y cómo te la llevas con tus custodios?

—Los soporto, pero no les presto atención —contestó Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña que no sean para nada guapos? —preguntó Katherine con ironía.

—Porque obviamente Klaus no quiere hombres guapos a mí alrededor —respondió Caroline levantando los brazos—. Ni siquiera le gusta cuando tu hermano se me acerca. Está totalmente paranoico.

—Deberías aprovecharte de eso para tu propio beneficio —aconsejó Katherine con una mirada pícara dirigida hacia Caroline.

—La verdad no me interesa, solo quiere casarme con él y que nos deje la vida en paz.

—Suerte con eso…

Katherine empezó a hablar sobre otros asuntos, y el tema de Klaus quedó olvidado.

Esa misma noche Caroline conoció al padre de su ahora gran amiga. Alaric Petrova seguía casi igual a como aparecía en la foto en el escritorio de Klaus, solo que con una que otra arruga más pronunciada, sin perder la belleza varonil de su rostro, ni la fortaleza de su cuerpo; pero Caroline pudo notar que algo, que resaltaba en la fotografía, ahora le faltaba a él: el brillo de alegría y las ganas de vivir de un hombre que está verdaderamente enamorado. Ahora su mirada estaba apagada, se veía triste, como si solo siguiera en este mundo, porque sabía que la solución a su sufrimiento, era considerado un pecado ante los ojos del creador.

Para Caroline fue algo difícil de ver, pues ese hombre reflejaba la misma angustia y desolación, que su madre antes de conocer a Zach; en realidad todavía se podía atisbar en sus ojos rastros de ese estado, pero no tanto como a este hombre, que ahora la saludaba con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Agradeció que él se retirara rápidamente, porque ya sentía su corazón contrayéndose por los recuerdos y la pena.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Caroline se quedó en el cuarto de Kol como la vez anterior. Tenían habitación de invitados, pero Katherine decía, en tono de burla, que ella era como de la familia, y que a Kol no le importaría que ocupara su habitación, que solo usaba en muy pocas ocasiones.

Luego de recostarse, decidió que hablaría con April la tarde siguiente. No quería que ella se enterara como todos los demás de su matrimonio con Klaus, pues estaba segura que el lunes todos en la compañía lo sabrían.

Katherine le había confirmado que ni April ni Fred, se habían enterado de la declaración de Klaus en su oficina, ya que ellos habían salido por la otra puerta, para organizar unos documentos resultantes de la reunión.

No le importaba lo que nadie más pensara, y estaba segura que si las habladurías se daban, sería sobre un posible embarazo de ella, o cosas por el estilo, y no la típica historia de la secretaria y el jefe. Todos sabían que ella era más una auxiliar que una secretaria, que en realidad nunca se desempeñó en ese oficio, y también que había entrado allí, más por un favor, que por mérito propio o competencia; por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por ser una más en la larga lista de mujeres que terminaban protagonizando esa historia; y que dijeran que estaba esperando al heredero Mikaelson, la tenía sin cuidado, con que Stefan supiera que no era así, le bastaba.

Lo que sí la preocupaba era que no se había reconciliado precisamente con éste último. En la tarde había intentado llamarlo, pero él no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas; solo minutos después, le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba ocupado que la llamaba en la noche, pero no lo había hecho, y aunque lo intentó de nuevo, él tampoco respondió.

El que sí llamó fue Klaus, seguramente para saber cómo seguía; pero no deseaba hablar con él, y como sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta saber de ella, le envió un mensaje de texto, indicándole escuetamente que estaba bien y en casa de Katherine; cosas que imaginó, ya él debía saber.

Derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su situación con su amigo, se quedó dormida luego de decidir que lo intentaría de nuevo al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó, ya Katherine se había marchado al trabajo. Se bañó, se colocó una sudadera color caramelo bastante cómoda, con sus pantuflas de casa, porque no tenía planeado salir hasta la tarde que se reuniera con April. Luego de desayunar, llamó a la chica para acordar una reunión.

—Podríamos almorzar juntas, tengo cita con mi director de tesis apenas salga de trabajar y no me queda tiempo de reunirme contigo —propuso April. Caroline aceptó, y quedaron de encontrarse en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la compañía, pero le pidió que no le informara a Klaus para dónde iba, aunque era de esperarse que él igual se enterara.

Caroline intentó nuevamente llamar a Stefan, pero tampoco respondió, por lo que decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

_Stefan, por favor perdóname. Tú sabes perfectamente que te quiero, eres mi hermano, ese que nunca tuve y lo encontré cuando te conocí. (Larga pausa) No soporto estar así contigo, grítame, dime lo que quieras, insúltame, cualquier cosa, pero no soporto tu silencio. Te quiero. Soy la estúpida de tu hermanita._

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, y colocarse unos jeans una blusa color rojo con manga larga, y una chaqueta también de Jean, se calzó unas _flats_ y se recogió el cabello rápidamente en una coleta.

Salió de la casa de Katherine, indicando que almorzaría por fuera, y como ya esperaba que sucediera, fue seguida de cerca por los dos hombres y el auto negro demasiado costoso.

Llegó a un pequeño establecimiento de solo cinco mesas, y ambiente bastante informal, donde por referencia de April, vendían los mejores almuerzos caseros de todo Londres.

Ya April se encontraba en la primera mesa, ubicada junto a la ventana, y sus dos seguidores se sentaron en una de las dos mesas ubicadas afuera, que quedaba justo del otro lado del vidrio. Las dos chicas se saludaron y ordenaron un almuerzo corriente con Coca-Cola y de entrada unos aros de cebolla.

—Son ideas o esos dos tipos vinieron contigo y uno de ellos se bajó de ese espectacular Aston Martin —comentó April más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

_¡Dios!_

Caroline habría preferido no enterarse nunca de la marca del auto, pues sabía que los Aston Martin, no eran para nada económicos.

_¿Acaso no son esos los que usan en los eventos de la realeza?_

Prefirió no salir de la duda, y limitarse a explicarle a su amiga lo que sucedía, o al menos la versión que le debía dar.

—Tengo que contarte algo que… sé es un poco extraño… —dijo Caroline indecisa, no de contarle a April, sino de cómo empezar.

—Care, me estás asustando, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó April con evidente preocupación.

Decidiendo que era mejor hacerlo como las enfermeras con las curitas*, soltó la parte principal de la historia, sin compasión.

—Me voy a casar con Klaus —dijo tan rápidamente que April se la quedó mirando confundida.

— ¿Cómo? Repite, porque no te entendí bien —pidió April, espabilando rápidamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Que me voy a casar con Klaus.

— ¿Qué Klaus?

—Tu Klaus, mi Klaus… el Klaus de ese edificio —respondió Caroline señalando los últimos pisos de MikaelsonWorld, que se podían ver desde ahí.

April abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tomó aire sin ser muy consciente del hecho.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó April casi levantándose de la silla.

Los dos hombres fuera del establecimiento, se levantaron rápidamente, Caroline les hizo señas para que se sentaran de nuevo y prefiriendo dejar a su amiga solo un momento para que asimilara la noticia, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos, para indicarles que pidieran algo para almorzar, y que ella lo costeaba si era necesario.

—Muchas gracias señorita, pero almorzaremos cuando regresemos a casa, no podemos descuidarla por estar comiendo —explicó Alex.

—No importa, es mi culpa por no avisarles que saldría, por favor pidan algo, así sea un refrigerio —pidió Caroline con una sonrisa. Sabía que la cantidad de comida ingerida por un hombre era abundante, más en unos del tamaño de ellos, y pensar que por capricho de Klaus ellos tendrían que esperar para almorzar no la hacía muy feliz—. Yo no tengo enemigos, esto es solo, una necedad, háganme feliz… por favor.

Los hombres se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

—Tenemos dinero, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, enseguida pediremos algo —dijo Dacre con una sonrisa amable que hizo que sus facciones se suavizaran un poco.

Caroline le sonrió de vuelta y regresó a la mesa, donde April miraba atónita la pared lateral.

— ¿April…?

—No entiendo, tú lo odiabas, ¿cómo…? No entiendo.

Caroline suspiró y se dispuso a contar la historia que ahora tendría que relatar una y otra vez, a varias personas.

—Supongo que las cosas son así —contestó Caroline. Se mordió el labio dándose cuenta que debía ser más convincente—. Yo no lo odiaba, solo era que no sabía cómo actuar o reaccionar ante un hombre que me gustaba tanto.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Caroline —refutó April.

— ¡Sí lo tiene! Recuerda que soy menor que tú —explicó Caroline—. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos, los únicos hombres con los que me he rodeado son mis profesores y compañeros de clase; el único realmente guapo que he conocido en mi vida, antes de venir aquí, es Stefan, y sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia él. Entonces, llego aquí y encuentro a un hombre como Klaus: hermoso, encantador, seductor y que aparte de todo se interesa por mí. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Abrirme de piernas y proclamarle amor eterno desde un comienzo? Yo no tengo experiencia con hombres y mucho menos de la clase de él; estaba asustada y su insistencia me confundía más; no sabía si quería solo estar conmigo como un pasatiempo, o en realidad deseaba algo serio.

April se la quedó mirando por unos momentos, analizando las explicaciones de Caroline, y cuando consideró que eran totalmente justificadas, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y la emoción se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Caroline, te vas a casar con Niklaus Mikaelson, presidente de MikaelsonWorld.

—Qué emoción, ¿cierto? —habló Caroline con claro sarcasmo, pero April no lo notó.

—Pero, cuéntame cómo fue, cómo te propuso matrimonio. ¿Fue romántico? ¿Con velas y todo eso? ¿Y el anillo? —April empezó a buscar con la mirada en la mano de la chica.

Esas eran las preguntas que Caroline no quería responder, pero recordando cómo solucionaban en las películas estas situaciones, logró formar su respuesta.

—Fue algo muy privado —dijo Caroline forzando una sonrisa—. Klaus es un hombre… peculiar, y de esa misma forma fue su propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, un día llegué a la oficina y me dijo: Caroline, o te casas conmigo, o arruino a tu familia —dijo Caroline tratando de imitar la voz de Klaus y luego continuó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no me tocó de otra que aceptar.

April miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y enseguida soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Eso es tan típico del Señor Mikaelson! —exclamó entre risas. Era claro que no le había creído una sola palabra.

Caroline sonrió por la risa contagiosa de la chica y miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los guardaespaldas, que se encontraban comiendo unos sándwich con lo que al parecer era jugo de naranja.

La charla continuó con las típicas preguntas a una amiga que se va a casar, pero Caroline las evadió eficazmente, alegando además que no había anillo porque aún no había hablado con Stefan, y como no le gustaban mucho las joyas, lo más seguro era que no lo aceptara. April al notar la renuencia, intuyó que se sentía apenada por la situación, y cambió de tema para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Cuando ya estaba de regreso a la casa de Katherine, Caroline recibió un mensaje de Texto.

_He preguntado por ti a Katherine todo el tiempo, pero le he pedido que no te diga nada._

_Lo eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi niña, esa a la que deseo proteger._

_Nos vemos mañana al medio día._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Stefan._

A Caroline se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por las palabras de su hermano, pero la preocupación y la angustia la agobiaron de nuevo; ya no habría viajes, ni nada que impidiera que Stefan se enterara de su matrimonio con Klaus.

Solo era cuestión de horas para descubrir cuál sería la reacción de Stefan, y ella estaba segura, que no sería nada buena.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**De antemano pido una disculpa por los errores de adaptación que pude haber cometido. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La boda cada vez esta más cerca. En el próximo capitulo estará la tan esperada platica con Stefan ¿Cómo creen que reaccione?**

**Déjenme sus reviews, platicándome que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un abrazo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes, y gracias a Martina Bennet por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

…

_Miedo e incertidumbre me abruman,_

_y temo perder lo que intento salvar._

_Confusión y aturdimiento siento por un momento,_

_y el tiempo y espacio desaparecen para mí._

_¿Qué significa esa palabra pronunciada?_

_¿Qué valor puede tener para mi alma?_

…

Caroline se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento, buscando en el bolsillo delantero de su morral, las llaves para ingresar en él.

—Aquí están las mías —anunció Stefan sacando su mano del bolsillo, y entregándole un pequeño llavero plateado con las letras MW intercaladas, como en el logo de MikaelsonWorld.

Caroline alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa hacia el hombre.

—Me lo dio Kol cuando entré a trabajar —explicó Stefan—. Creí que tenías uno también.

—A mí solo me dieron un carnet y el peor contrato de mi vida —dijo para enseguida arrepentirse por sus palabras, y soltó una risita tratando de hacer pasar su confesión como una broma. Stefan le devolvió la sonrisa y ella suspiró aliviada.

Kol y Stefan habían llegado hacía cuatro horas a la casa de los Petrova, porque Katherine les avisó que Caroline se estaba quedando con ella, y que allí los estaban esperando.

Cuando Stefan cruzó la puerta de la pequeña mansión, Caroline no se atrevió a acercársele, pero éste, luego de colocar la maleta en el suelo, extendió los brazos hacia ella, y la chica entendiendo el mensaje, corrió hacia él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo que Stefan la levantaba del suelo para también abrazarla.

— ¡Perdóname! Por favor… soy una estúpida —sollozaba Caroline contra el cuello de su amigo.

—No digas eso, mi vida, todos pasamos por malos momentos —respondió Stefan a manera de consuelo, frotándole la espalda.

La deslizó hasta el suelo permitiendo que quedara sobre sus pies, le dio un beso en la frente, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

— ¡Ay, que tiernos! —exclamó Kol en tono de falsa ternura, acercándose a Katherine—. ¿Para mí no hay un recibimiento así, tal vez?

Katherine batió las pestañas cuando su hermano le tendió los brazos de la misma forma en que Stefan lo había hecho con Caroline, y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? —preguntó como una niña pequeña a su padre que llega del trabajo.

Kol sonrió pícaramente, se metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y sacó algo pequeño envuelto en un papel ruidoso.

— ¡Un chocolate! —exclamó burlonamente agitándolo en la cara de su hermana. Ésta bufó, le arrancó el dulce bruscamente, y caminó aparentemente molesta hacia la sala de estar—. ¡Oye! Tienes una tarjeta de crédito que me va a dejar en la ruina —protestó Kol, levantando los brazos para enfatizar su indignación.

Aunque al parecer no era su responsabilidad, pues Katherine trabajaba y ganaba un buen sueldo por aguantarse a su propio primo, ella era su consentida y él se encargaba de pagar todos sus gastos. —_Tu propia hermana te tiene agarrado de las pelotas_—. Le decía Klaus constantemente, pero a él no le importaba—. _No tengo en quién más gastar mi dinero, y me gusta hacerla feliz _—respondía siempre encogiéndose de hombros.

Kol sonrió cuando su hermana desapareció por la puerta de la habitación contigua, y se giró hacia la otra pareja de hermanos. —Quédense a almorzar, ya es tarde para que lleguen a su apartamento a cocinar.

Los amigos agradecieron y los siguieron al saloncito. Stefan había conversado amenamente con ellos por algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y la voz de su pesadilla, como él la llamaba en sus pensamientos, se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rebekah había entrado a la estancia y saludando rápidamente a los demás, se abalanzó sobre un Stefan ceñudo, y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, le dijo cuánto lo había extrañado.

— ¡Que cuarteto! —gritó Kol soltando una carcajada, que enseguida fue acallada por un fuerte golpe de Katherine, indicándole que no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios delante de Stefan.

Rebekah comentó que había llamado a Klaus para que se les uniera, pero Caroline al escucharla, se disculpó indicando que necesitaba usar el baño. Cuando se apartó de ellos, marcó rápidamente a Klaus para pedirle que no se presentara, que esperara hasta que hablara con Stefan.

—_Llego a tu apartamento a las ocho en punto Caroline; no voy a tolerar más demoras_ —indicó Klaus desde el otro lado de la línea—. _No quiero que nos sigamos escondiendo, mi amor, quiero poder abrazarte, besarte y que todos sepan que eres mía. Somos adultos y no tenemos por qué pedirle permiso a nadie para estar juntos, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti, preciosa; para que tu familia se dé cuenta que te amo sinceramente._

Caroline solo se había limitado a aceptar la hora propuesta y a rogarle que le dijera a los guardaespaldas que no la siguieran hasta su apartamento, para que Stefan no los notara; porque aunque estaban postrados a la entrada de la mansión Petrova, se confundían con los de esa familia; Klaus se negó rotundamente, y solo aceptó que la siguieran desde lejos, cuidando de no ser vistos; al no tener más oportunidad, Caroline aceptó y luego colgó.

Al menos por ese tiempo que compartiera con sus amigos, podía estar tranquila, imaginar que todo estaba bien y que su vida era perfecta. Pero el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, y solo tenía un par de horas para que Klaus llegara a pedirla en matrimonio.

Entraron al apartamento y Stefan acomodó su maleta junto a un sillón. Caroline dejó su morral junto a la maleta y cuando se giró para acomodarse en el sofá, su corazón se saltó un latido.

— ¿Qué es esta caja, Care? Tiene tu nombre escrito —preguntó Stefan estirando la mano para levantar la tapa.

_Maldito desgraciado._

Caroline se apresuró a impedir que su amigo descubriera el contenido, y prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos. No tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con él a solas, en realidad si por ella fuera, no se lo diría nunca.

—Son cosas del trabajo —explicó rápidamente—. Katherine me pidió que las revisara y las dejé aquí antes de irme para su casa.

Stefan aceptó el argumento y se recostó en el sofá claramente agotado. Caroline se dirigió a su habitación, depositó su carga sobre la cama y la destapó. Ahí estaba todo lo que Klaus le había enviado, pero con una nueva nota.

_"Revisa todo de nuevo, nena, si definitivamente no te gusta nada, te envío más catálogos._

_Te amo._

_Klaus."_

Caroline se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

_¿O es?, ¿o se hace?_

Caroline no entendía cómo Klaus podía crearse una película en su cabeza, e imaginar que todo iba a la perfección; que ella lo aceptaba por él, y no por la amenaza proferida hacia su familia; que ella deseaba todo lo que él quisiera darle, e incluso exigirle, le diera más opciones porque no le gustaba lo que él le ofrecía.

Era como si Klaus creyera que ella era caprichosa y que por eso no se mostraba tierna y complaciente con él. En su mente, él no había hecho nada malo. Todo era tan natural, que en su pensamiento ella lo aceptaba porque así debía ser; porque ella le pertenecía, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

—Esto va a ser una lucha incesante —susurró Caroline para sí misma.

Colocó la nota de nuevo sobre las revistas, y cerró la caja para enseguida esconderla debajo de su cama. Regresó a la sala donde Stefan se encontraba aún recostado en el sofá, se sentó junto a él, y aceptó el abrazo que éste le ofrecía, pegándose a su pecho, y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Necesitaba cruzar con él algunas palabras antes que Klaus llegara.

—Stefan, ¿puedo… preguntarte algo? —susurró. Tenía muy claro lo que quería preguntar, pero no qué palabras usar para que no sonara extraño. Aunque con el poco tiempo del que disponía ya casi nada importaba, y lo mejor era que no se arriesgara a levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera situación.

—Claro, _Carebear_, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Stefan girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Caroline se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de formar en su mente, frases coherentes que pudieran buscar respuestas a lo que su corazón más temía.

—Tú me seguirías queriendo como ahora, ¿hiciera lo que hiciera? —Su voz se tornó en un susurro nuevamente. Tenía miedo de hablar y revelar más de la cuenta.

Stefan la miró extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, como un padre que mira a su pequeña hija, luego de una pregunta sin sentido.

—Caroline. —Stefan se acomodó y la pegó más a su pecho, colocándole un dedo bajo la barbilla, para levantarle la cabeza y así lo mirara a los ojos—. Lo que te dije en el mensaje es cierto, tú lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo dejar de quererte, cuando yo te adoro con toda mi alma? Eres mi hermanita, Care, mi niña, todo lo que más quiero en este mundo. Hagas lo que hagas siempre será así; pueda que me enoje contigo, y te grite o te ignore; pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán nunca, o dime, ¿acaso tu padre te dejó de querer alguna vez porque cometías alguna travesura, o tu madre por la misma razón? Nunca, ¿cierto? ¡Lo vez! Yo tampoco puedo dejar de quererte, al contrario, mi deber es apoyarte y estar contigo para enseñarte a no cometer el mismo error, o para impedir que tomes el camino equivocado.

A ese punto, Caroline tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una sonrisa triste reflejada en su rostro. Si Stefan fuera diferente con ella, si su respuesta hubiese sido que solo la quería porque era como era, pero que si cambiaba, miraría hacia otro lado y jamás la volvería a reconocer como su niña; ella habría podido al menos, pensar en que se condenaba sola; porque él al no quererla más, no sufriría por ella, sin importar lo que sucediera; pero luego de esas palabras, era imposible no llorar, porque le indicaban cuán incondicional era su amor, su deseo de protegerla, de verla feliz, de verla terminar de crecer, si es que para él, algún día dejaría de ser una niña, cosa que no creía posible.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír más alegremente. Ella siempre sería su niña, y era precisamente por eso, que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la esposa de Niklaus Mikaelson.

—Pero, ¿por qué preguntas eso? —habló en un tono más serio. Cuando Caroline desvió la mirada, él suspiró y continuó—: Sé que algo me estás ocultando, sé lo que es, y no me gusta.

Caroline abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó refutarle, pero Stefan se lo impidió al ignorarla y seguir hablando:

—Lo sé, desde el día en que discutí con Mikaelson en Vicepresidencia. Cuando él se mostró tan posesivo contigo, me di cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo y por eso lo golpee; luego me dijiste que era solo porque te veía como a Rebekah, y no te creí; sus actuaciones eran de un hombre enamorado, celoso, y en su oficina me lo confirmó.

— ¿En su oficina? Pero… —Caroline estaba tan aturdida por las palabras de Stefan que en ese momento olvidó que ya no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad y fue eso, exactamente lo que hizo—. No sé de qué hablas; yo no…

— ¿Por qué crees que no intervine cuando los vi besándose en el pub? —interrumpió Stefan. Su tono de voz no era alterado, ni molesto, pero sí se notaba cansado y para nada a gusto con el tema—. Incluso sé que algo más pasó en ese viaje a York, cuando evadías mis preguntas y te salías por la tangente.

Caroline estaba enmudecida. Stefan lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Ahora entendía por qué él siempre se mostraba tan calculador con ella, cuando hablaban de Klaus; por qué le preguntaba cómo estaban sus cosas con él, qué le decía o hacía, y cómo se sentía ella a su lado; pero lo peor, o quizás lo mejor de todo, era que él pensaba que ella estaba de acuerdo, feliz con la relación.

Stefan la abrazó más fuerte, le dio un beso suave en la frente y apoyó su mejilla en el cabello de ella.

—Solo quiero que me digas que estás con él porque así lo deseas, y no porque te está presionando con alguna estratagema.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró con temor.

_¿Acaso también sabe de la amenaza?_

Eso sería lo peor que podría pasar, pero por la calma con la que hablaba, era solo una sospecha o suposición por parte de Stefan, y no un hecho que creyera certero. Ahora solo dependía de ella quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, y dejarle bien en claro que estaba con Klaus porque lo quería; y con respecto al matrimonio, porque lo amaba, así su corazón se retorciera de agonía con el solo pensamiento.

—No te lo había dicho porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y cuando asumiste que yo estaba deslumbrada por su poder y dinero y no por él como persona, decidí que era mejor mantenerlo oculto.

— ¿Él te lo pidió?

—No, fue decisión mía —explicó Caroline—. Klaus deseaba contarle a todos de nuestra relación, pero yo le pedía que guardáramos silencio.

— ¿Por qué él Caroline? —susurró Stefan negando con la cabeza—. Kol es tan diferente, sería perfecto para ti. Por qué no intentas, no lo sé… acercarte a él, si quieres yo puedo hacer las veces de _celestino_ y…

—Stefan—interrumpió Caroline. Qué no daría ella porque fuera Kol y no Klaus al que estuviera esperando en ese momento. No era que le gustara pero, como decía su amigo, él era muy diferente a su primo, y no sería infeliz siendo su pareja—, nadie puede mandar sobre… el corazón. Solo fue algo que sucedió y nada más, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en sus manos y, no tenía salida.

—Pero nada es definitivo, tú puedes terminar con él. Si no quieres estar con Kol puede ser con cualquier otro; eres muy joven aún, te falta gente por conocer. —Stefan tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y continuó—: Regresa a América, con tus notas puedes conseguir una beca en la universidad que desees, incluso, yo puedo ayudarte con tu manutención, y los gastos extras que tengas. Lo que tú quieras dímelo y yo trataré de conseguirlo, haré lo posible porque tengas lo que desees.

—Lo que quiero Stefan, es precisamente esto, lo que ahora tengo y lo que tendré.

_La paz de mi familia y la tuya._

—No podré ser feliz si me separo de Klaus. —Su voz sonaba firme, tratando de ser convincente tanto para él como para ella misma—. Entiéndeme por favor, no deseo estar en otro lugar que no sea junto a Klaus, no puedo y no quiero.

—No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente? —preguntó Caroline con cautela.

—Sé que puedo estar equivocado, o que quizás sea un reflejo de los sentimientos que tiene por ti, pero te aseguro que jamás había visto algo parecido —explicó. Se pasó la mano por la cara, como sinónimo de frustración y continuó—: Es como si tú fueras la totalidad de su mundo, su razón para existir, para respirar. Cuando te mira, revisa tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero en sus ojos no hay lujuria, al menos no la mayoría de las veces, sino más bien reconocimiento, es como si quisiera cerciorarse que estás intacta, libre de cualquier rasguño o ínfima herida. Luego de grabarse tu imagen en su mente, estira la mano y te toca sin que te des cuenta; no toca precisamente tu piel, quizás por eso no lo has notado, pero sí acaricia alguna hebra de tus cabellos, o roza tu ropa, como si deseara comprobar que no eres una visión. —Stefan suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Me da miedo, Caroline, ese no es un comportamiento normal, por muy enamorado que esté de ti, no es para que muestre todas esas actuaciones… temo que esté obsesionado contigo y llegue a obligarte a hacer cosas que no deseas.

Caroline sintió cómo su respiración se cortó por un momento. Stefan había dado en el punto exacto de toda la situación: Klaus estaba obsesionado con ella y la obligaba a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Después de esa revelación, tenía que actuar con mayor cautela para que Stefan no se diera cuenta de que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas. Eso sería catastrófico.

Era el momento de indagar sobre las consecuencias de su decisión.

Ya su amigo le había dicho que no dejaría de quererla, hiciese lo que hiciese; pero un matrimonio con un hombre al que solo conocía hacía un mes, y al que precisamente no le caía bien a él, no era precisamente una travesura infantil.

Tenía que hacer algo que no deseaba, pero era la única forma de convencer a Stefan: defender a Klaus.

—Klaus nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño, él solo desea lo mejor para mí —afirmó lo más convincente que pudo; y su determinación le permitió que fuera creíble.

—Tú no tienes la experiencia suficiente para dictaminar si sus palabras son ciertas o no —refutó el hombre—. Te digo que no es normal lo que él siente por ti.

Caroline se incorporó para poder mirarlo de frente y así darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Esperaba que no notara la mentira parcial en sus ojos, porque después de todo, estar con Klaus había sido su decisión, sin opción a tregua, pero su decisión finalmente.

—Sé que es la primera relación que tengo, y él es un hombre mucho más experimentado que yo, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que él siente por mí, y yo por él. —Se levantó un poco más, acomodó las piernas sobre el sofá y quedó sentada sobre sus talones—. Quiero estar con Klaus, Stefan. Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, equivocarme y aprender de mis errores. Cuando era niña, mi padre estaba siempre pendiente que nada malo me pasara, al igual que mi madre; luego, cuando él murió, apareciste tú, y te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tomar mis propias decisiones sin la influencia de ustedes, y saber si elegí bien o no; porque no es solo mi decisión, sino la compartida con todos, por todos.

_Como ahora._

—Permíteme crecer, por favor —continuó luego del pensamiento—. Reconoce que ya es hora de que empiece a pensar por mí misma, a tomar las decisiones que afectarán el resto de mi vida.

Stefan frunció el ceño con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que afectarán el resto de tu vida? —preguntó con tono de suspicacia y exigencia.

Caroline abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse sin llegar a contar sus planes impuestos, pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Conmocionada, miró el reloj de la pared lateral de la sala y vio que marcaba las ocho en punto. No se había percatado de lo rápido que corrió el tiempo, y éste ya se le había acabado.

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Stefan se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Caroline sintió un retumbar rítmico de tambores por toda la estancia, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que era su corazón el que martillaba contra su pecho violentamente. Había llegado la hora.

El chico rubio colocó la cadena de seguridad antes de abrir, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta hasta donde ésta se lo permitió; volvió a cerrar la puerta y giró para mirar a Caroline con el ceño completamente fruncido.

— ¿Caroline? —interrogó. Se giró, retiró el sistema de seguridad y abrió la puerta de par en par.

La alta y bien formada figura de Niklaus Mikaelson, se alzaba desde el otro lado de la entrada. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa, correa y zapatos del mismo color, sin corbata ni saco, las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos, permitiendo que se atisbara el suave bello que le cubría levemente el pecho; su cabello estaba húmedo y desordenado como siempre. Se veía demasiado _sexy_, tuvo que admitir Caroline, pero su conciencia enseguida la recriminó por ese pensamiento, así que lo desechó.

—Stefan. —Klaus fue el primero en hablar—. He venido a hablar contigo algo de suma importancia, tanto para ti, como para mí.

El tono del hombre fue calmado, sereno y suave, pero tan firme que no admitía ninguna negativa.

Stefan no contestó. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a un sillón que se encontraba frente al sofá y tomó asiento.

—Atiende a tu invitado, Caroline —ordenó Stefan con tono mordaz, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pídele que entre y tome asiento, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

Caroline se apresuró a obedecer y tomó a Klaus de la mano, para halarlo hacia adentro, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo para susurrarle rápidamente al oído:

—Yo lo manejaré amor, tranquilízate.

Caroline tampoco le contestó, y lo volvió a halar para llevarlo hasta el sofá. Esta vez sí accedió. Cuando ya estaban sentados los dos juntos, Klaus tomó la mano de Caroline y la retuvo a pesar de los sutiles forcejeos de ella.

—Los escucho —anunció Stefan totalmente serio, pero su mirada estaba fija en el rostro compungido de la chica.

—Sabes que amo a Caroline—lanzó Klaus sin ningún preámbulo.

— ¡Niklaus! —exclamó Caroline al tiempo que Stefan desviaba su mirada rápidamente hacia el hombre.

—Lo sabes porque yo mismo te lo confesé —dijo Klaus ignorando el reclamo de la chica.

— ¿Pero en qué momento hablaron ustedes? —preguntó Caroline pasando la mirada de un hombre a otro.

—Lo tuyo no es amor, Klaus, es obsesión. —refutó Stefan ignorando a su amiga.

— ¿Y qué es el amor sino una especie de obsesión? —interrogó Klaus de vuelta—. Tú también estás obsesionado con ella bajo tu forma de amarla, Stefan. Arriesgaste todo por lo que has luchado toda tu vida: La beca, el mejor empleo que un estudiante de primer año pueda tener, toda una vida de éxitos, todo por protegerla a ella, por querer apartarla de mí. —Klaus se inclinó hacia adelante, penetrando con su mirada los ojos del chico, como tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos—. Incluso me atrevo a decir que en este momento, tu mente maquina la forma de enviarla a algún lugar lejano, donde yo jamás, a tu parecer, pueda encontrarla. ¿Me equivoco acaso, Stefan?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y sus ojos reflejaron el deseo ardiente de deshacerse del hombre frente a él.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —refutó Stefan, con voz tensa—. Mi deseo es protegerla, no pervertirla.

—Y el mío es hacerla mi esposa, cuanto antes.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Stefan se enderezó rápidamente en su silla, y su cabeza giró como impulsada por un resorte, para mirar a Caroline buscando alguna contradicción en su expresión. No la encontró.

La chica se limitó a bajar la mirada, y zafándose del agarre del hombre a su lado, empezó a retorcerse las manos frenéticamente.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Stefan entre dientes, al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a masajear rápidamente, de arriba abajo, sus muslos.

Caroline levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y vio los movimientos acelerados de su amigo. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente, el ritmo era ensordecedor, y sintió cómo su boca se resecó a causa del miedo. Stefan estaba a punto de estallar.

Pocas veces había visto ese frenético frotar de sus piernas en Stefan, y sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Cuando él lo hacía, era porque estaba conteniéndose para no desatar el caos. Quizás en ese momento deseaba abofetearla y la única manera de evitar hacerle daño era precisamente esa. Era su forma de mantener sus manos ocupadas, para no descargarlas sobre alguien más. Sobre ella o Klaus.

La boca de Caroline se abrió intentando articular palabra, pero solo logró pronunciar el nombre del que siempre consideraría su hermano.

— ¡Contesta! —gritó Stefan al ver la incapacidad de Caroline para responder.

—No le levantes la voz —gruñó Klaus apretando los dientes y mirando al rubio de forma amenazante.

—Klaus, por favor no te metas —rogó Caroline de forma desesperada.

Sin previo aviso, Stefan se puso de pie, se acercó a la chica y la tomó por el brazo, levantándola con el impulso.

Klaus reaccionó rápidamente, sujetando la camisa de Stefan por la parte delantera.

— ¡Suéltala!

Stefan con la mano que tenía libre, empujó a Klaus por el pecho y gruñó en respuesta; pero antes de que Klaus pudiera responderle, Caroline reaccionó.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó ubicándose en medio de los dos. No deseaba que la escena de la recepción de Vicepresidencia se repitiera en la sala de su apartamento, ni en ningún otro lugar.

Colocando las manos en el pecho de Stefan, lo miró a los ojos para que él pudiera ver en los suyos la verdad de sus palabras.

—No estoy embarazada, mi vida. Te lo juro.

Klaus pasó un brazo por la cintura de Caroline, y la atrajo a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, apoyando así la espalda de ella en el pecho de él. Claramente celoso del término que ella usó para dirigirse al chico.

— ¡No la toques! Ella no te pertenece —dijo Stefan sin soltar el brazo de la chica.

— ¡Ella es mía! —refutó Klaus acaloradamente.

Caroline pudo sentir el estremecimiento, que recorrió el cuerpo del hombre sobre el que estaba apoyada. Contradecir a Klaus con respecto a la posesión o no de ella, era como gritarle a un Jesuita que Cristo jamás bajó a la tierra. Una total blasfemia.

Previendo lo peor, y sabiendo que en sus manos estaba evitarlo, estiró su mano libre hacia atrás, y encontrando la de Klaus, la apretó fuertemente. Klaus bajó la vista hacia ella y Caroline, mirándolo para advertirle silenciosamente que se controlara, pudo observar la agonía que en sus ojos se mostraba, al estar consciente de que su última afirmación, aún no era del todo cierta. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía de esa manera. Toda su locura y obsesión, provocadas por una verdad que ni su propia alma perturbada podría refutar vehementemente.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció: La sala, los muebles, su amigo. Todo se había convertido en nada, para hacer del hombre que la miraba agónico, su completo universo. En su pecho, afloró el deseo de protegerlo, de acariciar su rostro y reconfortarlo. Quería demostrarle que ella podía hacerle olvidar todos sus sufrimientos, y que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.

Su mente estaba desconectada por completo, e incluso su corazón había dejado de cumplir su función; era su alma la que le mostraba sentimientos, que nunca había experimentado por nadie; y que en ese momento parecían naturales en su percepción.

Él era el hombre, el componente poseedor de la fuerza, en ese íntimo dúo; pero ella deseaba convertirse en la guardiana y protectora de su alma, para así, no tener que ver nunca más en él, el sufrimiento que carcomía su propio ser.

En ese instante, decidió apartar ese tormento de él. No por evitar que los dos hombres se fueran a los golpes, si no porque sintió como su corazón se contraía debido a la pesadumbre de su igual. No era ella la que en ese momento, necesitaba consolarlo; era su alma.

—Siempre… —susurró involuntariamente mirando esas azules piscinas de agonía.

El cuerpo de él se relajó instantáneamente, y su respiración empezó a normalizarse rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y sus ojos mostraron toda la gratitud hacia ella, por pronunciar las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar; así no fueran ciertas. Su alma estaba complacida.

La pareja estaba tan concentrada en el momento, que no se percataron de que Stefan se había apartado de ellos y los miraba desde una distancia prudente. Pero su retirada no se debió al miedo a ser agredido físicamente; si tuviera que enfrentarse él solo a toda una pandilla, para defender a su _hermanita_, lo haría sin siquiera medir las consecuencias; su retirada se debió a lo que vio en ella, a su transformación.

Stefan pudo ver cómo sus miradas se conectaron, cómo los ojos de ella brillaron de forma inexplicable y su rostro, demostraba un sufrimiento tan agónico, como el de Klaus. Los padecimientos de él, eran los de ella, cualquier daño causado en contra de ese hombre, su niña los sufriría doblemente; y eso era algo con lo que jamás podría convivir. Ella debía ser feliz, ese era su destino, y él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera, aunque tuviera que ir en contra de sus propios deseos, como eran los de apartarla de un hombre que no consideraba correcto como cuñado. Pero no fue solamente la expresión de la chica lo que lo impresionó. Caroline había pronunciado una palabra que haría callar a cualquiera, así no entendiera su significado. Por la forma en la que fue articulada, era una palabra que tenía un alto valor para ella, como si de una expresión sagrada se tratase. Algo que podía salvarla o hacerla yacer en el infierno de la desolación para siempre. Y por la forma en la que Klaus le respondió, no cabía duda de que para él, también representaba una gran importancia.

A pesar de todo, Stefan no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer cambiar de parecer a Caroline y alejarla de ese hombre que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Caroline, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Stefan seriamente. Miró a Klaus y continuó—: A solas.

La voz de su amigo la sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida. Parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar su vista que se encontraba nublada. Al notar su cercanía con Klaus, frunció el ceño y se retiró bruscamente. No era muy consciente de lo sucedido, solo que sin poder explicar el porqué, le había confirmado a Klaus que siempre sería suya, y eso la disgustó consigo misma.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes nuestro compromiso, y pronto matrimonio —anunció Klaus vehementemente.

Stefan frunció el ceño, y tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes y los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, para no hacer algo que dañara a Caroline. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, y se dirigió a su habitación, la primera del pasillo.

Luego de que la chica lo siguió, entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella. Caroline se sentó tímidamente en la cama, y prefirió guardar silencio, dejándole a él, el uso de la palabra.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó el chico mirándola.

—No hemos fijado una fecha —respondió Caroline en voz baja—, pero dudo que pase de un mes.

Stefan dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Cuando él me dio a entender que se casaría contigo, creí que hablaba de una suposición, de un algo que sucedería en un año o dos; por eso imaginé que tenía tiempo suficiente para alejarte de él, para enviarte de regreso a Estados Unidos, o al menos hacer que tu atención se centrara en Kol, en Jeremy, en cualquier otro que no fuera él.

— ¿En qué momento hablaste con Klaus sobre el matrimonio? —preguntó Caroline en un tono más alto—. ¿Por qué nunca me platicaste de esa conversación?

—Porque tú te negabas a aceptar la relación que tenías con él —explicó Stefan mirándola extrañado—. Fue el día que él y yo nos peleamos. Le dije que tú eras una mujer para respetar, para valorar, y Klaus me respondió que yo mismo te entregaría en el altar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Caroline levantándose de la cama, y colocando una mano en la frente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Care? Te vas a casar con él. Lo amas. No veo qué diferencia haría que lo supieras antes o ahora.

Caroline no contestó. Pero la respuesta fue gritada por su conciencia: _Habría hecho toda la diferencia._

Si ella hubiese sabido, en ese tiempo, que Klaus tenía la intención de casarse con ella, probablemente no se encontraría en esa situación. Habría podido crear una estrategia para escapar, algo que le permitiera evitar el chantaje.

_Él no lo habría permitido_. Se dijo a sí misma luego de razonar. Klaus la tenía en sus manos desde mucho antes de pisar su oficina. Precisamente por él era que había pisado esa oficina.

Ya no tenía sentido recriminarse, ni a ella ni a nadie. No había marcha atrás, y él nunca le hubiera dado tregua a nada.

La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—_Caroline Forbes… ahora me perteneces._

Recordó las primeras palabras que Klaus le dijo, y con eso le bastó para entender que nunca tuvo escapatoria.

— ¿Qué pasa Care? ¿No esperabas su propuesta? ¿O es que te está amenazando con algo? —preguntó Stefan caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Que no! —exclamó Caroline girando para quedar frente a él.

Stefan la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él, para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Júrame Caroline, que te casas con él porque lo amas y no porque te tiene solamente deslumbrada o peor aún, chantajeada —rogó Stefan desesperadamente—. Tú quieres estudiar, ser la próxima Newton o Laplace. ¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de tus sueños? Esas noches en las que en el porche de tu casa, nos sentábamos a imaginar cómo serían nuestras vidas luego de ser profesionales, y de cómo usarías a tus estudiantes para vengarte indirectamente de los profesores que no te agradaban.

Caroline lo miró y ahogó un sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. Sus sueños, claro que había pensado en ellos. Todos esos deseos ahora estaban tirados por la borda, sacrificados por el mismo motivo que toda su vida: El amor que sentía por su familia.

Tuvo que tragar fuertemente y convencerse que mentir, era la única forma de mantenerlo a él y a todos a salvo del demonio que en ese momento, se encontraba en su sala.

—Quiero casarme con Klaus, no por chantaje ni deseo de riquezas, me conoces muy bien, y sabes que eso no me interesa. Me casaré por amor, esa es la única razón.

_Por amor a ustedes._

Stefan inspeccionó sus ojos, buscando algún tipo de vacilación o mentira. Pero no encontró nada, solo la determinación de un hecho real, expresado en las palabras que acababa de decir. La pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, y la rodeó con los brazos firmemente. Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

—Solo tienes un mes de conocerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que ya hables de amor? —preguntó Stefan intentando hallar la forma de hacerla desistir—. Si te quieres casar con él está bien, pero al menos espera un poco más, unos meses. Quizás descubras que no es amor lo que sientes por él, sino cariño, un simple enamoramiento.

Caroline negó con la cabeza contra su pecho.

—No hay forma de que el matrimonio se aplace. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. Soy consciente de lo que siento por él, estoy segura de ello. Es mi decisión, quiero que lo entiendas, por favor.

Stefan observó los ojos color chocolate de la chica por un momento y contrajo los labios en una mueca de derrota.

—Si él te hace daño, si te causa el más mínimo dolor, solo me bastará una palabra tuya para dejar todo y largarnos de este maldito país, al que me arrepiento una y mil veces, haberte traído.

Caroline acomodó su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su hermano, que muchas veces la había reconfortado y consolado.

—Eso nunca sucederá, estoy segura —contestó.

Pero Caroline no se refería a los posibles maltratos, porque aunque Klaus se lo había asegurado muchas veces, no estaba segura de si él sería capaz de agredirla físicamente en un ataque de rabia. Ella se refería a informarle a Stefan, si en algún momento llegaba a suceder. No importaba lo que Klaus hiciera con ella, él nunca lo sabría.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Klaus se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Al ellos entrar, se puso de pie, y extendió la mano hacia la chica para que se acercara. Caroline sabiendo que debía aparentar cuando tuvieran público, tomó la mano de Klaus, y dejó que éste le rodeara la cintura con un brazo.

—Stefan —dijo Klaus—, quiero que te quede claro, que no te estoy pidiendo permiso para casarme con Caroline; te informo para demostrarte, que mis intenciones con ella, son serias y honorables; y que tú, como el representante de su padre ya fallecido, tienes derecho a saberlo en la forma de lo que en otros tiempos sería una petición de mano.

Klaus se quedó callado, mirando al rubio a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta de él.

—Si esto es una pedida de mano, entonces debo decirte que no tienen mi bendición, pero aunque ahora mismo desearía estar dos siglos en el pasado, y así tener _poder_ sobre las acciones de ella, ese no es el caso, y debo resignarme a aceptar la decisión de Caroline de casarse contigo.

Klaus asintió, e intentó hablar, pero Stefan lo interrumpió:

—Pero, si me llego a enterar que le has hecho derramar una sola lágrima que no sea de felicidad, te juro Niklaus Mikaelson, que así me lleve la vida, no descansaré hasta hacerte pagar el doble, cada uno de sus sufrimientos, por más ínfimo que pueda parecer.

Klaus lo miró fijamente.

—Antes de atreverme a agredirla de cualquier manera, me arrancaría la piel y luego me expondría al sol ardiente para sufrir mil veces su dolor.

—Cuenta con mi ayuda —dijo Stefan mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Caroline no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo esa situación tan tensa, se disculpó con Stefan rápidamente y arrastró a Klaus fuera del apartamento. Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recostó contra la pared.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que moriría ahí dentro —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Klaus caminó hacia la chica sin que lo notara, acercó su rostro al de ella y colocó las manos sobre la pared.

—Relájate mi amor, ya pasó lo peor —susurró contra sus labios.

Caroline al sentir la respiración de Klaus tan cerca, abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar, que éste la besara.

El beso fue suave, no para estimularla, sino para reconfortarla; de esa forma le indicaba que estaba ahí para apoyarla en todo, para ser su soporte y compañía. Siempre sería así.

Antes de que Caroline intentara apartarlo, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Stefan apareció, frunciendo el ceño al verlos en esa situación. Caroline se sonrojó profundamente, mientras que Klaus sonreía con satisfacción. Aunque tenía bien claro que Stefan no sentía nada romántico por la chica, su mente enfermiza se complacía con demostrar su posesión sobre la mujer.

—Necesito saber qué sucederá ahora —dijo Stefan seriamente—. No quiero más sorpresas.

Klaus miró a Caroline y le sonrió.

—Ve a tu cuarto, preciosa; necesito hablar con Stefan de ciertos asuntos.

—Claro que no —respondió Caroline negando con la cabeza—. No los voy a dejar solos.

—Somos personas civilizadas —refutó Stefan—. Solo vamos a hablar.

— ¿Y esperan que les crea? No pienso dejarlos…

—Amor —interrumpió Klaus—, haznos caso, ve a tu cuarto y espéranos ahí. Te prometo que no me iré sin despedirme.

Caroline deseó decirle que podía largarse cuando le diera la gana y no regresar nunca más, pero se contuvo por la presencia de Stefan. Asintió y se acercó un poco a Klaus para susurrarle:

—Que te quede claro que no me voy a ir de este apartamento, hasta el día de la boda. No tienes opción con eso —advirtió Caroline entre dientes.

Klaus suspiró cansadamente y asintió.

—Lo que desees —dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

La chica se encaminó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. No podía espiar porque el pasillo no le permitía pasar desapercibida; y la curiosidad, y el miedo a la imprudencia de Klaus, no la dejaban esperar tranquilamente.

Intentó ocuparse en algo, para distraerse. Leer no funcionó, escuchar música tampoco, solo podía retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

Se recostó en la cama y analizó lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. Stefan no se lo había tomado bien, incluso si ella no hubiese intervenido, habrían terminado a los golpes; pero aun así, sintió que pudo ser peor, y agradeció a Dios por la comprensión o al menos la resignación de Stefan. Solo le quedaba orar por no escuchar gritos ni sonidos de golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

Había pasado una media hora, cuando sintió pisadas acercándose a su puerta, y vio cómo esta se abría para dar paso a Klaus, sin Stefan. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el hombre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

—Cálmate, amor —dijo Klaus—. Está en la sala esperando a que me despida.

La tomó por la cintura y pegó a su cuerpo, para intentar besarla. Caroline giró el rostro y lo empujó un poco.

—Ya te puedes largar entonces —dijo secamente.

Klaus ignoró sus crudas palabras, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó, esta vez, de forma apasionada. Caroline intentó separarse, pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta. Levantándola del suelo, cerró la puerta del cuarto con el pie, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se recostó junto con ella.

Caroline seguía forcejeando, pero sabía que no podía ser ruidosa porque Stefan podía oírlos y darse cuenta de la verdad. Logrando separar por fin sus labios de los de él, le rogó que la soltara.

—Niklaus, Stefan está afuera, por favor, déjame en paz.

El hombre lanzó un gruñido de frustración, y se separó de ella un poco, quedando los dos acostados de lado, frente a frente.

—No veo la hora de tenerte por fin, de que estemos solos sin que nadie nos esté esperando ni con deseos de interrumpirnos.

—Podríamos estar en medio del desierto —dijo Caroline en respuesta—, con nadie a miles de kilómetros, y aun así, no podrías besarme ni tocarme sin que yo me resistiera. No es la gente Niklaus, soy yo la que no desea que esto suceda.

Klaus la miró por unos segundos y suspiró, se incorporó en la cama y luego de acariciar levemente su mejilla, se puso de pie.

—Me voy —anunció—. No soporto seguir escuchándote hablar de esa manera. Duele aquí, Caroline —dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Tienes la solución a ese dolor en tus manos —respondió Caroline duramente—. No escucharlas más.

—Prefiero morir lentamente con el filo de cada una de ellas, que perecer al instante por su ausencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. A los pocos segundos, entró Stefan y anunció que Klaus se había marchado.

Caroline lo miró con ojos de interrogación y miedo. No le importaba lo que Klaus pudiera sentir, su prioridad era su amigo. Éste al observarla, entendió su preocupación, y deseó aliviarla al instante.

—Te quiero, Care, no importa lo que suceda, siempre lo haré.

Caroline sonrió aliviada y Stefan caminó hacia ella, se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

—Tengo un mes para hacerte cambiar de opinión —dijo serenamente.

Caroline rió, más por la ocurrencia que por lo que implicaba.

— ¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó sin separarse de él.

—Me comentó de los guardaespaldas, de una casa de campo a la que se irían a vivir a las afueras de Londres, de su deseo de traer a mi padre, Liz y a Elena para informarles de la boda personalmente. —Stefan se encogió de hombros—. Cosas así.

No quería darle detalles sobre las advertencias que le lanzó a Klaus, ni las respuestas de éste, que aunque no fueron agresivas, sí demostraban que no había ninguna posibilidad, de que desistiera del matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? —preguntó Caroline luego de unos segundos.

Sabía que Stefan no le estaba diciendo todo sobre la conversación, pero intuía que eran cosas de hombres, que no podían evitar decirse en una situación como esa. En el momento solo quería olvidar todo y disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedaban con su hermano, antes de que se distanciaran por obvias razones. Al menos agradecía que la distancia fuera menos, que si Stefan se quedara en Inglaterra, y ella volviera a Estados Unidos.

—Déjame bañarme y cambiarme, y regreso a contarte todo —dijo Stefan poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación de Caroline.

Caroline decidió hacer lo mismo, para relajarse y quitarse la tensión que sentía en sus músculos. Luego se vistió con una vieja pijama amarilla, que consistía en un short y una blusa de tirantes con algunos pequeños agujeros y unas ovejas con caras graciosas en la zona del abdomen.

Stefan se unió a ella a los pocos minutos, usando una pantaloneta gris y una camiseta blanca bastante fresca. Se recostaron en la cama, y Stefan la abrazó, dejando que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato. Stefan le contó lo que había conocido de la ciudad, los monumentos expuestos, las personas que conoció, incluso lo que se conversó en las reuniones, por petición de Caroline que deseaba saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Rebekah me llamó un par de veces —contó torciendo la boca—. La primera vez contesté porque no sabía su número, la segunda no pasó igual.

Caroline se burló de la situación y Stefan cambió de tema rápidamente, volviendo al asunto de las reuniones. Le contó que le había comprado unos dulces que sabía le gustarían, y que había acomodado en la despensa mientras se terminaba de cambiar y otros regalitos sin importancia, los cuales prometió entregárselos al día siguiente.

Cuando sintió que Caroline se estaba quedando dormida, intentó retirarse sin molestarla, pero no lo consiguió; la chica se despertó y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

—Quédate conmigo —rogó—. No quiero dormir sola.

Stefan le sonrió, asintió y se acomodó de nuevo; pero antes de que ella se durmiera, quiso salir de una duda.

—Care… —llamó, y continuó luego de que ella le contestara—. Cuando Klaus dijo que tú eras suya, en la sala… ustedes se miraron y luego de unos segundos, dijiste algo que no logré comprender.

Caroline se tensionó al momento, pero Stefan la tranquilizó, explicándole que solo deseaba saber qué significaba, por curiosidad.

—Le dije siempre, dándole a entender que siempre lo sería —explicó Caroline, aún sin entender por qué había pronunciado esa palabra, que no representaba sus sentimientos ni su pensar.

—No me refiero a esa palabra, que entendí perfectamente —contestó Stefan—. Hablo de la que dijiste luego de esa. Fue algo que no logré comprender, como si estuviera dicha en otro idioma, pero aun así no parecía una expresión suelta, sino una forma de referirte a él, como si ese fuera su nombre.

Caroline intentó recordar qué palabra había pronunciado después del siempre, pero solo recordaba haberla dicho y quedarse callada. De todas formas no podía estar segura, pues fue un momento en el que se sintió abrumada y confundida; completamente aturdida por algo que tampoco era capaz de explicar.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué palabra fue?

—Kopján.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores de adaptación que puede haber en el capitulo.**

**Deseaba subir este capitulo por ser el ultimo de este año. Quería terminarlo con una actualización. Les deseo tengan un buen año, y que todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan.**

**Y pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Querían ver más violencia entre Stefan y Klaus? Quisiera comentarles, que el prologo de la historia. Las vidas pasadas, la reencarnación y el destino juegan un papel muy importante en la historia. Así que veremos un poco mas de esa conexión entre ambos.**

**Déjenme sus reviews, comentándome que les pareció el capitulo.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Un beso.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a LJ Smith, gracias por crear a estos maravillosos personajes, y gracias a Martina Bennet por dejarme adaptar esta maravillosa historia. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**

**N/A: Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**¡IMPORTANTE!** Para las chicas que me preguntaron que significaba **Kopján**, les recuerdo que es el nombre de Niklaus en su vida pasada, recuerden la historia contada en el prologo :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

…

_Una expresión que no comprendo,_

_con ella te nombro sin saber por qué._

_Pero no tiene ahora importancia,_

_cuando ellos están más cercas de tu locura._

_Desearía que no nos separen nunca más,_

_pero sé, que lejos de ti deben estar._

…

_Kopján… Kopján… Kopján…_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Caroline no había logrado conocer el significado de dicha palabra, y tampoco estaba segura de si era un nombre o un adjetivo. Le había preguntado a Stefan varias veces si estaba seguro de lo que escuchó, y cómo creía él que se podía deletrear, pero la respuesta del joven era la misma: —_Si tú no lo sabes, que fuiste la que lo dijo, mucho menos yo _—decía.

Al principio parecía algo molesto, como si no creyera la ignorancia de la chica sobre el significado de esa expresión, pero luego de cierta insistencia, y de ver la duda plasmada en su rostro, se convenció de que ella no se lo estaba ocultando. Caroline le había pedido que confiara en ella, que ya todo estaba dicho, y si en algún momento le ocultó lo de su relación con Klaus, fue por la enemistad entre los dos, y nada más; a lo que él le contestaba que no se preocupara, que todo iba bien; sin embargo, ella sabía que no era cierto.

Si antes Stefan la miraba como sabiendo que algo le ocultaba, ahora parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento justo, alguna señal o quiebre de su parte que le indicara que él tenía razón, en cuanto a la amenaza o chantaje. Stefan siempre había sido muy persuasivo, parecía poder sentir las emociones de los demás a simple vista, por lo que Caroline sabía que sería un gran empresario, al poder evaluar a sus clientes o socios en una mesa de trabajo; pero la parte negativa radicaba, en que con ella era un experto.

La confirmación a las sospechas de la chica llegaron, tan solo unos días después de la pedida de mano de Klaus.

Stefan y Caroline se encontraban desayunando; aunque ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para levantarse temprano, cosa que odiaba en realidad, prefería hacerlo para atender a su amigo y acompañarlo a tomar la única comida que consumía en casa; el rubio la miraba insistentemente, mientras ella se encontraba ajena al escudriño al que era sometida, concentrada completamente en su comida, cuando la voz de él llamó su atención, aunque no tanto como el contenido de su discurso.

—Le comenté a Jeremy lo de tu matrimonio, algo que ya es más que público. Le dije que no lo aprobaba y que deseaba sacarte del país, pero que no podía hacerlo debido a los guardaespaldas que te asignó él, entonces me dio la solución: ve a tu cuarto enseguida y empaca solo la ropa con la que viniste, una maleta y tu morral como máximo, mientras yo agrego un fuerte sedante que tomaba el padre John, en el jugo de naranja y se los ofrezco a ellos; cuando estén dormidos, salimos directamente para el aeropuerto, y tomamos el primer avión que salga para España, tienes ya tu pasaporte registrado así que no tendrás problemas; una vez que lleguemos, nos transportaremos a Málaga adonde un primo de mi padre, que sé nos recibirá; estaremos con ellos un mes o el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que él se calme y decida no buscarte más, y luego de eso, regresaremos a Estados Unidos, te inscribirás en la universidad que desees y yo haré lo mismo para poder estudiar y…

Caroline lo miraba asombrada por todo lo que su amigo decía. ¿En qué momento ideó todo esto? Se preguntó mientras lo escuchaba hablar como el gran estratega que ella sabía que era. Sería el plan perfecto, si él no tuviera que tirar por la borda todo su futuro, que ella estaba segura, podía conseguir trabajando con Kol en MikaelsonWorld; pero lo que hacía de esa idea algo totalmente descabellado y un camino seguro al fracaso, era que no estaban hablando de cualquier hombre, sino de Klaus Mikaelson, quien sería capaz de levantar la corteza terrestre, si fuera posible, con tal de hallarla, y cuando lo hiciera, solo Dios sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y cuáles serían las consecuencias de su furia.

Definitivamente, tenía que hacer que su amigo olvidara ese absurdo.

—Stefan… ¡Stefan! —Levantó la voz cuando se dio cuenta que él seguía con su monólogo—. Quiero que entiendas de una vez, no voy a ir a ningún lado, me casaré con Klaus, porque quiero hacerlo, ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá, solamente que él decida que no me ama, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder.

—Pero Care…

— ¡No! Care nada —suspiró y extendió la mano por la mesa para tomar la de él—. Éste es un paso muy importante en mi vida, y quiero que tú estés ahí para mí, por mí. No necesito tus dudas, necesito tus certezas; que me apoyes y me digas que estoy haciendo bien, porque así lo siento. No quiero que llegue ese día y no estés ahí para entregarme, para reafirmar lo que me dijiste hace unos días, que me querrás, haga lo que haga, estés de acuerdo o no. Por favor, te necesito ahora más que nunca, pero no tus reproches ni inconformidades, sino tu seguridad y sonrisa, para poder sentir que no estoy cometiendo una locura.

Stefan había suspirado y levantándose de su silla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Prométeme que si…

—Sí, sí ya sé —lo interrumpió ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Si Klaus me hace algo, yo te digo y tú lo matas.

—Exactamente —confirmó seriamente. Estaba claro que no bromeaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Caroline lo había despedido, y haciendo acopio de sus enseñanzas de niña, se había ido a su habitación, a orar a Dios, para que a su hermano se le quitaran esas ideas de la cabeza, y de esa forma, hacerle a ella ese proceso mucho más fácil.

—Amor… preciosa, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Klaus la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Solo pensaba en algo —contestó Caroline escuetamente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi amor. Mi familia lo tomó muy bien —le recordó—. Y estoy seguro que con tu madre no habrá ningún problema. Soy encantador por naturaleza.

Caroline rodó los ojos, y prefirió no contestarle, no deseaba iniciar una discusión antes de una situación tan tensa para ella, como la que se avecinaba. En ese momento se encontraban rumbo al aeropuerto, para recibir a la familia de Caroline, que llegaba en un vuelo especial de Lizzy Airlines, programado solo para ellos. Zach, Liz y Elena llegarían en pocos minutos; Naomi se había quedado al cuidado de una de las niñas a las que Liz daba clases por las tardes, pues Caroline prefería que Klaus no supiera de ella todavía, no tenía una explicación lógica para sí misma, pero no deseaba que un ser tan indefenso estuviera en manos de ese loco.

Su familia se enteró de la inesperada noticia al día siguiente que Stefan. La cena con la familia de Klaus era en la noche, y Caroline ya no podía aguantar más la espera; lo de Stefan había sido difícil, lo de los demás no quería imaginárselo.

Luego de conversarlo con él, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciera ese mismo día, y lo peleara con Klaus, quien estaba empecinado en estar presente en la videollamada; Caroline les contó sobre su próxima boda sentada en la cama de Stefan, con él a su lado, para tratar de explicarle a Liz, cómo era que ella le había entregado a su hija por una semana, y ahora le anunciaban que pertenecería a alguien más por toda la vida.

—No entendí, ¿tú lo hiciste? —preguntó desde el otro lado de la pantalla, una Liz muy desconcertada, a un Zach en la misma condición. Mientras Elena daba gritos desde detrás de ellos.

—Podrías ser más sutil la próxima vez —la reprendió Stefan.

Caroline no había tenido ningún tacto al momento de darles la noticia. Solo los había saludado, les dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles, y luego de un suspiro, anunció sin ningún preámbulo: —Me voy a casar con Niklaus Mikaelson, mi jefe. —Y no era de extrañar la reacción de su madre.

—Liz—habló Stefan decidiendo tomar las riendas de la conversación—, Klaus Mikaelson es el presidente de la compañía en la que nosotros trabajamos, MikaelsonWorld.

—Eso lo sabemos —contestó Zach—, lo que no logramos comprender, es, cómo es eso que la princesa se va a casar con él.

Caroline sonrió al escuchar de nuevo el apodo que Zach l le tenía.

—Zach yo…

— ¿Acaso estás embarazada? —la interrumpió el hombre, pues Liz no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra—. Stefan, dejamos que la niña se fuera contigo, porque pensamos que cuidarías de ella, y mira con lo que nos sales ahora.

— ¡¿Pero por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy embarazada?! —exclamó Caroline exasperada—. ¡Por Dios! Ya no estamos en el siglo XIX.

—Entonces me vas a salir con la historia de que te enamoraste de él, ¿es eso?—prosiguió Zach, mientras Liz parecía pensativa y Elena seguía haciendo un baile extraño detrás de ellos, y cantando alguna canción que nadie entendía—. ¡Elena! —La chica hizo silencio al instante, pero no dejó de bailar.

Caroline no deseaba pronunciar esas palabras, pues lo que sentía por Klaus no era amor, sino un profundo desprecio. Pero como cuando habló con Stefan el día anterior, tuvo que hacer creer que sí lo estaba.

—Sí, es eso, estoy enamorada, no pude hacer nada, no tuve opción, estoy enamorada de él. —Prefirió no decir su nombre para que su corazón no se estrujara por la mentira.

—No me vengas con estupideces, Caroline, nadie se enamora en… cuánto tienen allá… un mes, ¡un mes!

—Te recuerdo que tú te enamoraste de mi mamá apenas la viste —alegó Caroline algo divertida.

Liz enseguida miró la pantalla del computador con los ojos muy abiertos, y desvió la mirada claramente apenada; mientras que el rostro de Zach tomó un color rojo tan intenso, que incluso les pareció a los chicos, que su cabello rubio se le tornaba anaranjado.

—No me cambies el tema, señorita, que no estamos hablando de nosotros, sino de ti. ¿Estás segura que es amor lo que sientes por él y no un capricho de adolescente?

Caroline suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Le parecía estar experimentando un déjà vu, Stefan era idéntico a su padre, y por eso no le extrañaba que éste repitiera las mismas preguntas que su hijo. Sí, en el chico a su lado, tenía a un hermano; en el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla, tenía una especie de tío, con ínfulas de padre.

—No soy una adolescente, y sí, estoy segura. Me voy a casar con él, porque eso es lo que quiero.

—Y tú, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¡Es tu hija! —reclamó Zach a Liz, pero no la dejó responder—. Y tú, Stefan, ¡di algo! ¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediera? Al menos dime qué tal es el tipo, ¿crees que la ama? ¿La trata bien? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Stefan abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Caroline sabía que en un estado como ese, podía perfectamente darle la razón a su padre, y ya tenía suficiente con uno, como para tener que soportar a otro. Por eso disimuladamente le dio un golpe en la pierna a modo de advertencia, donde los demás no podrían notarlo. El chico entendió el mensaje, y de mala gana, accedió a responder solo lo necesario.

—Klaus se ve que la ama, y al parecer ella también lo hace, se ven felices juntos.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, Stefan? —Volvió a preguntar exasperadamente.

—Treinta.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Enseguida comenzó un largo sermón por parte del hombre, alternando gritos, gesticulaciones y más gritos, seguido por un arduo interrogatorio por parte de Zach. Deseaba saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de toda la relación, y para alivio de Caroline, él estaba tan molesto, que no caía en cuenta de que ella no le contestaba concretamente, sino cosas en general. Stefan prefirió quedarse callado y limitarse a asentir con la cabeza y a repetir una y otra vez: ¿Ves? Pero había alguien que escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra, como analizando profundamente la situación.

Liz pareció recobrar la voz, miró a Caroline a través de la cámara y le hizo una única pregunta:

— ¿Serás feliz con él?

A Caroline se le estrujó el corazón. Mentirle directamente a su madre, era algo que nunca había hecho, totalmente inconcebible. Pero verla al rostro, imaginarla llorando de tristeza por su culpa, como lo había hecho con la muerte de su padre; verla preocupada, esperando a recibir alguna llamada desesperada de ella, o enterarse por Zach que no duerme bien pensando en que algo malo le podía suceder; eso sí sería insoportable. Y como desde que llegó a Londres, decidió que solo tenía una salida.

—Sí, mamá, Klaus me hará muy feliz. —Y rogó silenciosamente porque así fuera.

Después de eso todo pasó como una comedia norteamericana con risas gravadas. Zach protestaba y alegaba evidentemente molesto, levantando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido; Stefan se cruzó de brazos y solo le dijo a Caroline que ya eran dos los inconformes; Elena volvió a gritar emocionada y empezó a preguntarle nuevamente todos los detalles a su amiga, apartando bruscamente a Zach del frente de la cámara; y Liz, luego de sonreírle a su hija, se dedicó a la tarea de tratar de calmar al hombre.

Caroline ignoraba a todos. A su lado, sentía la respiración, teatralmente alta de Stefan, y del otro lado, tres voces, con emociones diferentes que se entrecruzaban entre sí. Deseaba que algo o alguien la rescatara de ese momento tan tenso, pero no que fuera exactamente el culpable de todos sus problemas. La llamada entró, y luego de que Caroline se apartara, Klaus le preguntó cómo había ido todo.

—Mi madre lo tomó… bien, creo. Zach está muy molesto y no está para nada de acuerdo con…

—No me importa lo que él diga —protestó Klaus desde el otro lado de la línea—. Bastante tengo con aguantarme al hijo, como para que ahora el padre también se crea tu dueño.

—Zach tiene todo el derecho de protestar y oponerse. Él pertenece a mi familia y no te permito que hables de él de esa forma tan despectiva.

Después de una pequeña discusión, que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos, y de que él le reprochara que de haber estado presente, las cosas serían diferentes, le dijo que acordara con ellos un viaje para Londres, el día que desearan, pero que debía ser lo antes posible, y que no admitía negativas.

Caroline regresó y encontró a Zach gritando que viajaría para conocer al tal Klaus Mikaelson, porque no le iba a entregar a su princesa a cualquiera, por mucho dinero que tuviera. Ella les comentó lo dicho por su prometido, y luego de otra discusión, en la que Zach se negaba a viajar con dinero de ese hombre, un grito de Liz los silenció a todos. Viajarían bajo las condiciones de su futuro yerno, le gustara a quien le gustara.

Ya había pasado una semana de ese hecho. Zach no pudo viajar antes, porque debía dejar algunos asuntos listos en su negocio; totalmente contrario a Elena, quien solo tuvo que avisar en su casa que se iba a Londres con la madre de Caroline, con todos los gastos pagos, para que le dieran el permiso, y al poco rato, ya tenía listas las maletas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto minutos después, Stefan prefirió esperarlos en un apartamento que pertenecía a Klaus, pero que solo Katherine o Rebekah usaban cuando por cualquier motivo lo necesitaban; y ahora estaba designado solo a ellos, para la semana que estarían en la ciudad. Zach no podía demorar más tiempo, y Liz deseaba seguirlo.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, les fue aprobada la entrada a una serie de pistas de aterrizaje adyacentes, en donde desembarcaban los vuelos privados. Bajaron del auto, y a Klaus le informaron que el avión acababa de aterrizar y estaba carreteando, para acercarse a esa zona. No era un avión grande, pues Caroline le había pedido que enviara el más pequeño para no intimidar a su familia; pero lo que no consiguió fue un acuerdo respecto al otro medio de transporte.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario —dijo Caroline una vez que se encontraban recostados en el auto de éste—. Con un auto normal hubiese bastado.

—Amor, las limusinas son autos normales, solo que más largos —refutó Klaus divertido—. Y en un auto pequeño irían demasiado apretados. Yo solo quiero brindarles comodidad.

—Tú como siempre tan considerado —alabó Caroline sarcásticamente.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó, acercó su rostro al de ella, y le susurró al oído—: Soy el hombre perfecto.

Una larga y negra limusina. Esas eran las palabras que le llegaban a la mente cada vez que pensaba en el medio de transporte que Klaus había designado para los tres visitantes, además del respectivo chofer, y dos guardaespaldas, y que se encontraban parqueados junto al auto de Klaus; pero ellos solo serían para cuando estuvieran los tres juntos, porque si por algún motivo se separaban para estar solos, ya él lo tenía solucionado con autos individuales y el pertinente personal. _El maldito quiere comprar a mi familia_, pensó luego de que él le comunicara sus planes.

Caroline giró el rostro para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En realidad crees que te mereces todo en la vida? —preguntó molesta por el alto ego del hombre.

—No todo —respondió Klaus mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No soy digno de tu presencia, y sé que nunca lo seré.

—Entonces, por qué no haces acopio de ese pensamiento y dejas que me vaya con mi familia para no vernos nunca más, es lo más razonable, ¿no crees? _Mr. Perfección._

Klaus frunció el ceño.

—Porque lo único que me falta para sentirme completo eres tú, y aunque no te merezca, te tendré porque así lo deseo—declaró seriamente, luego se giró hacia la pista, donde el avión acababa de detenerse, y la puerta empezaba a abrirse—. Ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa, trátame como si estuvieras loca por mí; recuerda que de todo esto depende que mis amenazas se queden solo en palabras.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se preparó para representar el papel de novia feliz, o al menos complacida.

Liz fue la primera en bajar, seguida de Zach.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Caroline y se lanzó a correr hacia sus brazos.

Solo tenía poco más de un mes de no verla, pero era el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin ella; y aunque solo hubiese sido así, a ella le parecía una eternidad. Deseaba ser fuerte, y lo estaba logrando, pero cuando vio a su madre, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener de nuevo 10 años de edad, y saber que los brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, podían protegerla de todo y de todos. Sin embargo, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era ella la encargada de proteger a su madre, del hombre junto a ella.

—Caroline… hija, te he extrañado tanto, pero… ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Liz también con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es solo que estoy emocionada de verte —contestó Caroline separándose un poco de ella, y sonriéndole con el rostro empapado—. Yo también te extrañé, no te imaginas cuánto.

—Princesa, ¿para mí no hay un abrazo?

Caroline sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó a Zach fuertemente, derramando algunas lágrimas más en el proceso. De él extrañaba su forma de ser, siempre era tan risueño y cariñoso que hacía felices a los que estuvieran a su lado.

—Todos los que quieras, Zach —dijo Caroline sonriendo, aún abrazada a él. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del hombre y miró a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Elena?

Unos gritos provenientes de la puerta del avión, delataron la ubicación de la chica.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Mi cuñado favorito —gritó Elena corriendo hacia donde todos se encontraban.

Caroline no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que la vio lanzarse sobre Klaus que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Elena, Elena! —exclamó Klaus levantándola del suelo, y haciéndola girar con él, al tiempo que ella reía a carcajadas.

Caroline se los quedó mirando por un momento, analizando la extraña situación que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Luego de un par de segundos, la comprensión la invadió, al igual que la rabia y la indignación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su boca de igual forma, al tiempo que sus manos se volvían puños.

— ¿¡Ustedes dos han estado hablando a mis espaldas!? —gritó.

—Tranquila, nena, no tienes por qué estar celosa, ella y yo…

— ¡Celosa! ¿Quién te dijo que estoy celosa? ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreviste a… —Caroline calló apenas notó que su madre la miraba con asombro, Elena con diversión, Zach con perspicacia, y Klaus con advertencia.

Tenía que controlarse, no podía tratar a Klaus de esa forma delante de los demás, mucho menos delante de Zach, que era intuitivo y podía llegar a la misma sospecha de Stefan, sobre que Klaus la estaba chantajeando o amenazando, y si eso sucedía, todo sería mucho más difícil para ella, porque él podía llegar a ser mucho más terco que su hijo.

—Yo… yo solo… —tartamudeó, pero enseguida su mente le brindó una salida—. Yo estoy indignada, sí, ¡indignada! ¿Cómo es posible, Elena, que a mí me dijeras que no tenías mucho tiempo para hablar, pero en cambio lo hacías con él? —Se felicitó internamente por su idea y continuó—: ¡y tú! ¿Eso era lo que hacías cuando me decías que estabas ocupado con asuntos de la oficina y que no podías hablar conmigo?

Zach asintió en silencio, como aceptando la explicación de Caroline. Liz rió, pero aun así se sintió apenada con Klaus, al que ninguno de los dos había notado hasta el momento.

—Preciosa, todo tiene una explicación. —Klaus se separó de Elena y se acercó a Caroline con una sonrisa de complacencia, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para pegarla a su cuerpo—. Solo quería conocer más a tu amiga, me agradó mucho cuando hablé con ella, e imaginé que ya que tú serás mi esposa, yo podría ser amigo de ella también.

—Sí, Caroline, ¡fresca! No pasa nada, mejor salúdame como me merezco —pidió Elena y abrazó a su amiga de forma efusiva. Caroline le devolvió el abrazo, y le hizo saber que estaba muy feliz de verla, en realidad, la había extrañado bastante.

—Care, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu prometido, a Liz y a mí? —preguntó Zach acercándose a ellos, y mirando fijamente a Klaus.

—Claro, disculpen, él es…

—Niklaus Mikaelson—completó por ella—. Es un placer conocer a la familia de Caroline, y que una vez ella sea mi esposa, serán también la mía.

Liz lo saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que el mismo Klaus propició. Le pareció un hombre muy guapo, lo suficiente como para que aparentara ser más joven de lo que en realidad era, y eso era un alivio para ella, pues la diferencia de edad no se notaba tanto entre los dos. También se notaba que era un hombre sumamente educado, sus movimientos, la forma de hablar, de gesticular, indicaban la excelente educación en cuanto a los buenos modales que había recibido, y lo que más le agradó a ella, fue que miraba a su hija con adoración, de la misma forma en que la miraba a ella su amado… y ahora lo hacía Zach. Pueda que el hombre tuviera un poco de mal genio como había dicho Stefan en días anteriores, o que fuera algo posesivo y autoritario según había afirmado Caroline, pero se podía notar a simple vista que amaba verdaderamente a su hija, y para ella, eso bastaba.

Zach también lo saludó, pero con un frío apretón de manos más fuerte de lo necesario y una clara advertencia en la mirada. Klaus Mikaelson podía tener todo el dinero que quisiera, pero esa chica a su lado era su princesa, y él haría lo que fuera por su bienestar; lo había prometido sobre la tumba de Bill Forbes, en una visita de la que nadie tenía conocimiento, y en la que le había jurado, que si él permitía que su esposa se enamorara de él, se encargaría de protegerlas y amarlas como solo el difunto podía hacerlo; esa misma noche, soñó con un hombre que solo había visto en fotos, y éste, mirándolo de forma amigable, le había dicho: _Cuídalas y ámalas por mí._

Y con esas simples palabras Zach Salvatore, un hombre que no era muy supersticioso, supo que Bill Forbes, le había dado autorización para hacer de ellas, su familia; y así lo cumpliría.

Después de que Klaus les presentara al chofer y a los dos custodios, les indicara cuál era el plan de transporte que tenía para ellos, y que podían disponer como lo desearan, ignoró las protestas de Liz y las malas caras de Zach, prefiriendo hacer caso a los brincos de emoción de Elena.

—No entiendo cómo puedes demostrarle tanta amistad y entusiasmo a Elena y pensar al mismo tiempo en troncar su futuro —dijo Caroline cuando ya se encontraban en el auto de nuevo.

Eran seguidos por la limusina, pero Klaus le pidió de forma muy melosa, para su gusto, que se fuera con él en el auto, así lo había hecho.

—Porque lo único que me importa es tenerte —explicó Klaus—. Elena me cae muy bien, pero tenerte es mi prioridad, por encima de quien sea.

—Y lo único que buscabas con ella era tenerme más en tus manos.

—No, lo que deseaba era saber más de ti, porque intuía que no me lo contarías.

Caroline no le contestó, en momentos como esos prefería mantenerse callada, pues no sabía qué responder, y antes de terminar diciendo palabras que pudieran parecer dulces, optaba por el silencio.

—Solo te pido que me prometas algo, Klaus —dijo al cabo de unos momentos—. Que no les harás daño mientras estén aquí; yo hago lo que me pidas, pero no los toques, por favor.

—Todo depende de ti, Caroline, siempre ha sido así.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento donde Stefan los esperaba, se saludaron afectuosamente y Klaus se dispuso a mostrarles el lugar, así como el personal de servicio. El lugar era en estructura muy parecido al de Klaus, ya que el arquitecto de los dos edificios había sido el mismo, y quedaban uno al lado del otro, pero estaba decorado de una forma más sencilla, sin dejar de ser elegante y a la vez cómodo.

Liz había decidido dormir sola, pues todavía sentía algo de vergüenza con su hija, al dormir abiertamente con Zach, y más ahora que estaban todos ahí. Siempre había sido una mujer conservadora, y eso era difícil de dejar; pero lo que no le había contado a Caroline, era que en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba en Inglaterra, Zach se había trasladado a su casa, a su cama, y si Caroline no regresaba con ellos, la situación seguiría igual. El hombre no había estado de acuerdo con la repartición de las habitaciones, pues se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a la mujer que amaba, pero no tuvo otra elección que aceptar. Elena dormiría en otra, pero como Caroline y Stefan decidieron quedarse con ellos toda la semana, y solo habían cuatro habitaciones, Elena y Caroline compartirían una y Stefan se quedaría en la otra.

Se reunieron en la sala para conversar un rato y conocerse mejor. Aunque era de mañana, todos estaban lo suficientemente agotados por el vuelo, como para no querer hacer otra cosa que descansar al menos unas cuantas horas. Caroline se sentó junto a Klaus y tuvo que aceptar que él le pasara un brazo por los hombros, y los besos que le daba en la mejilla o en la frente; al menos agradecía que no la besara en la boca. La conversación empezó bien, Elena conversaba animadamente con Klaus, Stefan lo hacía con Liz; pero de repente, una voz se alzó sobre las demás.

— ¿Qué tan serias son sus intensiones para con Caroline?

Fue la fría y contundente pregunta que lanzó Zach hacia Klaus, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Y fue ahí donde comenzó un arduo interrogatorio que terminó un par de horas después. Zach no se había quedado con ninguna duda, le preguntó incluso si entendía que Caroline era una joven inocente, y que si no lo había comprobado aún, que lo supiera de una vez.

— ¡Zach! —gritaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero él las ignoró, al igual que Klaus quien respondió pacientemente.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de Caroline, y lo será hasta que un sacerdote nos dé la bendición.

Caroline se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba apenada al extremo, todos eran de su más entera confianza, pero que su virginidad se expusiera tan abiertamente en una reunión no era nada fácil de asimilar.

Luego de que Zach quedara medianamente satisfecho con las respuestas de Klaus, y que pudo comprobar por sí mismo que al menos en apariencia, la trataba bien y la quería, pasaron a almorzar. La conversación fue menos tensa, y Caroline se pudo relajar al notar que Klaus se portaba complaciente con su madre. Era cierto lo que decía, era un hombre encantador por naturaleza, sobre todo con las mujeres, pero era una lástima que a ella no la supiera tratar.

—Sé que deben estar agotados por el largo viaje —comentó Klaus cuando ya se estaba despidiendo—. Pero mi madre está muy ansiosa de conocerlos y ha organizado una cena para esta noche, será en la casa, y totalmente informal, solo será la familia, así que si aceptan, los esperamos a las siete.

Liz aceptó por todos y Klaus se despidió amablemente, y de Caroline, con un suave beso en los labios, y un te amo susurrado en el oído.

Zach y Stefan se quedaron conversando en la sala, y las mujeres se dirigieron a la habitación de Liz, que era la más grande de todas, para lo que Elena llamaba, _actualizar cuaderno._

— ¡Ahora sí! Respóndeme cómo es eso que Klaus y tú han estado conversando sin que yo me enterara —exigió Caroline mirando a su amiga con reproche.

— ¡Oye! No me mires así que no es mi culpa —aclaró la chica—. Él fue el que me llamó unos días después de la llamada aquella y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Hemos estado haciéndolo por Skype desde entonces.

Caroline cerró los ojos para tomar aire, no sabía si matar a Klaus o a Elena. Los abrió de nuevo y estos parecían llamear.

— ¿De qué hablaban exactamente?

Elena hizo una mueca de temor con la boca, y se sentó detrás de Liz en la cama, para así sentirse más segura.

—Eh… de ti.

—Te mato.

—Care, cálmate —pidió su madre—, la pobre Elena solo confraternizaba con su futuro cuñado, aunque hubiese preferido que me dijera que estabas de novia con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mamá? ¡Elena! ¿Acaso él te dijo algo? Habla de una vez antes de que te haga saber lo que siente Bart cuando Homero lo estrangula.

Elena se estremeció. Caroline solía ser calmada, pero sabía cómo se ponía cuando tenía una crisis de rabia o desesperación, y que ella fuera la causante la preocupaba aún más.

—Él me dijo que estaban saliendo, pero que tú no decías nada porque al no conocer sus verdaderas intensiones, él sabía que temías que solo fuera un romance pasajero.

Caroline sentía que su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido para su salud. Estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Necesitaba hacer una pregunta, pero temía ya saber la respuesta.

—De casualidad —habló con voz baja y calmada—, ¿él te dijo cuáles eran sus intensiones?

Elena se mordió el labio, y comenzó a estrujar el borde de la blusa de Liz, que hasta el momento solo veía todo, como una típica discusión de amigas.

—…

— ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más duro, Elena, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—Casarse contigo.

Caroline se puso de pie al instante. Sintió fuertes deseos de matar a su amiga, pero sabía que eso ya no tenía ningún sentido. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

No lloró, al contrario, empezó a reír, primero suavemente, y luego de forma histérica. Resbaló hasta el piso y con las manos en su estómago, se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, al tiempo que fuertes carcajadas salían de su boca, y sus ojos se humedecían pero por la intensidad de su reacción. Así estuvo por unos diez minutos, hasta que su ataque de histeria empezó a menguar, y se convirtió en una sonrisa de incredulidad. Una vez, había leído un libro llamado Crónicas de una Muerte Anunciada, de un escritor colombiano que había ganado un Nobel; y ahora, ella se sentía identificada de algún modo con Santiago Nasar, todos sabían lo que le esperaba, y nadie había sido capaz de advertirle nada.

Al menos mis intestinos no quedarán expuestos a la vista de todos.

Debía empezar a controlar esos ataques de histeria, porque la estaban volviendo irracional; desde niña los había tenido, un médico dijo una vez que era su manera de explotar cuando su límite de soporte de estrés, que era bastante alto, se superaba; pero en el último mes se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, y supuestamente en esos momentos debería estar furiosa, pero no era eso lo que sentía. Su vida se había convertido en un mal chiste, y si no trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, terminaría encerrada en un manicomio.

Regresó a la habitación, donde las dos mujeres la miraban extrañadas.

—Lo siento, tuve un ataque.

—Al menos esta vez no la pagaste con nadie —comentó Elena con una sonrisa de inocencia. Claramente se había referido a ella misma.

—Bueno, ya niñas, dejen eso para después que hay algo más importante ahora. —Liz miró a su hija y la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos—. Estoy nerviosa, Caroline. Klaus es un hombre sencillo y amable, a pesar de su posición social y dinero. Pero no sé cómo es su familia, temo que no nos acepten, y eso se vea reflejado en el trato hacia ti.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mamá. —Caroline sonrió y le tomó la mano para reafirmar sus palabras—. Los conozco a todos, y son personas incluso más sencillas que Klaus. Esther la madre de él, es…

Y se embarcó a detallar cada uno de los integrantes de las dos familias, tanto física como personalmente, para que ella y su amiga, supieran con qué se iban a encontrar. Su madre era una mujer sencilla, siempre lo fue; cuando su padre vivía, era extrovertida y algo alocada, sin dejar de ser conservadora; pero después de la muerte de él, esa llama se había apagado en su interior, y apenas ahora estaba empezando a surgir de nuevo gracias a Zach; sin embargo, la sencillez siempre había formado parte de ella, y consideraba que no se necesitaba dinero extra para ser feliz, siempre y cuando los seres amados, estuvieran al alcance de, al menos, una llamada.

—Kol es todo un caso —continuó riendo—, puede ser algo intimidante a primera vista, pero al instante, sonríe pícaramente, y suelta unos comentarios que el afectado no sabe en qué lugar meterse de la vergüenza, y los demás ríen a carcajadas de la penosa broma; es muy divertido, les va a caer muy bien. De quien se pueden llevar una mala impresión es de Katherine, la hermana de Kol, es orgullosa, y algo sarcástica, pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que puede llegar a ser una gran amiga, y eso se ha vuelto para mí. —Soltó una risita cuando Elena torció la boca y rodó los ojos—, tranquila Elena, tú eres irremplazable, y ya verás que te va a caer muy bien, si logras ver más allá de su ceja levantada y sus _"no seas estúpida…_

Así continuó hasta completar a la familia de Klaus. Liz se relajó al escucharla. El saber que su hija era aceptada a pesar de su procedencia, de la cual no se avergonzaba, pero sabía cómo podían llegar a ser las familias adineradas, la tranquilizaba enormemente, pues no deseaba que Caroline, fuera víctima de desprecios o indirectas.

— ¿Pero cómo tomó la familia lo del matrimonio? ¿Cómo les contaron? Anda, suéltala —pidió Elena emocionada por todos esos relatos de personas que para ella eran de otro mundo.

Ella no era para nada sencilla. Le encantaban las prendas de marca, estar siempre a la moda, y tenía una cierta fijación hacia las personas adineradas; podía pasar días enteros viendo en la televisión programas como Mundo de

Millonarios, Zona VIP y Bodas Espectaculares; sin embargo, no era superficial en el mal sentido de la palabra, ya que jamás tendría una amistad por conveniencia, y cuando se llamaba amiga de alguien, era porque en realidad estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo, hecho que Caroline había comprobado muchas veces.

—La única que sabía de nuestra relación era Katherine, aunque Kol y Rebekah ya lo sospechaban. Klaus lo anunció repentinamente en un suceso de la oficina, así que los que no se enteraron en ese momento, lo hicieron porque los demás se lo comentaron. Lo del matrimonio fue anunciado en una reunión, y aunque no fue la forma más correcta de hacerlo, lo tomaron muy bien. Esther no lo podía creer pero estaba muy emocionada; y Mikael era menos efusivo, se concentró más en los asuntos legales, pero también estuvo complacido…

Y ciertamente, ese era el resumen de lo sucedido en la cena de hacía ocho días atrás, cuando Klaus y Caroline se presentaron a La Mansión, para anunciar su compromiso. Él les había dicho que deseaba comunicarles algo muy importante, y que era imperativo que estuvieran todos presentes, incluidos los Petrova, que como ya era sabido por Caroline, formaban una sola familia muy unida.

Luego de que Caroline le anunciara a su familia su matrimonio, se vistió para esperar a Klaus que pasaría por ella a las siete en punto. Se había colocado un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos y cuello en V, con una franja del mismo color pasada debajo del busto y que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, los zapatos de tacón medio eran del mismo color, y el cabello recogido en una coleta algo floja, con unos rizos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro. Era uno de los vestidos que había comprado en compañía de Katherine, pues no quiso aceptar que Klaus le comprara uno especial para la ocasión, teniendo todavía algunos sin estrenar.

Llegaron por fin a su destino y se acercaban a la puerta de entrada. Caroline estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no deseaba casarse con Klaus, y no importaba lo que su familia dijera, terminaría siendo su esposa; a ella le preocupaba que la buena relación que tenía con ellos se acabara, que Esther la viera como a una caza fortunas que había atrapado a su hijo, o cualquier otro pensamiento nada grato hacia ella. Su cuerpo ya estaba mostrando las consecuencias de su turbación interna.

— ¡Dios! Tengo los labios resecos —dijo Caroline.

—Yo podría humedecértelos con mi lengua —propuso Klaus susurrándole al oído de forma sensual, al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

—No, gracias —contestó Caroline de forma seca—, puedo hacerlo con la mía.

Klaus se enderezó y la miró extrañado.

— ¿Te alcanza hasta allá abajo? Que lengua tan larga tienes, amor.

Caroline se detuvo bruscamente, y su cara se tornó de un fuerte color rojo, cerró los ojos para no asesinar al heredero Mikaelson en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, y continuó caminando rápidamente, ignorando la risa cínica de Klaus.

Fueron recibidos por Esther, quien les informó que todos los estaban esperando en la sala de estar, mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera servida. Les ofrecieron unos pasabocas y cócteles ligeros.

La conversación comenzó animadamente. Katherine estaba sentada al lado de Caroline para darle apoyo. Mikael no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de Caroline, la forma cómo miraba a Klaus, sus reacciones a los toques de él, y lo que vio no le agradó. La chica, a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, y parecer natural, era reacia hacia Klaus. Con Kol era risueña, y lo miraba con aprecio, pero para su novio, sus ojos no demostraban nada, su mirada era vacía, y cuando él la tocaba, o la besaba suavemente en la sien o la mejilla, ella no le regalaba ni la más mínima sonrisa.

Para un hombre como Mikael Mikaelson, que se había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida a cientos de negociadores altamente experimentados, y se había salido con la suya en todos los enfrentamientos, sabía medir las reacciones de los demás, y deducir de esto, qué papel querían representar y sobretodo, qué deseaban ocultar; y Caroline Forbes, deseaba ocultar el desprecio por su hijo, pero al no ser experta en crear falsas emociones, solo evitaba exteriorizar, sin demostrar nada en remplazo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Klaus, y observó algo en él, que lo identificaba como su hijo más que la propia genética: Klaus estaba obsesionado con la chica, al igual que él después de más de treinta años, seguía obsesionado con su esposa. Giró entonces su mirada hacia la mujer que había compartido con él su cama por tres décadas, y la que aún lograba enardecerlo con solo una mirada, hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones terminaba arrojándola contra la cama, arrancándole frenéticamente la ropa del cuerpo, y embistiéndola como si su vida dependiera de eso, al tiempo que ella jadeaba y le rogaba que no se detuviera. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, pues sintió cómo sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle en una zona en específico, y se concentró en imaginar, qué sería de él, si no la tuviera a ella; si hubiese permitido que ese imbécil de Julian la tuviera antes que él, si no hubiese planeado tenerla a costa de lo que fuera, y si no la hubiese seducido la noche en la que la hizo suya; pero no logró ver nada, pues la más profunda y aterradora oscuridad era lo único que le mostraba su mente. Volvió a mirar a su hijo y suspiró resignado; Klaus estaba forzando a Caroline a casarse con él, pero no podía ni deseaba impedirlo, porque sabía que hacerlo y lograrlo, implicaría la desgracia de su primogénito. Dirigió su mirada a la chica, y mentalmente le pidió perdón por no ayudarla.

—Antes de pasar a la mesa —habló Klaus, haciendo silenciar a los demás—, quisiera hacerles un anuncio importante para Caroline y para mí.

— ¡Se van a casar y a tener tarados y muñequitas corriendo por esta sala en unos cuantos años! —gritó Kol y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Al cabo de unos segundos notó a Caroline y Klaus mirándolo fija y seriamente, y su hermana negando con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía divertidamente. Su risa se detuvo inmediatamente, los observó por un momento más y estalló en carcajadas aún más fuertes—. ¡Soy adivino!

— ¿Eso es cierto? Ustedes dos, ¿se van a casar? —preguntó Rebekah con una sonrisa en los labios, sentada junto a su tío Alaric, quien le tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros.

Ella habría deseado poder estar en la misma posición que Katherine, en cuanto a Caroline se refería. Pero siempre consideró que sus sueños y planes estaban primero; que cualquier relación estaba en un segundo plano cuando de esto se trataba, al menos hasta que conoció a Stefan; por lo que sus constantes viajes para poder supervisar la inversión realizada a Valenci's, ya que deseaba demostrarle a su hermano, que ella podía encargarse sola, y así ser designada como la socia que representaba a la compañía para dicho negocio; y el poco tiempo que estaba en Londres, lo dedicaba a estar con su Stefan, quien no había asistido a la reunión, por encontrarse terminando un trabajo de la universidad que debían entregar al día siguiente en compañía de Jeremy, sin contar con el hecho de que Caroline había insistido, sutilmente, en que no era necesario que la acompañara.

— ¿Klaus? —insistió Alaric.

Klaus suspiró y miró a Caroline, quien se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita tardía por la acertada intervención de Kol.

—Ya lo dijo el tarado de tu hijo —contestó con una mueca.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Nik, no sé qué decir —dijo Esther con las puntas de sus dedos sobre su boca.

—Dime que te alegras, mamá —pidió Klaus—, y que aceptas a Caroline como tu futura nuera.

— ¡Pero claro que me alegro, hijo! —exclamó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y recibiendo el abrazo de Klaus que la había imitado—. Y claro que acepto a Caroline, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Ven acá pequeña.

Caroline se acercó a Esther con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente. Las dos mujeres lloraban por motivos opuestos: una de alegría, y la otra de tristeza. Caroline no podía pedir una suegra mejor que ella, ni una cuñada ni familia política mejor que todos ellos, pero daría lo que fuera por cambiar al hombre que en unas semanas la uniría a ellos para siempre.

Todos estaban complacidos y emocionados con la noticia, y Mikael aunque algo aprehensivo, su corazón no podía evitar sentir alegría al darse cuenta de lo feliz que era su hijo, al lado de esa chica. Luego de las felicitaciones correspondientes y las debidas bromas infaltables, se acercaron a la mesa, donde la conversación giró en torno a los preparativos de la boda. Lo correcto era ofrecer una recepción para presentar a la futura integrante de la familia, a los amigos y clientes más importantes, pero Klaus decidió que fuera algo pequeño, solo los más cercanos, pues no quería intimidar a Caroline con algo demasiado pomposo.

—Entonces serán unos trescientos aproximadamente —comentó Rebekah, antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de carne de búfalo en salsa de arándanos y especies.

—Trescientos, ¿qué? —preguntó Caroline con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Invitados, querida —respondió Esther con una sonrisa—. Va a ser muy difícil hacer una lista tan reducida, pero si eso es lo que desean, así se hará.

Caroline abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. Trescientos invitados… lista tan reducida. Para ella cien personas en una fiesta era una gran celebración, si alcanzaba a encontrar tantas personas para invitar; pero estas personas consideraban que trescientos era reducido. Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería acostumbrarse, porque esa sería su nueva vida; pero al menos tenía que aceptar que Klaus la había ayudado en esos momentos, y expondría a su madre a la ardua tarea de crear una lista reducida, solo para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Pero si eso era solo para anunciar el compromiso, no quería imaginarse cómo sería la fiesta principal.

La recepción tendría lugar en dos semanas, pero las invitaciones se repartirían antes, contrario al orden común. El motivo era que hacerlo de la forma acostumbrada, implicaría retrasar el matrimonio, porque las invitaciones debían repartirse un mes antes, y Klaus estaba demasiado ansioso por casarse, como para estar haciendo acopio de protocolos y normas sociales.

Acordaron que Rebekah estuviera más al pendiente de los preparativos, y lo mejor era dividirse para poder trabajar en la recepción de presentación y la boda al mismo tiempo. Esther y su hija se encargarían de la primera y Katherine junto con Caroline de los primeros arreglos de la segunda.

—Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en este tipo de eventos, y no sabría cómo organizar una boda, mucho menos con sus costumbres —explicó Caroline, pero más que todo, con la intensión de que no la incluyeran, pues le daba lo mismo cómo se llevara a cabo la fiesta y el matrimonio, no quería casarse, y como tenía que hacerlo, le daba lo mismo dónde, y cómo se desarrollaría.

—No te preocupes, Caroline, nosotras te guiaremos en todo —anunció Rebekah—. Lo primero que debes hacer es acoger nuestra religión, ¿perteneces a alguna en particular?

—No, solo soy creyente, pero fui bautizada bajo la iglesia católica —respondió la chica.

—No importa, eso es fácil de solucionar. Debemos ir a la iglesia…

Rebekah se había embarcado en la explicación del proceso. Esther de los documentos que necesitaba Caroline para poder contraer matrimonio en Inglaterra, y demás preparativos que se tomaron todo el tiempo de la cena.

Cuando terminaron, Mikael y Alaric pidieron a la pareja que los acompañaran al estudio. Una vez adentro, el padre de Klaus fue el primero en hablar.

—Alaric y yo queremos conversar sobre el acuerdo prenupcial que…

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no afecta en nada los bienes de la familia —aclaró Klaus con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo mis propias acciones, y soy libre de hacer con ellas lo que desee.

—Eso es cierto, hijo —acordó Alaric—. Pero es nuestro deber proteger los intereses de la familia, y eso te incluye a ti, no deseamos que en el caso de un divorcio, tus acciones se vean…

— ¡No va a haber divorcio! —exclamó Klaus con los puños apretados.

Hasta el momento, Caroline no había pronunciado palabra, le daba igual la conclusión a la que llegaran, y si tenía que firmar algo lo haría, después de todo, nada podía empeorar su situación, pero aun así decidió intervenir a favor de los hombres mayores, para no dar la impresión de que sí le importaba el dinero de Klaus.

—Klaus, ellos tienen razón, no sabemos qué pueda suceder y por el bien de todos es mejor que tus acciones queden en manos de tu familia.

Klaus frunció el ceño, y su mirada se oscureció por la ira que ella sabía, estaba acumulándose en su interior, pero sin previo aviso, su expresión se suavizó, sus puños se soltaron y una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios.

Caroline se estremeció. Alguna idea se había formado en su trastornada cabeza.

—Sabes, mi amor, tienes toda la razón, yo necesito proteger mis intereses, y tú los tuyos. —Caroline aguantó la respiración. Al parecer se arrepentiría de haber abierto la boca—. Si por algún motivo nos divorciamos, quien inicie la demanda… se quedará sin nada.

_Tu familia._

Eso era lo que Klaus había querido decir con esa expresión. No era abogada, pero solo se necesitaba tener sentido común, para entender que con el solo hecho de solicitar el divorcio, lo aprobaran o no, su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

—No hay necesidad de eso —dijo tratando de arreglar la situación—. Yo nunca…

—Es mejor estar seguros —la interrumpió Klaus—, después de todo, uno nunca sabe.

Caroline frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Mikael la interrumpió.

—Eso es precisamente lo contrario a lo que te estamos diciendo, se supone que al momento de un divorcio…

— ¡Dejen de repetir esa palabra! —gritó Klaus al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio—. No va a haber ningún divorcio, por ningún motivo. Entiéndanlo de una maldita vez.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones? —preguntó Alaric.

—Si ella instaura la demanda —dijo Klaus señalando a la chica—. Lo perderá absolutamente todo. Si lo hago yo, cosa que nunca sucederá, ella se quedará con la mitad de mis bienes sin incluir nada referente a la compañía.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Klaus —dijo Alaric—. Estás hablando de quitarle sus posesiones a una chica que tiene mucho menos que tú. Caroline, ¿cuáles son tus bienes materiales?

—La ropa que tengo puesta —contestó mirando fijamente a Klaus. Sabía que a él no le interesaban sus faldas y blusas, sino algo que no se podría calificar como riqueza material: el bienestar de su familia.

—Lo vez —concordó Alaric—. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces esa cláusula? En ese caso estoy de acuerdo con tus activos adquiridos por ti mismo, que después de todo, es tu problema lo que hagas con ellos, siempre que no toquen los que pertenecen a la compañía, pero esta chica no tiene nada.

—Ella sabe a lo que me refiero —respondió Klaus mirándola con advertencia—. ¿No es así, amor?

Caroline frunció el ceño, y sintió fuertes deseos de infringirle un severo daño físico al hombre que le hablaba, pero solo se limitó a asentir tensamente.

Mikael no había intervenido más, porque sus sospechas se acababan de confirmar ante sus ojos. Pueda que su cuñado no entendiera a qué se referían, pero él comprendió perfectamente, que Klaus tenía amedrentada a la chica, con hacerle daño a algo o alguien, y como ella no tenía posesiones ni fortuna que arrebatarle, lo más seguro era que los objetivos de la amenaza eran sus parientes.

_¡Ay, hijo! Yo habría matado por poseer a tu madre._

Pensó Mikael, suspiró y se internó en la conversación del documento final. La cláusula propuesta por Klaus, aunque sin sentido, se incluiría.

Luego de terminar la charla con su madre y su amiga, que les llevó algunas horas, Caroline decidió que era hora de arreglarse para la cena de esa noche. Stefan también les había dado buenas referencias de los Mikaelson-Petrova, así que la tensión de Liz y Zach se había esfumado casi por completo, el hombre temía más que todo que la familia de Klaus no fuera amable con ella, pero luego de que Stefan le dijera lo contrario, era una preocupación menos referente a la dichosa boda.

El momento de la cena con las tres familias llegó, y Caroline se sentía aún más nerviosa que la vez anterior. Esperaba que todo saliera _a pedir de boca_, porque sinceramente deseaba que las familias se llevaran bien, principalmente para tranquilidad de su madre y de Zach, al poder comprobar personalmente, que ella quedaba en buenas manos.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**De antemano una disculpa por los errores de edición que puede tener el capitulo...**

**Regrese con un capitulo nuevo, la verdad no pensaba subir pronto. Por los trabajos de la escuela, y todo eso. Pero la culpa llego a mí. No me gusta abandonar proyectos, así que aquí estoy con un capitulo mas.**

**La boda cada vez mas cerca, en dos capítulos más, se llevara a cabo. Esto solo mejora… chan… chan… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué opinan de Zach y Elena? Como vemos Klaus, cada vez esta más loco, al parecer su obsesión no se acabara.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que opinan, me gusta mucho leerlos. Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y alerta, me ponen muy feliz cuando lo hacen.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
